IchaIcha: Love Story
by FrogHermitJiraiya
Summary: AU. An ice princess, a poster boy, and an airhead: sound familiar to you? Don't be fooled. Follow the adventures of three misfits as they continue on their path. Finale up! Heartbreaking sacrifice or breathtaking betrayal? It's all a matter of perspective
1. Prologue: With Commentary!

**Prologue**

"_Special Edition: With Commentary!"_

_The viewer's entire field of view is obscured and dim, but one can still make out at least two voices, one older male and the other a slightly younger female. Also heard are the faint hum of the camera as well as faint curses from the female as she tries to figure out why the apparatus appears not to be working._

**Kotori.** Tell me again, Pervert-sama, how I got dragged into this?

**Jiraiya**. You said something about keeping the facts straight, which doesn't make sense, seeing as I never distort the truth especially where my research is concerned.

**Kotori**. _(muttering)_ Now we all know that's a load of crap… _(a thump as she hits the side of the camera, and a protesting sound from Jiraiya)_ Either that, or it's a lame attempt to expand your sales, as opposed to limiting them to the sexually-deprived male customer.

**Jiraiya**. Actually, you're right on that one. Hopefully after I finish this, my work will be more accessible to all. _(pause)_ Are those new pants, Kotori-san?

**Kotori**. If you're staring at my ass again… _(leaves the thought unfinished)_

**Jiraiya**. _(mock-injured) _You're bending over right in front of me. How could I not notice?

**Kotori**. You really are begging to become an organ donor in the near future, aren't you.

_She makes a disgusted sound and there is a click as something is removed, bringing the room and its inhabitants into view. Kotori is a mid-height woman in her early thirties, her most notable features other than a startlingly revealing and quite admirable décolletage being piercing blue eyes and fiery red hair falling down her back in a braided plume. Her clothing is unremarkable, crafted in hues of gray and black with markings denoting her as a senior-ranked shinobi, and on the side of her neck and exposed left shoulder one may see a series of strange, claw-wound-like scars._

_Not much has changed about Jiraiya, and even though he has aged since the viewer last saw him, it is hard to tell. He now snickers as Kotori holds up the object that had been blocking the view of the camera._

**Jiraiya**. Forgot to take off the lens cap, huh?

_(Kotori gives the camera one last venomous look before returning to her place, sitting at a low table next to Jiraiya.)_

**Jiraiya**. Now that we've gotten that fixed, I'd like to welcome you to the Special Edition of my latest work, "Icha-Icha Love Story," featuring commentary from myself and others who may have contributed to it in some way. As with all other volumes in the series, this one is grounded in fact, carefully researched by myself to ensure the highest degree of authenticity –

**Kotori**. _(interjecting, disguised as a cough)_ Bullshit.

_(Jiraiya gives her a brief, chastising look and then continues.)_

**Jiraiya**. But this entry is unique in the fact that nothing has been altered from how it originally occurred. No names have been changed to protect the innocent, guilty, and/or squeamish, and nothing has been censored or sanitized. In this outstanding new book, I hold nothing back… _(a brisk, pointed throat-clearing from Kotori)_ Enough with the shameless self-promotion, though. I'll start this off by introducing one of the stars – Yamataki Kotori, the lovely young lady sitting next to me. Known to her familiars as Tori-chan _(Kotori visibly bristles at this remark)_ everything about her is as shrouded in mystery as the land of her ancestry. In addition to the notable physical assets she already possesses, it might intrigue you to know that even though she was born here in Konoha, she was raised in the Mist Village as one of their Legendary Swordsmen.

_(another interjectory cough from Kotori, albeit politer this time)_

**Kotori**. Enough already, you're giving it all away and we haven't even started yet. _(brief pause, then)_ That brings us to our other central character. He comes from the Lightning Country, more specifically from the Village Hidden in the Clouds, and is also the inheritor of a unique bloodline which for plot purposes will not be revealed at this point. _(another pause, more irritated this time, and Kotori mutters something foul under her breath)_ One moment, please.

_(She vanishes for a minute or two, then reappears, crunching her knuckles together. Jiraiya looks up at her expectantly)_

**Jiraiya**. Well? What's keeping him?

**Kotori**. Got held up at the last minute. "Official business," my foot… I'll get to him later.

**Jiraiya**. I see. _(faces the camera with a pleasant smile)_ Regrettably, Yamada Taiki isn't available at the moment. He will be joining us later though, won't he, Kotori?

**Kotori**. _(grinning evilly)_ Yes, he definitely will. But, without further ado, on to the story!

**Jiraiya**. Yes, on to the story. You were how old when this began?

**Kotori**. Twelve years old, closer to thirteen.

**Jiraiya**. And you were returning to Konoha, the village of your birth, from your training in the Mist Village. Care to elaborate on why you waited so long to come back?

**Kotori**. _(poker-faced)_ You'll find out soon enough.

**Jiraiya**. _(laughs)_ All right then. So here we have it, the first chapter of the epic tale that is "Icha-Icha Love Story", or as some of its fans have come to call it, "Diamonds and Dynamite." Sit back, relax, and enjoy! I'm sure I will…


	2. Return to Konoha

**1 Return to Konoha**

_An Unpleasant Welcome Home_

_Well, this is it. If what Sensei said was right, this is where I was born..._ Stopping in the path to adjust the way her weapon rode on her back, the girl wiped a bead of sweat from her face. _Konohagakure-no-sato, the Village Hidden in the Leaves._ She cupped a hand next to her mouth to amplify her normally quiet voice. "Good morning! I humbly request entrance to your village."

A tired-sounding reply could be heard from the other side of the gate. "Who goes there?"

"Kotori, of Clan Yamataki," she called back. From where she stood, the girl could sense the presence of three sentries in the immediate surroundings outside the gate, as well as at least two behind it. She knew that she was being scrutinized carefully, from the travel dust on her boots to the red hair that marked her as a foreigner to the giant blade she bore as a weapon. "My father is Yamataki Katsuo, my mother Yamataki Emi, originally of the Mist Village. May I enter?"

There were muted sounds of disagreement from just beyond the gate, and Kotori bit down on a sigh. _They have every reason not to believe me. The whole story itself seems kind of fishy..._ But she was careful not to show her surprise as one side of the gate was pushed open just wide enough for her to pass through. As she did, one of the sentries on the inside gave her a cool nod. "Welcome to Konoha. Forgive our inhospitality, but we're mourning the death of one of our respected elders."

Kotori blinked. "Really. Which one?"

It was the sentry's turn to look surprised. "You mean you don't know? Yamataki Osamu, the patriarch of your clan. Isn't that why you came...?"

"N-no, it isn't." No matter how hard she tried to stop them, the tears began to slide away down Kotori's face in hot trails. "Grandmother must be devastated. When did this happen?"

"Just yesterday. The rites will be held tomorrow at dawn." Giving her a sympathetic look, the sentry patted the girl on the shoulder and then jerked his hand away at the disgusted glare this got him. "Would you like me to take you to Ren-san?"

All business again, Kotori nodded. "Yes." At the gesture from the sentry, she began walking beside him, ignoring any further speech from him as he told his fellows where he was going. She missed the question aimed her way, her thoughts were swirling around so quickly in her mind. "...I'm sorry, did you just say something?"

"I was saying how nice it is to see someone else from your clan here. You, Takeshi-san, and Ren-san are the only survivors of Yamataki. Katsuo-san would be proud to see that his daughter's turned out so well." Oblivious to the impact his words were having, the sentry continued. "Maybe you will make jouninjust like your father did, and like Takeshi. Did you know they just gave Takeshi-san permission to take on students?"

Kotori shook her head. "No, I can't say I did. What happened to my father?"

The sentry shot a suspicious glance back over his shoulder at the girl. "You mean you don't know that either? Where have you been hiding all this time, under a rock?"

"I've been training abroad," Kotori grumbled. "My teacher only saw fit to let me come back now."

"Abroad? Whereabouts?"

Feeling irritation beginning to well within her, the girl once again forced her features to be calm. "That is not exactly any of your business, sir. I have come home to be with my family, and that is what counts, is it not?" She paused for a moment, then repeated, "What happened to my father?"

"He... he died in the fight against the nine-tailed demon fox Kyuubi no Yoko. That was twelve years ago."

"With all due respect, I wouldn't remember. I was taken from this village the day I was born, and have not returned since." This time Kotori forced herself to be calm, not letting a single bit of the darkness show that threatened to overtake her. _My father and my grandfather... both dead... I can't believe this. Why didn't Sensei tell me?_

"That's right." A patient shrug from the sentry as they approached a small single-family dwelling surrounded by a neatly tended ornamental garden. The plate hanging by the door to the home read _Yamataki Osamu_ in neat characters, and at once Kotori felt a stab of grief that was altogether different from the gloom that now clouded her heart. "Well, here you are. I am sorry for your loss..." The sentry fumbled for the name that the girl had given. "...Kotori-san." A quick bow, and the sentry was gone.

Sighing once again, Kotori picked her way up the path. Putting her sword and pack down on the ground next to the landing, she removed her boots and regretted her travel-worn appearance as she knelt in front of the sliding door that formed the main entrance to the dwelling. "Ren-san, are you there?"

There was a brief moment of silence, then a weary response from just beyond the door. "Who is it?"

"It's your granddaughter. I've come home."

The response to this was immediate, with a flurry of movement and then a hasty sliding of the screen. "Miyuki? Is it really you?"

_That's what they called me? Miyuki?_ Bowing low out of respect, Kotori answered, "Yes, Grandmother."

An astonished cry. "We thought you were dead! Where have you been?" The older woman nudged the girl with her foot to get her to stand up. "And why did you wait so long to come back?"

"I can't tell you that, Grandmother. My sincere apologies." Kotori rose and followed her grandmother inside.

"It's a shame you couldn't have grown up here. The apprentices will be going through their genintests next week, and you're probably so far behind them that you'd never pass." Ren allowed Kotori to pour her a cup of cold tea from the jar the older woman had brought from the kitchen area. "So if you won't tell me where you've been, Mitchan, can you at least tell me what you've been doing?"

"Well, Grandmother, it will suffice to say that I would have no problem passing the genin test if I were given the chance." The girl poured herself a cup of the tea and took a calm sip. "My abilities, though they may not be the same as the students here at Konoha, are certainly up to par. I might require some minor cross-training, but that should not be difficult." Ren had taken this moment to consider the profile of the girl sitting across from her, and Kotori raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

"No." A quiet smile. "You just look so much like your father when he was your age – it's all in your face, the way you carry yourself. The coloring, though..." the smile turned to a wince "...is your mother, through and through."

Kotori frowned. "Is that bad?"

"No, not bad at all. She was an excellent shinobi, very intelligent, and beautiful also." A heavy pause, then, "After you were taken from us... and your father died... she left us. We don't know where she went, or even if she's still alive."

"I... see." Another sip of the tea, and Kotori gathered her thoughts. "Is my coming back at this time a bother for you, or for anyone else?"

"No, not at all." The smile returned again, laced with sadness. "Just that this family has been needing something to smile about for some time now. With both Katsuo and Osamu gone, this clan has lost a lot of its strength. You are just what we've been looking for. Welcome home."

As told by the sentry, the funeral rites for Yamataki Osamu were held the next day, and with the village in its somber mood its denizens barely noticed a new addition to their number. Kotori took this time to familiarize herself with the home that she'd never known. If anything, she garnered a brief glance because of her bright copper hair, but other than that the citizens of Konohagakure passed her over as just another apprentice. Those who had spotted her at the funeral looked a moment longer and muttered something to themselves or whoever was nearby, but Kotori ignored these comments just as easily as she did the stares. _Let them stare. If they really knew who they were looking at…_

Her steps led her to a small park-like clearing with a memorial stone in the center, and she found herself tracing along the names etched into it, searching for something familiar. The blue-green eyes widened a little bit at the few mentions of the Yamataki clan she found, and she moved on down the list. Finally, even though she didn't want to see it, Kotori saw what she'd been looking for: _Yamataki Katsuo._ Unconsciously, she reached a hand out to touch the characters, and her shoulders twitched as she pushed the emerging sob back to whatever depths it had come from. "I won't let anyone see me cry," she hissed under her breath, letting her hand linger a while longer before a new voice on the edge of her thoughts broke her focus.

"If it's something worthwhile to cry about, then why worry?" A slightly older male speaking in cool, laconic tones. "You're human, you have emotions." Kotori whirled to see who it was and blanched when she saw a tall, lanky man with a shock of silver hair barely constrained by his headband, which in turn was pulled down to cover his left eye. Any facial expression that he might have had was in turn covered by a mask, and his one visible eye was darkly unreadable. Recognizing the insignia on his vest as that of a jounin the girl then flushed at her childish display and dashed away, well aware that she was being observed as she ran and really not caring. As for the stranger, he watched her until she was no longer visible and then simply shrugged. Before starting his own visitations, he glanced to see which name the newcomer had been looking at and raised an eyebrow. "Interesting," he remarked to no one in particular.

"And lastly, we have Yamataki… Miyuki, is it?" The pale-haired instructor grinned at this. "We're one letter apart." When this joke faltered and failed, he hurried on. "Well, in spite of the fact that you just arrived here yesterday, Iruka and I have decided to let you try your hand at this anyway. If your grandmother is right in what she said, it will be interesting to see what Katsuo's prodigal daughter has to offer our village. You do know what the task to graduate is, don't you?" This was met by further silence and a simple nod from the girl standing in front of the instructors' table. "Iruka, shall she?"

"Go ahead, Miyuki." The instructor known as Iruka turned a watchful eye on the new girl as she assumed a posture of careful focus. _Interesting is only a shade of what I'd use to describe this one. She hasn't trained around here, so maybe we can tell where she's from by what form she uses._ His eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he saw her hands flicker into a seal, and her lips formed the silent phrase: _"Mizu bunshin no jutsu!"_ Iruka heard a faint astonished noise from his counterpart as the contents of an earthenware vessel on the desk behind Kotori oozed out of their own free will and formed three perfect clones surrounding the girl, all mirroring her stock-still pose and statuelike concentration. He nodded his approval, at the same time mentally noting, _She takes after her mother… what was her name, Emi? That woman was from the Mist Village…_ "Even though it isn't a Konoha technique, it still demonstrates the same type of control and focus. I'd give you a pass. What about you, Mizuki?"

There was a pause as Mizuki gave the clones a critical look-over. "Agreed. Pass." Kotori dispelled the clones and bowed to the instructors. "Thank you."

"Our thanks to you for your willingness to try," Mizuki replied smoothly. "I would ask that you find a mop, though." He gestured to the small puddles on the floor where the clones had dissolved. A nod from the girl, who then walked out of the examination room to find the required cleaning tool. "You didn't see her bring that cup in here, did you?" Mizuki asked Iruka, with a puzzled gesture at the cup that had held the water Kotori had used in her exam. "I didn't."

"Can't say I did either," muttered Iruka, frowning slightly. "There's definitely more to this one than most of our students. Do we assign her to a cell, or should we watch her further?"

"I'd keep my eye on her, and her away from everyone else until we find out more. There's still so much that we don't know, and passing this wild card off on two inexperienced students would be a disaster." As Mizuki said this, the door to the exam room opened again and Kotori entered, bearing a mop. The two examiners were silent while the girl cleaned up the water on the floor and waited for her to leave again before resuming their conversation. "Her mother was from the Mist Country, right?"

"That's just what I was thinking. And wasn't Miyuki taken away right after she was born?"

Mizuki nodded. "Curious. So someone kidnaps a newborn child whose mother just happens to be from the Mist Country, and then takes the child away from her homeland for other training…"

"Stranger that they would take her away at birth. Did anyone ever figure that one out?"

A laugh from the pale-haired instructor. "Are you saying we should check her body for a Jinchuriki seal while she's sleeping? That's ridiculous."

Iruka shrugged. "Anything could happen. I've learned not to be surprised." The door opened again at this juncture, and Kotori returned to her place in front of the table to await further instruction. "Congratulations, graduate. Normally, I would give you one of these," he pointed to the few remaining headbands arranged on the table, "but your father had other instructions." Reaching inside his vest, Iruka removed another headband – the plate still graven with the spiral leaf design of Konoha, but the metal worn and pitted from years of use and the fabric slightly faded from repeated washings. "This belonged to Yamataki Katsuo, and to his father Osamu before him. Katsuo-san made it clear that he wanted this passed on to you when you finally graduated and became a genin" He motioned for Kotori to step forward, and when she did Iruka rose from his seat and neatly tied the band around her head. "Looks good on you."

Stepping back, Kotori made a self-conscious adjustment to pull some of the strands of hair loose to hang over the headband. "Thank you, both of you." Another bow. "I only hope I am worthy of your confidence."

"That remains to be seen," murmured Mizuki, sideglancing Iruka. "I'm done with her. You?"

"Yes. You are dismissed."

Solitary in the mass of celebratory students, Kotori was quick to make her way through the throng and get away from the school. She once again felt the observing eyes on her, and she shrugged them off as she had before. _So I don't have anyone here to cheer for me like you all do. Bug off, why don't you? _Almost as if sensing her hostile vibrations, the gathered all searched for something else to mutter about amongst themselves, and their eyes settled on a blonde boy dejectedly perched in a rope swing hanging from a tree not far from the school entrance. _A failure? Oh, that's right. He couldn't even sustain a single copy, much less three, or so I heard. Better luck for him next time, I guess._ The boy looked up, hearing the comments directed towards him, and Kotori caught the hurt in his blue eyes as he slunk off into the shadows. She quelched the faint tremor of pity she felt, reminding herself: _Pity is just a shade of kindness, and kindness is worthless and wasted on the weak. Pity does nothing to assist those in need, but rather aggravates the injury…_

Making her way back to the memorial she'd visited the previous week after the funeral rites, she stopped and looked at the stone until she found her father's name again. The tears came again as she considered it, but this time they brought with them a victorious smile. "I'm on my way, Father." Then, impulsively, she bowed low to the stone. "Thank you for the gift. I'll wear it well, and I'll make you proud." Straightening again, she wiped the tears away from her face and trotted away to find her grandmother and to tell her the news.

**Postscript: That's the first chapter! So what do you think of Kotori? There are many chapters yet to come, and I will answer questions and clarify things as they come to my attention. Please Read and Review this fanfiction. However, any flamers can just stop right here. I know that this isn't canon Naruto, and it was never intended to be so. It was just an idea that my friend and I came up with one day. So any thoughtless reviews and the like will be met with the severest penalty I can think of. That is to say, I will have my co-author inflict her unique brand of pain and suffering upon you. Anyways, thanks for reading the first chapter!**


	3. Meeting in A Ramen Shop

**2 Meeting in a Ramen Shop**

"_I Have No Respect For You"_

"Well, I should have time for a bite of lunch before I go and get my assignment," mused Kotori as she walked through the village the next day, getting familiar with the parts she'd missed before. The scent of fresh-made noodles and broth tickled her nose and, massaging a rumbling stomach, the girl went off in search of the source of the appealing smell. It came from a small ramen shop, and with a happy grin Kotori went inside and took a seat at the counter. After checking to see what choices she had, she ordered a bowl of tempura soba and began the wait, humming a cheerful tune under her breath. _So far so good. As long as I can keep these people at arms' length, I should be able to survive without a problem._

After about ten minutes, the bowl of noodles and fried, battered vegetables was placed in front of her along with a fresh cup of tea. Breathing a quick word of thanks for the food, Kotori picked up a pair of chopsticks from the container on the counter and began to eat. _I wonder what kind of group they'll put me with. Hopefully nobody too loud or irritating._ She'd eaten the last of the vegetables and was now polishing off the last of the noodles when she noticed someone sitting a few seats away. _He wasn't here before, and I didn't sense him arriving. _Discreetly glancing at the man, she realized with a muffled squeak of chagrin that it was the jounin she'd seen on the day of her grandfather's funeral. _Great. Hopefully I can get away without doing anything embarrassing._

Noticing the girl watching him, the man gave the tiniest of nods in acknowledgement before placing his order and opening up a small novel while waiting for the food to be prepared. Kotori added this to her mental file of observations on the man, thinking with faint admiration, _He's a literary type. Not bad either, if I were any kind of expert at judging ages and looks. Now if only I could figure out what he's reading…_ She returned her attention to her food and prayed that some chance would come along. Luck was on her side, because almost as if forgetting something, the man looked up and said something to the waitress that was too low for Kotori to catch. The waitress replied in kind, and watched the jounin with adoring eyes as he wandered off on whatever errand had come to his mind, leaving the book at the counter to reserve his seat. Clearing her throat, Kotori addressed the woman. "Excuse me, ma'am, but who is he?"

"Oh!" Her happy trance broken, the waitress turned to answer the girl. "That's Hatake Kakashi, one of the best elites in Konoha. Why did you want to know?"

"I'm just curious, that's all. Thank you." The waitress nodded and went to attend to another new customer, and Kotori took that moment to sneak a peek at the pink-covered book the one called Kakashi had left on the counter. It only took a few lines of reading for the girl to figure out what it was, and she flushed beet red. "Pornography!" Kotori gasped, dropping the book like a poisonous snake. "An elite jounin reading dirty books… in public nonetheless!"

It was too late for Kotori to cover her actions as the jounin returned to his seat. "Excuse me," he said mildly while waiting for the girl to move, which she did in short order, giving him a disdainful look as she sat back down again and finished up her meal. Shrugging the look off, Kakashi picked up the book again and resumed his reading. Moments later he became aware of someone saying his name, and realized it was the girl. "Yes?"

"Hatake-san…" she growled, face still a dangerous shade of red "…I have no respect for you anymore. You are a _pervert_." She then made a brief inquiry as to the bill, made her payment to the waitress, and then strode out of the shop. Every person present in the establishment swore from that day afterward that they'd felt the temperature drop a few degrees as Yamataki Kotori made her exit that day – everyone, that is, except for Kakashi, who had brushed the matter aside and picked up where he'd left off in his novel. Savoring the peace and quiet, the jounin finished his lunch and glanced up at the clock, then realized with a start that he had places to go and things to do. He likewise settled his account and exited the shop, this time to muted laughter and sympathetic looks from the others in the immediate area.

_It's a good thing she's not my student – we'd both have some learning to do. Then again, I do pity whoever does wind up with her. Miss Yamataki looks like she'd be a handful._

_--------_

"Ah, Miyuki! Or, rather, as it says on your ID – Kotori?" Iruka took a look at the newly completed profile that sat in front of him, then glanced up to see if he'd gotten it right. A nod confirmed this, and he continued. "Why did you change your name?"

"That's the name my teachers gave me before I came here," Kotori answered. "It's the only one I answer to."

"Very well. That saves us all some confusion." The instructor paused for a moment to silently evaluate the genin girl that stood patiently before him, awaiting orders. "You're probably wondering why I didn't assign you to a cell like I did the rest of the new graduates."

"The thought did cross my mind," came the emotionless reply.

_A cool customer. Right then…_ "You seem like the kind that can handle the truth. First I'll ask you a question, though – why do _you_ think you're going unassigned?"

"As Mizuki-san put it, sir, I'm a wild card. He was correct also in saying that passing me off on two inexperienced students would be a disaster."

Iruka blinked. "You heard the whole conversation?"

_So you _were_ talking about me… _A mysterious smile. _You just answered my question, and I didn't even have to ask._ "I do have ears, Iruka-san."

This brought another blink, then a loud laugh. "So you do, Kotori! Well, I guess I'll just get to the point. We're not leaving you unassigned, but we are giving you over to one of our jounin who is otherwise unoccupied at the moment so that he can further evaluate your capabilities, refine your strengths, and reinforce the weaknesses. Then, when the next crop of graduates comes around, we'll fill out the two remaining slots and you'll have a functioning cell. Does that sound good?"

"It sounds like a plan." In her attitude of patient waiting, Kotori had noticed the instructor giving careful scrutiny to the skin that her open-shouldered tunic exposed, where a series of marks like claw-wounds were plainly visible in painful red against the alabaster of the skin on her neck and left shoulder. "What's the matter, Iruka-san?"

"What happened to your shoulder there? And your neck? Shouldn't you have that looked at?"

"It doesn't bother me." Again the mysterious smile. "I've had them since I was born."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you get them?"

Kotori raised an eyebrow. "If you were the demon-cat Nibi no Nekomata, would you like the idea of being sealed inside the body of a human girl?" Her smile widened as she watched the color slowly drain from Iruka's face. "I got a little bit scratched up, that's all. Don't worry about me. After all, doesn't this village have its own… fox problem… to worry about?"

Realizing where the girl was headed with this, Iruka cleared his throat. "Not for now, we don't. Now if you'll excuse me I'll call your new instructor in and you two can get acquainted. I have a few other matters to attend to." Another silent nod in answer to this. "Wait here, and he'll be right with you." That said, Iruka rose from his seat and walked out of the room, leaving Kotori to her own thoughts.

_This will be interesting, to say the least. Hopefully this jounin will know his stuff, or it will be a waste of time for all involved. _A possibility occurred to Kotori, and she shivered in disgust. _What if they assigned me to that pervert…? No, no, no. That would just be wrong._ The sound of the door opening behind her made her twitch in surprise, but she did not turn around. "Yamataki Kotori?" inquired the visitor. _It's not him. Thank gods… but who is it then?_ "You can look at me, you know."

Doing as she was told, Kotori turned around to see who was speaking to her. It was her turn to blink as she registered the identity of the jounin standing by the doorway. "Uncle Takeshi?"

"You'll do best to drop the familiarity right here and now, Kotori," the young man began in a voice that gave the girl chills. "It took a great deal of maneuvering to even get permission to work with you, because they were afraid I'd fall to favoritism and go soft with you." A smirk. "As far as I'm concerned you're your mother's daughter, some spawn of the Mist Country sent to cause hell in Konoha, and the name is all we have in common. They have nothing to worry about when it comes to favoritism."

Kotori found herself mirroring Takeshi's smirk. "Trust me, Takeshi-san, the idea would never occur to me."


	4. You're a Fixer Upper, but workable

**3 "You're A Fixer-Upper, But Workable."**

_The Entrance of Kurogata Naeko, Genin Fashionista_

"You've made incredible progress within the past month, Kotori," remarked Takeshi one day after a particularly strenuous conditioning exercise that had left the girl sweating and exhausted. "I must admit that even I have learned a few things. It's because of this that I've been given another student to add to our happy little family, and we just might get our final member in a few weeks."

"I sincerely hope so," Kotori muttered, wiping the sweat from her forehead with her arm. "How on earth do they expect us to have a chance at the chuunin exam if we've barely even worked together as a team?"

"A question that I often wondered myself," said a new voice as another young girl came into view, suspended upside-down from the tree branch above Kotori who gave her grudging marks for skill in stealth and wondered how long she'd been there listening. The new girl walked back to the trunk of the tree and then continued on down to the ground, disengaging and hopping down the last few feet. Bowing slightly to Kotori, she introduced herself: "Naeko of Clan Kurogata."

Rising and dusting herself off, Kotori returned the bow. "Kotori, Clan Yamataki. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Oh, that will remain to be seen," Naeko retorted, giggling. "If the new guy is cute, he's mine. At least, I hope it'll be a guy…"

"Trust me, I made sure it would be that way. Two of you is quite enough for my already thin patience," Takeshi interjected with a heavy sigh. "Three would be…"

"Catastrophic," Kotori finished, flicking a stray strand of hair away from her face as she rose again and giving Naeko a disgusted look.

"Not my choice of words, but good enough." The jounin stretched this way and that to relax, then nodded at the pair of girls. "I'd say we're done for the day. Kotori, go and take a bath. Afterwards, Naeko, take her around the village and make sure she knows where all of the important places are. Do whatever you call it… bonding, or whatever." With a dismissive hand wave Takeshi disappeared from view, but Kotori could still sense his energy as he returned back to the village.

"Good enough, I guess. Come on, Kotori, we're wasting time." Clapping her hands together impatiently at her fellow genin, Naeko then followed their leader back towards the village at a fast sprint. Echoing Takeshi's sigh of before, Kotori mustered what thin shreds of energy she had left to trail along in Naeko's path.

--------

"First thing I'm going to do is take you to get some new clothes. That tunic might be cute, but it is so almost-yesterday." Giving Kotori a critical once-over, Naeko frowned thoughtfully. "You're a fixer-upper, but workable – we can capitalize on that foreign blood you've got and make you the hottest import to ever hit Konoha." Her eyes inevitably flicked to the marks on Kotori's neck and shoulder, and she winced. "Did you have an accident when you were little or something? Those scars have got to go."

Giving the other girl a steely look that made her back off a step, Kotori hissed, "They aren't scars, you dip. Call them birthmarks if you will, and they're not going anywhere."

"Right. Birthmarks, not going anywhere." A decisive nod, and then Naeko grabbed Kotori by the hand and began tugging her along at a brisk trot down the street. "Iruka-sensei told me you just got here like a month ago. How do you like it so far?"

"Livable," Kotori replied, wrenching her hand out of Naeko's grip.

"Well, I guess that's better than nothing." The irrepressible girl grinned slyly back over her shoulder at her companion and asked lowly, "See any boys you like yet? I'd take Sasuke – he's from the Uchiha clan – in a heartbeat, but Ino and Sakura are fighting over him like starving rabid squirrels, so that's a no-go. Then there's Hyuuga Neji… yumminess."

"I have no clue who you're talking about," Kotori muttered and rolled her eyes.

"You'll see them sooner or later." Naeko stopped in front of one shop and pointed to the sign. "This place is where you go for training gear. The tailor is next door." Pushing Kotori into the tailor shop ahead of her, Naeko waved to a flock of girls perched at the counter and poring over a booklet of patterns. "Ladies, meet Yamataki Kotori. She's the other girl in my cell, and we'll be getting a new guy soon enough. I've told her already, and I'll tell all of you, I claim dibs on him if he's cute." This was met with various disapproving sounds, but Naeko waved them all away. "Come on, we've got to make this one into a man-catcher. Who's up to the challenge?"

--------

An hour later, a tired and ever-so-slightly irritated Kotori stood in the last rays of daylight as they came through the storefront windows, looking at her reflection in a full-length mirror. "I tell you, this doesn't feel right."

"Why, because we're making you wear something other than black and gray?" one of the girls tittered as she fastened the knot on a flowing white sash around Kotori's waist. "Trust us, you look like a gem."

"But it's pink!" Kotori protested, tugging at one of the cap sleeves on the new tunic.

"Rose, darling," corrected Naeko as she smoothed a wrinkle in the loose gray pants. "A flower any guy would want to pick."

"But I don't _want_ to be picked," Kotori hissed, batting away one of the girls as they reached to take the pins out of her hair. "I'm not even thirteen yet!"

"You've got to get yourself out there sometime," another member of the flock chimed in, fastening the last of the catches on the front of the tunic. "There, all done!"

"I don't even know how I'm going to pay for this." Kotori shook her head. "It looks nice, but…" Feeling a pair of eyes gazing at her through the shop window, her words sputtered to a halt as she realized who it was. _That pervert… what is he doing looking at me like that?_

"But what?" Naeko wondered, following Kotori's look and then grinning a knowing, evil grin. "Don't tell me you don't like it, Tori-chan. After all of our hard work…"

"Don't worry, your grandmother set aside some money for something like this," the shopkeeper called out from her seat behind the counter. "Her present for passing your genin test."

"See? It all works out." Wrapping Kotori's day clothes into a neat bundle and tucking it under her arm, Naeko waved a farewell to her followers. "It's time for us to go, ladies. We have a few other things to do before we call it a day…" Then Kotori was pushed out into the street again with Naeko on her heels. "You look like a princess, Kotori. Make the most out of it," Naeko whispered into Kotori's ear, then turned her attention to the scarecrow-like jounin that both girls had noticed looking in through the shop window. He had since crossed to the grocery stand across from the tailors' and was placing an order for a sack of supplies, but glanced over his shoulder when he heard a young girl's cheerful greeting: "Good evening, Kakashi-san!"

Kotori froze in chagrin at Naeko's overly familiar use of the jounin's first name, and felt the chill settle into her guts as he paid for his groceries, took the order, and walked past the two girls with an acknowledging wave of his free hand. _"Aren't you going to say hello?"_ Naeko hissed, digging Kotori sharply in the side. Giving her companion a look that could chip stone, Kotori forced a smile and murmured, "Good evening," meriting an 'atta-girl' grin from Naeko which quickly faded when Kotori added, "Pervert-san." She found herself blushing in embarrassment as the jounin gave her a light pat on the head before continuing on past. Waiting until he disappeared fully into the crowd, Kotori yanked Naeko into a dark corner and growled at her, "What on earth was that for? You embarrassed me!"

"I'd say the same thing," Naeko muttered back. "You just called Hatake Kakashi, former member of the ANBU Squad and now the leader of Team Seven, a pervert in the middle of the marketplace where anyone could have heard you."

"It's the truth! I caught him reading a dirty book while eating lunch when he was supposed to be meeting his trainees!"

"Whatever." Naeko sighed. "What's done is done, though, and we can only hope to repair the damage somehow." She walked back out into the street and waited for Kotori to follow. "You should have told me that you like the older ones, though. That's a totally different playing field."

"I never said I liked them, Naeko - " Kotori's thought was interrupted by the appearance of a strange boy who would have bumped into her had she not quickly stepped aside. "Excuse you," she told him. "Are you lost?"

Blinking, the boy looked once at her, then pulled a paper out of his pocket and seemed to compare her with something on the paper. "I might be, but then again, I might not. Are you Kotori of the Yamataki clan?"

A puzzled frown from Kotori. "That's me." She gave the boy a look-over from head to toe and back again, noting with curiosity the headband that marked him as a citizen of the Lightning Country. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Taiki, of the Yamada clan." When this failed to register, the boy added, "I'm the third member of your team. I know I'm a week or so early, but early is better than late, isn't it?" He looked over to Naeko, then glanced down at the paper again. "You're Kurogata Naeko, right?"

The sweetness that dripped from Naeko's voice could almost be tasted in the air as she smiled widely and replied, "The one and the only. Pleased to meet you, Tai-kun."

"_I think I'm going to be sick,"_ Kotori mumbled, then gave her colleague a pointed pat on the shoulder. "Go home, Naeko. You've had enough fun for the day, and I'll bet my uncle will want to meet this one and have a few words with him before tomorrow." Repelling Naeko's pout with a glare a few degrees darker than the one she'd used earlier, Kotori added, "Besides, I'll bet that you're late for dinner." Choosing not to reply to this, Naeko dashed off in the direction of her home and left Kotori with the newcomer. "I'm sorry about that. I wish I could tell you that she's normally not this ditzy, but I only just met her today."

This brought a laugh from the boy. "You don't spare anyone, do you?"

"Mercy is only a variant of kindness, which is a worthless virtue that is wasted on the weak," Kotori muttered, giving Taiki a pat on the shoulder in much the same way she had Naeko. "Let's go, I'm tired."


	5. Taiki's Obsession, Kotori's Crusade

**4 Taiki's Obsession, Kotori's Crusade**

_One Girl's Stand Against Perversion_

"Now that I've had all of you together for a week, it's come time for me to test you as a team to see if you are truly worthy of the title of genin, or if you need more instruction. You" – Takeshi pointed at Naeko - "may have passed this test already with your old cell, but you're under my leadership now. No complaints, got it?" A sulky nod from Naeko, and Takeshi moved on to Kotori. "And I know you think you're hot stuff and that you don't need this either, to which I will only tell you to shut it until I'm done with you. Clear?" Kotori shrugged, and with a sigh the jounin completed his lecture by facing the grinning Taiki. "And what the hell is so funny? You're no better than either one of them, I can tell you that right now." Waiting for a moment to let this sink in, Takeshi then nodded decisively. "Since I have no doubt of your skills, this will primarily be a test of observation."

"Observation?" Naeko laughed in astonishment. "That's a piece of cake! I thought you were going to have us do something hard, like steal a bell off of you or something - "

Her words were abruptly cut off by a slicing hand gesture. "No comments from you either. When I say observation, I mean that you three are going to be observed not only by myself but by others whom I've selected to assist. If you behave like you should, there will be no problem. However, if you behave like I think you will…"

"In other words, act like a shinobi if you expect to be treated like one," Kotori summarized, digging some dirt out from under one fingernail using another and not meeting her uncle's eye. "Act like a child, and be treated like one as well."

A flat stare from the jounin that normally would have made any other student flinch merely bounced off of the girl like a small, ineffectually thrown rock. Shaking his head and sighing, Takeshi muttered, "I can already tell how well this is going to go… Anyway, the test will last for the next twenty-four hours, starting now. I'm not even going to wish you good luck." In what had become his signature exit, Takeshi vanished, and Kotori noticed that this time even she could not sense his invisible movement.

"So what's on the slate?" Taiki wondered, looking at the two girls curiously.

"Well, I'd say we - " Kotori began, but was interrupted by the other female member of the cell.

"You're coming with me to get some lunch," Naeko announced, making a face at the glaring Kotori as she hooked Taiki by the arm and began to drag him off.

"Err, this _is_ a team exercise," the boy stuttered, glancing back over his shoulder at Kotori, who was rolling her eyes at the duo. "So Kotori's coming with us too."

"I guess you're right." It was Naeko's turn to sigh. "Come on, Kotori."

--------

Kotori was all eyes and ears, the epitome of watchful alertness as the group made its way to the ramen shop. _They could be anyone, anywhere, and those two are acting like they're on a picnic. _As she continued walking, she suddenly heard silence from the pair behind her and she stopped to see what had happened. Turning around, she grimaced to see that Taiki had paused in front of a store window and was giving careful consideration not to the items within, but to his own reflection as Naeko gazed on adoringly. Her grimace deepened as Taiki reached into a pocket, pulled out a small comb, and began to run it through his long, dark locks. "Good lord, Naeko," Kotori muttered aloud. "Get a towel, you're drooling."

This comment had little to no effect on Naeko, who continued her rapt observation of Taiki and squealed, "Oh my god, Tai-kun, what do you use in your hair?"

Before Taiki could answer, Kotori hissed, "Bird droppings," getting the desired _"Eeeew, gross!"_ from Naeko, but an entirely different reaction from Taiki.

The boy merely blinked at this and wondered, "However did you guess? Do you use them too?" to which Kotori merely shuddered and looked away. "Of course, I should have guessed. How else do you get your hair so glossy and… touchable?"

An icy stare from Kotori. "Wouldn't you like to know." Taiki merely shrugged, re-pocketed the comb, and flicked his mane back over his shoulder with an exaggerated gesture. Almost as if in response to this, a light breeze wafted past the trio and flirted with the edges of Taiki's hair, and for a brief moment Kotori wondered if she was hallucinating. _Are those… cherry blossoms?_ Her absorption with this floral phenomenon was diverted, though, by the sight of Naeko clutching her nose and turning away, but not before both Kotori and Taiki saw the blood trickling over her fingers. "Do you need a medic, Naeko?" A muffled "Nuh-uh" answered this, and Kotori shrugged. "Fine. On to lunch, then? And promise me that you won't stop in front of every window, Taiki?"

"Aww, why not? Gotta make sure I look good."

"Not every five seconds, you don't." Kotori sighed and grumbled, _"Not only is he an idiot, but he's vain too…"_

"Hey, better to be vain than a human icicle," Taiki retorted with his earlier grin making a fresh appearance.

"It's not just that," stage-whispered Naeko, who had since recovered. "The Ice Princess here lusts after older men."

"Is that so?" Taiki asked, intrigued. "Tell me more."

--------

Upon reaching the restaurant, Naeko corralled Taiki on the far-right seat at the counter, sandwiching him in between her and the wall and effectively preventing escape. As she sat, she grinned triumphantly at Kotori, who gave her a blank look and muttered "Pathetic" before ordering her usual from the waitress. Glancing back over at Naeko, Kotori pointed at part of the other girl's face and added, "Missed a spot." It was her turn to grin as Naeko frantically scrubbed at a nonexistent spot of blood, shaking her head as she watched. "Yep, pathetic." She then turned a deaf ear to the others' conversation and waited for her food to arrive, wondering what could possibly happen next that could be worse than anything previously occurring.

Soon after, her food arrived and Kotori began to eat, forgetting for a moment the stresses of the day as she enjoyed the flavors of the tempura soba. The enjoyment was disrupted by a growing itch in her sinus cavity, which then erupted in a mammoth sneeze that caused her to drop her chopsticks into her noodle bowl suddenly as she checked to see if her face was still attached. This drew an alarmed look of concern from Taiki, and the resurrection of the evil smirk on Naeko's face as she looked to the occupant of the seat next to Kotori. _"Well, aren't you going to say something to him?"_ Naeko whispered in Kotori's ear, and would have said something else had she not received a sharp jab in the leg with the recovered chopsticks. With an injured pout, she turned her attention back to Taiki, but still could not repress a snicker as Kotori sneezed again.

Eyes watering, Kotori glanced over to see who was sitting next to her, and sneezed yet a third time when she realized that it was Kakashi leafing through one of his pink-covered novels. Feeling a fourth sneeze welling in her sinuses, Kotori slapped a hand across her face and hoped this would stop it, then noticed that the jounin had looked up from his reading and held out a handkerchief. "Thank you, Pervert-san," she muttered, taking the kerchief and blowing her nose.

Silence reigned for a moment more as the three genin continued their meal, Naeko intently watching Taiki eat, and the boy in turn shooting glances at Kotori, who remained in stony solitude. The only sound beyond this was the sudden _snap_ of Kakashi closing the book, having come to the end of it with a thoughtful frown. He murmured a word to the waitress and got up from his seat, leaving the book in its place at the counter. Sensing a weakness in Naeko's concentration, Taiki bounced up from his seat and seized the book, furtively paging through it with a single-mindedness to rival that of the book's owner. _What on earth does he find so fascinating about this… good god…_

A few moments passed before Taiki realized that he was being stared with three different shades of emotion: puzzlement from Naeko, disdain from Kotori, and a light aura of impatience from the returned Kakashi. A few more moments passed before Taiki noticed the last of the three clearing their throat at him. He looked up curiously at the jounin and asked, "Is something the matter?"

"No, not really. I was just wondering when I could get my book back."

Taiki looked back down at the book for a moment, then back up at Kakashi. "Actually… I was wondering if I could… borrow it?" he ventured hopefully, painfully aware of the gimlet stare being given to him by Kotori. "Just because, you know, I've never seen anything like it before, and it's kinda… interesting, and I just want to see if I actually want to buy the rest of them… and, uh…"

"_No."_ This one word came in two voices, one young and female and the other older and male, but both audibly irritated. "Now give it back," Kakashi added. "I'm already late."

At this point in time, two trains of thought ran parallel in Taiki's mind. One directed him to surrender the book gracefully with an appropriate apology, effectively ending the tense scenario at hand. However, this was drowned out by a louder voice – the voice of teenage male pride – commanding him to protect this new-found asset at all costs, even to the embarrassment of his teammates, whom he could feel blushing behind him even though his back was turned. Not surprisingly, he found himself agreeing more and more with the louder, more insistent train of thought, and it was in accordance with this that he found himself clutching the book to his chest and glaring defiantly up at the jounin. "I just want to borrow it," Taiki growled. "I'm not going to keep it."

Kakashi's one visible eye could be seen rolling in disgust. "That's what they all say," he grumbled. "Now give it."

"Don't be an idiot, idiot," Kotori hissed in Taiki's ear, making him flinch briefly but still failing to convince him. "Give it back to him."

"No," he repeated, glaring back over his shoulder at her. "I just want to borrow it. It's not that big of a deal."

Naeko had been silent up until now, but decided to voice her opinion in support of her male teammate. "He's right, Tori-chan, it's not that big of a deal." She looked up at Kakashi and added, "Besides, weren't you done with it in the first place?"

Giving the girl a withering look, Kakashi replied, "That's not the point. I'm not a lending library, especially not for _these_ books. And now I'm going to be late because of it." During this exchange, Taiki had begun to edge towards the door and would have made it outside had an expertly-thrown kunai not pinned his jacket to the door frame. "I'll make you a deal. If you and your teammates can stop me from taking it back from you, then you can keep it. And who knows, if you work well, I might put in a good word for you with your teacher…" his voice dropped into a mutter as he added, "because heavens know you are going to need it."

"One request for you," interjected a new voice, that of the restaurant owner. "If you do insist on fighting, please take it outside…"

Nodding decisively, Taiki took this as his cue to slip out of his jacket and dash out of the establishment, a visibly fuming Kotori and dreamily sighing Naeko hot on his heels, the first yelling as she ran, "Look at what you've gotten us into, you idiot!" while the latter cheered, "I know you can do it, Tai-kun! Give it your best!"

The three continued on down the street in an unheeding headlong run, stopping to catch their breath in an alleyway in between two rows of stores. All was quiet for a few seconds until a voice behind Taiki said, "Bad idea."

Taiki's eyes widened briefly in shock as he realized what had happened. _He was following us all along!_ In a sudden flash of inspiration, he – or something that appeared to be him – tossed the book to Kotori, whose face twitched in an almost-sneeze as she hastily passed the offensive material over to Naeko. Naeko clutched the book to her chest and announced, dashing off with Kotori in tow, "I'll protect this with my love, Tai-kun!"

This sentimental pronouncement made the gorge rise in Kotori's throat as they sprinted, and she gulped the bile back with a sour expression, yelling at her teammate, "We're actually on a job here, Naeko, not just playing around!"

"Well, Tori-chan, who says that work can't be fun?" was Naeko's ready response, making a face at Kotori who simply scowled in return.

The two only slowed down long enough to check on what was going on behind them, and skidded to a halt when they saw that Kakashi had snared Taiki and now held one of his kunai to the genin's throat. "You're out of the fight," the jounin remarked in a surprisingly calm tone. "Now give it back, you've lost."

"You know what?" said Taiki with his trademark grin, "It's too bad you should say that. It was just getting interesting." There was then a brilliant flash of light, accompanied by a loud _zot_ and Kakashi's muffled oath as what was actually a skillfully crafted clone of the genin vanished in a flash of lightning. Kotori could not help but giggle a little bit at the slightly singed image the jounin presented, but wondered at the same time where the real Taiki had snuck off to. "Good," the boy's disembodied voice commented, "that buys us a few seconds of a lead. Let's not waste it." With another, less intense flash, the book in Naeko's grasp reformed itself into the much more recognizable form of Taiki, holding the real item in a death grip. Naeko squealed in delight at this and tried to hug him close again, but Taiki had already dashed off and left her snatching at empty air.

"That was a good tactic," Kotori muttered, smacking Naeko on the back of the cranium as she jogged off in pursuit of her teammate. "Don't go ruining it."

The chase continued in much the same vein as the trio darted through the village, avoiding several close encounters not only with their pursuer but also with dumbfounded innocent – or not-so-innocent – bystanders, and it was after about half-an-hour of intense activity that all three realized that they could not sustain this much longer. Coming up with an idea, Taiki gestured to another alley and shouted, "Get in there, Naeko. Kotori, I need you to slow him down for a few seconds while I get this ready. Don't ask any questions, just move!"

Naeko complied, vanishing into the dim recesses of the alley, and when Taiki looked up at Kotori again, he shivered slightly at the thin smile that stretched across her face: one that reminded him not of happiness but instead of a predator on the hunt. "Don't worry, Taiki," Kotori murmured, reaching a hand into a pocket and withdrawing a tightly-rolled scroll. "I think I can handle this." As Taiki passed, she noted in brief wonderment that a pair of phantom hands had appeared behind the boy and now performed a series of hand seals, but she shrugged it off as she unrolled the scroll and began mouthing words under her breath.

Almost as if on cue, Kakashi appeared and strolled towards them, eyeing Kotori with a faint cast of amusement. "I'm sure you've got some little trap laid here, but you've backed yourself into a corner that you can't get out of this time." Replying only with her cold smile, Kotori then withdrew her giant blade from the confines of the scroll. "Fine, we'll play this your way then."

The kunai flashed out again in a sure shot at the girl, but Kotori darted out of their path and swung the zanbatou, noticing suddenly the observing eyes on her as she moved. "Pervert," she hissed as she landed a few feet away, plotting her next move. Before either could prepare, though, the same pair of hands that Kotori had noted earlier now lifted her up and lightly tossed her out of the way, causing her to land with a disgusted noise in a malodorous pile of trash. Now that she was out of the way, the hands began to weave through the air around the jounin in an increasingly rapid pace, the temperature noticeably dropping and a cloud bank beginning to form. Slashing out at the hands, Kakashi failed to deflect them as he'd wished, only inflicting minor injuries, and blinked when he heard an eerily familiar chirping noise in the air around him.

The noise began to intensify, and Kotori and Naeko traded puzzled looks as they wondered what was going on. Through the fog, the girls heard Taiki saying, "Hey, you two, look at this!" They gasped as the hands began to heal themselves, and followed the voice upwards to where Taiki hovered in the air above the alley, hands outstretched. The chirping noise became almost unbearable, but still two words could be heard above the sound: _"Shadow Lightning!"_

"What the…" Kakashi muttered, also staring up at the boy. "I thought I was the only one…" He only had a split-second to dodge, though, as two brilliant points of light lanced down from the boy's hands, grazing the side of his face and scoring the headband and mask that he wore. Thrown by the force of his own attack, Taiki skidded along the alley, narrowly missing Kotori in the garbage pile and forcefully impacting with the side of one of the stores, resulting the wall crumbling and drowning the boy in a cascade of pink-covered novels. Kotori responded by virulently sneezing and giving her teammate a stare as foul as the stench that now emanated from her clothing.

Sighing, Kakashi moved to help the boy up from his awkward landing, but was blocked by a disheveled Naeko, brandishing her own kunai threateningly. "I'll protect my Tai-kun with my life!"

"That's nauseating, Naeko," Kotori grumbled, picking bits of refuse out of her hair and clothing.

"Not as bad as you, garbage-girl," Naeko crisply replied.

At this point, Kakashi noticed his mask and headband beginning to slip from where the lightning had grazed them, and he slapped a hand up to catch them from falling. "Regardless," he interjected, "this little game is over. You can keep the book, but you can also rest assured that Takeshi and myself will be having a long chat in the very near future. In the meantime, however, I think at least two people here need to be taking a bath." He waved his other hand in front of his face to clear the air a little bit. "By themselves. Is that clear?" This was met by silent nods from all three, and Kakashi concluded, "Also, Taiki, you and I will be having a discussion soon enough as well."


	6. Rest and Relaxation

**5 Rest and Relaxation…**

…_and Revelations of One Kind or Another._

"So what do you think was up with those hands?" Naeko wondered as she settled back into the steaming hot water of the bath. "They were kinda creepy, but also really cool.

"Well, whatever they are, they need to learn to watch where they toss people," Kotori grumbled, closing her eyes and letting the heat soothe her cramped muscles.

"You've got to admit that the thing with the lightning was cool, though. Kakashi-san looked like he was going to mess himself or something!" The dark-haired girl laughed. "Serves the Copy-nin right, that he's found someone else who knows his original technique."

Kotori opened one eye to look at Naeko curiously. "What do you mean, Copy-nin?"

"Oh, that. It's his nickname, from his ability to copy any technique using his Sharingan eye. Just about everything he knows, he's copied it from someone else – with the exception of what you saw Tai-kun do earlier today. That makes you wonder, though: If that's supposedly Kakashi's only original technique, then where did Tai-kun learn it?"

The redhead closed her eyes again with a shrug and an unconcerned noise. "It's beyond me, and as of right now, I really don't care. I'm just hoping that dumbass doesn't find some other way of making us look like fools in public."

"Aww, you're just upset it was a fight over something like a dirty book," teased Naeko.

Kotori frowned. "Exactly. With this on our record, it'll be a miracle if we're allowed to be true genin and to take on missions."

Naeko grinned. "I wouldn't be too worried about it, Tori-chan. Things always work out."

"Do I look like I'm worried?" Kotori muttered, sinking lower into the water.

--------

"Of course you are," Taiki answered from his own spot in the men's bath, separated from the two other members of his cell by a high wall, and taking especial care to make sure that his words could not be overheard. "You're just doing a very good job of not showing it. Like every other emotion…"

His musings were disturbed by the sound of the sliding door and two more sets of footsteps walking over to the pool. Glancing up, he flushed in chagrin to see the stern visage of his teacher, as well as the faintly amused countenance of Kakashi. "There you are," Takeshi said, sliding into the water across from his student and fixing the boy in a level stare. "Kakashi here told me that you took a nasty spill into some garbage today trying to evade pursuit. Mind telling me exactly what went on?"

"Well, er…"

--------

"_Psst,"_ Naeko whispered, poking Kotori in the shoulder and craning her neck to try and catch the conversation in the men's bath across the wall. "Tai-kun's getting grilled! Take a listen to this…"

Shrugging again, Kotori did not move from her place in the water, but instead only tilted her head slightly so that her sharp hearing could catch what was going on.

--------

"So let me get this straight." Takeshi frowned. "You picked a fight with an elite jounin over a pornographic novel?"

Taiki flushed bright red and muttered, "Yes, sir. I just wanted to borrow it…"

Takeshi shot a look at his colleague, who nodded in confirmation. "Thank you for being honest, Taiki. That's all I needed to hear. You see, initially I was quite disappointed in you three – I was actually thinking that you might behave yourselves and act beyond your age for once, and at first glance this could have been quite a travesty. You stole the private property of one of your superiors, refused to return it when politely requested to do so, and then challenged him over it. You then engaged in a high-visibility chase through the village, disturbing the peace and causing unnecessary threat to life and property, ultimately landing one of your teammates in a pile of garbage and yourself under a pile of merchandise from an ethically questionable store. Not exactly trophy genin behavior, wouldn't you say?"

Wishing he could disappear with the steam rising from the water, Taiki glumly shook his head. "And it was all my fault."

"You're right about that," his instructor commented with a cold smile. "However, my colleague here helped me to see things in a slightly different light. You and your teammates – a trio of unruly adolescents who mix like oil and water – actually took the challenge and did your best to meet it, as a team. Once you'd chosen your path, you stuck with it until the end, even if it was over something so trivial as one of Jiraiya's little bundles of smut. Naeko showed a level of devotion and a desire to protect you that was almost eerie. Then you trusted Kotori, whose abilities are just about as unknown to this village as yours are, to help you when you needed her. Congratulations, genin. You passed."

In the stunned silence that followed this, a pleased squeal of exultation could plainly be heard from the women's bath, provoking a grin from Takeshi who raised his voice slightly so that the female bathers could hear. "Yes, you two heard right. You've passed, unless you do something before the day is up to change my mind. And one more thing, Naeko – if you were to listen any harder, you'd burn a hole in the wall with your ear. Add that to your list of skills to work on."

A sheepish _"Yes, Master Takeshi"_ was heard next, along with a derisive chuckle from the other occupant of the women's bath, then an offended _"Hey!"_ and the splash of water being slapped at the mocker.

Hiding a small chuckle of his own at the sounds of aquatic combat that ensued, Kakashi interjected, "I do have a few questions of my own, concerning your choice of technique. First of all, what were those shadow hands that you used? Were they something you learned, or something you were born with?"

Taiki blinked. "…Something I was born with, as far as I know. Sorry I can't be of more help."

A shrug to this. "Not a problem. It's always interesting to see a new advanced bloodline crop up, and this is definitely a unique one. My other question is about that lightning technique - "

"_Aaaaaaaaargh! Pervert, where the hell are you?"_

All three males sat up straight in the water at this sudden pronouncement, distinctively in the voice of Kotori, who was clearly outraged. "I'm over here, Kotori," Kakashi answered after a moment. "What did I do?"

The door to the men's bath slammed open a few seconds later, revealing a dripping wet and steaming mad Kotori, her towel precariously loose on a frame that was already dangerously curvy for a girl not quite thirteen years old. Indeed, if there had been an eye capable of a detached opinion at that point, it would have pointed out that only the water and steam of the bathhouse kept the towel from sliding off altogether. As it was, the three males could see a series of strange, claw-wound-like scars covering the skin on her left side from the neck to the shoulder and even over her angrily heaving chest, as well as a peculiar mottled rash spreading rapidly over the rest of her pale skin. "I'm not talking about you, Pervert-san. This one is the king of perverts! Filth oozes from his skin like the foulest aura, and I swear he was peeping." Her eyes darted from one side of the bath to the other suspiciously, but did not find what they were looking for.

"Is she talking about who I think she is?" Takeshi muttered to the other jounin, who nodded once in confirmation. "Figures."

"You know the man?" Kotori asked, eyes glittering dangerously as she brought her hands together to crack the knuckles. "I will skin him alive and use his pelt as a rug."

"You'll probably see him around sooner or later. I wouldn't worry about it for now," said Takeshi reasonably.

"But I want justice!" the girl hissed, pounding one fist into the other palm for emphasis. "He was spying on me!"

"We'll take care of it, don't worry," Kakashi added.

"Men!" With this outraged outburst, Kotori stomped her foot once in pique and made to storm back over to her side of the bath, not noticing that her towel had come completely loose and now fluttered to the ground.

"Err, Kotori…" Takeshi ventured, trying to find the right words to explain.

"What?" the girl growled, spinning around, still unaware that she was quite exposed and remaining so until she saw Taiki pitch backward in the bath with his nose gushing blood. "Good _gods_!" she oathed, snatching up her towel from the ground and quickly wrapping herself in it again.

"What does Ren-san feed her for breakfast?" Kakashi idly wondered as they watched the girl retreat, to which Takeshi merely shrugged dazedly.

"Does anyone have another towel?" gagged Taiki, who was carefully holding his head over the side of the pool as not to taint the water. Almost as if in answer to this question, the door opened only wide enough for a pale arm to thrust through and pitch a rag in his direction. "Thank you, Tori-chan…"


	7. There's Always More To It

**6 There's Always More To It**

_The Yamataki Cell Continues on the Path of Training._

"How many missions does that make?" Naeko wondered, setting her pack down with a sigh and plopping down on the bench with her cup of cold tea. "I swear, Master Takeshi is trying to crush us."

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger," Kotori replied smoothly, also sitting down, but reaching to adjust a binding on her sandal. Sensing the hand descending to hit her in the back of the head, she countered with a smooth strike to the bottom of the tea cup, sending the beverage splashing all over Naeko. "In answer to your question, ten D-rank missions, most of them within the past two weeks."

Hiding a smile at Kotori's actions, Taiki commented, "I know it does seem cruel of him to work us like this, but we are getting a lot of valuable practice."

"How is hauling wood and guarding crops valuable practice?" the black-haired girl protested, taking a sip of what remained of her tea. "Courier duty, guarding minor officials… none of that has helped me improve one bit."

"If you need me to explain that to you, Naeko, then you haven't learned a thing and I really should just send you back to the academy." In what had become his trademark appearance, Takeshi flickered into view like an afterimage becoming solid, bearing a scroll that the genin trio recognized with a collective groan as another mission assignment. "A farmer friend of mine passed a bit of wisdom on to me, and it is this: Some land is naturally fertile, taking what seed you give it and bringing forth a bountiful crop, but most of the time the land needs work in order to make it useful. The work usually involves removing all of the rocks from the soil, working in fertilizer to enrich it, and aerating it to bring in the life-giving oxygen. I am sure you three will pardon me for saying so, but all of my efforts are only to turn you into the fruitful earth that is a well-trained team, and lately I've been busting my ass to take all of the rocks out. So it might seem like I'm being cruel…"

"…But we'll thank you later," Kotori grumbled, massaging a kink in her neck and once again ignoring the flat stare her uncle gave her. "Spare us the awkward analogy the next time, Master, and get to the point. Metaphor is wasted on some of us."

"You display a talent for stating the obvious, Kotori," Takeshi remarked, unrolling the scroll to read it to his subordinates. "I have here before me something that I had to fight to get for you, and that is your first C-rank mission. This one was marked as a priority task, which is the reason I snapped it up now instead of giving you time to rest. If we can pull this one off, which you _will_, you will be rewarded handsomely… well, better than the pittances you've been getting recently. The request comes from one scholar here in our territory, Akegata by last name, and he's a collector of rare manuscripts. It seems that one of his most recent acquisitions has been delayed in its transit from our neighboring Grass domain, and he wants us to track it down and bring it back to him. He fears that someone else has sensed its value and has stolen it for themselves, and much as he hates spending funds in addition to what he's already put out, he feels that this is a worthwhile expenditure. Once we've finished this, he's also willing to extend the hospitality of his home to us for a week, and from what I understand it's not that bad of a place…"

"Sounds like another D-rank, dressed up to look more appealing," Naeko groused, gulping down the last of her beverage.

"Well, I'm not saying you have to go," said Takeshi in a reasonable tone with a smile that the three genin had learned not to trust. "However, if you do stay behind, you'll spend your time studying and training on your own to a regimen that I prescribe, and I will assign someone to make sure you stick to it. The same goes for you two as well," the jounin added, looking inquiringly at Taiki and Kotori. "I'm not going to let anyone rest while the other two are working. Any takers?"

"I'll go," Kotori answered, shrugging. "It can't be _that_ bad."

"Well, if she's going, then I will too," Taiki agreed. "I won't let any of my teammates go it alone."

Making a disgusted noise, Naeko rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll go, but you have to promise to let us rest after this is done, Master."

"I make no promises that I cannot keep, Naeko," was the jounin's cool reply. "All right. I'll give you fifteen minutes to gather up fresh supplies, then meet me back here and be ready to travel."

--------

Two days of the journey had passed without incident, the quartet moving in silence for the most part and each lost in their own thoughts that none cared to share with another. It was on the third night as they prepared to sleep that Kotori finally voiced one common question that all had been pondering.

A pale summer moon peered down from the sky and shone its light between the trees, a light more inclined to softer activities that in spite of its usual inspirational properties did nothing to enhance the mood that had fallen over the genin cell from Konoha. Taiki had given up on trying to escape the advances of Naeko, who had lain down next to him with a triumphant smile on her face as she drifted off into slumber, unaware of the thoughtful consideration the boy gave to the other female trainee who'd chosen a high tree branch as her resting place for the night. Takeshi for his part had taken his vest off and pillowed it under his head as he considered the small bits of information he'd been able to glean from the few people they'd encountered thus far on their trip, frowning in frustration as he realized truly how little they had to work with. _Much as I hate to admit it, maybe I really have gotten them in over their heads. Their success rests on me more than ever before._

A noise next to him startled him awake from his almost-doze, and he found himself palming a knife for use if needed before he realized that it was only Kotori. "Damnit, don't sneak up on me like that. I would have slit your throat…"

"I highly doubt it, Uncle." Kotori sank down onto her haunches in an attitude of silent alertness that the jounin found unnerving in its intensity. "It seems that you are having a crisis of conscience, am I correct?"

A grudging smile. "I guess you could be. So, to what do I owe the honor of a direct audience from my niece?"

"The familiarity does not become you. It's long since rusted from lack of use, and now would not be the time to revive it." The girl's eyes flicked up to one of the treetops to catch a flurry of movement, recognized it only as a quarrel of night birds, and resumed their watching in a manner that Takeshi found oddly feline. "But I return to the original topic. You fear you've given us more than we can handle, that there is more to this seemingly simple tasking than the wording implies. Am I off base in presuming such notions?"

"No, not at all. Why, are you thinking the same thing?"

Kotori nodded once. "To some extent. But, as you've told us many times before, there is always more to a thing than what originally meets the eye. Sleep for now, and I'll do the thinking for you. Deal?"

This time the smile was genuine, albeit small. "Maybe I'm just as tired as the rest of you…" Closing his eyes with a deep inhalation and release of breath, the jounin drifted off into sleep like the other two members of the cell.

--------

"No, sorry. I haven't any idea what you're talking about." The older man, an innkeeper of sorts in a settlement too small to be called a village, shrugged apologetically after listening to Takeshi's explanation. "However, I do get a lot of quick stop-overs like yourselves who drop in every now and then for a bath and a meal, and they might have news. If you'd like, I'll let you stay free of charge for a few days and you might hear something…"

Takeshi winced. _Another delay?_ "I'm sorry sir, but we really must be headed out. I'll pay you for your hospitality now, of course, but this really is a time-sensitive mission."

The jounin's act of dismissal was ended by a small, discreet throat-clearing from Naeko. "If I may say something, Master?" A patient nod to this. "Perhaps we really should consider it. We've had no other useful leads…"

The wince turned into a sly grin. "One might almost accuse you of having an ulterior motive, but for once I guess I'll have to agree with you. We've been traveling hard, and this might be just what we need to refresh ourselves and get a new angle."

"Excellent!" The innkeeper clapped his hands together in anticipation. "I don't have much, but what I have is yours. Let me show you to where you'll be staying…"

"All right, here's the deal," Takeshi told the trio of trainees as they sat down to eat dinner. "Get what rest you can now, because we're starting our surveillance at an hour before dawn tomorrow before anyone has a chance to move in. Then one of us will remain here while the other three scope out the land and see what you can find. The others will report back in periodically and if we've found nothing by the end of the day, we'll do it again tomorrow and cast our nets a little wider. Any questions, comments, or concerns?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Naeko said around a yawn. "Just let me get some sleep."

"Good enough for me," Taiki added with an echoing yawn. "What about you, Kotori?"

The redhead just shrugged and remained silent, finishing her bowl of rice and raising her arms in a feline stretch. Takeshi gave her a measuring look, which she brushed off just as easily as she had any of the others. Taking one last sip of her tea, she stood up and twisted her back from side to side, then walked out of the room, muttering something under her breath. "What's up with her?" Naeko wondered drowsily, feeling a leadenness descending into her limbs and mind.

"Dunno," Takeshi grumbled, also feeling sleepy. "She said something about going to talk to the cook right as she walked out."

"Why'd she do that? I thought the whole thing was pretty good. Filling, too…" Eyelids drooping, Taiki found himself propping his head up on his hands, then felt sleep wrapping its arms around him in a dark velvet embrace. Had he been conscious, he would have noticed the others also succumbing to the same lulling sensation.

--------

Crouching in the darkness just beyond the porch of the guest house, Kotori waited for the last light in the main house to go out before making her move, keeping herself on full alert for others that might be doing the same. With her vision muted by the darkness, the girl allowed her other senses to sharpen in compensation, ears twitching at an occasional rustle in the foliage, every particle of her aware of the fickle breeze that now and again teased her hair across her face and carried the occasional tang of woodsmoke and fading food smells from the kitchen. Adjusting to the dimness, her eyes picked out a shadow at the kitchen door, and she shrank back into her cover as whoever it was slid the door open and walked out with a sack in their hands. _Taking out the trash for the night, I see,_ she mused, recognizing the innkeeper's daughter who also served as the cook for the guests.

The cook walked over to a pile of garbage kept a respectable distance from the house and emptied out the contents of the sack, eyes idly passing over the bushes where Kotori hid but not noticing anything different. Humming a small tune under her breath, she then began a slow walk back to the house, one hand in her pocket rattling something around. A random thought process placed this as the jingle of coins, and this was fed into all of the other processes streaming through the girl's mind like water through a filter. She waited until the cook was about five paces away, then darted out to pick through the latest additions to the refuse pile. All came out as normal, until her eye caught an odd twist of paper which she snatched up and darted back into the bushes to examine before the other girl found anything amiss.

A faint sniff of the paper, and Kotori's eyes watered. _Drugs! Wait a moment…_ Another thought process pointed out that this same scent had permeated the stew that had been the main dish of the evening. _Good thing that I don't like that kind of food. But the rest of them…_ She rolled her eyes as she realized the simple trap that the team had fallen into. _All too easy. We all must have been really dull not to catch anything like that before it happened. But it's too late to worry about it now… I just have to cover their asses until they wake up._ Palming a kunai in her hand, she ghosted up behind the other girl and snaked an iron-strong grip around her, pinning her captive's arms as she placed the knife against the cook's throat. "Don't struggle, don't scream," Kotori growled. "I have no problem with spilling a little bit of blood." She let the blade nick the tender neck skin and felt the cook shiver but remain silent. "Good idea. Now you will tell me what I need to know, or I'll carve you a new breathing hole. Nod if you understand me." A shaky nod, and Kotori continued. "Good. Now speak – tell me, who paid you to drug us and why?"

"I'm… I'm sorry," squeaked the captive girl. "You see how bad things are around here. We're so out of the way that it seems like no one cares about us. So when a group of strangers came from the Grass Country and offered good money for anyone willing to help them get rid of someone who was out to steal something of theirs, I agreed. My dad's not getting any younger, and he's been really sick lately. When I found out it was you they were after, I wanted to tell them no, but…"

"A deal's a deal," Kotori finished, frowning. "I'll let you live because you're being so cooperative, but if you tell anyone about this that'll change very quickly. Don't think I won't do it."

"Y-yes, ma'am." The cook let out a gasp of relief as she was released and the kunai retracted from her neck, and she dashed back to the safety of the main house. On a last impulse, she glanced back to see just who the stranger with the knife had been, but the yard was as empty as it had been when she'd come to empty out the garbage.


	8. It Can Always Be Worse

**7 It Can Always Be Worse**

"_We Really Are In Over Our Heads"_

"Wonderful," Kotori grumbled as she returned to the guest house and saw the other members of the cell collapsed around the table in solid sleep. "Makes me really glad I didn't eat that much of the food… and now I guess the only sensible course of action is to wake them up. We'll be that much harder to get rid of if we're all conscious." Unfortunately her uncle was as hard to stir as a rock and after several attempts to wake him Kotori gave up and moved on to Naeko. The dark-haired girl muttered several foul words in her sleep and swatted Kotori away, but likewise refused to budge and it was with a sigh that Kotori moved to Taiki. She stopped for a moment and wondered how best to rouse him from his almost comatose state, cursing at her limited amount of options. A light tap on the shoulder did nothing, and with a grumbled oath Kotori rocked back on her heels to think some more.

Leaning in to give him a vigorous shake, Kotori blinked when he sleepily murmured "Oooo, come closer, Tori-chan" and jumped back like she'd been slapped when one of his hands grazed her chest. Incensed at this unwarranted contact, she lashed out with her hand, struck him across the face with a loud _crack_ and smirked triumphantly as he lurched awake and gave her an injured look. "What was that for, Kotori?"

"The only way to wake you up, nimrod," she commented. "None of the others will move a muscle."

Sitting up and knuckling the grit from his eyes, Taiki squinted over at the still-asleep Naeko and Takeshi and frowned. "We were drugged."

"You're just figuring this out, genius?" Kotori grumbled, giving him a dark look.

"But then again, odds are you just figured it out ten minutes ago yourself _mmph - _" His last words were muffled by Kotori abruptly clapping a hand over his mouth to silence him, reinforcing this with a finger held up over her own lips and her other hand cupped to her ear to tell him to listen. After she removed her hand, Taiki whispered, "I don't hear anything."

"Exactly. It's too quiet… Stay in here and guard those two. I'll head them off outside." Seeing him forming a protest, Kotori shut it off at the source with another glare. "I need room to work, and maybe I can divert them from their real goal. After all, I am just one weak little girl against who knows how many of them…" A disarming smile that made Taiki flush in embarrassment but chilled his core was the last thing he saw as the girl silently made her way out of the guest house.

_Here goes nothing,_ Kotori mused as she stepped out into the pale moonlight, assuming a sleepy slouch and shuffling across the back yard as if on her way to the toilet. _I'm hoping that whoever they are will be at least as slow as we've been. As far as they know, their plan's working all too well. I'm just curious, though – if the manuscript was acquired through a legal purchase, then why is the Grass Country so interested in getting it back? It almost sounds like a cover-up._ She mentally noted the faintest sounds of unnatural movement in the foliage on the outskirts of the yard but made no outward sign that she'd heard, pausing to stretch and yawn in a sign of obvious unguardedness. _Thank gods it's rained recently and there are some puddles for me to work with,_ thought the genin as her pursuer made their move from the cover of the bushes, entrapping her in much the same way as she had the cook…

…and came away with an armful of water as the mist clone of Kotori vanished, soaking them and eliciting a faint curse. "So you're awake after all," the man – who Kotori placed to be maybe a few years older than her uncle – remarked with a sly grin. "It'll be easy enough to get rid of you, though. I give it ten minutes at most, or I'm out of form."

"I wouldn't count on it," Kotori replied, ice prickling in her veins as she realized that this one had to be a jounin in rank and skill. Something else tugged at her awareness, a faint veil of illusion that fluttered aside for just a moment to reveal what she'd suspected earlier. "You might as well drop the pretense. I'm curious as to why the Mist Village would send out a team to recover a manuscript that was legally purchased from the Grass Country - care to fill me in before we get this started?"

A disdainful laugh. "They really don't tell you genin anything, do they? That manuscript was originally stolen from the Mist Village, and we just want it back. Wouldn't do for someone from the Fire territory knowing our secrets too…" A shrug. "But that's another story for another time, which you'll never hear. I hate to have to eliminate someone so young, but our orders were to take out whoever gets in our way."

"And I told you not to count on it," Kotori hissed, drawing her scroll from her belt and flickering through the hand seals required to unlock its contents. "You can tell me in hell." With a brief flash, the zanbatou appeared in her hands and she brought it around to the ready, noting the brief surprise flashing across the Mist jounin's face. "Don't tell me you've never seen one of these before!"

"Just never with someone so young." The grin returned again. "So it really is you. I've heard about you – raised by the Mist Village but ultimately a turncoat just like your mother."

"Don't… even… start!" the girl hissed, focusing her chakra for the strength needed for a fast dash and even faster swing of the keen-edged man-sized blade at her target. "You know nothing of my mother!"

"Her name was Emi, yes?" the man guessed, tracking the trajectory of the blade and nimbly hopping aside. "I know her all too well. I was one of her teammates that she deserted to stay with your father! And if I heard right, didn't he die right after you were born? So sad."

"He died an honorable death defending our village. I'm proud to be his daughter, more than a weevil like you could guess." The zanbatou came around in a low strike, one that would have cut its target off at the knees had it connected. Instead the form of the Mist jounin vanished in a spray of water, and Kotori realized with an inward grumble that she'd been caught by her own trick. She didn't realize this soon enough to dodge, though, as a vicious strike to the back sent her sprawling into the ground.

"Obviously your mother didn't think so," he continued. "Or else why would she leave right after he died and you'd been taken from her?" One foot flipped Kotori over so that she could look him in the eye. "For gods' sake, I'm disappointed. You're one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist Village and this is the best you can give me?"

"You're only getting me warmed up." Vaulting to her feet, the girl took sword to hand again and darted away to just out of reach. She could feel a growing rage hissing inside of her, stirring to life at the slights against her parentage and more recently to the insult to her talents. _We'll teach this man a lesson,_ a new voice said in her mind, and Kotori saw no reason to argue. Forming another seal, she brought one hand to her lips, kissed the fingers and then ran them along the edge of the zanbatou, oblivious to the injury this caused. As her bright blood ran down the blade the weapon glowed faintly and then subsided, and without thinking about it Kotori licked the excess from her fingers before continuing. "Now we can get to work."

"Finally. All of this talking was starting to get a bit boring."

--------

_Man, I'm gonna give those two hell when they wake up,_ Taiki grumbled mentally as he fought off the combined assaults of three genin bearing the insignia of the Grass Country. _This is definitely more than I bargained for._ Noticing one of them making a move towards the still-drowsing Naeko with blade bright and ready, he cursed as he realized that even with the shadow hands of his bloodline assisting him, he was still in no position to defend her. Forming a clone or two for the others to play with, he pinned the third to the floor with a few well-placed kunai and then rendered them unconscious with a blow to the back of the skull. "One down, two more to go," he muttered, turning his attention back to the remaining pair of genin.

--------

"So you still think I'm a weak, useless traitor?" Kotori yelled as she swung the zanbatou, arcing it so that it would slice the jounin right down the middle. "Do you even know exactly who you're dealing with?"

"I've heard rumors," the older man answered, once again dodging to the side. "Haven't you figured out by now that I can evade your attacks because your weapon is so big and slow?"

"There are things about us Swordsmen that even you of the so-called elite cannot even begin to guess at." The girl smiled a predatory smile, all teeth and claws as she readied the blade again and watched as a powerful gust lanced down and caught him across the arm, severing muscles and tendons with a satisfying gout of crimson. "I told you I was just getting warmed up." This time the zanbatou's aim was true, and the jounin's other arm joined its fellow on the dirt in a growing pool of red. _Now we move in for the kill…_ Putting the sword aside, Kotori leaped forward and knocked her stunned prey to the dirt, catching them in the throat with a smaller blade and grinning as she watched their life ebb out into the grass with a hollow gurgle. Her ears then caught the sounds of a struggle from inside the guest house and after speaking the words that would dismiss the zanbatou for later use, she darted off to see what assistance she could render.

--------

"I can see the drug is still affecting him," one of the genin remarked to the other as they watched Taiki's increasing reaction time and slowing movements. "Even with those extra hands, he's still at a loss…"

"My choice was right, as usual," the second Grass genin murmured with a smile, blocking the strikes of the shadow hands with minimal effort. They, however, did not count on the pair of stealthy and all too substantial hands that locked around their throat, slowly squeezing the air out until their captive dropped to the floor senselessly. It took Taiki a second to recognize the blood-spattered wraith with the strangling hands as Kotori, a strange feral light glittering in her eyes as she turned to face the remaining member of the Grass party.

"Kotori, are you all right? I hope all of that isn't your blood…"

A grin to match the gleam in her eyes. "Of course not. We had a generous donor outside."

"Who the hell are you?" their foe wondered, aghast. "We were told this was a grab-and-go, a C-rank mission..."

"Well, obviously you got more than you bargained for. Why don't you save yourself some energy and drop that illusion you're fighting to keep up?"

It was Taiki's turn to blink in surprise as the garb of their opponent altered accordingly, the last change being the rippling line of the Grass Country mark on the headband altering into the four lines of the Mist Village. "What the…?"

"I'm quite frankly wondering the same thing," Kotori muttered. "Their leader was less than specific as to the true nature of the manuscript, only to say that it originally came from the Mist Country. Maybe you could help us out a little bit?"

"I know as much about it as you do," the Mist genin squeaked, backing away from Kotori until they ran out of space and into the wall. "Please… don't kill me. I'm just doing what I was told to do."

"Which was to kill us," Kotori growled, drawing a kunai. "Give me a better reason as to why I shouldn't do the same to you."

"You've spilled more than enough blood for today, Kotori," Taiki interjected firmly, grabbing her wrist and forcing it back. "I don't think this group will be bothering us for a while longer… _will you?_" A quick head-shake from their opponent. "Good. Now get out of here."

"If anyone else does come after us, I'll take them apart just as easily as I did their master," Kotori added, flexing her red-stained fingers and causing the Mist genin to quiver in fright. "And hopefully you'll have learned a few things by the time you take on something like this again."

--------

"_Mmmmh…"_ Squinting against a sudden headache, Naeko rubbed her eyes and sat up, looking around to see where she was. "Tai-kun?" she murmured, peering around in the dark. "Tai-kun, it's too - "

"Quiet." The commanding voice, low and gravelly, barely registered to Naeko's ears as human, and the genin slowly turned to see what manner of creature it had come from. A humanoid figure lurked in the open doorway, head turned over its shoulder to gaze at her with strangely glowing eyes. As Naeko watched, it raised a hand to its mouth and dabbed at it with a long, flexible tongue, then lifted the hand to its face and dabbed at its cheek as if trying to scrub something away. After locking gazes with the petrified girl for a moment, the being returned its focus out to the yard, growling lowly somewhere deep in its throat.

"…T…tai-kun…" Naeko quavered, glancing from corner to corner and trying to find the more reassuring form of the third member of her team. He appeared moments later, shutting the door that divided the dining room from the sleeping area, and she wasted no time in throwing her arms around him in a deathgrip. "Tai-kun, there's a monster at the door! You have to save us from it – kill it before it hurts us - "

Blinking in confusion and blushing in embarrassment, Taiki tried to free himself from captivity but was about as successful as trying to peel a barnacle from a rock with a chopstick. "That monster, as you call it, is Kotori. She saved all of us."

"Are you sure?" Naeko whispered uneasily, shooting a look back at the figure poised in the doorway. "It looks like a demon."

"Score one for Captain Obvious," the other girl grumbled. In the pale moonlight that came in through the door, Taiki and Naeko noticed that the marks on her left shoulder, previously only scar-like in appearance, had taken on the qualities of raw open wounds and now oozed blood. "I would highly suggest that you avoid looking outside for now. Also, Naeko, get off of him."

Naeko detached herself, but not out of any desire to obey Kotori. Hearing Taiki make a quiet retching sound as he glanced out into the yard, her curiosity triumphed and she too got a look at the bloody scene. Before she could stop it, she let out a shriek of alarm as she saw the mangled heap that remained of the Mist jounin's body. This was enough to provoke a stirring and a groan from the last person in the room, and Takeshi lurched to his feet with a curse. "Would you three keep it _down_ in here? A man can't get a wink of sleep with all that racket - " He looked from the panicked Naeko to the confused Taiki to the indescribable Kotori, who had rocked back on her heels and now devoted her attention to licking the last of the blood from her fingers. He followed the eyes of the others as they pointedly glanced outside, and he too winced in vague nausea. "Kotori, did you do that? What or, more to the point, who was that?" When his questioning yielded no answer, Takeshi fixed the girl with one of his sternest looks, only to have his façade broken by the strange sight of the girl's systematic hand-cleansing methods. "Ugh, would you stop that? It's disgusting."

"Waste not, want not," Kotori murmured, but ceased in her actions. "In answer to your question, Master, that was the jounin in charge of a Mist Village cell that was sent to kill us before we could retrieve the manuscript. I did the honors first."

"…From the Mist Village?" Takeshi frowned. "I don't get it."

A stretch and an all-too-wide yawn that displayed glisteningly sharp teeth. "I'm tired, and I'll explain it tomorrow. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to sleep now."

"Not without a bath, you aren't. Taiki, take care of the body – no one needs to see that." A brisk nod from the younger male, and a hiss of dismay from Kotori. "What, have you all of a sudden become allergic to water? I don't know what they taught you when they brought you up in the Mist Village, but no one goes to bed looking like that around me if I can help it. For my own ease of mind, Kotori, don't make me ask again…"

"But… it's _water._" The girl grimaced in distaste. "I can clean myself more efficiently without being drenched like a river rat."

The jounin rolled his eyes. "Fine, be that way. Taiki, help Miss Kitty here to become reacquainted with human sanitation, and then take care of the body before someone sees it. I'm going back to sleep."

_Miss Kitty?_ Shaking his head in resignation, Taiki turned to Kotori and said reasonably, "Come on, let's get this over with. Shouldn't take us too long, now should it?" He approached the girl with the intent of patting her shoulder in encouragement, but something wild still glittering in her eyes gave him a second's pause. Even this was not enough, though, to give him room to dodge the hand that lashed out and caught him across the face, tracing five lines of pain across the cheek where her now oddly clawlike nails scored the flesh and drew blood. Taiki flinched and bounced back a step, Naeko gasping at this new injury and Takeshi chuckling at the scene. "So you want to play rough, huh?"

"Just try me," came the low growled taunt, and Taiki could not help a wince of disgust as the girl once again cleaned the new blood away from her fingers with her tongue. "What are you going to do?"

"This." The same pair of phantom hands that had defended him earlier now appeared at the youth's bidding, wrapping tightly around Kotori and lifting her from the ground in an unwavering grasp. Kotori struggled and hissed, clawing at the hands, but to no avail. Smirking triumphantly at her, Taiki gave a thumbs-up to Takeshi and Naeko before turning and walking out of the guest lodging towards the bath house.

--------

"And that ought to do it." Down came the water with a cold splash over the frustratedly writhing girl, washing the last of the blood and grime down onto the floor. "Now before I let you go, you'll answer a few questions. First one, what the hell is going on with you?"

"What do you mean, what's going on with me?" The voice had lost its otherworldly rasp and now only came across as that of a very wet and very angry girl. "I didn't know there was anything wrong."

"You mean you don't remember tearing a Mist Village jounin to shreds just a little while ago, then choking one of their subordinates unconscious and scaring a few years off of Naeko's life expectancy with that nice little hellcat act?" Taiki stared in disbelief. "You also scratched me across the face when I tried to convince you to take a bath, and you were covered in blood, not all of it his." Taiki jerked a thumb back over his shoulder to indicate the corpse in the yard. "And then Takeshi called you Miss Kitty and told me to reintroduce you to human sanitation. Obviously there's a side to you that I don't know about and probably should before it decides to eat me alive in the middle of the night."

"Whatever, Taiki. If you're that curious, ask him, because I have no clue. All I know is that elite asshole started making fun of me and my parents, and something just cracked. Next thing I know I'm in here, and you're throwing water on me and asking me all of these stupid questions…" She peered at the scratches marring the strong lines of Taiki's face and grinned smugly. "Let me guess. You're just mad that I ruined your perfect pretty-boy complexion - " This was cut off by the liquid slap of the contents of another bucket of water, causing the girl to choke and sputter for air. "What the hell, Tai? You're a bastard, you know that?"

"_You_ don't know that," was the grumbled response before Taiki stalked out of the bath house in a huff, momentarily forgetting that he still held the girl captive until she yelled after him. The hands then disappeared, dropping Kotori to the ground in a sodden, confused heap. _What was that for?_ she wondered, crossing to the entrance and looking out on the yard where Taiki stood alone with the body of the Mist jounin. Kotori's stomach turned as she saw what she'd done and could only stare in fascination as Taiki summoned one of the phantom hands again, wrapping the severed limbs and torso in its dark grasp and squeezing once. The dead body evaporated in a puff of ash, the shadow hand glimmering briefly before being dismissed by its summoner. As Kotori watched, Taiki then crossed to the back step of the guest house and sat looking into the forest, eyes quietly unreadable.


	9. Clear As Mud

**8 Clear as Mud**

_The Four Finally Rest, and Kotori Explains the Problem._

The Konoha quartet was excusably wary as the cook brought their breakfast the next morning, the girl steering clear of a vaguely puzzled Kotori. After placing the trays on the table, the cook bowed deeply to the mats and murmured, "I promise you on my life that this food isn't drugged or poisoned in any way, so please enjoy it with my apologies for all that's happened."

Giving Kotori a shrewd look but not saying anything to her, Takeshi awkwardly patted the cook on the back and replied, "That's all right. Kotori here explained everything to us, and we're willing to chalk it up to a simple misunderstanding – just make sure no one else bothers us today and we'll call it even, okay?"

"You're too kind." With one more bow, the girl then scuttled away to the refuge of the main house.

Once she was out of eye- and earshot, Takeshi turned to his niece with a glare that clearly spelled out his demand for an explanation. "All right, Kotori, spill. What happened last night that she's so sorry about? I mean, other than drugging us – which I still don't know why that happened."

Scooping some rice into her bowl, Kotori then took a meditative bite and sat back to consider her answer as she chewed. "I told you our attackers were from the Mist Village, yes?" Nods all around. "They came under the guise of Grass shinobi so that their task would appear legitimate – the task of retrieving the manuscript and eliminating anyone who got in their way. One of the few things I was able to get out of their jounin was that it wouldn't pay for the Leaf Village to learn the Mist Village's secrets by obtaining the manuscript."

Takeshi's expression turned thoughtful. "Then that means there's something more to this manuscript than our scholar friend let on in the first place. I'll have to have a word with him when this is all over."

"You mean you're still going to go through with this, after all that's happened?" Kotori wondered, astonished. "This could very well be a B-rank, or higher. Nothing for a group of genin to take on."

"For once I agree with her," Naeko interjected. "There's no dishonor in survival, Master. We could always send a message back to the village that the mission was mis-ranked and have them put someone else on it."

Takeshi acknowledged this with a patient nod and turned his gaze on Taiki, who at this point was scowling into his breakfast with a glare to rival that of his mentor or Kotori at their worst. "Well? What have you to say about this?"

"I say to hell with the Mist Village," the brown eyes snapped over to Naeko and Kotori, the first letting out an alarmed squeak and the other merely lowering her eyebrows in unspoken challenge, "and to you two, pardon the crudity, but grow a pair!" His cheeks flushed and he muttered "Figuratively speaking" before continuing. "What I mean is that you need some self-confidence. We've come this far – granted, not without setbacks, but those can be chalked up to lapses in judgment that won't happen again. We've learned from our mistakes, now let's move on and show everyone that we really can do this. No matter what happens, if we can pull this off as a team, then the chuunin exams should be a pinch!" Both girls blinked at this, and Taiki grinned. "Bet you all forgot about that, didn't you."

"So you're saying we risk our hides, simply as a teamwork exercise?" Naeko sighed and shook her head. "Whatever you say, Tai-kun."

"Yes," echoed Kotori. "Whatever."

--------

After reminding them to be on their guard – "Usually a pointless admonition, but under the current circumstances…" Takeshi had muttered afterward, not bothering to finish the sentence – the three genin had been set loose to their own devices for the rest of the day in an uncharacteristic show of leniency by their mentor. Naeko chose to take a nap, inviting Taiki to join her but as usual being politely rebuffed. Kotori disappeared into the forest without explanation, and Taiki went into the center of the settlement to see what he could find in the way of medications to soothe his throbbing face, Takeshi accompanying him to gather supplies. When at last they took a break for lunch at the seemingly omnipresent noodle shop, Taiki ordered his favorite kind of ramen and wondered how best to broach the topic on his mind.

He didn't have to think long, as Takeshi sideglanced him and muttered, "You look like you've got an upset stomach or worse. If something's up, you've got to be more subtle – no woman's going to look at you twice if you sit around with a face like you just swallowed something nasty." The jounin gave the waitress a winning smile, getting a giggle and a blush in return before she went back to the kitchen to get their order. "See what I mean? That's the way you do it…" He glanced back down at his trainee and sighed when he saw that the young man still wasn't smiling. "So what's bothering you?"

"It's just that…" Taiki paused for a moment, then plunged ahead. "What's up with Kotori? Last night I noticed that she was something… other than human. And there's no way she could have taken on that guy the way she normally is. When I asked her about it, she told me to ask you because she had no clue what was going on with her."

"And you're asking me this now?" Takeshi smiled dryly, then said in a slightly louder voice, "And that, young man, is not a topic for polite conversation. Where are your manners?" with a muttered aside of _"Ask me somewhere else, like back at the house."_

Acting appropriately shamed while the rest of the clientele laughed quietly around him, Taiki mumbled, "Apologies, Master. I've overstepped my bounds."

The jounin let out a bark of mirth. "That's quite all right. I forget that the academy isn't exactly a charm school."

After finishing their errands, the two made their way back to the guest house and settled themselves around the table in the main living area, Takeshi with a news circular and Taiki with a certain pink-covered novel. A half an hour passed in uneasy silence, until Takeshi cleared his throat and said off-handedly, "Now would be the time to ask."

"Oh. Right." Taiki blinked and put the novel down. "So tell me exactly, what's wrong with Kotori, and why wouldn't you answer my question earlier?"

"What I'm about to tell you…" an idle page turn "… none of those people need to know. It would scare them unduly to find out they have a second demon vessel running around in their home territory – the idea of one Jinchuriki bothers them well enough."

In spite of himself, Taiki made a surprised noise. "You mean that Kotori has one of those spirits inside of her, just like the Uzumaki kid?" When this was met with a nod, Taiki made a musing noise. "So that's how she's able to tote that big sword around, and to do some of the other things she can do. She's got a big pool of demon chakra to draw on…"

"And, as in other cases, strong emotion can cause the seal to slide a little bit, letting the demon's influence seep through. I'm guessing that's what happened when she was fighting the Mist jounin – he pissed her off, she cracked, and then with a little help from Hell-kitty she tore him apart. Sound about right to you?"

"She told me that he insulted her and her parents. I guess that'd do it." Taiki then realized what his mentor had said and chuckled under his breath. "Hell-kitty?"

Takeshi grinned over the top of his newspaper. "It's a nickname for it among the few that know of Kotori's situation. The demon's actual name is Nibi no Nekomata – the Two-tailed Cat – but considering its origin and temperament, Hell-kitty seems a bit more fitting."

"You could say that," Taiki muttered, still chuckling. "So who all knows that she's a demon vessel?"

"In Konoha, you could count them on the fingers of both hands, if that many. Myself, Iruka, the Hokage of course, maybe a few others. It's treated as an unsubstantiated rumor if anyone else asks about it…" A pointed look this time at his student, enforcing a silent order.

"Right. I'll treat it the same way." Getting up from the table, Taiki moved for the door. "I'm headed out for a while."

--------

The forest surrounding the small clearing where Kotori practiced seemed to tremble as if sensing the immense gathering of power within the girl, focusing in her petite frame with a shivering intensity and clamoring for release. Now she turned her attention on the tree in front of her, visualizing an enemy in her mind as she lunged forward with the zanbatou clenched in raw, aching hands. The giant blade curved around in a feint that just barely missed the dead chunk of timber, the girl pushing herself up from the ground in a one-footed leap and then swinging her weapon forward and down. With a loud, percussive boom the tree exploded as the zanbatou cleaved it apart, sending wooden slivers flying like darts in all directions. Some scored Kotori's body in what would be painful wounds, but the girl ignored them as she pressured the blade down into the clay-rich earth until it was buried up to half its length in the soil.

Deeming that good enough for her training purposes, Kotori sank to the dirt and rested her back against the flat of the blade, wiping the perspiration from her forehead as she willed her body back into relaxation. She glanced around the clearing, noting the various charred and splintered heaps of wood that were the remains of her practice session. "Well, that felt good. It's been a while since I've had a workout," she murmured, reaching into a pocket of her tunic and pulling out a small book with a worn leather cover. "Been even longer since I've had any time to read in peace and quiet." Opening the book to a page long since ingrained into her memory, Kotori began whispering the words of the poem scribed on the paper into the light breeze that had begun to ease through the boughs of the forest trees.

No sooner had she finished reading the first poem and turned to another than she realized that someone now stood on the edge of the clearing, watching her. The presence was all too familiar, and she winced. "So much for reading in peace and quiet. What do you want, Taiki?"

Flinching at having been discovered so easily, Taiki sputtered, "Oh, um, nothing really. I just wanted to see if you were all right."

"Just fine. Anything else?"

"No, nothing else." Pause, then, "You mind if I sit for a while?"

Kotori sighed and closed the book for a moment. "I guess not. Just try not to be too loud, all right? I was enjoying the afternoon calm before you came along."

"The calm after the storm," Taiki muttered, sitting down on the other side of the zanbatou so that he and his teammate sat back-to-back with only the metal separating them. "In more ways than one, huh?" When this failed to get a reaction, he tried a new tack. "Was that poetry you were reading?" An affirmative sound. "Never would have thought you were into that kind of thing. You learn something new every day… so what was it called? The poem, I mean."

" 'The Mist in the Morning,' " Kotori replied. "One of my favorites growing up."

"I see. Kind of appropriate." This, at least, got a muted laugh from Kotori, and Taiki smiled. "One of these days, maybe you could read some more of it to me."

"Maybe. I don't share these poems easily, though – they're all I have left to remind me of the nice things I had growing up, the quiet times and the peaceful times." She held the book up so that Taiki could see it on the edge of his vision. "My teacher gave this to me to remind me that life isn't always about bloodshed, that when one is surrounded by death one must learn to appreciate fleeting moments of beauty."

Taiki snickered. "One might almost accuse you of being profound, Tori-chan – _ow!_" He massaged his arm where Kotori had swatted him with the book. "All right, I guess I was asking for that one. It's just that this is the longest conversation I've ever had with you, and I think I kinda like it."

"Well, don't get used to it." A lengthy silence, then Kotori spoke again. "Let me guess, Takeshi told you about me and my situation."

"Yeah, he did. I'm sorry for being such a pill about it, and I promise I won't tell anyone else… just promise not to eat me?"

An out of place but not unpleasant giggle. "I don't make promises I can't keep, Taiki… You do realize that I'll want to know more about you and your background, though. Just to keep things even."

"That wouldn't be a problem, but I know about as much about it as you do - " Both genin noticed the new presence in the clearing at the same time and sprang to their feet on the defensive, only to see the innkeeper's daughter standing on the forest's edge with a startled expression. "Oh, it's only you."

The girl blinked and stepped back a pace, waving a hand dismissively. "I'm so sorry. Was I bothering something? I just heard some strange sounds here a while back and came out to see what it was as soon as I could get away."

"No, you're not bothering anything. I was about ready to leave, anyway." Kotori gave the girl an assessing look, getting a feeling that something was off but not sure what it was. "Can we help you?"

Looking around with a thoughtful expression in her dark eyes, the cook commented, "This clearing wasn't here earlier. Did either of you do this?"

"I did," Kotori answered, hands moving through the seals required to dismiss the zanbatou and noting the other girl's carefully masked look of interest as she did so. "The trees around here were dead anyways, and needed to be disposed of. If anyone needs firewood, all they need to do is pick it up now."

The cook laughed. "How thoughtful of you. By the way, I've left a snack in your quarters if you're hungry… I'll be moving along now. Are you sure I wasn't bothering anything?"

Taiki shrugged. "No, you weren't. Thanks for checking up on us." The girl nodded and walked back off into the forest, and Taiki waited a moment before glancing down at Kotori. "Were you getting the same weird vibe that I was?"

"A little. Nothing too strange though…" Her stomach rumbled, and Kotori jammed a fist into her lower torso to silence the noise. "I'm done here. You?"

--------

The afternoon passed without significant event for the three genin, Naeko becoming immediately suspicious upon seeing Kotori and Taiki returning together from the forest and sequestering the young man for brisk, efficient interrogation which unfortunately bore no fruit. Dinner was ready and waiting when Kotori emerged from the bath, the sweat and grunge of her training rinsed away and restoring her to her usual self, and all eyes turned on her expectantly when she sat down at the dining table and began to fill her plate. "I take it your nice little exercise went well?" Takeshi asked, giving his niece a studying look as she began to eat. A quiet nod to this, and the jounin smiled. "Nice to see one of us isn't slacking off in their studies when they're given a bit of free time."

This elicited shamed grimaces from Taiki and Naeko and a tiny smirk from Kotori. "Speak for yourself, Uncle," she murmured into her cup of tea, ignoring the sour glare this got from Takeshi. "I realize now, though, that I could have picked something a bit quieter."

"That you could have. You got a nice amount of attention drawn to you with your little display, but the citizens are happy with the donation of your time and effort. They apparently were looking for someone to get rid of those dead trees for a while now, and you took care of the job quite nicely."

Naeko made a face. "And here I was hoping Tori-chan would get in trouble for once," she grumbled to Taiki, who shrugged. "I guess her time will come sooner or later."

Clearing his throat chastisingly, Takeshi continued. "Anyways, get ready to travel at dawn tomorrow. While you three were doing as you pleased, I returned to town and followed up on a contact that I made earlier" he winked at Taiki, who was then hard-put to suppress laughter when he realized who his mentor was talking about "and they were nice enough to point me in the direction of someone not far from here who might be able to help us out a bit more. My advice would be to make use of the amenities while you can, if you haven't already. It might be a while before we see a real bath again."

"True that." Kotori yawned and stretched expansively in a gesture that did not go unnoticed by Taiki. "If there's nothing else that requires my attention, I'm going to sleep now."

"Are you going to use the bath now, Tai-kun?" Naeko interjected, noticing the youth's straying attention. "I could scrub your back for you."

Blushing a bit, Taiki quickly shook his head in a negative. "No, that's all right. You go on ahead and use it, I can wait." Trying to find a way to avoid the venomous eyes of the girl at this renewed refusal, he found himself staring awkwardly down at his hands as they rested on his knees. Finally Naeko stormed off in a huff and Kotori made her exit with a small amused snort, leaving the two males alone again. Hearing Takeshi laughing to himself and not doing too good of a job of hiding it, Taiki looked up through narrowed eyes at his mentor. "What's so funny now?"

"Just watching you two. Well, actually, all three of you." When the glare turned to puzzlement, Takeshi explained, "I don't blame you for not wanting to take her up on anything with the way she comes on to you. Hell, I wouldn't either." His smile widened; once again the genin wasn't sure whether the older man was serious or not, and he wasn't sure whether he wanted to know. "I'll tell you something, though – if I catch you making a move on my niece, I'll kill you. Clear?"

Gulping nervously, Taiki nodded. "Clear, sir." But once again the tiny voice of rebellion stirred in his mind, and he found himself speaking before he could think about the words and catch himself. "But what if she puts the moves on me first?"

A flinty edge to Takeshi's smile made Taiki wince. "That'll be a cold night in hell, son. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to follow Kotori's example and get a good night's sleep."


	10. Meeting in the Forest

**9 Meeting in the Forest**

_Mission Accomplished…?_

"According to my friend, our next stop should be only about a mile's hike to the west," mused Takeshi, gazing up at the faint lightening of sky that signaled the quickly approaching dawn. "We'll find a chicken farmer named Aya who should be able to give us better directions."

"And you found this out how?" Naeko wondered, giving her instructor a dubious look.

"Secret technique," the jounin answered with a sly smile, which quickly turned to a stony glare as he noticed Kotori whispering something to her teammate and the black-haired girl letting out an alarmed squeak of laughter. "All right, what seems to be so funny?"

"It's no secret, Master Takeshi." A sweet smile from Kotori. "Just about every female of dateable age in the village has heard of or experienced the dread… what did they say you called it… Secret Art of the Bachelor Ninja, _Pick up no jutsu_… or something like that." Ignoring the deepening venom in her uncle's eyes, Kotori added, "And from the sounds of it, you've got a bit of practicing left to do. I guess even a jounin such as yourself continues to be a student until they die."

"Well, at least I try," Takeshi muttered, turning red around the edges at the implications of this. "And it got us a better lead than we've had this entire mission."

"At least give him credit for that," Taiki chimed in, giving the older man a secretly sympathetic look. "If it hadn't been for him, where would we be?"

"Not answering that," Kotori grumbled and then fell silent, ignoring the curious stares given her by the other three.

The quartet resumed their journey, walking quietly in the direction indicated by Takeshi. After about five minutes of such walking, Taiki fell back so that he could talk with Kotori. "Hey, Tori-chan, what's up? If your thoughts were an odor, you could smell the stink back in Konoha…" This only got him a dark glance from the pale eyes before they resumed their intent study of the surrounding forest. "Seriously, though. If you know something's up, spill."

"I've just got a feeling, that's all. This whole thing with his 'source' - " the girl jerked her chin in the direction of her uncle, moving along at a brisk trot a few paces ahead with Naeko next to him, the two engaged in a discussion of their own " – seems a bit too convenient, too easy of a solution. It's like we're walking into a trap again, and you know what happened the last time we let our guard down."

Taiki frowned and nodded once in thoughtful agreement. "I know, but we've got to follow what information we have. You know what else seemed odd?" An eyebrow raise from his teammate prompted to continue. "The innkeeper's daughter. She seemed almost too eager to find out what we were doing yesterday in the clearing. Considering how squirrelly she was in the morning, wouldn't she have just told us that our food was ready and then ran off before you could bite her or something? She seemed… I don't know… just too calm."

Kotori made an _mm_'ing sound of acknowledgement. "You're right about that. Perhaps someone else from the Mist Village, picking up where the others failed?"

The youth shrugged. "I don't know. Your guess is as good as mine."

Another fifteen minutes passed, and the Konoha group came to a small, nondescript farm with an abundance of chickens scratching around in the fenced-in front yard. Takeshi gave the surroundings a brief visual examination and nodded to himself, almost as if assuring himself that it was safe to go on before calling out to the owner of the farm. "Aya-san, are you here?"

There was silence and the jounin was about ready to call out again when the door to the farmhouse slowly opened and an old woman peered out. "Who is it?"

"My name is Takeshi, and your daughter Rio sent us to ask you about a guest that came to visit about a week ago," he ventured, trying his best smile again and giving the genin a triumphant wink when the woman made a gesture to beckon them in. The house was even smaller inside than it appeared to be from the exterior, with a kitchen, toilet, and one main room forming the first floor and a creaking staircase leading up to a second floor. "Thank you for letting us in, Aya-san. Rio said that you could help us?"

"I'll need to be seeing some proof of who you are first," the old woman grumbled, watching the jounin carefully as the latter reached into his vest and withdrew the assignment scroll bearing the seal of the Hokage. Looking it over two or three times, she nodded to Takeshi and added, "I may be old, but I'm not a fool. There've been too many around here asking about our visitor, and I wanted to make sure you were legitimate before I let you continue." With a wavering step that belied an old injury or illness, Aya once again beckoned the group to follow as she moved up the stairs to what once had been a storage room and now had been partitioned off into two separate sleeping areas. The group went into one of the rooms at her gesture, and after following them in she closed the door again.

Then there was a brief flicker as the form of the old woman altered into that of a young man in his early twenties, bandages wrapped around his lower torso as well as his head and right leg. Sweat stood out on his brow as he sagged to the floor and propped himself up on a futon, regarding the group with interest. "I know, I shouldn't have tried that in the shape I'm in, but it's the best protection I have left until I can move again and while the real Ayame is out. You're the group sent from Konoha, huh?" An affirmative from Takeshi. "Good job on making it this far. With the way things've been going, I half expected to die here without seeing this through… and you're a group of genin too. Akegata must've told a tall tale to get help this cheap."

He laughed off the flat looks given him by Naeko, Taiki, and Kotori. "Ah, whatever. If you've gotten this far without biting it, you're a cut above most of that crop." The messenger then waved a hand to a carefully wrapped bundle leaning in the corner. "That's the manuscript. Be careful when you take it back, because someone obviously is willing to kill to stop it from getting into the wrong hands." A wheezing cough shook the messenger roughly, and he laid back down on the futon with a sigh. "Send Master Akegata my apologies for not completing this myself."

"Hey, stuff happens," muttered Takeshi, gesturing for one of the genin to pick up the scroll from where the messenger had pointed. "I mean, we weren't expecting any of the things that've happened to us – but we'll tell him just the same. Take care of yourself."

"And the same to you." Nodding once in silent dismissal, the messenger then closed his eyes and fell into a light doze. The Konoha quartet chose this moment to make good their exit, closing the door quietly behind them and making their way back down the stairs.

--------

"Part one down!" Taiki cheered as they made their way back up the road, once again following their instructor. "Now all we need to do is turn this bad boy in, and we're good to go. About how long did you say it is to the guy's place?"

"About a week's walk, maybe less if we take a few shortcuts that I've heard of," Takeshi replied back over his shoulder.

"Heard of? You mean you've never tried them yourself?" Kotori muttered, rolling her eyes.

"I don't care how long it is, so long as I don't have to carry this thing the whole time," complained Naeko, readjusting the straps that held the scroll to her back. "I swear, this thing's heavier than you, Tori-chan."

"You've done the least amount of work this whole trip, Naeko, so shut it," Kotori growled back. "And it's not that heavy. Nothing can be heavier than this pack of yours…" At that moment, even the usually composed girl let out a hiss of alarm as she saw Takeshi pitch over suddenly, several long needles protruding from his neck and other vulnerable points. "What the – all right, whoever you are, get out here and tell us what you want!" she yelled, at the same time reaching for her summoning scroll.

The three genin were dumbfounded to see a delicate, doll-like youth no older than any of them drop silently from one of the trees by the roadside, Kotori noting with a chill that the stranger wore a featureless white mask that marked them as a hunter-nin, the insignia of the Mist Village centered on the brow. "Once again, you three carry on so loudly that even a blind man could follow your trail," came the faintly amused commentary from behind the mask. "And don't worry, your teacher is only unconscious. If you cooperate, I'll make sure he wakes up again with a minimum of pain."

"I'll ask you again," Kotori grated, unrolling the summoning scroll and bringing forth the zanbatou, which she then casually balanced over one shoulder as if oblivious to its weight. "What do you want from us?"

"Just the manuscript, that's all. It belongs to the Mist Village, and we'll be taking it back with us."

"Right," Taiki muttered, trading looks with his teammates. "Who's this 'we' you're talking about?" There was a light laugh from the hunter-nin, a scared gasp from Naeko, and then he noticed an eerie shadow looming over him from behind.

Before he could say anything, though, Kotori fixed the newcomer in an icy glare and commented, "So you really _do_ exist. I thought you were just a story made up to frighten small disobedient children."

"…You know this guy?" whispered Taiki, finally risking a look up and behind.

"Momochi Zabuza, originally of the Mist Village but now on the run for some reason or another. Rumor has it he's a demon," Kotori replied flatly, not removing her eyes from the tall, well-muscled man that bore a blade matching in size to her own. "I'll handle him. If I can't, then my upbringing has been for nothing…" Springing up from the ground in a powerful leap, Kotori landed on a tree branch and readied herself for action. "If this indeed is who I think it is, Tai, then you should be more than capable of taking care of the other one." Kotori jerked her chin at the hunter-nin. "His name is Haku, and although he might be a bit of a special case, he shouldn't be a problem for you. Don't let me down."

"You have nothing to… worry about." The bravado of the beginning of Taiki's reply now dissipated as he watched the giant man fade out of view again and Kotori likewise vanishing. Sighing, he turned his attention to the hunter now identified as Haku, still impassive behind the featureless mask, and began to focus his energies. "Naeko, will you be all right guarding Takeshi and the manuscript?"

"B-but Tai-kun, you saw that man! He's going to eat Tori-chan alive, and then he's going to come back and make snacks out of whoever's left. I should be helping her!"

"If I were you, Naeko, I'd trust her on this one. If she says she can keep this Zabuza guy at bay, I wouldn't challenge her. She seems to be at least familiar with him and his skills, and I've seen some of what Kotori can do with that sword of hers," the youth muttered as he settled into a ready stance. "Besides, that's not what I asked you about."

"Oh," Naeko murmured, blushing as she moved back to a defensive point near the unconscious jounin and un-strapped the manuscript from her back for easier maneuverability. "I'll do my best, Tai-kun!"

"That's more like it!" Taiki broke his ready stance to give his teammate a glinting grin and thumbs-up, unaware that his foe had palmed another handful of the deadly needles and now readied them to throw. Only an alarmed squeak from Naeko told the genin to move, allowing him to dodge all but one. That needle scored a hit on his already-scraped cheek, adding another line to the scratch marks from earlier that still had not managed to fade. "Oh, so there's someone else jealous of my good looks?" he taunted with the same glinting grin.

"Hardly," the stranger murmured, reaching a free hand up to loose the mask. Both Taiki and Naeko gasped when Haku's features were revealed. "You may begin whenever you please."

--------

Leaves fluttered to the ground far below as Kotori darted from branch to branch like the bird of her namesake, plotting her offense as she ran. _Speed is my advantage against this monster. If I can just outmaneuver him, keep one move ahead of him, I'll be able to grind him into the dirt._ Only a quick leap to the side kept her out of the path of her foe's blade as it slammed into the tree trunk ahead of her, forcing Kotori to change her path. Using the enemy zanbatou as a launch platform, she used the split second of advantage her evasion had earned her to bounce up into the air and slam her own sword downward. The image of her opponent evaporated with a splatter as soon as she hit it, and the girl realized with a growl that once again she'd been tricked by an elemental skill – even worse, she was falling towards the ground at an alarming rate with no way of catching herself.

Swinging her zanbatou around a second time, Kotori smirked grimly as the metal hooked its grip into another tree trunk and halted her fall with a jerk. Not wasting a second, she swung herself up and over with an acrobatic flip to balance on the grip of her sword. "Damnit, you, don't toy with me," she oathed as she felt something dark once again begin to stir within her, questioning and curious. _No, I don't need you just yet. Watch if you must, but don't interfere._

"Then show me you're something worth actually putting up effort against," came the cold voice from just above her, and Kotori did not need to look up to know that her opponent hung from his feet, poised to drop.

"Ask those who saw me tear a Mist Village jounin to shreds and then lick his blood from my fingers," the girl replied quietly, feeling the scars on her shoulder begin to itch. _Just another minute. I need to see what I can do against him by myself…_ The girl looked to the older man still hanging above her and then raised one hand in a deliberately mocking obscene gesture. "I may not be a butcher like you, but that does not mean that I do not carry my own demons."

Then there was the quietest whistling sound of metal parting air, and a crack as the branch the swordsman hung from parted company with its parent tree. "You want me, Zabuza?" cried a voice from above. "Come and get me!"


	11. Power in the Blood

**10 Power in the Blood**

_A Deadly Clash of Genius_

The sounds of titanic combat from the distant reaches of the forest now reached the ears of the other group, bringing a smile to Haku's delicate face. "It seems that your Kotori is leading Master Zabuza around on a merry chase," the boy remarked, giggling. "No matter - I'll let him play his little games. So, are you going to attack me?"

Kunai flashing into his hands like claws unsheathing, Taiki lunged for Haku at a speed that Naeko had never seen before. Still, the Mist-nin dodged each thrust and slice of the blades with a grace as fluid as the water of his homeland, bringing his needles up to parry and jab with tireless efficiency. _Either Tai-kun is still tired, or this Haku may be more of a challenge than Kotori thought,_ the remaining female Konoha genin mused sourly as she watched the exchange of movement. _I feel so useless, just sitting back here and waiting for the axe to fall._ Frowning decisively, she brought her hands up to form a seal, a minor stealth technique that would seamlessly insert her into the fight and give her an element of surprise… "Don't even think about it, Naeko!" came the breathless command from Taiki. "We still need one of us alive to carry out the mission if all others fail, and I don't see Takeshi-sensei waking up anytime soon."

"But you and Tori-chan always get to have all the fun," Naeko complained, wincing in sympathy as Taiki barely dodged yet another spray of needles.

"You think… this looks like… _fun?_" Taiki growled, hands moving in a seal of their own as he hit the ground and rolled. "Remind me not to ask you what you do in your spare time to relax." Sensing his teammate's continuing hesitation, he yelled, "Forget your emotions and get the hell out of here!" Blinking back tears, Naeko hefted the scroll onto her back and dashed off into the woods, leaving the duo behind her as she sought safety amongst the trees.

Taking advantage of his opponent's distraction, Haku held two fingers of one hand to his lips in silent concentration while flickering his free hand through a series of seals. A high-pressured jet of steaming hot water burst from the ground, tossing Taiki up in the air like a rag doll. Taiki let out a yelp of surprise and pain, grumbling to himself, "Guess I'd better play my trump card now," as he called the phantom hands of his birthright into position to protect him from the latest barrage of needles that Haku now loosed against him. Thinking quickly as the hands released him to the ground again, Taiki slapped his palms to the dirt and hissed "Lightning Release – Grounding Current!" Electricity flashed from his hands and jumped from water puddle to water puddle, using the residue of his foe's attack as a conduit to travel and gain power before lashing Haku around the legs and knocking him to his knees. "Honestly, did you think Kotori would leave me alone here if she didn't believe I had a chance?"

"You're good, I'll admit," the Mist youth murmured quietly, disappearing in a cloud of vapor and reappearing just breaths away from Taiki before the other could blink and hauling him to his feet with one hand. "But how good are you, really? You're not the only one with a special gift." With a small smile, Haku brought his hands together and intoned _"Secret Art of Water: Ice Crystal Magic Mirror Technique!"_ Taiki gasped sharply as a sphere of ice mirrors formed around him, the air temperature dropping to an eerie chill as Haku's voice echoed from the reflections contained in each prism. "I am sorry, but your line ends here." Try as they might, the shadow hands could not break their master's icy prison as once again the needles began to fly, seemingly coming from all directions as Haku moved from ice-pane to ice-pane. Taiki had no room to dodge, soon collapsing with a bloody cough as the darts took their toll.

Shaking his head slightly, the Mist-nin banished the mirrors and stood to watch his opponent for a moment. "All too easy." Haku then turned and would have dashed off in pursuit of the remaining Konoha genin had something not stopped him.

"That's… what they all say…" sputtered Taiki, lurching first to his knees and then to his feet, then vanishing just as Haku had before. The effeminate youth could sense no trace of Taiki until it was too late, glancing up in shock as winds began to lash the normally peaceful branches of the trees around him. The fronds then parted to reveal an unnaturally dark storm cloud, seething with faint sparkles of power that gathered into a human form. "I'll end this now," the lightning-wreathed entity announced, clenching its fists in a brilliant twin crackle of energy. _"Secret of the Lightning Village: Falling Star Strike!"_

--------

Sensing the gathering of power, Kotori bounced back from her opponent and vaulted to the top levels of one of the trees to get a better idea of what it was and if it posed a threat. "Amazing. I never thought he had that potential," the girl breathed as she realized that the figure in the storm cloud was her teammate.

"I'm more amazed that they haven't slaughtered each other yet," her fellow Swordsman muttered, likewise ascending to catch a view of the phenomenon. _And I've finally figured out who you are,_ he mentally added, realizing that even though the battle had left her bruised and battered, the genin's strength had not faltered.

"For two mysterious youth, they seem to be doing well," Kotori mused, eliciting an eye roll from the older man that seemed to say, _Speak for yourself._ "Where did you find this Haku, anyways?"

"He was an orphan, cast away because of his gifts. Who am I to pass up such a perfect tool? Haku serves me without doubt because I saved him and gave him a purpose." The impression of a grin behind the wrappings that concealed the lower half of Zabuza's face. "Can you say the same for your teachers?"

"I would reserve your judgment until you've defeated me," replied the girl with an inscrutable smile before darting off into the forest towards the scene of the confrontation, leaving her words floating in her wake like falling leaves. "Since our bout seems to be going nowhere, care to see how this one ends?"

--------

As the lightning concentrated in Taiki's hands grew in power, the cloud disappeared to form into the shadow hands from earlier. Not sure what to expect, Haku palmed two more handfuls of needles, waiting for an opening in this bizarre technique to strike and incapacitate the already weakened genin. Suddenly the hands grasped Taiki around the ankles and tossed him towards the earth…

Realizing that this was his opening, Haku flung the needles, frowning as most were dissipated by the falling boy's electric aura and only a few found their targets. An agonized hiss forced its way out between Taiki's clenched teeth, but he continued in his path, slamming bodily into Haku before releasing the gathered energy. Even with its wielder's diminished capacity, the lightning still was strong enough to knock Haku senseless and weak to the ground, Taiki tumbling in a bloodied heap nearby.

There was silence for a moment as both weakened youth gathered their senses and one last weapon. "You do realize that we're quite alike, you and I," Taiki grunted, once again finding his feet and readying a kunai.

"How is that?" Haku wondered, also standing and bringing one last needle to hand.

"Both of us were born with a gift, feared by many, but obviously have had someone who cared enough to form us into the powerful tools that we are now…" Taiki spat a thin line of blood off to the side and grinned at his opponent. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Tools that are only fit for a fight to the death," Haku murmured, smiling also. "Agreed."

These last words exchanged, the two rushed towards each other for the encounter that would decide this battle –

"Stop!" The shout came from two voices raised in unison, dual blurs of movement that came between the fighting pair and barred their way. "You may step down, Haku," Zabuza interjected. "I've come to a conclusion." Looking over his shoulder at Kotori, he muttered, "Call your third in from hiding. This is something that all of you should hear."

Naeko tremblingly made her way back to the group at Kotori's call and, seeing that it was safe - at least for the moment - waited tensely for the man's words. "I had my own reasons for stealing that scroll which I won't get into here, but it's plain that you have more use for it than I do. You're free to go."

"What do you mean, we have more use for it?" Kotori grumbled, suddenly distrustful.

"You'll find out once you read it." With these words, Momochi Zabuza and his companion Haku faded away into mist.


	12. Returning the Scroll

**Author's Note, August 25th: Due to a minor glitch in publishing – human error caused by fatigue, _gomen_ - a chapter was accidentally omitted. You'll find the restored chapter under the title of "Rest and Relaxation." Anyway, I hope you're enjoying this so far, and back to the story...**

**11 Returning the Scroll**

_Mysteries and Confrontations_

"Ow," Takeshi muttered, slowly opening his eyes and peering up at the faces of the three genin staring down at him. "Would someone mind telling me what the hell that was, or more to the point, _who?_"

Taiki and Naeko traded uneasy glances, but Kotori remained calm and merely smiled. "A colleague. You don't need to know any more than that."

"So you knew them from somewhere?" the jounin asked, sitting up and stretching. "Care to elaborate?"

Kotori shook her head. "No. The only thing that matters is that they let us keep the manuscript and went about their business, whatever it was."

"That's right," agreed Naeko. "Now let's turn this thing in and be on our way."

"Good plan," Taiki added absently, looking thoughtfully at the spot from which his erstwhile opponent had disappeared. "We can get this over with."

"I could never thank you enough for taking care of this for me." Akegata the scholar bowed deeply to Takeshi, who returned the gesture in kind. "This manuscript was intended as a gift for my wife's birthday, a little bit of something to remind her of home." He did not notice the sudden frown this elicited from Kotori, and continued. "As promised, here is your salary along with a small bonus. I hope it was not too much trouble for you?"

A snicker from Taiki and a grumble from Naeko did not stop Takeshi from shaking his head with a polite smile. "No, no trouble at all."

"Good, good!" Akegata clapped his hands together with a pleased smile. "My wife is occupied with dinner preparations at the moment and told me to inform you that the rooms in the east wing of the house have been set aside for your use. In a moment my daughter will show you to them, and you can relax before we eat." Almost as if summoned, a girl no more than ten years old quietly appeared and beckoned for the party to follow her. "Now, if you will excuse me, I need to get a few more things done myself..."

"They'll be fine with me," the girl said, smiling like a mirror image of her father as the older man bowed once more to the group and left. "My name is Eriko, and if you need anything, you can ask me. My father is a great man, very smart... just absentminded at times."

"One cannot rush genius," Takeshi mused, jingling the coin purse that Akegata had given him and looking at Eriko thoughtfully. "You were going to show us where our rooms are?"

"Yes. Right this way." Something in the girl's manner gave the jounin pause, and he walked in silence alongside the girl in order to try and figure out what it was. Sensing fresh blood, Naeko dashed up on the other side of their young host and soon the nuances of the conversation were lost to the older man. It was not lost on him, however, that Kotori had slipped into an even deeper brooding silence than usual and was now openly frowning at a point centered in between Eriko's shoulders.

After making sure that his presence would not be missed, Takeshi fell back past Kotori to where Taiki followed a few steps behind. "Any ideas about what's eating her?" he muttered to his student, who shook his head. "She's been acting even stranger than normal ever since we got back."

"I'd be willing to hazard a guess that it's got something to do with our host," Taiki replied in the same quiet tones. "If the manuscript was supposed to be a gift for his wife to remind her of home, and it's from the Mist Village…"

"Then you're thinking that Akegata's wife is Kotori's mother?" Takeshi shot a puzzled frown first at Kotori, then back at Taiki. "That's a pretty wild guess there, wouldn't you say?"

"But if what I've heard is right, Emi disappeared right after her husband died and her daughter was taken from her. I've done my homework, Sensei – all searches for her have turned up empty, and the hunter teams have searched as far as they can reach. Either Emi is dead, or she just got smart and hid where no one could find her, which is right under their nose." The dark eyes flicked to his teammate, who gave little to no evidence that she had overheard. "But we won't know until we actually see this woman."

"All right, we're here," came the announcement from the front of the group. Eriko stopped and pulled open a sliding door, revealing a spacious main room with multiple side doors and a porch looking over a beautiful outdoor garden. "All of the rooms in this wing are yours to use until you decide to leave, as well as the hot spring outside. We've installed an intercom system if you need anything, and my father says his library is open if you would like to do any reading." The girl smiled and added, "He has quite the selection, and there has to be something in there for each one of you." Bowing once to the group, Eriko turned to walk away. "Go ahead and make yourselves at home. Dinner should be ready within the hour."

--------

"Wow, would you take a look at this!" Naeko gasped delightedly, clapping her hands. "I haven't seen food like this in… well, forever!"

"Really, sir, you didn't need to do this," Takeshi told the scholar with a rueful grin. "Some of this must have cost a mint to bring all the way out here to the Fire Country."

"Don't worry about it. It's the least I could do to thank you for the hard work you've put in on my behalf." Akegata waited for his guests to be seated before settling himself at the head of the low table. "My messenger has sent me quite the report on what you went through to get the job finished. He didn't see everything, but he was able to tell me quite a lot, including his interpretation of the encounter between yourselves and the Mist Village's own resident demon. Quite impressive…" a glance around the table, noting the looks ranging from careful neutrality to tight apprehension to barely concealed agitation, and then the scholar continued. "… but not a story for dinner conversation." He cocked an ear to catch the sounds of footsteps in the hallway. "Ah, my wife is here. Now we can get started."

The door to the dining room slid open again to reveal a petite woman in the simple robes of a housewife, but not so common was the flame-red hair pulled back from her face and pinned up out of the way to reveal a delicate face and almond-shaped blue eyes that narrowed instantly when she saw who her guests were. "Takeshi…?" The eyes then moved to Kotori, and the already-pale skin blanched to the translucency of a wraith. "And you. What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry yourself, Mother. I'll trouble you no further," Kotori growled, her eyes flashing cold steel as she jumped up from the table and ran out of the room. The frantic pounding of her footsteps could be heard for a few minutes, leading further and further away towards the outdoors until at last her passage faded.

Seeing both of his remaining students make a move to follow, Takeshi made a firm motion with his hands to make them sit again. "Leave her be, all of you. She'll come back when she's ready."

"Well, this puts a damper on things," Akegata murmured, waving his wife into the room. "Please, Emi, just sit down. We'll figure things out after we eat."

Darkness fell over the Akegata compound, and still no sign had been seen of Kotori. Dinner was consumed mutedly, any attempts at conversation sputtering and failing like a dampened fire. A servant came to clear the dishes away, and another brought out a flask of warmed sake for the older men. Apologizing for the commotion caused by her presence and waving off any demurrals, the enigmatic Emi disappeared back into the depths of her home on an unguessable errand. Sensing her guest's unease, Eriko soon disappeared also, taking Naeko with her. This left Taiki alone with Akegata and Takeshi, and the genin soon excused himself as well to leave the two alone to talk. The topic of their conversation, however, was enough to give the young man pause as he trotted down the hall, and he stopped to listen.

"Once again, Takeshi, you have my apologies for the great difficulties you and your team encountered running my errand for me. I'm no medic, but I can tell that even you have been injured recently."

A dismissive sound from the jounin. "I really had little to do with it, sir. They're good students, and they gave it their all. All I needed to do was to give them a little kick every now and then to get going." Taiki wanted to laugh at this, but knew it would give away his position, so he kept silent. He heard a rueful chuckle from the scholar, and the hollow echo from Takeshi. "I know that you've already done us a great favor in opening your home to us after our mission, but after what we've been through on your behalf, I feel that I am more than entitled to ask you a question or two."

There was a faint rustle of robes as Akegata shrugged. "I'd agree with you there. Ask, and I'll answer what I can."

Takeshi sighed heavily, then continued. "What is so valuable about that manuscript that a Mist Village jounin died trying to protect it, and that one of the Mist's most famous missing-nin would have slaughtered my team to retrieve it? Answer me that, Akegata."

It was the scholar's turn to sigh, and porcelain clinked as he shakily poured another cup of sake for himself. "Emi would actually be more suited to answer that than I. She is the one that originally wanted the manuscript for herself, and arranged for it to fall into my hands so that its transfer would at least have some shred of legitimacy." Pause, a sip of sake, then, "She told me that she would not rest until she knew what they'd done to her daughter. How cruelly ironic that that same daughter would be a tool of the manuscript's delivery!" A brittle laugh. "I know, Takeshi. Lies all around. But you as a shinobi should be used to deception, right?"

When the jounin spoke again, his voice was quiet and stern. "You do know that Kotori is a demon vessel, don't you? She holds the spirit of the two-tailed cat, Nibi no Nekomata, inside of her, and it's not easy for her. As her leader, I have to watch her fight it every day, and as one of her closest remaining relatives, that kills me. Who would let such a thing happen to their own child?"

Silence between the two, and Taiki had to strain to hear Akegata's next words. "I can assure you, Takeshi, that Emi would never have chosen that for her daughter."

"Tell that to Kotori." Yawn, stretch. "Now if you'll excuse me, sir, it's been a long day. I need my rest, and I'm sure you have a lot to think about."

--------

_Now what did he mean that I'd get more use out of the scroll than he would? What kind of scroll could this be?_ Kotori sighed gloomily, a dark exhalation among the song of the nightbirds outside. Hearing the sounds of conversation die out in the room under her, the genin continued to wait patiently until the last occupant – the scholar, if she'd placed his voice correctly – left to go about his business before she dropped soundlessly from her perch on the roof tiles. Moving so that her actions would be indistinguishable from that of any other nocturnal animal, the girl began her survey of the grounds. _The only way I'll know is if I read it, like he said. Odds are Akegata had the scroll put in the library, so if I find the library…_

A single covered pathway separated the compound's largest outbuilding from the family's living quarters, and it was in the shadows near this walkway that Kotori decided to wait and gather her bearings. Soon enough, the outbuilding's door opened and a figure emerged carrying a book. Squinting into the gloom, Kotori realized with a blink that it was Taiki, and with belated dread she felt the beginnings of a mammoth sneeze welling within her. _Pervert-san has tainted him! I should never let Taiki get his hands on that book… _Further dread boiled when she saw that this book was a newer edition than Taiki's much-perused novel, and sweat beaded Kotori's brow. _And apparently Akegata-san is not immune to this filth either. Men…!_

It took all of her endurance to keep the sneeze from exploding out into the evening silence, but even after this effort a betraying squeak still escaped from behind Kotori's muffling hand. The genin crouched even further into the shadows, trying to make her profile as small as possible until her teammate had passed. Her blood chilled as the youth's steps slowed, but compressed as she was she could not see the small smile on his face as he passed her hiding place. As he walked, she heard him murmuring something into the night, and after listening she realized that he was talking to her. "Don't worry - I won't tell anyone that you're out here. I just came from the library, and the scroll has been laid out in one of the reading rooms. Good luck." Then the young man resumed a normal pace, apparently absorbed in the plot lines – or lack thereof – of Jiraiya's latest novel.

Waiting until Taiki had passed, Kotori burst from her cover and dashed into the library before anyone could see her, then stopped when she realized just what a task she'd set herself. The library itself was immense, featuring shelf upon shelf stacked with anything ranging from loose leaves of paper to ancient scrolls to more modern bound books, and her heart sank. "How am I supposed to find anything in here?" she muttered as she looked from title to title. Then her eyes caught the faint glow of lamplight from a side room, and it was here that she went in search of her quarry.

Her breath caught in her throat when she saw it – the scroll had been removed from its carrying case and unbound, unrolled partially to provide a tantalizing glimpse of the first contents. Kotori's eyes darted over the first lines of script, pulse pounding in her ears when she realized what the characters spelled out: _"The Binding of the Cat Demon, the Forging of a Swordsman, and Other Forbidden Tales of the Village Hidden in the Mist."_ So loud was the pounding of her heart that her normally sharp senses did not perceive the other presence in the room.

"Quite the shocker, isn't it?" Kotori looked up from the manuscript with a startled sound, hand reaching for the scroll hidden in her waist sash that would bring her weapon forth. Her eyes narrowed to glassy, unforgiving slits when she made out the form of Emi standing in the doorway, bearing a tea tray. The older woman smiled and crossed to set the tray on a smaller table within easy reach of anyone viewing the unfurled scroll. "And yet somehow none of it surprises me."

"It wouldn't, would it," the girl hissed when at last she could find the breath to speak. "And you let every single part of it happen to me. You hid out here in the forest with your new husband and – and your new daughter – and your new _life!_" The last words came out in a rush, thrown like kunai at the now-unreadable Emi. "There's no room for me here. You left me for dead and you started over." If her challenge had any effect, it was unnoticeable, and Kotori began to tremble dangerously. "Don't you see what you've done to me? I see Eriko and I see what I never was. I see Naeko, and I see what I could have been. But no. I know shinobi are tools, but you left me to be made into the sickest one possible!"

Rage seethed through Kotori's veins as she continued, and she could sense the spirit within her grinning its fanged approval and flexing its claws as her voice rose. "The girls of Konoha are trained not only to be skilled fighters, but alluring women as well. While they were being trained in flower arranging, I was stalking my prey in the morning fog. When I was scolded for sloppiness, it was because I'd accidentally let some of my prey's blood spill onto my clothes. Those girls obsess over the latest handsome male to cross their path. What do I obsess over? That my killing stroke had not been neat enough. They have families, they have lives! Do I? Let me tell you something, Akegata Emi."

Kotori smiled coldly as she spat the name out at the older woman and reached a hand to run along the scars on her shoulder that had once again begun to ooze blood. "These marks – they are my mother." Smile widening, she brought out the zanbatou and with deliberate malice sank its tip into the floor next to her. "This blade is my father." Abruptly the smile turned into a snarl as Kotori untied the headband from around her forehead in one violent motion and threw it onto the table where it clattered to rest on top of the open scroll. "And that – that is my life! You let it happen to me. What do you have to say about it?"

Emi bit her lip for a second, then spoke. "You will not accept it if I apologize to you. The only thing I'll tell you is to take that scroll with you when you leave, and maybe you'll learn something more about yourself from it. I've already learned all I need to know." The older woman bowed. "Be at peace, Kotori. I take my leave of you." Rising again, she then turned and exited, closing the door quietly behind her and leaving Kotori to her own thoughts.

--------

The Konoha group stayed on at the scholar's house for another week before Takeshi announced that they should move on. And move on they did, with Eriko extracting a promise from Naeko that the latter would return sometime for a visit, and Taiki having extracted a certain book from the scholar's library. If Kotori was in even darker sorts than usual, the rest of the group chose not to comment, each having some idea of what had transpired and not caring to agitate the girl further.

Upon the group's return and debriefing, a certain scroll was placed under the care of the Hokage for safekeeping. A brief explanation of the contents was given, and all concerned parties agreed that this indeed was the best course of action. Once this was concluded, Kotori was dismissed so that the Hokage could have words with Takeshi.

"Once again, your little band of misfits has proven itself, wouldn't you say?"

A polite nod from the jounin. "If I may say so, Hokage-sama, they did better than I expected." He chuckled. "For all they seem to be on the surface – an ice cube, a poster boy, and an airhead – they've also grown."

"So it seems." The older man smiled. "Would you think they're ready to move on and test their skills at a higher level?"

Takeshi blinked. "If you're suggesting - "

"Come now. If what you say is true and they've survived not only an assassination attempt but an encounter with a criminal of the highest caliber, a little thing like an exam should be nothing to them."

A hasty bow. "Of course, Hokage-sama. I'll let them know right away."

"Oh, I wouldn't do that. Give them a few days to rest first…"


	13. Idle Hands

**12 Idle Hands**

_Don't You Have Something Better to Do?_

"It sure is a beautiful day out," mused Taiki from where he lay on the veranda, drinking from a cup of tea that Kotori's grandmother had given him. "Perfect for rest and relaxation."

Naeko nodded. "On days like this, you'd almost expect Takeshi-sensei to show up and tell us he has a job for us, or some new training exercise he wants us to try."

"He does have a talent for that, doesn't he," Kotori muttered, joining the other two with a tray of nigiri and a fresh pot of tea. "If he bothers us, I'll hurt him."

"Hurt who, Kotori?" All three genin flinched as a familiar voice cut the afternoon silence, the face of the jounin peering out from behind a pile of grocery sacks that contained various supplies and foodstuffs for the eldest Yamataki. When no response was given, he shrugged and disappeared inside the house to make his delivery. He reappeared moments later, whistling a cheerful little tune under his breath as he trotted back down the path on other unguessable errands.

Silence reigned for the next few minutes, then broken by a gusty sigh from Naeko. "That was all too close. For a moment there I thought he was actually going to find something for us to do!"

"Way too close," Taiki echoed, glaring at the path as if he expected the jounin to materialize on it once more. "I did notice something strange about him, though, and it's been bugging me for a while now." Both girls looked at him questioningly, and he shrugged. "It's probably nothing significant, but I've just got to find out the answer." He sighed, then mused, "I have never once seen him without his headband, and he wears it to cover the top of his head… almost like there's something he doesn't want us to see."

"Like a skin problem, maybe?" Naeko guessed. "Or a really bad tattoo?"

"Something like that." Taiki shrugged again, then turned to Kotori. "What do you think, Tori-chan?"

"I think," the third genin muttered, rising to her feet, "that both of you are stupid. He's got something up his sleeve and he intends to drop it in our laps soon."

"Aw, come on!" Naeko scoffed. "Quit being such a spoilsport!"

"I'm not. I'm being practical," Kotori replied, going back indoors and leaving the others on the veranda. She emerged about five minutes later in training attire, gave the two one last withering look of disdain, and left the same way her uncle had.

Watching her teammate walk away, Naeko sighed. "Doesn't she know how to relax? I'd bet you she even fights things in her dreams."

"Maybe that is the way she relaxes," speculated Taiki. "Maybe all this sitting around is really bothering her, you know? She's not in her element unless she's destroying something."

Naeko raised an eyebrow. "So that's why they won't let her near the training dummies anymore… What is with her these days anyway? Ever since we came back, she's been even stranger than usual."

"Probably just the usual mix of angst and teenage hormones." Ignoring the blank look of shock given him by Naeko in response to this, Taiki took a sip of tea. "Or whatever's in that scroll. The only other person she's let even touch it since we came back is the Hokage, and of course he won't say what it is… eh, whatever. It's probably nothing for us to be worried about right now. Wouldn't you say so, Naeko?"

"I'd definitely say so," Naeko agreed, jumping up from her seat and pulling a puzzled Taiki along with her. "Let's get some lunch!"

--------

Twenty minutes of swift running later, Kotori reached a clearing that had become her favorite training spot and put the Mist manuscript in a safe place before beginning the conditioning, strength and agility exercises that constituted her solo training regimen. "How can they be so… so…" she fumbled for the words as she hung from a low tree branch, pulling her chin up above the branch "unconcerned? They think that life's a picnic just because they've finished their first truly difficult mission." Face creased both in effort and frustration, she completed her first set of chin-ups and rotated so that she instead hung from her knees, then began curling her torso up so that her elbows touched her thighs. "They just don't realize that it only gets worse from here."

--------

"So our first step in finding out the answer is to analyze his lifestyle," Naeko announced, flourishing her chopsticks to emphasize her point. "Once we find out just what he does every day, we'll be able to figure out why he never takes his headband off." She then made a face as something else occurred to her. "Just kinda makes you wish the Ice Princess wasn't being such a pill. She might be able to help us fill in a few things."

"But she's not, so we'll just have to figure things out without her," Taiki mumbled around a mouthful of noodles. "She really needs to loosen up every now and then. If she keeps on going the way she is, she's going to get really bad ulcers, her hair's going to fall out, or her head's going to implode, take your pick."

Naeko snickered as if visualizing all three outcomes, then suddenly grew serious. "But we need to focus, Tai-kun. Think about it, what does Takeshi-sensei do in his spare time?"

A disgusted noise. "What do you think I am, Naeko? His shadow?" Shaking his head, Taiki grinned and retorted, "No, Little Miss Stealthy, that's your field. Although that does give me an idea…"

"An idea? Do tell." Easing himself onto the stool on the other side of Naeko, Takeshi squinted at the day's specials posted on the wall, made his choice, and waved the waitress over. Murmuring his order and something else in a voice too low for the genin to hear, the jounin then sideglanced them while waiting for further explanation. "You two sound like you're cooking up quite the scheme. Maybe I, with my vast store of knowledge and experience, can be of help?"

"Oh. Er…" Naeko shot a quick glare at Taiki, hissing _Say something_ under her breath and laughing uneasily when their teacher raised an expectant eyebrow.

"We're just trying to think of a way to get our absent teammate to unwind a little bit," ventured Taiki, giving Naeko a surreptitious thumbs-up. "Don't you worry about her blood pressure sometimes, sensei?"

"About as much as I worry about your sudden interest in my personal life," Takeshi shot back. "Now tell me, what's really going on?" Moments later his order arrived, courtesy of the blushing waitress, who turned a deeper shade of pink when the jounin quietly said something else to her. The girl turned away, giggling, and Takeshi settled back onto his seat in the manner of a man satisfied with a skillful bit of work. "If you're as worried about your dear teammate as you say you are, I'd suggest you just leave her be until when – and if – she's willing to talk. I'd guess this is a personal thing, and she likes people nosing around in her personal business about as much as her uncle does."

"I think that's his none-too-subtle way of telling us to get lost," Taiki grumbled to the other genin, giving Takeshi a studying look.

"Leave the hard stuff to the masters, my boy," replied Takeshi mildly, accepting a cup of tea from the waitress with a charming grin.

"…I think I'm done here, Tai-kun. Are you?" Naeko withdrew a roll of money from somewhere within her tunic and peeled off the correct amount before replacing it, noting with a small smile that this action had not gone unnoticed. Not even waiting for Taiki's absent nod of agreement, she pulled him outside by the arm again and around a corner where they could talk unobserved. "That man's a demon! What does he do, follow us?"

"Maybe," Taiki replied, the distant cast of his eyes showing that his mind was elsewhere. "How old was that waitress?"

"I think she's seventeen," Naeko answered impatiently, glaring at the young man. "What does that matter to you?"

"And how old is Takeshi-sensei?"

"Twenty-seven, or something like that."

Taiki shook his head in wonderment. "A master indeed. How do those older men do it?"

"He's not that much older," scoffed his teammate. "Now to get back on track, what was your idea?"

Shaking his head suddenly to clear it, Taiki had to think for a moment to regain his train of thought. "I may not be his shadow, but you can be. Here's a chance to test your skill!"

Naeko let out a dismayed squeak when she caught where Taiki was going with this. "You want me to shadow a jounin? I may be good, Tai-kun, but I'm not that good. If I get caught, I'm dead!"

"It's just for a few hours, Naeko." Mentally rolling his eyes, Taiki risked a pale mimicry of the grin he'd seen on the face of Takeshi earlier. "Besides, I say you can do it. Isn't that enough?"

The grin had more than its intended effect, Naeko's face traveling from blanched white to fiery red with what Taiki inwardly swore was a shade or two of purple in between. "Y-yes, Tai-kun."

"Atta-girl. I'll be a few minutes behind you in case anything happens and you need my help."

--------

_And hold… one, two._ Feeling the burn of stressed muscles ease, Kotori allowed herself to relax and stand straight, posture loose and yielding after the swift thrashing she'd put her body through. After a moment or two of slow inhalation and exhalation, she trotted over to where she'd stored the Mist scroll and brought it forth, unrolling it and laying it flat on the ground in front of her and then lay down for some uninterrupted studying.

"Not many surprises here," she muttered as she read through the introduction and beginning chapters. "It is kind of strange to see someone else's plans for me spelled out like this." With a yawn she skipped over some of the material, unrolling more material as she reached it. "Nope, nothing new here. I learned that when I was seven…" Finally she came to what appeared to be some kind of anatomy diagram, and Kotori frowned. "What the… an illustrated chart of human blood vessels? Why do I need to know this…?"

--------

Minutes stretched into hours as Taiki followed his teammate's meandering trail through the village, keeping their prey in sight and himself hidden. From time to time Naeko would reappear at his side to relay the latest bit of news before flickering into invisibility again. _I'll have to admit, she's very good at this. Better than I thought she would be. Hasn't he figured out that he's being followed yet?_

If the jounin knew, he gave no sign and continued about his errands, stopping briefly in a bookstore to browse through the titles and selecting one for later perusal ("historical fiction," Naeko reported to Taiki's disappointment) before returning to his apartment to do some laundry and relax for a while with a snack and his new book. In this long period of near inactivity, Taiki found himself dozing off on his perch in the lazy mid-afternoon heat near the jounin's top-story window. _Damnitall, what is this man? In his time off, he's almost like a slug,_ the genin grumbled silently as his eyes began to sag shut. Only a swift snatch from Naeko's unseen hand prevented him from toppling over the ledge and falling to the street below, but even this hasty retrieval made a tell-tale scuffling sound and Taiki could not stop a curse from leaking out. _"Hell…"_

A barely perceptible narrowing of dark-brown eyes above the top of the book and the tense silence as Takeshi searched the area with keen senses was soon followed by the muffled squeak of elderly furniture as he heaved himself up from the confines of his well-patched armchair. "All right, you two, the game's up. Come on out, I know you're there." Further silence, and the jounin frowned as he leaned out the window to peer around. "Fine, be that way. I will find you, sooner or later, and then I _will_ find out what you're up to…" When even this threat elicited no response, Takeshi sighed heavily. "Kids these days."

Swallowing in a panic-dried throat, Taiki willed his heart to settle back into its normal place and beat while figuring out what had just happened. He'd just realized where he was – the roof above Takeshi's apartment – when a voice made him jump and almost lose his precarious hold. "Smooth going, Tai-kun," Naeko muttered, fading into solidity next to him, breathing raggedly and sweat pebbling her brow. "How do you expect me to keep this up and save you if you mess up again?"

"It won't," Taiki replied, giving the girl a concerned look. "You all right?"

"I've been using the best of my stealth to hide from a jounin." A tiredly sarcastic smile. "What do you think?" Sighing and composing herself, she asked, "So, what's the next plan?"

"One moment, please…" Focusing his chakra, the Lightning genin quietly repositioned himself hanging from one of the eaves outside their target's window, more careful this time not to make any betraying sound. He reappeared a few minutes later with a faintly troubled expression. "You aren't going to like this one bit, but I need to ask one more favor of you."

Naeko sighed but forced a smile. "It had better not be anything too difficult. I'm almost at my limits…"

--------

"In this manner, one may control the water of one's opponent, raising or lowering temperature or rate of flow. You must not be interrupted or distracted while this control lasts, or its effects will be cancelled. When used in the following sequence, it may only be used once even with an advanced level of chakra, so focus is essential. One may raise the success level of the River of Life control techniques by rendering your target incapable of sight and or movement…" After reading this passage aloud, Kotori scanned further and frowned. "Whoever planned this was crazy. There's no way I could raise enough chakra to pull this off."

_And that, my dear, is where I would come in. All you need to do is ask me and my energy is yours for the using._

"Although I dare not ask what your price is," the genin grumbled and continued reading. "You've already started changing me – don't think I haven't noticed – so it almost makes me wonder what you'd do if you were in control."

The demon seemed almost hurt as it retorted, _Nothing life-threatening or permanently damaging. Who knows, you might even enjoy some of it._

"Don't count on it, you evil wench." Kotori put the demon into a back corner of her mind while devoting her mind to her current task. "Since I don't have enough skill to immobilize, I'll have to count on invisibility. And for that, I'd have to bank on any convenient bodies of water..."

--------

"You want me to do _what_?" Naeko glared at Taiki, eyes emerald chips of resentment as the impact of his suggestion roiled in her mind. "What kind of degenerate do you think I am?"

"Keep your voice down, Naeko. Someone could hear you!" The pair had since relocated from the roof of Takeshi's apartment building to a side street, Taiki carefully watching the passerby for their quarry to pass.

"But you want me to peek on him in the bathhouse! That's not only gross, but… It's just wrong, Tai-kun, and you know it. Why don't you follow him instead?"

"Because he'd recognize me too easily, and you're better at illusions than I am. Besides, if you catch him while he's changing, you can leave then and our mission is done." Taiki peered down the street, spotted a familiar bandana-covered scalp, and yanked Naeko into the shadows of the side street. "Here he comes. Hurry up before he passes and we lose him."

"But Tai-kun - " Any protests the girl would have raised were silenced by the sensation of warm lips brushing her cheek and a whispered plea of _"Come on, please just do it for me"_ left in her ear. Blushing furiously both at her teammate's actions and the potential consequences of her own, Naeko gritted her teeth and blended into the surroundings yet once more.

Satisfied that she would carry out her task as directed, Taiki found a bench nearby to relax on and pulled a well-thumbed novel from a pocket to read.


	14. Unexpected Answers and Further Questions

**13 Unexpected Answers and Further Questions**

_Giant Snakes, a Deadly Encounter with a Catgirl, and a Jounin's Vanity Exposed_

"And then, in the confusion brought by the fog, I would use their brief moment of distraction to synchronize my heartbeat with theirs..." Kotori frowned down at the manuscript. "Well, that's just great. It would take incredible focus in order to get in synch without touching them. Then I'm supposed to take control of their body and lower its temperature, all while gathering the chakra needed for a single powerful movement..." She sighed and sat back on her heels, regarding the scroll with faint distaste. "It's almost as if you expect me to depend on the demon as my main source of strength!"

_You were created to be a tool – a deadly weapon at that – unless you've forgotten already. And how is a weapon supposed to be effective if its parts refuse to work together?_ The demon sighed, a rusty echo of its host's earlier emotion. _Don't act so surprised. If you read through that scroll as thoroughly as you should have, you'd realize that every step in your training had its purpose, even back to when I was placed inside of you. And I've said it once before – I won't let you die. After all, if you die, then I die too._ Sensing the girl's further hesitation, the demon persisted, saying, _You'll never realize your ultimate purpose and potential unless you give me some part in this. Who knows, one of these days you might just need me..._

--------

_I'm sure there are others who would kill to be in my position right now,_ thought Naeko as she crouched in a corner just outside the actual bathing area. _But this is just - ick. I'll be damned if Taiki expects me to watch that man naked._ The combination of stress and the temperature caused a thin tendril of sweat to trickle down her cheek, and with an inner grumble she reached a hand up to wipe her face off. Then two voices nearby caused her to look up, recognizing one as Takeshi and the other as... A wicked grin crossed her face as she recognized the other. _Ooooo, I could bug Tori-chan so badly about this. _She then focused on the conversation between the two jounin, cursing her vantage point that prevented her from getting a clear view of her mentor but knowing she risked revealing herself if she moved. In the hazy atmosphere, she could barely perceive through fogged vision that Takeshi was not wearing his usual head covering, but she couldn't tell what was in place of it, if anything, because the other man seemingly refused to move. _Damnit, Kakashi-san, if you could just step to the side..._

But such was not her luck as Takeshi reached into a small duffel bag and removed a plain square of cloth, then tied it around his scalp much in the manner of the usual headband. When the two moved off toward the hot springs, Naeko cursed again when she realized that she'd been foiled. She gave the silver-haired man a dark look as he walked away, then shivered in sudden apprehension as he shot one pointed glance back over his shoulder at her hiding place. _Crap. If he tells Takeshi-sensei what I've been doing, I'll be toast... better get moving before he says anything. _Naeko then channeled what reserves of strength she had left into beating a hasty retreat.

--------

"Oh well. I might as well get used to it," Kotori grumbled in resignation, re-rolling the manuscript and securing it to her back. _Do what you have to do, but you will leave when I tell you._

_Don't worry yourself,_ the demon replied casually as the girl reached within and confronted the seal that held the spirit in check. She could almost see it stretching in anticipation of release, and with a mental gritting of her teeth she lowered her defenses and allowed the Two-Tailed Cat's chakra to spill loose.

Red fire galloped through her bones as Kotori fell to her knees, chest heaving as her senses whirled and struggled to regain their balance. Her vision flared blind white and her mind blazed; her muscles reshaped and reattuned to a monstrous new form that only vaguely resembled the petite girl that she had been. When the transformation was complete, the creature let out a sigh almost of relief and murmured to itself, "That wasn't so bad, was it?" before catapulting off into the depths of the forest.

--------

"Well, that went by too fast," Taiki muttered as he reached the last page of the novel. "And now I have to wait for the next one to come out, and figure out how I'm going to get a hold of it." Scowling, he closed the book and put it next to him on the bench, assuming a relaxed slouch as he waited for his teammate to return.

For a split-second, the youth's vision went stark white as if he'd stared into the sun. A psychic scream of pain lanced his temples like a searing brand and he lurched forward in his seat, reeling in the sudden sensation of released power that lashed across his senses. Then, as soon as it had come, the sensation was gone and Taiki sagged back, struggling to breathe normally as he tried to figure out what he'd just been privy to. He gingerly probed the faded sensation like a healing wound, wondering why it had seemed so familiar, and then the answer came almost as painfully as its predecessor. "Kotori..." he breathed, trying to get a bead on the location of the power surge in the case he needed to follow it to its source.

"Fancy meeting you here," another familiar voice commented over the youth's shoulder, causing the genin to jump. "Is everything all right? You looked like you were going to puke there for a moment."

Pressing a knuckle into his temple to quell the throbbing he felt, Taiki shot a shaky grin at the dubiously staring Takeshi. "I'm... I'm fine. Don't worry about me, I just got a headache all of a sudden."

The jounin shook his head with a rueful grin. "Strange things are afoot these days, wouldn't you say? A friendly source informed me that someone was peeking on me in the bath... and we all know I'm not that popular." When his measuring look went unanswered, Takeshi sighed and shrugged. "Eh, whatever. Listen, I'm going to be busy tonight, so try not to get into too much trouble." Numbly Taiki nodded acknowledgment, head still ringing from its recent abuse. "And try to track down Kotori while you're at it. I know she's the solitary type in her time off, but I've got a bad feeling about her today."

"You're not the only one," Taiki muttered, glancing off in the direction the alert had come from. "Don't have too much fun, sensei."

"You know me..." Giving his student a casual wave in farewell, Takeshi then set off on his unnamed task, a light breeze flapping the corners of his bandanna as he walked.

No sooner had he disappeared from sight than Naeko reappeared in front of Taiki, cheeks flaming red in mixed humiliation and anger. Lips pinched shut in an ugly scowl, she backhanded her teammate across the cheek and stood back waiting for a reaction. When none was forthcoming, she hissed, "Well? Aren't you going to ask me if I found anything?"

Taiki shook his head once to clear it and looked at her blankly. "Huh?"

"I've seen more of the men of this village within the past two hours than I would ever care to in my entire life, all for _nothing_! Oh, let me guess, it doesn't bother you because you've seen it all before, but I'm scarred for life! Does that mean anything to you?"

Mind abruptly returning to the topic at hand, Taiki tried a shaky smile. "Of course it does, Naeko. Your sacrifice has been noted." He blinked when he saw that her blush showed no signs of fading and added in a mumble, "You didn't get caught, did you?"

"We'll just have to wait and see, now won't we?" Plopping down next to Taiki in a huff, Naeko muttered, "I just had to run into _him_. Even without that Sharingan I could have sworn he saw me! Tori-chan sure has weird taste in men, that's for sure." She waved her hand dismissively and sat back to rest after her day's exertions. "Speaking of, has the Ice Princess deemed us fit for an audience yet?"

"No, not yet." _And as soon as I can get away for a minute, I'm going looking for her,_ Taiki added mentally. "You know what? Why don't you go and lie down for a bit? I'm sure you're tired from your work today, and I don't think we're getting any closer. If anything, we can try again when he's otherwise occupied."

Naeko raised an eyebrow. "Otherwise occupied? Are you saying what I think you are, Tai-kun?"

"I just have some suspicions, that's all." Taiki patted Naeko on the shoulder and got up, pocketing his reading material. "We'll get back on the trail tonight, but you need to rest. Like you told me" a pained rub of his face where he swore he could feel a handprint "you've been through enough for today."

"If you say so, Tai-kun." Rising also, Naeko grinned tiredly and stretched. "Meet back here at sunset?"

"Sure. Take care of yourself." Leaving it at that, Taiki then turned and trotted off, trying to tune his senses and choose the swiftest path that would lead him to whatever had befallen the missing member of his team.

--------

As he ran, he became aware of subtle emanations of power, a trail of unusual chakra that he knew without a doubt to be Kotori's. _Or whatever she is now,_ he thought grimly. _She sure as hell isn't herself anymore._ Breathing a quick prayer to whatever gods might listen that he would not be too late, Taiki increased his pace as he followed what scant trail had been allowed him.

He was soon greeted by sounds of intense struggle and was startled into sudden stillness by the sight of a giant snake poised to strike among the trees. Following the beast's gaze, Taiki gasped when he saw a barely-recognizable figure poised on a high tree branch, one hand poised at her lips in a seal while the other was raised aloft. The already moisture-rich air of the forest transformed into a chokingly impenetrable fog bank and Taiki could feel his blood chill when he realized that this was his teammate's work.

A single yell then pierced the air, its nuances lost in the mist, and then seconds later a nauseating wrenching sound followed. The fog bank changed from shifting veils of silver and gray to a strange shimmering red, punctuated by chunks of semi-frozen flesh and skeletal slivers that Taiki sincerely hoped had belonged to the snake.

Then all was silenced, the fog dissipating to reveal a scene of horrifying carnage. Splinters of bone pierced earth and foliage alike, and the immediate area was liberally coated with a fine layer of gore. In a brief moment of distraction, Taiki mused that it would take great imagination to figure out that this mess of organic matter had even been a snake. Then his mind returned to practical matters, the most prominent being two questions: _What exactly happened to Kotori? And furthermore, why was there a giant snake in the forest this close to the village without someone noticing?_

Unfortunately, the second question would have to wait to be answered as the solution to the first slammed into Taiki from above, pounding him into the ground with a feral growl. Death in the form of redly glistening fangs hovered inches away from Taiki's throat, and he had no doubt that the otherworldly light that now shone in this creature's eyes was a direct glimpse of the demonic presence that Kotori shared her body with and now held dominance over her. Yet, as strong of a hold as this presence exerted, challenge to its control could yet be seen played out in a rippling twitch of muscles in the disfigured face and body.

This inner battle was soon resolved, the demon's aura snuffed out like a candle as its host collapsed senselessly. Unsure as to what had just happened, Taiki tentatively pushed Kotori away from him and felt mixed tremors of relief and concern as she rolled to the side unresistingly like a broken puppet. Rising to his knees, he looked over at the sight she presented, lying barely conscious on the sodden ground in a pool of blood both from her recent prey and from her own wounds, including the openly oozing marks on her shoulder. Her clothing lay in shreds, and her copper hair – which had somehow come loose during her transformation – fanned out underneath her like a tattered, crimson-matted cloak. The eyes that had only so recently shone with ethereal power now stared glassily ahead; any of the beastlike changes that had rendered Kotori so frightening had passed the way they came, leaving her a mere shadow of her usual self.

The utter and complete lack of movement from the girl jolted Taiki back to his senses, and with shaking fingers he verified the faintest fluttering of a pulse. "Gods, Kotori, why'd you do this?" He then saw the scroll lying nearby, dislodged from its carrier sometime during her recent struggle. "Damnit. You just had to, didn't you? And it's broken you..." With the feeling of shouldering a distasteful burden, the genin strapped the manuscript to his own back and then carefully picked Kotori up in his arms. "There are some things I'll never get about you, and some things that I'll never want to," he whispered into the forest air as he left the scene of all-too-vivid horrors to return to the village.

--------

"It's past sunset – where is he?" Naeko wondered irritably as she sat on the park bench, waiting for her teammate to meet her as promised. "If he's used this as an excuse to run off with _her,_ I'm going to kick his butt when I see him." Ten minutes passed in tense silence, and finally the girl stood from her seat with an air of determination. "Well, if he's not willing to help out, I guess he just won't get his answers!" Smirking at this decision, she set out for the first place on her list of possiblities.

"Whoever did this was sick," the medic muttered as she considered the listless girl laid out in front of her. "You sure you don't know who did it?"

_If I told you, would you believe me?_ Taiki shook his head. "They'd be hurting right now if I did," he replied as he too considered the state Kotori lay in. "How long do you think you'll need to keep her here?"

"That remains to be seen. Tell you what – find your teacher and get him to come over here. He might be able to shed some light on this mess."

--------

"So, was this worth the risk? I hope Teuchi-san won't kill me for taking you away from the restaurant."

"Oh, I don't think he'll mind. You and your students are some of our best customers after all." A small laugh, and the girl – whom Naeko recognized with a blink as the waitress from the ramen shop – drew subtly closer to her escort, who allowed himself an almost imperceptible smile at this minor victory. "So, are they your first cell?"

It was Takeshi's turn to laugh, more of a rueful chuckle that drew a frown from his concealed student. "Yeah, they are. Sometimes I swear they're a bunch of head cases, but I really can't complain too hard. I was like that too one time, you know?"

A look of mock disbelief from the waitress. "No way. You, a member of the jounin elite, were once an insufferable little punk like most of the genin running around these days?"

Takeshi's laugh was more genuine this time. "You'd never guess it looking at me now, would you. They have grown up a lot since I took them on, though – they'll be going for the chuunin exams sooner than I'd like to think."

"You make that sound like a bad thing. Don't you think they'll make it?"

_The chuunin exams? Already?_ Naeko bit down on her lip in apprehension. _So Kotori was right, he did have something up his sleeve that he was waiting to drop on us._ A sour head shake. _I hate it when she's right._

"It's not that," Takeshi said after a moment's thought. "It's just the same nervousness that any other teacher feels when they take the risk. Our reputations are on the line based on how our students do, no matter what you might hear – even moreso since my three are brand new." He chuckled again. "They'd get a kick to hear me talking about them when I'm supposed to be relaxing."

"I'd bet they would." The pair had paused in their walk in front of the same bench that Naeko and Taiki had occupied earlier, Takeshi gesturing for his companion to sit before doing likewise. "It sounds like you care about them a lot, Takeshi-san."

"You might say that," the jounin mused, unaware in his thoughts of the presence ghosting up behind his seat on the bench. "Every once in a while they worry me, but then they seem to take care of things themselves." _Now or never,_ Naeko resolved, reaching her hands out and whisking the covering cloth away from the older man's scalp.

The reaction was immediate, Takeshi flinching at the sudden breeze and reflexively reaching up to see if the bandanna could be retrieved. Sudden silence reigned as the night lights of the village glinted from a suspiciously hairless cranium, its owner flushing brilliant embarrassed red and whirling around to see where the cloth had gone and hoping to salvage some scrap of his dignity. Naeko found herself the subject of a hellish glare from normally kind eyes gone stony cold, and she could not convince herself to move. "I'm... sorry, sensei," she mumbled, unsure of what action to take now that her goal had been realized.

"Is everything all right, Takeshi-san?" the other girl ventured, likewise unsure of the proper action or reaction.

The awkward silence was broken, however, by the clatter of running feet as a winded and inexplicably blood-spattered Taiki skidded to a halt in front of the trio. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something, sensei, but you need to come to the hospital right now. I just brought Kotori back, and it's not pretty."

Face crumpling into a _why me?_ grimace, Takeshi snatched the bandanna from Naeko and re-tied it, hissing at her, "We'll have a little chat later once this is over." In one last attempt at suavity, he rose and gave the waitress a kiss on the knuckles, murmuring regretfully, "You and I will continue this later, maybe. Duty calls..." before running off with Taiki and Naeko at his heels.


	15. The Sweet Taste of Revenge

**14 The Sweet Taste of Revenge**

_A Shadow of the Recent Past Haunts Taiki._

"As far as we can tell, there are no internal injuries. She was rendered unconscious due to blood loss, primarily from the wounds on her shoulder, but also from numerous abrasions and lacerations. We've administered a transfusion and patched up what we can, but the rest is up to her."

Takeshi nodded, acknowledging the medic's diagnosis while forming theories of his own in his mind. "Thank you. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like some time alone to discuss this with the other members of our team." Bowing, the medic walked out of the room, leaving the jounin with his students. "All right, do either of you know what really happened? I'm not going to punish you, I just want to know."

Naeko glanced once at the drowsing Kotori, grimaced, and shook her head. "I wish I did, sensei."

Taiki sighed, unable to reconcile the blood-streaked and sharply-fanged visage that he'd seen before with the waxen effigy that lay in the sickbed next to him. "Would you believe me if I told you that she did it to herself?" A gasp from Naeko and a sharp frown from Takeshi. "I mean, it's the demon. She let it loose while she was training this afternoon, and..." He paused for a moment, then muttered, "It's one of the most frightening things I've seen, and I've seen more than a few. Especially when you know what she normally is, and then seeing her changed into a monster that has little regard for life. She almost killed me."

"But why didn't she?" Naeko wondered.

"Because her will – Kotori's, that is – is stronger than the demon. She took control in time to stop it, but all of the other damage had already been done." Clenching his hands once sharply and then releasing them, he turned to Takeshi with pleading in his eyes. "Whatever you do, keep her away from that scroll. I know her mother gave it to her as a gift, but something she learned from it made her release the demon! And you don't want to see what she's learned, either. I only saw part of it, but it's gruesome."

"I'll take your word for it." Giving his niece one last concerned look, Takeshi patted Taiki on the shoulder and turned to leave. "Why don't we all call it a night? I'm sure she'll be safe here, and the staff will let us know if anything else happens."

--------

_See? I told you it wouldn't be so bad. We work well together, Kotori._

"You call that working together? I almost bled to death because of you."

_A minor inconvenience, I'll admit, but one that can be prevented with training._

"I almost killed one of my teammates because of you!"

_Oh, him. The look on his face was so priceless – I haven't seen fear like that in some time. Why did you stop me? It's been so long since I've tasted someone's life blood._

"And if I have my way, it'll be a long time yet. If I let you kill someone, it'll be for a damn good reason, not just because you wanted to."

_You're such a spoilsport._

"Listen – just because I was raised and trained as a killer doesn't mean I have to act like one all the time!"

_And listen to you! Little Miss Merciless, gone soft. They should never have let you leave the Mist Village. You used to say that the weak don't deserve to live, that you would sooner wipe the earth clean of them and do humanity a service. What in hell has happened to you?_

"Gone soft - ! I'm just saving my energy for those who truly deserve it."

_Sure. Keep telling yourself that – one of these days that mentality will get you killed, and I'll be laughing at you all the way to the afterlife._

With that the demon fell silent, leaving Kotori alone in the darkness of her mind with only her heartbeat to keep her company.

--------

Sleep did not come easily to Taiki, exhausted as he was, and even when he did finally close his eyes and drift away as dawn began to light the village it cannot be said that he rested. He became aware of a cold dampness, an alien sensation that brought him to full alert as he recognized what it was – the same lethal fog that had surrounded him in the forest earlier and had bathed him in red. Yet even through this mist he could feel the eyes on him, calculating and unfriendly eyes that laughed at his unease, and then he heard the voice: "Kotori's quite the charmer, isn't she?"

_It seems so familiar, even though I'm sure I've never heard it before._ Turning slowly in the blinding gray, Taiki tried to pinpoint the source of the voice but was without success. "Who are you, and what do you want with me?"

"You mean you don't recognize me?" A wheezing, rickety laugh. "You destroyed my body and absorbed it into yours, and now you know its secrets. What do you mean, you don't know who I am?" This time the voice came from directly behind Taiki, and he whirled to face the speaker. The first thing the youth noticed was the gaping wound in the throat, one precisely placed knife slash that leered in an unclean second smile. Then he saw that the figure, whoever it was, bore two bloody stumps in place of arms, and Taiki remembered with a sickened groan. "Ah yes, I see you know who I am now. You can thank your Kotori for doing this to me. But how convenient for you – it gave you another chance to exercise your birthright." Again the laugh, whistling through the damaged windpipe. "I'll let you in on something, son. You might know my secrets, but you have yet to master them!"

--------

"Even if I hate her guts for being so close to my Tai-kun, the least thing I can do is to help her get out of the hospital quickly. Then we'll be able to take our exams, and I can show Tai-kun just how worthy I am of his attention!" Leaving a note explaining her actions out on the counter for her mother to see, Naeko then rummaged quickly through the tailor shop's sale rack until she found a tunic and pants that were approximately her teammate's size. These she put in a basket along with some fruit and bread from her family's pantry, and bearing these gifts she made her way to the hospital.

"We haven't seen any change in her condition, Naeko, but there's no harm in letting you visit," the medic on duty said, waving the girl on down the corridor. Naeko bowed in thanks to the medic and trotted the short distance to the room where Kotori had been left overnight.

"Well, Tori-chan, I've brought a few things to help - "

Shock-numbed hands dropping the basket, Naeko let out an alarmed shriek as she beheld two ghostly hands wrapped around the sleeping girl's throat in a chokehold. Reflexively she reached for two shuriken and flung them at the hands, which then vanished with a watery splash. Kotori's eyes flew open and she sat upright with a sputtering cough. "What the hell was that?" the redhead growled, massaging her throat and glaring at the other girl as if it were her fault.

"I'm... not sure," Naeko stammered, "but I think Tai-kun has some explaining to do."

--------

"Just what the hell do you think you were doing?" Taiki yelled at the spirit of the Mist jounin. "I could have killed her if I had stronger control!"

"That was the idea." Turning an eerie double grin on the genin, the specter murmured, "Revenge is a sweet thing, even if all you get is a taste of it."

"And that's all you're going to get, a taste." A foul glare. "Trust me, killing her is not worth your time."

"We'll just see about that," the jounin replied casually, turning and disappearing back into the mist. Taiki then snapped awake, drenched in sweat and pulse racing. _If I'm not careful, I'll turn into a monster too..._ Ignoring the mocking laughter in a remote corner of his mind, he then peeled the covers away and got to work preparing himself for the day ahead of him.


	16. Intermission I

**15 Intermission I**

_20 Questions, Asked by the Holy Toad Sage – Part One_

_The setting is the same as in the prologue, the only difference being the addition of Taiki at the table on the other side of Kotori. Jiraiya has a small stack of index cards sitting in front of him, which he shuffles through once to refresh himself of their contents._

**Jiraiya**. We're taking a break from the story to lighten the mood somewhat by indulging our readers' curiosity and having two of our stars answer a few questions. We'll start out with a few basics...

--------

_1. State your name, just for the record:_

**Taiki**. Officially, I'm the Yondaime Raikage, and to all of my friends I'm simply Taiki. All of the ladies can call me Tai-kun.

**Kotori**. You can find me in your Bingo Book under "Yamataki Kotori," but in everyday life I actually go by my married name.

--------

_2. Where are you originally from?_

**Taiki**. The Hidden Cloud Village.

**Kotori**. The Hidden Leaf Village, but I was raised in the Mist Village.

--------

_3. What is your favorite color?_

**Taiki**. White.

**Kotori**. That's not a color, idiot.

**Taiki**. _(rolling his eyes)_ Whatever.

**Kotori**. My favorite would have to be... black.

**Taiki**. That's not a color either!

--------

_4. What is your favorite food?_

**Taiki**. Chocolate...

**Kotori**. Tempura soba.

--------

And now onto the more serious stuff...

_5. If you could pick any word or phrase to describe yourself, what would you pick?_

**Taiki**. Beautiful!

**Kotori**. _(muttering)_ More like fatally self-centered. I'm surprised he can still fit through doors with his ego. _(blinks)_ Oh, you still need my answer...

**Taiki**. There are no words for her, trust me.

--------

_6. Pick one item in your house that you wish you had never acquired._

**Taiki**. Well, there's this photograph I stole from Kakashi-san... I might have to give that back someday.

**Kotori**. Two words: Butt floss. Hellkitty has interesting tastes in lingerie, that's for sure.

--------

7. Name one thing about yourself that no one would guess upon first looking at you.

**Taiki**. _(eagerly) _Ooo ooo ooo! Can I answer this one for her? _(without waiting for __approval)_ She lusts after older men!

**Kotori**. _(offended) _I do not!

**Jiraiya**. _(interjecting)_ Then that means everything you told me that one night was a lie! Tori-chan, I'm hurt! And what would your husband say?

**Kotori**. _(blanches and looks away)_ Well, I'll say something about Taiki - the song "Basket Case" describes him so well. Next question.

--------

_8. What do you do for a living?_

**Taiki**. Lots of paperwork.

**Kotori**. Well, I was just promoted to jounin and we all know what that means: I'm now in charge of a genin cell. _(shudders)_

**Taiki**. _(disguised as a cough) _She's also a porn star!

_(Kotori refuses to respond to this)_

--------

_9. What do you like to do in your spare time?_

**Taiki**. What is this 'spare time' that you speak of?

**Kotori**. I have five kids, I don't have spare time.

_(From off-camera, the sounds of a scuffle and then the voices of two almost-teenage girls)_

**Girl 1**. Mom! Tomoe stole my underwear again!

**Girl 2**. What's wrong with that, Jura-chan? It's not like you ever wear them anyway.

_(Kotori scowls at this interruption and yells off towards the girls)_

**Kotori**. Can't you read the sign? We're filming right now.

**Girl 1, 2**. _(in unison) _Sorry...

--------

_10. What is your dirty little secret?_

**Kotori**. What the hell kind of question is that? If you go blabbing it to every one you can't really call it a secretnow can you?

**Taiki**. I see dead people...

--------

_(Author's note: For purposes of brevity, this feature is continued in the next chapter.)_


	17. Intermission II

**16 Intermission II**

_20 Questions, Asked by the Holy Toad Sage – Part Two_

_11. Who was your, you know, first? In that sense, if you know what I mean._

_(The two interviewees are silent for a moment, blushing brightly and looking anywhere else but at __each other.)_

**Jiraiya**. All right! Way to keep it in the team, you two. Moving right along...

--------

_12. Bath or shower?_

**Taiki**. Bath.

**Kotori**. Shower. Alone.

**Jiraiya**. _(once again looking hurt)_ You mean you didn't like that either? But I thought we had so much fun, Tori-chan!

--------

_13. Random question: What comes to your mind when you hear this phrase - "Sex on the Beach"?_

**Taiki**. _(gives Kotori a studying look, Kotori sneezes, and Taiki looks back to Jiraiya with a __cheshire-cat smile)_ 'Nuff said.

**Kotori**. Been there, done that, got sand in strange places. Next question.

--------

_14. If you were a fruit, what kind would you be?_

**Taiki**. Mixed basket.

**Kotori**. Some kind of citrus.

**Jiraiya**. _(muttering)_ I'm thinking lemon...

--------

_15. What is your signature technique?_

**Taiki**. Combat striptease.

**Kotori**. _(deadpan) _If I told you, I would have to kill you.

**Taiki**. _(shudders) _Really, she would.

--------

_16. Are either of you... available?_

_(in unison)_ No!

--------

_17. What is in your pocket right now?_

**Taiki**. Do you really want to know? _(begins placing an array of items on the table, __including a comb and other hair-maintenance items)_

**Kotori**. Don't get him started.

--------

18. Are you too sexy for your shirt?

**Taiki**. _(winks)_ So sexy it hurts.

**Kotori**. _(glaring at Jiraiya) _If you're trying to get me to take my shirt off in front of the camera, dream on, pervert.

--------

_19. Okay, since neither of you are single, how would you rate your intimate life with your significant other on a scale of 1 to 10?_

**Taiki**. 100. _(wide grin)_

**Kotori**. _(primly)_ That's none of your business.

**Taiki**. _(whispers off to side) _Try about 502.

--------

_20. All righty, last question. It's a commonly held rumor that real ninjas go commando in public. What would you say to confirm or deny this?_

**Taiki**. Boxers, or nothing. Less chafing.

**Kotori**. Now that's really none of your business.

_(Jiraiya pulls a pair of lacy panties out of a pocket and dangles them just out of her reach) _

**Jiraiya**. Oh, so you aren't missing these? I saw them on your clothesline one day and I just couldn't resist...

**Kotori**. Ooooooh! You wanna know what I have in my pocket, you conniving lech? A can of whoopass with your name on it!

_(Taiki hastily swivels the camera away to avoid the impending carnage)_

**Taiki**. Well folks, that was "20 Questions" with your host, the Holy Toad Sage. _(loud crunching __sound) _Ouch, was that the sound of a heart breaking?

**Kotori**._(yelling back) _No, that was cartilage.

**Taiki**. _(winces sympathetically, grumbles) _And now back to the story...

--------

_Author's note: Question 20 was inspired by the anime music video "Real Ninjas". Stay tuned, the regular storyline resumes shortly._


	18. Meditations and Misgivings

**17 Meditations and Misgivings...**

_...and Miscommunications as Well. Just What Are You Getting At, Taiki?_

"Damnit," Taiki muttered under his breath as he ran a comb through his freshly-washed and -dried hair. A quick shower had cleansed him of physical grime but had done little to set his mind in order, and he had stumbled twice trying to put his pants on. It took force of will to stop his hands from shaking while he readied himself, almost not daring to look in the mirror because of what he might see beyond his own reflection. "I've got to find some way to apologize to her, but how am I supposed to go about that? 'I'm sorry that I tried to strangle you, Kotori, here's some flowers'? Yeah, that'll go over well. Odds are she'll try to garotte me with her IV if I even get close to her." Dropping the comb down next to the sink, Taiki then splashed water on his face a second time and toweled it off, sighing deeply as he realized just what a task he was up against. "And I can't exactly ask Takeshi-sensei for advice on this one, or he might just have us withdrawn from the exams." One last look-over in the mirror, and an expressive eye-roll. "That would really be insult added to injury, now wouldn't it."

Tugging at his shirt once to straighten it, Taiki left his apartment and after another brief moment of hesitation began the walk to the hospital. "Not to mention he'd probably kill me once he found out what happened, even though it wasn't me that did it!" A quick head-shake, then, "Well, it was me, but then again it really wasn't. God, I'm turning into a nutcase."

-------

The duty medic was otherwise occupied when Taiki arrived, and when he heard the loud commotion not too far down the hall he could understand why. _"Dammit, let me go already! I feel fine!"_ came a familiar yell, followed by sounds of struggling and the occasional thump or crash. _"Don't make me take this place apart, because I won't think twice about it." _Shaking his head both in wonderment and in worry, the youth went to verify his suspicions and almost laughed aloud when he saw how right he was. Stepping aside to let one of the medics pass by when another called for a sedative, he poked his head through the doorway and then immediately ducked back as what he guessed to be part of a chair scythed through the space his head had occupied. "Either tell them to let me out, Taiki, or get out of my way," Kotori growled out at him, readying another projectile to throw, "because you sure as hell can't hold me back."

"I'd have to agree with that," Taiki muttered, then grabbed one of the medics by the elbow and pulled them over to him. "Can't you see she's all right? I'd say you should release her before she hurts someone."

Rolling his eyes, the medic waved for the sedative-filled syringe that his colleague now held out to him. "She'll be doing even better once we get her calmed down. We know our business, so please stand back."

"Needle? Bad idea," the redhead hissed, something dangerous glittering in her eyes. "You don't want to know where I'll put that if you even think about using it. Now let me go."

Apparently thinking better of further threats, the syringe-bearing medic waved the others back with a disgusted grumble. "Fine, just don't blame us if you overexert yourself and wind up flat on your back again."

"That'll be my concern if it happens. Now get me some decent clothes if you don't mind – I like my fabric to breathe, but the whole open-backed gown isn't my ideal. Besides..." She paused to look around, and Taiki saw the beginnings of a familiar rash spreading over her skin. "I don't know who's looking at me these days, and I won't let them see anything they haven't earned the right to."

Taiki waited in the hall while Kotori changed her clothing from the hospital gown she'd been wearing to the tunic and pants her other teammate had brought earlier. She emerged moments later, more appropriately attired but still glancing around suspiciously, nodding once curtly to her visitor before making her way to the exit. The young man found himself scurrying to catch up, finally meeting her again on the street outside the hospital. "Nice to see you up and about again so soon," he began, matching stride with her. "You had us all worried there for a minute or so."

"That's nice to hear, I guess." Kotori stopped walking, stood still for a moment and cracked her knuckles together in unspoken threat. The effect was ruined, however, by her body crumpling in a percussive sneeze that left her knees shaking even after it had passed. Taiki was relieved to note that the telltale skin reaction had begun to fade, though, and he waited for Kotori to compose herself again before continuing.

"So what did you do back there in the forest? Was that even you?"

A disdainful eye roll as Kotori resumed her path. "Of course it was, idiot. I just let the cat out for a moment to see what we could accomplish together, and while I cannot say I am altogether pleased with the results, I am not entirely disappointed either." A flinch as something occurred to her. "I seem to recall seeing you there – how much of it did you witness?"

_How much do I tell her?_ "Well, I saw the snake, I saw you in catgirl form, I saw the fogbank, and then when it cleared there was snake-goo splattered everywhere. Would you believe how long that took to get out of my hair?"

Kotori made an impatient noise, completely undermining Taiki's attempt at humor. "What else did you see?"

"... Nothing else worth mentioning, other than that you tried to kill me." Taiki frowned, muttering, "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"I figured as much. Believe me, it took some doing to convince her that you weren't worth killing."

_Not worth killing. Now doesn't that sound familiar,_ Taiki thought with a mental grimace, covering his unease with a shaky laugh. "I suppose I should thank you then, Tori-chan?"

"Whatever. Now what I would like to know is this – who in hell tried to strangle me in my sleep? Apparently Naeko caught them before they could finish the job, but she mentioned you and that you might have some explaining to do." Kotori stopped again, turned, and fixed Taiki in a steady gaze. "I have no interest in whatever story you may have to offer at this point, I just want to know if it was you."

Taiki could feel something in the pit of his stomach tremble under the weight of the unflinching blue eyes, but no matter how hard he tried he could not look away. "It was me, but it wasn't. Gods, Kotori, I'm sorry - "

Before he could stop her, Kotori lunged forward, one small fist catching him in the jaw in a powerful uppercut that sent him skidding back a few meters until Taiki could catch himself. "We're even, Taiki. Maybe when I have time for sentimentality I'll hear the full story and an apology, but we'll have plenty of time to be sentimental later. Unless you've forgotten, we have exams to get ready for, and I'll hurt the idiot that lets their feelings get in the way of us passing."

"But, Kotori - "

A narrowing and intensifying of the icy blue gaze. "No buts, Taiki. Do you think I carry that horse-cleaver around just to look cool? I was raised to be a legend, not a snot-faced genin, and I would like to think you feel the same way for yourself." Shaking the tension from her clenched hand in an almost absentminded fashion, Kotori gave her teammate one last pointed look before turning her attention elsewhere. "I don't care what you do, but be ready to pass that exam no matter what it takes. Tell Naeko as well – I have other things to take care of."

"Well, it's good to see that you're back to your usual cranky self," Taiki muttered as he watched Kotori disappear down the street.

"I heard that!" was the distant retort, and Taiki chuckled. Maybe things could go back to 'normal' after all.


	19. Do or Die!

**Author's Note, 24 November: After a considerable hiatus, the story's back! I can only blame technical difficulties, but hopefully there won't be any more for a while. _(crossing fingers)_ In the meantime, enjoy...**

**18 Do or Die!**

_A Second Showdown with the Mist Jounin._

"A legendary hardass," Taiki grumbled once he was sure Kotori was out of earshot. "Did they even think what they were doing when they started with you?" He chose a path that would take him to one of the village gates and began walking. "Or what they would end up with? I don't want you to become a monster, Kotori, but you're on the fast track and I don't know if I can stop you." Retracing his earlier steps – not hard from the broken foliage and the trail of blood still remaining from the previous day – he found his way back to the clearing where he'd seen Kotori with the giant snake. The reek of rotting biological material was hard to miss as was the punctured foliage and disturbed turf, and in spite of a resurgent gag reflex, Taiki made as complete of an investigation of the area as he could and came up with even more questions and no answers. "Somehow she made that thing explode, and I have no clue how she did it! What's even worse is that she had to draw on the demon in order to make it happen." Remembering the pain he'd felt sear his mind, he shivered. "And the more she draws on it, the closer she comes to dying. Whoever did this to her was sick."

"You would think so, wouldn't you." The voice was more substantial this time, but it still bore the sandpaper-raspy tone of before. "And before you look so surprised, you forget that this is part of your blood as well. Before you can use my abilities freely, you have to convince me to let you..." Taiki did not need to turn to see just who his visitor was. "There was more than enough corpse matter around here for me to recreate myself, although the part of the blood-contract that says I can only come back in the form that I died in irks me. I only wish that little cretin hadn't removed my arms before she killed me."

"Now isn't the best time," Taiki grumbled, shooting a dark look over his shoulder at the reformed body of the Mist jounin Kotori had killed. "I have other important things to figure out, and then my exams... can't this wait?"

"Now is always the best time for confrontation. Besides, the sooner we get this solved, the sooner we can move on." The corpse stretched out what limbs it could, readying itself for a fight.

A voice came to the edge of Taiki's mind, quiet but insistent and somehow familiar. _I know this is rather sudden, _it commented in apologetic feminine tones, _but I know a few things that will help you to survive. I've never told you because there was never a chance, but now you need to listen. _Taking advantage of his opponent's distraction, the jounin launched a powerful kick at Taiki that connected with an audible crunch and knocked the youth back into the dirt. "I see that woman is trying to interfere. What can she possibly tell you that will help? For while I am yet disarmed, you will taste the agony of de-feet!"

Groaning as much at the lame humor as the dull pain in his chest, Taiki lurched up into a squat and glared at the older man. "Do you two know each other?"

"Oh, we've had quite the friendly chat since you took me in. Did you know she sacrificed herself to give you your abilities? The ultimate show of motherly love, but ultimately useless." Pause, sneer. "So why are you hesitating? Aren't you at least going to try to fight me?" With a motion too quick to track, a foot lashed out and sprayed dirt into Taiki's face, momentarily blinding him. "Time's running out, kid."

Wiping the grime out of his eyes, Taiki made up his mind with a determined frown. Following the voice in his mind, he bit down on the thumb of his left hand enough to draw blood, then scrawled two signs in the palm of his right with the crimson trickle. He then slapped that hand down into the soil, watching with detachment as five lines of script appeared in the dirt, radiating out about twenty feet from the point of impact and then coming together to trace a faintly glowing circle. "In case you didn't know, that's a seal of containment - if you cross that line in any form, you will be destroyed."

"Even if it means destroying your own body?" Again, the hollow laugh. "Whatever makes you happy. You might want to know, though, that I've spent some time poking around in the back corners of your mind and I've come up with some interesting things." The clearing began to fill with mist, and Taiki was not sure whether it was tangible or merely in his mind. "You don't know enough about your past, it's eroded your self-confidence, and every day is a struggle to prove your worthiness to the standards set for you." The mist grew thicker, darkening into a deathly fog that petrified Taiki beyond rational thought. "Even moreso, you're afraid of your teammates. That fiery little redhead – what's her name, Kotori? - you're afraid that she'll surpass you or, even worse, annihilate you." Taiki shuddered with remembered pain and horror as the half-demon form of Kotori slammed him into the ground, teeth mere inches away from his throat. He could see the inner struggle played out on her face, prayed that the human inside would win, and felt the blood drain from his face when any last light of sentient sympathy faded out. The cat-demon's fangs dropped down - "Ah, such lovely insecurities," came the voice of the Mist jounin with a reedy chuckle. "You have enough issues to start your own magazine, _ne_?"

Forcing the fear out of his mind, Taiki shook his head forcibly to clear it. "You're right, I am afraid of the future. I also know that no matter what I think might happen, there's always a potential for something better!" Taking hold of this thought, he tried to hold to it and shield himself as he felt his mind melt under the wraith's insinuations. Even the hardest and most flexible of armor has its weak spots, though, and the spirit took those it found with a sadistic glee. It bombarded him once again with images of Naeko and Kotori, of Takeshi and Taiki's adoptive father Kazuki, of all his friends and family. Taiki was confused by this, as all the memories were happy might-be's. Then the visions turned dark and sour... Naeko betrayed him to the village as the soul-stealing monster that he was. Kotori simply walked away, growling disgustedly, "You are weak. I have no place for weakness in my life." Takeshi scorned him, told him that he was too much a pretty boy to be a ninja, and refused to train him or to have anything to do with him. His own adopted father, with whom he had formed such a strong bond of love, rejected him. He wasn't worth the time to make him worthy of the title of Raikage. He was just an errand boy, destined for obscurity and a common death.

Taiki's real eyes burned with tears at the betrayals and deaths he saw. Sensing his chance to strike even harder, the Mist Jounin took another blow with all his might. Dream Taiki's eyes glowed with power at each betrayal. As Naeko prepared her speech to denounce him to the village elders, he crept into her house. Sneaking past the trip wires and thread wards that had been set, the young man stood above Naeko's parents, a feral light burning in his eyes. With a swift, sudden motion, his hands blazed with light. Naeko rushed in just in time to see Taiki rip her parents' hearts out. He held them up, and they beat one last time as the screams tore from their already dead bodies. The real Taiki felt a surge of exultation in his own power, the power over life and the power over death. His power-trip and his grief only heightened as similar scenes occurred with Takeshi and Kazuki and the rest of his friends and family. Then all of that vanished, to be replaced by blood-chilling horror. It was a horror that was strange and alien in that Taiki had never felt this fear before. Concern and worry, he had felt those in abundance - but he'd never experienced fear of this depth. The final scene the Mist Jounin was showing him was of Kotori...

She stood nearby, her body slowly melting and molding itself into the semblance of a towering cat-demon, twin tails waving in the sudden wind. The horror grew as his dream body formed a series of seals that stirred something in his memories. He knew what was coming, though he couldn't have said how he knew. Taiki's own form burst asunder, and from the shards of his mortal body grew the form of the Death God. The demon yowled an infernal curse and sprang, Shinigami and Nekomata becoming entangled in a lethal struggle regardless of what they crushed in their path.

The jounin's voice interjected another time, murmuring thoughtfully, "You're afraid of yourself... you think you'll become a monster if you can't master these abilities that were given to you by blood. Even worse, you're afraid of what will happen if you're pushed over the edge. Are you willing to sacrifice yourself and everything that you love for the greater good – furthermore, will your sacrifice have a meaning? Your deepest-seated fear is that you will give up everything you've worked so hard to gain, yet fade away from memory without a trace. Funny, I empathize completely! But at least you have a choice in the matter, whereas mine was taken from me by that traitorous bitch and her zanbatou. Choose wisely!"

A raw scream of fright sliced through the fog, snapping Taiki back to awareness. Squinting, he barely made out the form of Naeko standing just inside the border of the circle, eyes wide as she tried to comprehend just what she was seeing. "Damnit, what are you doing here?" Taiki yelled at her. "Get out before you get hurt!"

"That would be a good idea," the Mist jounin hissed, turning his attention to the fear-frozen girl with venomous intent in pale eyes. "I can't harm anyone outside of this circle, but I sure as hell can hurt anyone that steps in!" He lunged for Naeko, not expecting to be tripped up by an anger-empowered Taiki.

With a grunt the older man fell to the dirt and was pinned down by a foot over his already-savaged throat. "Submit," Taiki ordered in a tone that dared his captive to do otherwise. "I may be insecure, but at least I am willing to face my problems and learn from them instead of letting them shape me. You can either refuse to assist me and thus remain dead and nameless, or let me use your power and make sure your memory is preserved. What will it be?"

"Well said," the corpse admitted, giving the genin one last smile. "I'll help you, but even I cannot ensure that your strong will can triumph over Death when that battle comes. Best of luck." With a puff of vapor that reeked of rotting flesh, the body vanished back into the soil and left Taiki with his panicked teammate. Before he could explain the circumstances, Naeko turned and ran away again, leaving only a shrill shriek in her wake.


	20. A Sudden Setback

**19 – A Sudden Setback**

_Tragedy Breaks the Spirit of Team Takeshi._

In spite of the speed available to him, Taiki was unable to follow his teammate in her erratic path through the woods and with a sigh resolved to wait for her to tire before tracking her. Sweating with fatigue from his exertions, the genin settled down onto a tree stump to await Naeko's tiring and was almost slammed backward into the dirt by a sudden, unexpected pain in his chest. "What the - " He then recognized it as almost identical to the sensation of the day before, and knew instinctively that it came from Kotori. "What is it now?" he muttered, lurching up from his seat and jogging off toward the village at as fast of a pace as he could manage.

By the time he re-entered Konoha, the pain had become almost too difficult for him to bear and with ragged breathing he made his way to the hospital where he knew without a doubt he could find his other teammate. The medic on duty gave him a puzzled look when he staggered up to the desk and warily asked, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Not me," Taiki gasped, looking around and trying to get a bearing on this feeling. "Her. Kotori. Is she here?"

"She's visiting a patient at the moment. Can I take a message for her?"

Taiki blinked. "Visiting a patient? Who is it, may I ask?" Possibilities flicked through his mind, and he shook his head to dispel them. _The only people she would visit would be someone in her family, and the last time I checked Takeshi-sensei was fine._

Consulting a clipboard, the medic frowned. "Yamataki... Ren."

_Her grandmother! Of course. _"Which room?" When given a further quizzical look, he added, "She's my teammate, and her uncle is our teacher. They might need me to be there for them." Deeming this a worthwhile reason for giving up the information, the medic gave Taiki the room number and, nodding his thanks, the genin mustered up the last of his strength for a dash down the hall. The pain was getting stronger, and he suspected the worst.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, he reached the room indicated by the medic and eased the door open. Propping himself up against the doorframe, Taiki peered into the room just in time to see Takeshi and Kotori standing on either side of the bed, each holding a hand of the occupant. They were flanked by a pair of medics, and although Taiki could not see Kotori's reaction, the sudden compression of Takeshi's normally calm features was enough to tell what had happened. One of the medics glanced at the wall clock and reported the time to the other, who noted it on the charts they carried.

Letting go of the lifeless hand held in hers, Kotori turned away from the hospital bed and almost seemed to crumple before Taiki's eyes. Forgetting his own fatigue, he moved to catch her in a solid embrace before she could collapse, and it wasn't long before he felt the warm dampness of tears on his shirt. The pain Taiki felt seemed to ease for that brief moment, and he let her cry while murmuring quietly soothing nonsense to her. Sensing that their duties were done at least for the moment, the two medics silently excused themselves and left the small group alone in their grief.

-------

"Much as I hate to admit it," reasoned Naeko as she made her way up the path to the home Kotori shared with her grandmother, "she's closer to Tai-kun and might have some idea of what was going on." She shuddered at the memory of what she'd seen in the forest, then composed herself when she reached the front door. Her eyes caught a small bit of paper hurriedly tacked up, the message on it sloppy in the writer's need for haste, and Naeko frowned as she read it. "Gone to the hospital? What for?"

-------

_What on earth – normally if I tried to hug her she might try to break my arm,_ Taiki marveled as he stood in the hospital room, Kotori quietly sobbing into his shoulder. _This is the most emotion I've seen from Kotori since I met her. Then again, her grandmother was the only person in this village that treated her like an ordinary human being, so can we really blame her for breaking a little?_

A pattering of footsteps out in the corridor that paused at the open door gave Taiki cause to glance over his shoulder curiously. In that brief moment he saw Naeko, face flushed from a fast run and green eyes narrowing in suspicion at the situation before her. Then the eyes widened in panic upon sighting him, no doubt remembering events from earlier in the day, and her frame tightened as she drew in breath and opened her mouth to let out a yell -

Likewise looking up to see who their visitor was and coming to the same conclusions as Taiki, Takeshi put aside his own emotions for a moment and gave his third student a pointed but weary look. "No screaming, please," he muttered at her and then let out a sigh, turning away to look out the window. Naeko abruptly quieted, taking a second look around the room and stepping back in sudden embarrassment.

Pitching his voice for her ears only, Taiki whispered to Naeko, "Get over yourself just once, would you? Kotori's grandmother – that's Takeshi-sensei's mother, in case you failed to make the connection – just died, and you flying off the handle is hardly appropriate." Blushing at this sharp chastisement, Naeko nodded to show that she'd heard and stood silently for a moment, trying to decide just what she should do. Disturbed as she was by the idea of Kotori resting unprotesting in Taiki's arms, she tried looking anywhere else to block this from her mind and her wandering gaze fell on the solitary figure of Takeshi, alone in his thoughts while he looked out over the village through the window. An idea came to her, and she dashed back down the corridor with a quick prayer that this would work out.

"If you two don't mind, I need to be alone for a while," Takeshi told his two remaining students when at last he felt motivated to talk. "I'll stop by the house later tonight to let you know what the plan is for this next week."

Taiki made an affirmative sound and led the still-tearful Kotori out with an arm around her shoulders, not at all expecting to see yet another person heading towards the room with a concerned expression and purposeful steps. Recognizing the newest visitor as the waitress from the Ichiraku, he blinked and stopped long enough to speak to her. "Ayame-san, what are you doing here?"

"Is Takeshi in there still?" the young woman asked, wiping her hands off nervously on the apron she still wore. "Your teammate Naeko just stopped by the shop and told me that I was needed here. What's going on?"

"Ren-san just died, and Naeko probably figured that Master Takeshi could use a friend right now. He just kicked us out, saying he wanted to be alone - "

Brushing past Taiki and Kotori, Ayame shook her head. "He can say what he wants. I'll apologize later."

-------

Kotori, having retreated into a shell of numb silence, did not respond to Taiki's attempts at conversation on her way back to her home but did not chase him away, for once finding his presence reassuring instead of an irritation as she considered what would happen next. _Now we'll see just what kind of man my uncle is. Will he push us forward, risking failure when morale is at an all-time low? And if we fail, what will he do with us then?_ She glanced up at Taiki, who smiled back down at her absently as if his mind were also on other things. _And that one is up to something, no doubt of it. I only hope he doesn't make a worthless mess out of everything like he's shown a habit of doing._

Reaching the front door of her home, the girl stopped to call out a greeting out of habit, but her voice caught in her throat when she realized that there would be no one there to answer. _And she left this place to me, telling me to fill it back up again like it had been in the past. Does she know what she asked? Like anyone would share a home with someone like me. _Kotori then shook her head once firmly and put such thoughts aside as she opened the door, leaving it open for Taiki to follow her. "Do what you want until Takeshi-sensei gets here," she muttered, kicking her sandals off into their usual place by the doorway. "I'm going to lie down for a little while, and don't bother me unless it's important."

Taiki watched his teammate slouch off towards her bedroom with her shoulders bowed and couldn't help sighing as she closed the door behind her. "I've got to do something, but what?"


	21. Moving Along

**20 Moving Along**

_Be Quiet and Listen, You Three_

The door to the house Kotori had shared with her grandmother stood open when Takeshi and Naeko approached it, and an inviting smell of hot food wafted out on the evening breeze. Curiously the two announced their presence and entered, casting glances around to see who all was there. A light shining out under one of the bedroom doors told them that at least Kotori was present, and with wariness Takeshi peered into the kitchen to see who was responsible for the delicious scent they'd noticed previously.

A graceful figure stood at the stove, stirring the contents of a stew pot with a long ladle and humming under their breath as they worked. Long hair had been tied into a ponytail that fell to somewhere in the middle of the person's back. Takeshi traded puzzled looks with Naeko, who muttered, "Since when did Tori-chan hire a maid?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," was the equally quiet reply, the jounin carefully studying the mysterious cook to see if perhaps he knew them.

"If one of you wouldn't mind, could you get some bowls out? I think they're two cabinets over from the sink." This was said in a distinctly male voice, and both Takeshi and Naeko flinched as Taiki turned from his task at the stove to give them a curious stare. "Why the funny looks? I thought it might be helpful to get something ready for dinner so that none of you had to worry about it." He paused, thought a moment, then let out an almost effeminate giggle. "Oh, you thought I was a girl there for a moment..." In a conspiratorial tone, Taiki stage-whispered, "You aren't the only ones who've made that mistake." Dumbfounded expressions from both Takeshi and Naeko, and the boy grinned. "Now that we're clear on that, I'm going to drag Tori-chan out here and make sure she gets something to eat."

"Good luck on that," Naeko muttered, watching her teammate trot off and shaking her head with residual amazement from earlier. Retrieving the requested bowls from the indicated cabinet, Takeshi set them on the counter by the stove and then stood by the soup pot, stirring it occasionally to make sure that none of its contents burned while he cocked an ear to listen to events in other parts of the house.

"Oh Tori-chan!" _Indistinct grumble. _"Come on, time to get dinner." _Silence. _"Don't be a pill. I made this so that you or your uncle wouldn't have to." _Another grumble._ "You need to eat something, Kotori. You'll be no good to anyone if you're all sluggish and low-blood-sugar-cranky because you didn't eat..." _Peevish comment. _"I know you already have a mother and don't need me acting like her, but you bring this upon yourself. Don't make me come in there..."

Tiring of this exchange, Takeshi handed off stirring duties to Naeko for a moment and bellowed, "Get out here now, Kotori, and that's an order." There was another irritable retort, but at least this was accompanied by sounds of movement and the door slid open seconds later to reveal a disheveled and visibly displeased Kotori. "Thank you. Now if you'll find a spot at the table out there, the rest of us will be out there shortly. We'll see just what Taiki has cooked up for us here and then we'll have ourselves a nice chat, hm?"

Kotori refrained from answering but instead slouched out to the living room, where there was an audible thud as she sulkily lowered herself to the floor by the table. Her uncle shrugged in an uncaring _whatever _attitude and reached for one of the bowls to begin serving dinner.

"I'm amazed you were actually able to get something edible out of that kitchen," murmured Takeshi as he swallowed the first spoonful of the stew Taiki had prepared. "No slight to your cooking skills intended."

"None taken," Taiki replied with an affable smile that was nonetheless tinged with concern for the still-quiet Kotori who sat across from him, barely touching her food. "My... adoptive father... was not the best of cooks, so I learned how to take up the slack very quickly."

"I would agree," came a comment in a sullen mutter from the redhead. "Today would have been Grandmother's market day, and there'd be nothing useable in that kitchen until one of us went and got the groceries."

"Eh, there was enough. Although," Taiki leaned over to Takeshi and added in the stage-whisper of before, "I now know what Ren-san fed her for breakfast. I found a box of Grape-Nuts..." A wince from the jounin, sympathetically mirrored by his student. "I know, nasty. A bowl full of that stuff will clear your head first thing in the morning."

It did not take long for the group to finish their meal, not one of them having much of an appetite. Taiki collected the dishes and took them out to soak in the kitchen sink, then returned with a fresh round of tea for everyone. "So, sensei, what's the plan?"

Snapping out of whatever daze he'd fallen into in the past few minutes, Takeshi nodded in acknowledgement. "Right, the plan. Well..." A shadowed glance down at his hands on the table gave the only evidence of inner emotion, and this was quickly extinguished as he looked back up at his students. "This is more just for reference, but the service for my mother is tomorrow at sunrise. It won't be anything big or fancy, because we have other things to focus on." Takeshi reached into a pocket of his flak vest and pulled out three identical pieces of paper which he fanned out onto the table for the three genin to see. "I would have given these to you earlier, but – things happened."

He waited for each student to take one of the papers before continuing. "As you can see, those are applications for your chuunin exams. You'll need to have them completed and turned in to room 301 at the Academy by four in the afternoon the day after tomorrow. Is that clear?"

Naeko was the first to respond, raising her voice in protest. "But Takeshi-sensei, you're still making us do this? How do you even know if we're ready? I mean, look at Tori-chan there – she looks like a wreck and I'd imagine you aren't feeling much better. After all that's happened to us in the last few days, I don't think it's too smart of an idea for us to even attempt the exams. We have another six months until the next round, can't we wait until then - "

"Not another word from any of you." The shadowed cast had returned to Takeshi's eyes and this time he made no attempt to hide it as he fixed his gaze on the complaining girl. "Has it even once crossed your narrow mind, Naeko, that much of the path you take is not even your choice? Open your eyes and look around. Each person in this room has been shaped by the events in their lives and how they deal with them. Taiki didn't choose to come here to Konoha, but he's taking it as an opportunity to better himself and the relations between his village and ours. Am I right, Taiki?"

_Closer than you know,_ the Cloud Village youth thought with an affirmative sound.

Takeshi then reached into his jacket once more and then withdrew a small, well-thumbed book. "Seen one of these before? This is my personal Bingo Book, in case you haven't. If Kotori hadn't returned here for whatever reason, odds are in the not too distant future that she would join the Mist's most notorious in these pages and she would be your enemy instead of your peer. Do you think she chose that, Naeko?" An uneasy glance over at Kotori gave the answer she'd suspected, but with a sinking feeling Naeko guessed that the jounin was far from finished with his thoughts. "Last of all, but certainly not least, I'd like to remind you of a bit of recent history that touches many people here quite personally, including my family." Takeshi replaced the book within his jacket and folded his hands in front of his face so that only his eyes were visible to the three. "I was as old as you are now the day that the Nine-Tailed Fox nearly wiped this village off the map. That's right, I was thirteen. The next time you go to the memorial, look for the members of Clan Yamataki that have died in the service of Konoha. One of them is my older brother – and Kotori's father – Katsuo. Do you think I chose to watch him die? If he hadn't, things would be very different. You'd probably have him sitting here lecturing you instead of me, and I'd still be a chuunin working proctor duty back at the Academy..."

A heavy sigh, then in a quieter tone, "My point is, you very rarely ever can choose what happens to you and when. The one choice you have one hundred percent of the time is how you deal with it, and in times like this the best choice is to simply move on. If you stop to try and sort out your emotions, it paralyzes you and you can't afford that." Lowering his hands, he risked a smile at the silent trio, adding, "And there's no harm in trying. If it makes you feel any better, the choice to have you enter the exams wasn't mine – it came from much higher hands. Be ready to go the day after tomorrow, I'll meet you on the way to wish you luck." Takeshi then stifled a yawn and rose from the table. "I need to go home and get some rest. It's gonna be an early morning tomorrow."

Giving the others a nervous look, Naeko also rose. "I – I also have things to work on. Please excuse me." Without waiting for a response, she made a hasty exit amidst puzzled looks from the others.


	22. Enjoying A Moment For Once

**21 - "Enjoying a Moment For Once"**

_It Seemed Like the Right Thing to Do..._

Taiki waited for Takeshi to leave as well before clearing the remaining few dishes away and tidying up the kitchen, returning everything to its rightful place while lost in his own thoughts. Completing this task, he went back to the living room where Kotori still sat slumped at the table, glowering into her cup as if she were trying to pry answers from its mute clay. "Anything you need to talk about?" he asked her, softly settling himself across from her again and watching her for a response.

"There's nothing to say." The words were hollow and unconvincing, but Taiki knew better than to force the truth from Kotori at this point. "Besides, I'll be hearing it all again tomorrow, so save your breath."

Taiki nodded. "Fair enough." Pause, then, "How much of that little speech do you think Takeshi-sensei really meant? He has to be hurting as much as you are, and I wasn't expecting him to get so wound up."

"How should I know? Working in a cell with him is the first real contact I've had with the man, unless you've forgotten." Kotori drained her cup, set it back down on the table in barely concealed agitation, then abruptly got up from the table and moved for the door. "I need some air." She then left and was gone before Taiki could get a fix on her path, leaving him alone to once again ponder a course of action.

-------

A small light shining in the window welcomed Naeko back to her family's place of work; with a sigh she pushed the tailor shop's door open and walked in, barely responding to the cheerful greeting given by her mother who sat behind the counter piecing together a custom order. "Why the face, Naeko-chan? You look like you just swallowed a bug."

"It's just been a long day, that's all." She debated for a second her mother's reaction if she were to share her experience in the forest, then decided against it. "I don't know if you knew her, but Ren of the Yamataki family died today. She was the grandmother of one of my teammates, and Takeshi-sensei's mother."

The older woman frowned around a mouthful of pins. "That's a shame. She must not have been very old either..." A snip of scissors parting thread from cloth. "Now that I think of it, that family never has been very large. Who does that leave – Takeshi?"

"And Kotori. You know, the girl who was raised in the Mist Village?" Naeko crossed to the counter and began to rummage, coming up with a pencil and a few scraps of paper upon which she began to sketch a few ideas.

The frown was tinged with disgust this time as Mrs. Kurogata began a new line of stitching. "Oh, that one. I don't have too much confidence in her – I mean, why did she even come back in the first place, and why did they accept her? She could be a spy, for all we know." Naeko shrugged but did not reply. "And what about that other one in your cell, the one from Hidden-in-the-Clouds? He might be the Raikage's adopted son, but from what I've heard he's a pretty boy and not much else."

Remembering what she'd seen in the fog-shrouded clearing, Naeko shivered. "You haven't seen him in action, Mother."

"Whatever you say, dear. I just wish you hadn't gotten into that nasty accident – I heard you worked so well with your old team, and look what happened? You take a break to recover, and then you get stuck with the charity cases."

"I wouldn't exactly call them that," the girl grumbled under her breath, focusing on her drawing until she was satisfied. "Mother, do you think I could make something like this?"

Green eyes almost identical to Naeko's studied the sketch, an outline of a plain yet elegantly cut tunic with subdued embroidery around the cuffs and hemline. "I think you could. It might take some doing, but it would be a good test of your talents." A blink, then a squint as the older woman re-examined the sketch. "The measurements are completely off, unless this is for someone else?"

Taking the drawing back, Naeko nodded with a quiet smile and replied, "It's for a friend."

-------

The sun had begun its downward arc towards the horizon, signaling the end of yet another day in Konoha. Kotori silently trod the streets of the village, listening to the sounds of ordinary people continuing their lives just as they did any other day, returning to their homes and families or reuniting with friends to relax and unwind and tell a story or two. Restaurants, bars, and homes sparkled with evening activity, laughter and music and snatches of conversation that the girl did her best to ignore as she wandered and tried to soothe her mind. The people that did recognize her tried not to look at her directly and muttered their opinions in barely hidden whispers, but Kotori's eyes did not see them and the only sound she truly heard was the quiet beat of her heart underscoring dark thoughts. Even the demon was silent for once, reserving comment unless solicited to do so.

Her steps took her the width and depth of the village, past the quiet Academy and even to the heights of the Hokage monument, but it did nothing to still her unsteady musings and Kotori moved onward. Shopowners in the market were closing their establishments, locking doors and dimming lights as she passed by and seeming emblematic of coming times according to the dire predictions humming through Kotori's mind. _I exist only by my own merit from now on,_ she mused as she approached one shop from which a light still shone out onto the street. _Any mercy given because of my grandparents' reputation will probably vanish after the memorial tomorrow, and I'll be on my own._ With a start she realized that the shop she passed was the tailor shop run by Naeko's family, and she found herself stopping for a moment to peer into the window.

Naeko and her mother sat behind the counter, the younger woman deep in concentration as she labored over an unfinished garment while her mother offered guidance and occasional correction of a missed detail. Even so, there was pride on the older woman's face as she watched her daughter work, and Kotori's heart sank. _I don't even have that shelter anymore. All I have left is whatever protection my training can offer. _Biting down on her lip to stop the burn of fast-approaching tears, she spun away from the view offered by the window and dashed off into the darkening night. _I have to pass my exams, no matter what! It's the only way to prove my worthiness to these people._

_-------_

Taiki sighed and put the newspaper down, glancing up at the wall clock for what seemed like the hundredth time since Kotori had left. "It's been almost four hours. Is she all right? She'd better not have gone and done something irrational." Folding the paper and pushing it aside, he got up from the table and walked to the entry. "But then again, irrational seems to be the common theme for this past week, so it would only fit. Now to find her and see what's going on..." He closed his eyes and focused his senses, tracing the faint stirrings of emotion on the edge of his consciousness to get a bearing before leaving the house empty behind him.

-------

It was when she stood in front of the memorial stone that Kotori finally realized her fatigue, and she paused to gather her energy while gazing at the names inscribed into the solitary block. As usual her eyes stopped at one particular name, and this time the tears came in earnest no matter how hard she tried to stop them or wipe them away with an aggravated hand. "Damnit! I can't... If my teacher saw me now, she'd smack me upside the head and tell me to quit acting like a little kid." Sinking to kneel on the ground, Kotori let her head drop in shame. "But that's what I am! A little kid that didn't ask for any of this, who tries to act like the adult she's not. I walk around with that sword and try to act tough – hell, I call Taiki an idiot but it's me who's the idiot, crying at stupid things when there are bigger things to worry about."

Hearing the words that now spilled unchecked from Kotori in front of her unlikely confessional, Taiki could only shake his head as he stood in the shadows amongst the foliage. _Takeshi was right when he said that none of us chose the path we now walk, and hers must have been exceptionally difficult. One of her closest remaining relatives dies, and she calls it a stupid thing to cry over... _He frowned as he watched her back heave with unchecked sobs. _Yet with that detachment she is closer to the shinobi ideal of emotionless perfection than most I've seen. At what cost perfection, though? She's given up or lost almost everything that a normal person would value, and any normal person would be a wreck. _

Squinting at the stone, Taiki read over the names and finally came to the one he'd been told of. "Yamataki Katsuo," he murmured aloud, stepping out into the pale moonlight next to where Kotori knelt. "He must have been quite the man, willing to give up his life for the people he loved."

Kotori stopped crying long enough to look up in watery startlement, tears turning into a glare as she saw who stood next to her. "Go away, Taiki. This isn't your place."

"You're wrong." Taiki likewise kneeled down on the turf, close enough to touch. "My place is with you, wherever that may be." Carefully wrapping one arm around her shoulder, he reached out to wipe her face dry with his free hand. "Even if you don't want me to, I'll always be here." Without quite knowing why he did so, he leaned in and brushed her lips with his own in a light kiss, lingering long enough to feel the flare of heat from the blood rising in her face as he did so. When Taiki at last sat back, he looked at Kotori's face, frozen in shock and disbelief, and could not help but smile. "You know something, Kotori? When you aren't pissed off or running in kill-mode, you really are pretty."

This seemed to snap her out of her daze, and she looked away from him with a disdainful snort. "Are you saying that because you mean it, or just to make me stop crying?"

"It worked, didn't it?" The glare returned again, but Taiki waved it off dismissively. "And yes, I do mean it. I do try to be honest, unless I have a damned good reason to lie." Savoring the flat stare this statement received, he ruffled Kotori's hair affectionately and added, "So, are we going to sit here a while longer, or do you feel like going home yet?"


	23. Ready or Not

**22 – Ready or Not**

_Memorials, Entanglements, and the Start of the Chuunin Exams!_

Takeshi awoke two hours before sunrise as had become his habit, but knowledge of the day's scheduled events gave him little desire to get out of bed. He lay awake in mute contemplation of the ceiling for about fifteen minutes, then forced his ennui to the back of his mind as he sat up. "Ignoring it won't make it go away," he muttered, stretching and looking over at the clothes he'd laid out for that day – a formally cut tunic and slacks in the most austere of black cloth which he slid into with a sigh, remembering the last time he'd worn them. "It doesn't seem that long ago," Takeshi mused as he fastened the last catch on the high collar. "Less than a year, when Father died! And now, whether I like it or not, I'm in charge of this family... such as it is." He left his usual head-covering on the dresser and instead chose a plain square of cloth, likewise black, fastening it over his scalp and giving it a tug here and there to make sure it sat evenly. Gathering his wallet and a few other essentials, he tucked these into his pockets before putting his shoes on and leaving his apartment.

A clear, cloudless night had left a chill in the predawn air which Takeshi barely noticed as he went about his routine, getting breakfast from one of the early-opening restaurants near the marketplace and reading the morning news with a cup of coffee as a prelude to whatever the day had in store for him. It cannot be said, though, that his mind was fully on the events of the village and surrounding territory as he sipped his beverage, and after leaving a tip at his seat he rose and threaded his way through the streets towards the practice field and adjoining memorial stone for a moment's quiet meditation. He was not prepared for the sight that met him once he arrived, a sight that left him staring in mixed wonder and none-too-subtle irritation. "What the..." Squinting into the gloom, he saw that the figure slouched in front of the stone was not one person but two, immediately recognizable by their profiles. "That's not who I think it is, I hope...?" Sometime during the previous night the two had fallen asleep, Taiki draping his jacket over both of them for warmth as he cradled an unusually peaceful-looking Kotori in a protective embrace. "No way!"

"It was bound to happen at some time," came an observation from a detached voice, its owner stepping into view next to Takeshi and likewise observing the sleeping genin. "Cute, isn't it?" Kakashi mused, shaking his head slightly.

Giving his fellow jounin a quizzical look, Takeshi protested, "How could this happen? I didn't think either of them had it in them! She's about as approachable as a pincushion on her best days."

"Who knows." An idle shrug, then, "This couldn't have come at a more inconvenient time, though... hopefully they'll pass their exams."

"I have no doubt in these two, but Naeko - "

"Exactly. In the small chance I've had to observe your group, I've seen her possessiveness and it could become a problem." Seeing the younger man moving to wake the students, Kakashi added, "I wouldn't wake them up yet. They'll need all the rest they can get, and you can always come back here later." Lifting a hand in a farewell wave, he turned and began to walk away. "As will I." Glancing darkly one last time at the genin, Takeshi looked beyond them to the memorial and bowed once in respect for the sacrifices inscribed in the stone. He then also walked away, leaving Taiki and Kotori in solitude once again.

_-------_

_Good, they're gone,_ Taiki thought as he heard Takeshi's footsteps fading away into the distance. _Things could've gotten interesting if Sensei realized I was awake..._ He shifted to ease a muscle cramp, wincing as Kotori mumbled something in her sleep and then opened her eyes blearily. "Morning, beautiful."

Realizing where she was, Kotori sat up fully with a startled squeak and bounced up to her feet. "What the – what on earth am I doing here? With you?"

Taiki re-settled his jacket and stood up a bit more gracefully, smoothing his hair and clothing for a neater appearance. "You wound up here last night, beating yourself up over being an idiot and for having emotions. I came here to comfort you, and we fell asleep."

Glancing up at the lightening sky and gauging the time, Kotori swore under her breath. "Damnit – my grandmother's service is going to start in less than an hour, and here I am sleeping in! I haven't even showered..." She then dashed off without another word to Taiki, too hurried to remember the events of the previous night in full.

_-------_

"There we go," Naeko murmured, trimming the last bit of stray thread from the finished tunic. "Hopefully she'll like this..."

"You're still up?" Mrs. Kurogata appeared at the foot of the staircase that separated the ground-floor tailor shop from the family's dwelling on the upper level, carrying a plate of muffins and a glass of orange juice. "I thought you would be, so here's some breakfast." The seamstress glanced over her daughter's shoulder, evaluating the completed work in the younger woman's hands. "Excellent work, Naeko, although it would have been nicer in a color other than black."

"It's for a funeral, Mother." Setting the tunic aside on the counter, Naeko yawned and stretched, accepting the plate and glass from her mother. "In fact, I can't stay too long if I'm going to get this to her in time." Refusing to elaborate, she ate one muffin and downed the juice in record time, then dashed back upstairs to change.

When her daughter came downstairs with intent to leave, Mrs. Kurogata halted her briefly with a raised eyebrow and question. "Who did you say this is for again?"

"It's for Kotori," Naeko answered, folding the garment and wrapping it in tissue to protect it. "We may not be the best of friends, but we aren't enemies either. Her grandmother's just died and she can use all the kindness anyone can give her, whether she's an outsider or not." Bowing in farewell to her mother, Naeko then dashed out of the shop and prayed that she would not be too late to catch Kotori.

_-------_

Kotori allowed herself a brief shower before returning to her room and deciding what to wear. Cursing her minimal wardrobe, she was about to settle for a fresh set of her day-to-day clothing when a minor commotion at the front door of her dwelling diverted her attention. She scowled, pulled her bathrobe tight, went to see what the matter was, and could only stare openly as she saw a towel-clad Taiki talking to the visitor, a trembling Naeko.

"Um, well, I made this for her, because I kind of guessed she wouldn't have anything nice to wear to the service," Naeko was saying, turning a deeper shade of red with each word. "I stayed up all night making sure everything turned out all right, and I hope she likes it."

Taiki slicked a strand of damp hair away from his face, tucking it back behind his ear with one hand while he accepted the tissue-wrapped package with the other. "That's very nice of you, Naeko. I'll make sure she gets it."

Nodding once, Naeko grinned nervously. "Thank you, Tai-kun – I think I'll be on my way now. I'll let Takeshi-sensei know you two are awake and getting ready..." She then spun on her heel and ran back down the path, leaving Taiki standing in the doorway and shaking his head with a faint amused smile.

"I don't know why she was freaking out like that," the young man muttered, closing the door and turning to put the tissue-wrapped bundle on an end table where Kotori would find it. "It's not like I was naked - "

"But you were close," Kotori interjected, leaving her room and plucking the gift up so that she could unwrap it. "And what on earth are you doing here?" she finished, glaring at her teammate.

"Oh, taking advantage of the private bathing facilities. Don't worry, I brought another change of clothes for myself. Speaking of" he grinned under Kotori's continuing stare "I'd better get dressed. I wouldn't exactly call this public attire."

"I would hope not." Rolling her eyes, Kotori peeled the rest of the wrapping away and could not help a gasp at the fabric in her hands. "This really is amazing..." A questioning glance up at Taiki. "Did she say she made this herself?"

"Yeah, so that you'd have something nice to wear to the service. I know, I wouldn't have expected that from her either, but that's what friends do, right?" He shrugged. "Right. Anyway, we'd better both get changed if we want to get there in time."

_-------_

As Takeshi had promised, the service was brief and unembellished, with a handful of people in attendance beyond immediate family. After the ritual was concluded, all concerned went about their business, Takeshi, Kotori returning to the house Kotori had inherited with Taiki quietly following in their steps. From time to time Taiki found himself glancing at the two remaining members of the Yamataki clan, trying to gauge their feelings based on expressions and interactions with the inevitable trickle of sympathizers, but met with little success. If Takeshi was a mirror, reflecting all he saw without input of his own, Kotori was a stone statue for the emotion she showed; her teammate had better luck reading the reactions of the visitors and was troubled by what he saw. _If they hid their dislike before, it's out in the open now,_ Taiki thought as the last guest left, frowning as he once again looked over at Kotori. _They don't trust her, and they have little faith in Takeshi's chances of maintaining the family, much less rebuilding it. If only there was something I could do!_

"Both of you should get some rest," Takeshi suggested, interrupting Taiki's mental process as he headed for the door. "Considering your circumstances last night, it might behoove you to sleep in an actual bed tonight." Grinning at the sudden blush this brought from both of his students, the jounin shrugged it off as he put his shoes on. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Then Takeshi left, leaving Kotori and Taiki to trade dumbfounded looks. "He knew about that?" the redhead growled, glaring at the space where her uncle had stood only moments before.

"He's not the only one," Taiki muttered, flushing further as the glare was turned on him. "Both Takeshi-sensei... and Kakashi-san... saw us this morning when they came to visit the stone. I was awake, but I don't think they noticed – at least, I hope they didn't. In fact, Kakashi-san told Sensei to let us sleep because we'd need our rest."

"How kind of him," Kotori grumbled, looking away from Taiki with a strange expression that the youth chose not to interpret. "Did he have any other words of wisdom to share?"

"Er, no." There was an awkward silence as Taiki remembered the conversation between the two jounin, wondering just exactly what Kakashi had meant in his comment about their absent teammate. "So, do you want me to stay here with you?"

"I won't ask you to leave." With an expansive stretch, Kotori got up from the table and wandered back to her room, leaving the door noticeably open.

_-------_

"I thought he said he'd be here to wish us luck," Naeko muttered the next afternoon as she made her way to the Academy, application clutched in an unsteady hand. "Oh, there he is!" Spotting her teacher on the very edge of the crowd of waiting students, Naeko waved and trotted up to where Takeshi stood. "Good afternoon, sensei!"

"Afternoon, Naeko," the jounin replied, returning the wave. "I trust you haven't seen our two prodigals?"

Looking around, Naeko shook her head with a sinking feeling in her stomach. "No, I haven't seen them. I guess you haven't either?"

"No, and that worries me. You won't be allowed to take the exams unless you show up as a team." Takeshi's eyes narrowed as he went over possibilities in his mind. "I highly doubt they'd chicken out, so unless they've come down with a massive case of stupid..." _Or are just simply distracted,_ he mused and frowned. _Inconvenient, indeed. _He put these thoughts out of mind as the remaining pair appeared, Taiki grinning sheepishly and Kotori's face its usual blank slate; reserving comment for the moment Takeshi only gave them a flat stare of reproval before turning his attention to the cell as a whole. "Congratulations on making it this far, even if some of you decided to take your sweet time. If you pass, you won't have to deal with me busting your chops for a while, but if you somehow fail..." Giving each genin a steady look in turn, he finished, "We won't address that until when and _if_ it happens. I hope to god it doesn't, because I'd like to think I've trained you better. Now get in there and make me proud!" Takeshi then vanished and left his students to their own thoughts.

"No pressure, huh?" Naeko giggled uneasily, looking around at the students waiting ahead of them.

"I think we'll do just fine. We've survived worse than this, so let's go." With a hand on the shoulders of both Naeko and Kotori, Taiki led them forward toward the Academy doors and the beginning of their chuunin examinations.


	24. Making a Mark

**23 Making a Mark**

_First Impressions, Good and Otherwise._

"We'd better hurry – we have less than half an hour to get there and turn in our papers," Kotori told the others as they passed through the halls of the Academy. "And we don't want to be late."

"Well, I wonder whose fault it'll be if we don't have enough time?" Naeko sniped with a sharp look at Kotori. "What on earth were you two doing, anyway?"

"Nothing," Taiki answered, rolling his eyes. "What do you think we were doing?"

A blush stood in place of any words Naeko might have offered in reply, but she shook her head once firmly to clear her mind. "If you say it's nothing, Tai-kun, I'll trust you – this time." The sounds of a scuffle from somewhere nearby then diverted her attention, and she focused her hearing to find out just what the source was. "Anyone else hear that? It sounds like a fight."

"It is," Kotori confirmed, turning her own abilities to find out more information. "I want to see this!" Leaving the other two behind, she dashed ahead toward the sounds of conflict. Trading weary looks, Taiki and Naeko ran to catch up and found her leaning over a balcony railing, peering intently down to the corridor below.

The dust had just settled, revealing a blonde youth collapsed by the far wall which he had been thrown against with incredible force. His opponent, a young man clad primarily in green with dark shiny hair cut in an almost helmetlike style, now turned to face the other two occupants of the lower hall with a challenging gaze. "Mark my words... none of you will beat me."

"Who are those people, and what do they think they're doing?" Kotori asked Naeko in hushed tones, fixing the green-jumpsuited boy in a fierce scrutiny.

"That's Uzumaki Naruto, the class failure, up against the wall," Naeko answered, pointing. "Then there are the other two members of his cell. Pink-haired panicky girl is Haruno Sakura, and next to her is the owner of Konoha's biggest chip on the shoulder – Uchiha Sasuke."

"Can you blame him, though?" Taiki cut in, likewise leaning over the railing to watch the proceedings. "I heard his older brother killed off the rest of the clan and left him alive, and now all he wants is revenge."

Kotori shrugged at this information and continued her inquiries. "So who's the poster boy for Spandex abuse?"

Naeko giggled in spite of herself at this and answered, "His name is Rock Lee, and rumors have it that he's a genius when it comes to taijutsu."

"And he's challenging this Sasuke person to a fight?" The redhead grinned and shook her head. "This should be amusing to watch."

"But Sasuke is the best in his class and a genius in his own right," Naeko protested. "He'll use his Sharingan to plow Lee into the dirt, you just watch."

"Whatever you say. My money's on the helmet-hair." Grinning fiercely in anticipation, Kotori turned her full attention to the spectacle below.

The trio at the railing watched the bout with mixed reactions, Naeko wincing visibly as Lee used speed and strength to send Sasuke flying and Kotori cheering under her breath at a brilliantly executed strike. The girls' reactions were switched, though, when Sasuke arose with eyes glistening red. "See, Tori-chan? That's the Sharingan, unique to members of the Uchiha clan! He'll use it to take Lee's offenses apart."

"Hush, you," Kotori muttered, barely stifling a whoop of glee as Lee launched his opponent up into the air with a powerful kick to the jaw that connected with a sickening crunch. "This is getting good!" Something in her thrilled to the gleam of unease in Sasuke's eyes as Lee launched himself up into the air and mimicked his every movement with easy grace. "I wonder what he's up to now," she murmured, watching Lee unfasten the end of the wrapping on one of his arms.

"Oh no..." Naeko breathed as she watched the bandage snake up to ensnare its prey, then jumped as a loud voice called a stop to the fight. Blinking, she stared as another form became visible. "Is that..."

"A turtle?" Taiki finished, also staring in puzzlement.

"A turtle," Kotori echoed, frowning disgustedly. "What the hell! That turtle stopped a perfectly good fight!"

"Sasuke - !" exclaimed Naeko as the Uchiha boy fell and was barely caught by Sakura. "I can't believe it."

"You're not the only one," grumbled Kotori, smacking a hand to her forehead. "Who does that turtle think he is, anyway?"

"Look! The turtle is reaming Lee-kun a new one. What presence," Taiki murmured, observing the scene raptly. Both girls also turned their attention back to events below, disbelieving stares amplifying as yet another person appeared in a pose atop the turtle. "And who is that?"

Naeko grimaced as she beheld the latest addition, as did Kotori. "He's Lee's teacher, Maito Gai-san," Naeko answered. "A goof if I've ever seen one, and if he weren't so talented I'd almost wonder how he could even be a ninja in the first place."

"With all due respect, the same could be said about any of us," Taiki retorted with an irked eyebrow lift.

Nodding once in agreement, Kotori then noticed that the third boy, Naruto, had come to from where Lee'd thrown him into the wall. A part of her was relieved to see that he as well as Sakura and Sasuke shared her reaction to Lee's mentor, and with a weary sigh she listened to the lecture Lee received along with a swift punch to the face. To her astonishment, the situation was then resolved with a hug between teacher and student, and Kotori sideglanced Naeko to see if she was alone in her reaction. "Something about that... just isn't right."

"I know." Naeko shivered. "But that's the way things go between those two, and look where it's gotten Lee..." Something occurred to her at that point, and she turned to Kotori with a curious expression. "I just don't get it – how did you know Lee would do so well?"

"I just had a hunch." Kotori shrugged. "And when it comes down to it, I always prefer a straight out-and-out fight to any amount of smoke and mirrors. Most of my training is in taijutsu in case you hadn't figured it out, and it's always interesting to see a different style." Returning her attention to the glowering Sasuke, Kotori's grin of earlier returned with an extra sharpness. "Besides, I love watching someone take a kick in the ego, which is something that Uchiha has in spades. There's just something about him..."

Sometime during Kotori's musings, the jounin known as Gai had vanished, taking his turtle with him. In the silence that reigned immediately afterwards, Kotori's last two sentences could be heard loud and clear, and the trio at the railing suddenly became aware that they were being stared at. "Smooth move, Tori-chan," Naeko hissed at her teammate, turning red under the focused attention. "Are you hellbent on making everyone hate us?"

Kotori's only reply was a silent shrug; she then neatly vaulted down to the lower floor and made her way through the mixed emotions of the quartet with a small shake of her head. She would have made it past them had it not been for the indignant outburst of Sakura, who fixed her unfamiliar adversary with a foul glare. "Hey, you!" she yelled, her ire growing deeper as this newcomer refused to heed. Tensing herself to strike, she continued, "What've you got against Sasuke?"

The redhead's reaction was almost too smooth to be tracked. Turning slightly, she flung an arm out and caught the raging kunoichi across the brow with a restraining palm, then held her would-be attacker at arm's length for consideration. Fixing Sakura in a flat, ice-blue gaze, Kotori sighed and muttered, "Calm down, Miss Forehead, I only want to kick his ass... not kiss it." She then released the other girl, flicking her fingers pointedly against Sakura's forehead before turning back and resuming her calm walk. She was almost lost to view before her voice was heard again: "Naeko, Taiki, what are you waiting for? We've got a test to take."


	25. Meet the Competition!

**24 Meet the Competition!**

_"What Kind of Chances Do We Have?"_

"So this is it, huh?" Taiki held the door open for his two teammates before passing through himself and shutting it again. "We're going to do great, I know it."

The two girls did not respond immediately, Naeko giving him a distracted nod as she surveyed the room. "There must be over a hundred people here! What kind of chances do we have against that many?"

"It means we'll just have to work a little bit harder," Kotori grumbled as she too glanced around, mentally profiling the more prominent individuals for future reference. "It looks like we have people here not only from Konoha but from Suna, Ame, Taki, and Kusa as well... and one that I've never seen before." She gave a pointed glance to the foreign trio, then looked back to Taiki and Naeko to see their reaction. "Any ideas?"

"Not a clue," Naeko replied, shrugging. "But I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later."

A commotion now arose from the rear of the classroom, near the door through which Taiki, Naeko and Kotori had passed earlier. Taiki turned his attention to the dominant voice, coming from a pale-haired youth wearing round glasses and a smirk. "Hey, Naeko, who's that guy? He's acting like he knows it all."

Naeko glanced back to identify the young man and gave a disdainful snort. "Oh, that's just Kabuto. He's applied for this exam seven times, and failed each time."

"Then he's hardly one to be lecturing the newer genin, is he?" Taiki asked with a frown as he half-listened to Kabuto's words.

"There is much to be learned from failure," Kotori mused, studying Kabuto carefully. "Besides, I think there's more to him than he's letting on. Just a hunch, so don't count on it..."

"Yeah, Tori-chan. We all know that paranoia is your sixth sense - " Naeko would have continued in this vein had she not been silenced by a shushing sound from Taiki.

"Take a look at those cards!" Taiki peered through the gathering crowd to where Kabuto had placed a card on the floor, outlining the origins of the candidates on a map. "You were right, Kotori – Sand, Rain, Waterfall, and Grass are all here, and that other one is the Sound Village, Oto. Must be new, because this is the first I've heard of it." He chuckled. "I guess he's counting me as a Leaf-nin for this exam, but I'll correct him later." Then Taiki fell silent again, listening as Kabuto answered a question posed by the genin Naeko had identified earlier as Sasuke.

"Why? Someone here you have a particular interest in?" Once again the pile of cards was brought forth, Kabuto shuffling the map card back into the deck and picking another out with a gloved hand. "I'll admit these are far from complete, but I've burned a complete set of dossier cards for the current pool of applicants..." His eyes flicked up from their examination of the card in his hand and rested on Kotori for a moment, the smirk returning for a fraction of a second before he resumed his answer. "... Including your team. If you share any data you have on this person that interests you, I'll be happy to look him up and let you know what I have so far."

The rest of the exchange was lost on Kotori, her eyes fixed on the deck of cards and her mind ticking through the shades of meaning in that dark glance. "Did you see that?" she asked Taiki, pitching her whisper for his ears alone. "He was looking right at me as he said that. I wonder what he knows."

"I did see it," Taiki answered, likewise speaking so that the surrounding people couldn't hear. "And your guess is as good as mine. I wouldn't worry too much, though – you haven't let people see what you're truly capable of, so all he's working with is unsubstantiated rumor. Let it rest, and only worry if he actually does know something."

"If you say so." Kotori seemed unconvinced as she tuned her ears to the conversation between Sasuke and Kabuto, the latter of which had pulled two more cards from the deck and laid them out to see. "Rock Lee of Konoha... and Gaara of Suna? The first I can understand, but the other..." These two examples were given careful study by the Uchiha before being replaced.

"So, any others? Or was that all you wanted to see?" Kabuto prompted, resting his hand on the top card to draw it out if wanted.

Sasuke was silent for a moment, processing this new information and considering if he needed anything else. He opened his mouth as if to say something, then stopped as another idea occurred to him. "Three more, if you don't mind." Giving Kotori a dark glower, Sasuke added, "Her... and her two teammates."

Kabuto raised an eyebrow at the thinly veiled venom behind the request but said nothing as he brought out the requested dossier cards. "Ah, this is going to be interesting. You see, I've only had a year to gather information on two of them, but I'll tell you what I know. First up - " he held up the first of the three for Sasuke to see " - Kurogata Naeko. I have the most complete information on her because she, unlike the other two, is a native inhabitant of Konoha. Let's see: her talents lie in genjutsu, with moderate skills in ninjutsu and highly-developed stealth abilities for her level of training. Her fighting tool of choice is a special type of thread created for combat use by her clan, a thread that can be manipulated into many uses by chakra application. Weak point? Taijutsu." The smirk made yet another appearance as Kabuto added, "She's also a bit of an airhead at times, and easily distracted. If you want to know about physical attributes, her measurements are - "

This brought an alarmed squeak from Naeko as well as an embarrassed flush rising in her face. "Hey, that's kinda personal!"

"Not to a medic who might need to know it to save your life," was the cool response as Kabuto switched out Naeko's dossier for the next card. "And now we get into more interesting territory with... Yamataki Kotori." Again the unnerving glance, and Kotori shivered. "I can see why you might want to know more. Though she was born here, she was raised in the Mist Village with extensive training in taijutsu as well as in the use of the zanbatou." Sasuke blinked at this but let Kabuto continue. "Most of the ninjutsu she uses will involve water, as you may have guessed. Other than that, I don't know much about her."

The last card came up for examination, and Taiki suddenly found himself empathizing with Kotori's concern as the dark eyes focused studyingly on him. "Last, but certainly not least, we have Yamada Taiki. I don't know if that's his real name, considering he was adopted by the Raikage at a very young age. He practices a very unique fighting style unknown to anyone here in the Fire Country, and his jutsu will be primarily lightning-based. That's all I know about him." A quiet snicker. "Yes, Taiki, I know that you're from Kumogakure. The only reason I didn't note that on my map is because you're training in a Konoha cell... but trust me, your real home is stated correctly here." Kabuto idly turned the card over in his fingers a few times before sliding it and its fellows back into the deck. "I look forward to expanding my knowledge."

"We'll just see about that," Taiki grumbled, whispering to Kotori in the hushed tones of earlier, "I can see why you were nervous. He's a total creep..."

"You saw the way he was looking at Naeko while talking about her. It's like he had all of the facts memorized... and are you as skeeved out about that as I am?"

Taiki nodded once silently and shivered. Kabuto resumed his lecture to the rest of the Konoha genin, satisfied that he had driven his point home. Giving the young man one last foul glare, Kotori found an empty seat amongst the crowd and did her best to tune out the noise of the rest of the applicants, flinching visibly when a voice cut through all of the rest: "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and none of you are gonna beat me! You got that?" _I thought my cell was made up of special cases,_ she mentally griped, noting the sudden silence in the room that followed this announcement. Grumbles of derision and discontent sprang up here and there like errant breezes, bringing snatches of teasing, complaints, and a half-baked scheme to Kotori's ears. _And now some idiot is going to start a fight. Wonderful._

Rustles of fabric and the faint tap of footsteps indicated movement in the crowd, followed by the sudden whoosh of thrown kunai and a dodged attack. There was a crack as what she could only guess to be the lenses of Kabuto's glasses shattered and fell to the floor, and a violent retching sound that made Kotori wince in disgust. _Seems like the Otonin got their panties in a knot over something. I wonder if anyone's going to step in..._ Concerned interjections from the gathered students raised the noise to another level, rising to frantic pitch until another voice scolded them into silence:

"Would everybody please just shut up?"

All eyes turned to the front of the classroom, where a large group of grey-uniformed shinobi stood waiting. At the front of the pack stood a scarred man who wore a long black coat over his uniform and looked out assessingly over the gaggle of students. _Finally, someone to bring order to this zoo,_ Kotori thought as she listened to the man introduce himself as Morino Ibiki, the chief examiner for the first test, as well as reprimanding the Sound trio for their misconduct. Once he'd concluded this bit of business, he continued. "The first part of the selection exam is about to commence..."


	26. Mightier than the Sword?

**25 Mightier than the Sword?**

_The First Test of Skill, Tougher than it Seems._

Ten minutes had passed since the official beginning of the examination, when the students had finally been given permission to turn their papers over and answer the questions. _I'm sunk,_ Kotori mused darkly as she worked through the first question, a complicated-looking cryptogram. _Most of my knowledge is good for out in the field, on a mission, fighting and spilling blood. But a paper test? What's even worse is that if we're caught cheating, we'll be docked points. I'll do my best, but Naeko and Taiki will have to do better. If they can carry me through this part, I'll carry them through anything else._

The waves of frustration emanating from his teammate were almost impossible for Taiki to miss, and he gave a sympathetic glance from where he sat in the middle of the room to the hunched figure of Kotori in the first row. _They've really got you nailed on this one, don't they? _he thought as he briskly scratched out an answer to the second question. _Bookwork isn't your strong suit at all. _Scanning the third question, he then blanched as he realized its difficulty. _Then again, it really isn't mine either. Don't let us down, Naeko._

-------

Naeko could feel the gazes of the proctors on her from her seat in the very back row, causing her nervousness to ratchet up yet another notch. _Now I can see why my mother had me do all that extra studying in my spare time. This is pretty tough stuff, but I think I can handle most of it. If not, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve to help..._ Forty minutes had passed since the beginning of the exam, and the girl let out a tense sigh. _I've got most of the answers, now let's see if they're somewhere even close to right._

Anyone who didn't know better would have thought Naeko had fallen into a period of exceptionally deep thought, mumbling to herself as she finished a set of complicated mathematical sequences and drumming her fingers quietly on the table. "Secret reconnaissance art – fly-on-the-wall technique!" At these words of conjuration, a small fly buzzed in through one of the open classroom windows and circled around the girl's head, where she swatted it away in mock irritation. The insect then wandered off on a lazy path through the room, hovering above one individual for a few seconds and then going to another. _I'd almost forgotten about this until today,_ Naeko thought, comparing the sights passed to her mind's eye through the conjured fly with the answers on her paper. _Looks pretty good to me._ At an inaudible command, the fly looped its way back to her and once again buzzed around her head. Feeling a focused look from one of the proctors, Naeko reached up one of her hands and swatted the pest down onto the desk, resulting in an all-too-real splat which she then wiped off on her pant leg.

_Nine down, one more to go._ Green eyes then went wide in alarm as Naeko read through the tenth question – or lack thereof – and the nervousness returned in full force. Sweat trickled in a tangible rivulet down her spine as she looked up at the clock, counting down the minutes until the last question would be posed by the chief proctor. _Don't let me down now, brain. If all of these answers are right, then that should help the other two pass also... but it all depends on this last question._

So intense was her agitation that she almost missed Ibiki's next words. _We've got to choose whether to accept or reject the question before we even hear what it is? That's not fair! _Naeko wiped a palm across her forehead to get rid of the anxious perspiration that misted there, listening to the continuing instructions with dread creeping through her. _If we reject the question, we fail and both of our teammates with us. So what if we accept the question and then get it wrong?_

The answer came seconds later, but it was even less reassuring than the previous news: "You will never be permitted to apply for the journeyman ninja exams again. Not ever." Protests rippled through the applicants, only to be crushed by the cool words of the chief proctor. "Anyone who has doubts would be smart to reject the tenth question right now," Ibiki continued, shooting a sidelong glance into the mass of uneasy genin. Naeko gulped once in a dry throat, unconsciously seeking out Kotori and Taiki in the group to see what their reactions were. _We've been through so much, but do we really want to risk it?_ _Tai-kun and Tori-chan would kill me if I screwed up their chances... _"Those who choose not to accept should raise their hands. Once their number has been confirmed, they will leave the room." _I can't put them through this. I won't hold them back because of my failure._

Kotori shuddered as first one student raised their hand, then another. _It can't be that bad. Why are all of them running out now?_

Silence fell over the room as the last trio was ushered out by the proctors. A few more minutes passed without any activity, and Ibiki made as if to move on with the exam. He stopped, however, as one more voice sounded from the back of the classroom: "I choose... to reject the question."

_Naeko! Why you?_ Kotori whipped around in her seat to stare at her teammate, who had risen tremblingly from her seat and lifted her hand. "You don't seem so sure," Ibiki was saying, a faint smile playing at the edges of his mouth as he looked at the unnaturally pale Naeko. "You're taking your team with you if you choose this. Don't feel like there's any pressure..."

Tears could be seen beading in the corners of Naeko's eyes as she nodded once in acknowledgement. "I won't have them be grounded permanently because of me."

"Very well."

Kotori couldn't believe her ears as her number was read aloud, as well as that of Taiki and Naeko. Pinching herself once to make sure she wasn't dreaming, she then composed herself and rose from her seat, anger humming through her in a fiery pulse. Taiki joined her in the aisle, and she could see the tension of the muscles in his jaw as he ground his teeth together. Trading a look, they met Naeko at the door and in a show of solidarity each gripped the shivering girl by the arm and led her out of the classroom.

Naeko waited until the doors had closed behind them before giving in to her tears, muffling them as best as she could in spite of her deep shame. "I – I'm sorry, both of you. Like I said, I didn't want you to be stuck as genin for the rest of your lives! Please, say you understand."

"Oh, we understand," Taiki grated, once again trading looks with Kotori.

"We understand you just fine." Kotori tightened her grip on Naeko's arm. "And I'll forgive you this one time. Next time, I'll kill you." She gave her teammate's arm one last tug, Naeko hearing a telltale pop along with feeling crushing pain as her arm was dislocated from its socket.

"That is, if I don't get there first," added Taiki, likewise giving Naeko one last squeeze before walking off.

-------

"They should almost be done with the first part," announced Takeshi, glancing up at the clock as he finished up another cup of tea. "Man, I remember when it was me taking this. I was a wreck, but in the end I did just fine."

"I'll bet." Ayame refilled the jounin's cup with fresh tea and then briefly ducked into the kitchen to fetch his order. "How do you think they'll do?" she asked, setting the tray down on the counter in front of Takeshi.

Takeshi shook his head. "I hope they'll pass. I just remembered who's proctoring this test – Morino Ibiki, a known expert in messing with people's heads – so as long as they keep a cool mind they should do all right." He murmured thanks for the food, split his chopsticks apart, and took in a mouthful of hot noodles, which he almost spit out again when the scream tore through the otherwise serene afternoon air. "Did you hear that?"

Ayame frowned and nodded. "I did. It sounded like a wild animal, almost..."

The jounin shook his head again and continued eating, muttering, "I have a very bad feeling about this."


	27. Aftermath

**26 Aftermath**

_Picking Up the Pieces Left by Failure_

It can only be assumed that Naeko found her own way to the hospital, gathering strange looks from the medics who wondered how she'd managed a dual dislocation of her arms without other obvious signs of trauma. After her injuries were treated, she was released and discreet inquiries were made as to the circumstances.

-------

"What do you mean, they all failed?" Takeshi shouted, oblivious to any attention he may have gathered with this open display of agitation.

"Simple," Ibiki answered, folding his arms across his chest and giving the other jounin a cool look. "I gave them the chance to accept or reject the last question, giving them an escape if they felt like they couldn't handle it. Obviously your little flake, what was her name..." He glanced up into space for a moment, plumbing his memory. "Ah yes, Naeko of clan Kurogata. She obviously still can't handle the stress of real shinobi work, so it's a good thing she bowed out when she could. It's only too bad that she took the rest of her team with her."

"But the other two, they didn't deserve this," the younger man protested. "Bookwork may not be their strong suit, but if they'd only been given another chance - "

A disgusted sigh from Ibiki. "You should know this yourself by now, that in real life there are no second chances. If your student can't stomach a bit of risk in exchange for a chance at a larger gain, then she doesn't deserve to be a chuunin. Come back in six months and we'll see if she's got what it takes, but until then don't waste my time. I have more important things to worry about." Responding to the growing anger in Takeshi's eyes with a calm smile, Ibiki added, "And you know what was a real pity?"

"Dare I ask?" Takeshi growled, forcibly composing himself.

"I took the liberty of looking at her paper afterwards and her score was one of the highest in the room." A dry chuckle. "That girl has brains, Takeshi, brains and talent. It's only too bad that she doesn't have a spine to go along with them." Considering the discussion closed, Ibiki then turned and walked away, leaving his colleague in a storm of indignation and darkly swirling thoughts.

It took Takeshi most of his willpower to be able to walk out of the Academy building with an impassive face and bearing, ignoring the muttered comments made as he passed. _Now I'll have to work doubly hard to rebuild them as a team and to salvage my reputation,_ he inwardly grumbled as he walked through the village, not paying much heed to where his steps unconsciously led him. _And then I have to figure out just what that scream was! It was bloodcurdling and barely human. If that came from where I think it did, then we're going to have a lot more to worry about than a failed exam._ The smell of boiling broth then reached Takeshi's nose, rich with herbs and freshly cooked meat, and he realized with a start where he'd ended up. _They say that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, and a bowl of ramen sure does sound good right about now._ Breathing deeply and then exhaling slowly, Takeshi then entered the shop and smiled wearily in return to Ayame's usual cheerful greeting.

-------

The rage that Kotori had felt hissing through her veins at the end of the written exam had grown into a commanding, dizzying throb by the time that she reached her home, and it took all of her strength to haul herself through the door before collapsing in a senselessly twitching heap on the entryway tile. Her hands clutched at phantoms just beyond her sight, and on the edge of her hearing she sensed a bitter laugh. With a ragged gasp she recognized the laugh as belonging to the cat demon, and she rasped, "What do you want?"

_Now you know what it feels like to be me,_ the demon purred, chuckling further at Kotori's torment. _A killing machine bound by the failings of mere mortals. So powerful, and yet at the same time so powerless! How does it feel to be paralyzingly angry, knowing that there is nothing you can do to save yourself? That is my life, little one. It's time you knew what it's like._ Another spasm of anger lashed through Kotori's body like a searing whip, tearing loose a shuddering moan.

Blood began to trickle from the raw marks on her shoulder, a visible sign of the demon's struggle to free itself from its fleshly bonds. _The word 'jinchuuriki' itself refers to human sacrifice, _the cat continued, and Kotori could feel spectral claws rending her core as it intensified its battle. In spite of her efforts, a howl of agony wrenched from Kotori's throat. _So how much are you going to sacrifice before you finally let me take what is mine, release me, and let me destroy this place? It's not like anyone truly cares about you here. You're an outsider, a freak, and a danger to them. Let's prove them right!_

"No..." Kotori husked, forcing what shards of will she had into place as a last defense against the Nekomata's hellish onslaught. "I... can't. Even if they... hate me... they've still done nothing to me."

-------

Taiki lay on his bed, glaring up at the ceiling. "I can't believe that girl, flaking out like that and letting us fail. Doesn't what we've done as a team mean anything to her? Everything we've done has built up to this point, our chance to shine, and what does she do? She turns chickenshit the moment someone starts putting some pressure on her. What a load of bull." He flexed his hands once, tautly enough to feel fingernails almost pierce the skin before relaxing. "I'm surprised Kotori didn't go ballistic right there and murder her, but what stopped her from doing it?" Blinking, Taiki then shook his head. "Never mind. I really don't want to know what's going through that furry little mind of hers."

The searing white flash of pain scorched across Taiki's synapses and left him with a reeling case of vertigo that left him grabbing onto the edges of his mattress, but this time he could only guess. "She must have really come unhinged! I don't know if I want to see this" He knuckled his eyes to try and erase some of the aftershock and felt a chill when he realized that this time the pain was tinged with abstract animalistic fear. "But considering what happened last time, it could be her life on the line. Hold yourself together, Tori-chan, I'm coming..."

-------

_You can't hold out much longer, can you. Anger and disappointment have made you weak against me, and very soon this pitiful little body will be mine to do with as I please. Don't worry, Kotori, I'll be gentle._ Another laugh, mocking this time, and the sensation of a claw tracing a light arc around the curve of her jaw. _There are so many things I want to try, and who knows – you might just like some of them. Not all of them, though, so sorry to say._

The demon was then startled out of its devious scheming by a loud knock on the main door of Kotori's home and a concerned voice. "Kotori, are you all right?" Misery-tinged senses barely registered the visitor as Taiki, and mangled vocal cords could only manage a choked sob of entreaty. "I'm coming in, so you'd better be decent."

_Ooo, looks like your little boy-toy is here. I guess I'll leave you alone for now, but don't think I'll back down._ With a smug smirk, the Nekomata faded back into Kotori's subconscious as the door slid open and Taiki dashed inside. Seeing the bloody, battered spectacle that Kotori presented where she lay in an agonized knot on the tile, Taiki peeled off his coat and used it to stem the bleeding as best as he could. "Man, I thought you'd be upset, but what happened?"

"The cat... she tried to take over," Kotori whispered weakly, trying to sit up but failing completely and sagging in defeat back to the floor. "The only reason she let me go is because you're here. I don't know if I can hold her back if she tries again... so please stay? Just for a little bit..."

_And you think I can do any better with keeping her at bay?_ Taiki thought, but put on his best comforting smile and gently eased the girl into a resting position in his arms. "I told you I'd always be here. What makes you think I'd change my mind?"

-------

That evening found Takeshi warming a barstool in one of the village's seedier establishments, seeking to salve his wounded ego with whatever he could find in a bottle, cup, or mug. The bartender, having seen this type of binge before, knew that the drinker would pay the consequences of their rashness first thing in the morning and thus reserved judgement or inquiry into the root of Takeshi's imbibing. When the bar closed in the early hours of the morning, the jounin did not feel quite up to returning home and made his way to another spot of comfort and meditation – the memorial stone out in the practice field.

After looking around to make sure that he was alone, Takeshi slouched sloppily to the ground and fixed the stone in bleary vision, looking as he usually did for his older brother's name in his usual ritual of visitation. When he found it, he gazed at it mutely for some time before finally opening his mouth to speak. "You know what, Katsuo, you have it easy. All you have to do is watch us as we run around down here and laugh as we screw things up..."

Maybe it was a trick of the wind, or maybe the shade of a memory in the drunk man's mind stirred at an unconscious prompt, but a deep gravelly chuckle made itself heard in the sepulchral quiet of the early hours. "I do laugh at times, you little punk, but other times I wish I could come down there and beat some sense into you!"

Takeshi blinked and skittered back a foot or so as a familiar figure came into view, solidifying from the shadows around the stone into the form of a tall, lanky man in his mid-twenties who wore the leaf band of Konoha in identical fashion to Takeshi and the garb of the jounin elite. "Holy - !" the younger man sputtered, staring at the specter. "I swear, I didn't drink that much..."

The ghost grinned widely at Takeshi's discomfort. "Someone's gotten into the sauce tonight, haven't they. And what might the occasion be – did some girl dump you again?"

"You know damn well what happened, Katsuo. My students failed the very first part of their exams because one of them got scared and chickened out!"

Grin fading into a sympathetic wince, Katsuo nodded once. "So it seems. What are you going to do about it?"

"... I have no clue." Resting his face in his hands, Takeshi muttered, "I didn't even dare to think what would happen if they failed. Boy, do I look like an ass."

A quiet eyebrow raise. "I won't comment on that. But still, what are you going to do? You can't just toss in the towel now."

"Don't you think I know that?" Takeshi glared up at Katsuo. "I wish you hadn't died that day. You'd know how to deal with this mess."

Katsuo sighed ruefully. "You aren't the only one, Takeshi. But this mess is yours to deal with, and I'd suggest you go back to square one with them. If they can't work as a team and trust each other completely, then it's your job to teach them, even if it means grinding them down a bit. I know you can handle this – you wouldn't have been promoted and given students if you couldn't!" An idle shrug, then, "Feel free to take my advice with a grain of salt, though – I'm dead, and you're plastered. For all you know, you could be hallucinating. Take care, punk, and I'll see you around."

Before Takeshi could protest, the ghost waved once in farewell and faded back into the shadows. Takeshi blinked a few more times, then lurched to his feet. "Damn, I need to go home and lie down..."


	28. Belated Holiday Special

**27 (Belated) Holiday Special**

_An Ill-Advised Gift and Mysterious Theft_

"Good afternoon, Tori-chan!" Naeko gave her usual cheerful greeting as she slid the front door open. The inside of Kotori's home was warm, like always, and was especially welcoming as winter gave the air of Konoha an icy chill. Kotori acknowledged her teammate with a standard noncommittal grunt and went back to her reading. A glance revealed her material to be a small well-thumbed book that Kotori carried with her, a book of poetry purportedly a gift from the girl's Mist Village mentor. "I'm surprised you aren't out finishing your shopping," Naeko continued as she kicked her shoes off by the door and slid it shut again to keep the warmth inside.

"Remind me why I should be shopping?" Kotori muttered, turning a page in her book. The poetry calmed her and brought serenity much in the way a warm patch of sunlight or a hot bath did, and had the advantage of being slightly more portable and convenient. The only problem with the book is that it lacked the novelty of a patch of sunlight and the privacy of a hot bath, but for a quick fix it was sure to do the trick. However, even now her small bubble of peace was interrupted by her abrasively cheerful teammate and irritation began to gnaw at the corners of her mind as if worrying a bad hangnail.

"Take a look at the calendar, silly. Today's your last day to shop, and the market's a zoo. You'd be lucky to find anything decent at this point," Naeko replied, setting her shopping bags by the couch and pulling a roll of wrapping paper from one of them. She next opened the equipment pouch at her waist and withdrew a tiny pair of scissors, then grumbled a curse as she realized what she'd forgotten. "You'd think I'd remember tape," grumbled the girl, glaring down at the shopping bags. "Tori-chan, would you please step out and get me some sticky tape from the store? And who knows, maybe you can snag a present or two while you're at it."

"Go and get it yourself." Kotori determinedly returned her focus to the pages in front of her, as if by force of haiku she could remove this distraction from her living room. She was also too comfortable in her place neatly tucked under the kotatsu and the thought of moving made her inwardly grumble. Her stomach then voiced an all-too-audible complaint, and Kotori realized she hadn't had anything to eat since that morning. Finally she lurched up from the table and muttered, "Fine, fine. I'll go to the store and get your damn tape, but don't get upset if I take a quick shortcut to grab some food." Wrapping herself in a thick coat against the cold, putting on her shoes and muttering curses all the while, Kotori then stepped out of her home and began the walk down into the heart of the village.

-------

"Are you sure this is it?" Taiki asked of the apothecary, squinting down into the waxed paper packet the older man had given him. "There isn't very much."

"There isn't much call for catnip these days," the apothecary replied, shrugging. "And this is the best I could find on such short notice."

The young man sighed, then reached into his pocket for the required money. "All right. Thank you very much." He handed his payment over to the apothecary, who nodded once in acknowledgement. "And this will dissolve in water?"

"It should. It's usually crumbled over food, but if you steep it in boiling water..."

Taiki grinned. "I get what you're saying." He pocketed the packet of herbs and pulled his coat shut tightly, snugging his scarf closer around his neck. "Thank you again, sir, and happy holidays."

"You too, son."

-------

An hour or so later, Kotori finished her errands in town and decided to pick up some food at the Ichiraku ramen shop before heading back home. She accepted a cup of hot tea from Ayame and, as she sat at the counter waiting for her order to be filled, thought she noticed a rather expensive-looking pendant hanging on a chain around the waitress' neck. _I wonder if my uncle's wallet is substantially lighter now because of that little sparkler... _Noticing Kotori's studying look, Ayame blushed and turned away, busying herself with straightening odds and ends on the other side of the counter. Kotori merely shook her head and contented herself with the soothing beverage, envisioning a quiet evening at home with a hot bowl of soba and her favorite night-time television programs. _Let everyone else have their sentimental holiday,_ she thought with a disdainful snort. _It's just an excuse to get them to spend money._ When at last her order was ready, Kotori paid for it along with a generous tip and then left the shop to return home.

-------

The sound of conversation coming from her living room gave Kotori cause to roll her eyes as she entered the house, identifying the voices as those of Naeko and Taiki. "I hope you all didn't come expecting dinner," she called out as she stowed her coat in a closet by the door.

Taiki laughed from his place at the kotatsu, glancing over his shoulder to give Kotori one of his trademark brilliant smiles. "Ah, the infamous hospitality of the Yamataki clan shows itself again. If you were anything else than a cold-hearted wench, I would be surprised and disappointed."

"Hush, you," grumbled Kotori, wandering into the kitchen in search of utensils and ignoring the merriment that followed Taiki's pronouncement. Deducing that her teammates had no intention of leaving anytime soon, she scowled and muttered, "Fine, I guess you can stay for a while, just don't be too loud. I wasn't planning on having company today."

"That's okay, it'll just be us," Naeko assured. "Say, did you pick up that sticky tape for me?" Only quick reflexes on her part prevented her from being pelted in the head with a roll of tape that Kotori had brought back from her errands. "Thanks, Tori-chan. Now I can get the rest of these gifts wrapped..."

This seemed to spark something in Taiki's mind, and he spoke up next as Kotori beat a retreat from the kitchen to her secure spot on the sofa, where she curled up with a blanket and her dinner and turned on the television. "Speaking of gifts, I brought something for each of you. I'll be right back." He rose from his place at the kotatsu and disappeared into the darkness of the foyer for a moment, returning with a cloth-wrapped bundle and a smaller package wrapped in paper. "The fabric's a part of it," he explained to Naeko. "Courtesy of some of the finest weavers back at home."

Kotori did her best to ignore Naeko's pleased squeal as she examined the cloth and then moved on to the rest of the gift, a book of patterns. Turning her attention to her own gift, she removed the paper and blinked when she beheld a ceramic mug, glazed in a pattern of mist-shrouded trees. She then noticed a small packet inside and pulled it out, giving a puzzled look to Taiki. "The mug is pretty, Taiki, but the rest of it...?"

"Oh, that! I've noticed that you're under a lot of stress lately, Tori-chan, and this is just some tea I picked up that should help you relax. In fact, I'll make a cup for you now, if you like."

-------

The rest of the evening passed without major incident, Naeko presenting Taiki with an intricately-embroidered tunic and Kotori a shimmeringly dyed silk scarf. Kotori felt herself easing into a pleasant lull, relaxed by the company of her teammates and some property of the tea. _I'll have to ask him what this is – I think I like it._ At about eight o'clock, though, she politely excused herself on the grounds of lightheadedness and went to lie down for a while...

-------

Darkness had fully fallen over Konoha, and Kotori slept as if she'd been knocked unconscious. It cannot be said, though, that all of her drowsed – even as the girl's body heaved with titanic snoring, the cat-demon stirred restively and itched for activity. _Damnit! That boy really is clueless. I want to get out and move..._ The Nekomata then chuckled wickedly as an idea occurred to her. _I know I'm not scheduled to come out for another week, Kotori, but you can blame this on your teammate. So sorry..._

-------

When Kotori awoke again, she was greeted by a pounding headache and general soreness in her limbs, plus the unusual sensation of many types of cloth brushing against her bare skin. _All right, so I'm naked – or at least partly naked - that much is to be expected. But what the hell..._ Opening her eyes, she looked around and let out an alarmed curse at what she saw. "Oh my god. What did you do to me this time, you evil bitch? You weren't supposed to come out for another week!" Rubbing the sleep-grit from her eyes, she took a closer look at her surroundings and howled in rage. "And where did all these pants come from?" Feeling a familiar itch beginning to build in her sinuses and covering her skin, Kotori braced herself for a massive sneeze -

- and was jolted into lucidity by the sudden stab of a hypodermic into her momentarily bared behind. She squeaked in protest but felt the itch begin to ease, breathing a sigh of relief as she looked for her rescuer. "Taiki! Do you know what happened? I just remember going to sleep that one night, and then... I wake up in a pile of pants. None of these are even mine!"

"I'm still trying to figure it all out for myself," her teammate muttered, returning to his place amongst another pile of neatly folded garments. "But you've been out for a week, and now a good part of the village is in an uproar."

"I'd imagine so." Kotori stretched and began untangling herself from the various bits of clothing, trying to identify some of them as she went. The rather large pair that she'd been using almost as a blanket were easy enough, and she tossed them over to Taiki to add to his collection. "Those no doubt belong to Choji." Reaching into the pocket of the pair draped around her shoulders, she pulled out a receipt from a certain bookstore and turned red. "And these... these are Pervert-san's." A glance down at the pair she'd been using as a pillow provoked a retching sound. "I'll guess that those belong to the Pervert King himself... yuck..."

"And you're wearing mine," Taiki commented with an amused grin, affixing small scraps of paper to the identified pairs to show who they belonged to. "You might want to check your head, too..."

Kotori snatched the pair of black pants from her head, checking the pockets and noting that they were empty. She was ready to give up until she noticed a small bit of embroidery on the inside of the waistband, a familiar red-and-white fan symbol. "Gah! How did I wind up with Emo-boy's pants on my head?"

"You didn't. These are his." Taiki held up a pair of shorts with a set of bloody gashes in the right half of the backside. "Now I know that a lot of girls want a piece of ass from him, but this is taking it a bit too far, Tori-chan."

"Then whose are these?"

"Those belong to his older brother Itachi." Taiki shook his head and sighed wearily. "Don't ask, I'm still trying to figure that one out for myself."

"I must have been really messed up," Kotori grumbled, noticing a final pair of pants in her lap which she'd dropped in her initial shock of waking up. Rummaging through the pockets, she came up with a wallet – mostly empty – that caused her to stare dumbfoundedly when she identified it. "And these – they belong to Iruka-san! You know, one of the teachers back at the Academy?" An affirming nod from Taiki. "But why would I steal his pants?"

Her teammate shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. Tell you what, Tori-chan – why don't you go take a shower and get cleaned up. Then we can get some food, clean up all of this," he gestured to the scattered clothing, "and then we'll decide what to do about the pictures."

This made Kotori sit up straight with an alarmed look at Taiki. "Pictures? Oh hell..."

_Author's Note, 4 January: I know this is a bit late in coming, but there's just so much to do during the holidays. Celebrating with friends, going to parties, doing new research... so sorry for the delay. Here's hoping your holidays were spent well, and best wishes for the new year! We now return to the regularly scheduled storyline._


	29. Strange Occurrences

**28 Strange Occurrences**

_Some Degree of Nudity, and a Very Large Toad._

A faint noise from outside stirred Taiki from his light sleep on the downstairs sofa. He had made sure Kotori was comfortable in her bed upstairs and now waited until she was sufficiently strong to move about on her own. That had been four days ago, and though this worried him somewhat, he also figured that she would solve whatever inner struggle had put her into this state on her own terms. He was also slightly worried that the team had not received word from their mentor since the first day of the chuunin exams, and wondered why this was. So, when he heard the quiet _whoosh _and _thwock_ of a thrown kunai slicing into the wood of the doorframe, he sat up in full alertness and dashed to the front door to see who had done it.

The front yard was empty, as Taiki had expected, with no traces of disturbance. He next turned his attention to the doorframe, where a kunai had been used to pin a folded message to the wooden beam. Prying this loose, he unfolded the paper and examined it; even though it bore no signature, the message's content was more than enough to give away the sender. _Seeing as things have not gone as planned, a few revisions are in order. I'll give you three weeks starting today to pull your heads out of whatever crevice they may be lodged in, and then we'll start working again._ Taiki rolled his eyes at this, but pocketed both note and kunai before returning inside.

-------

"How are your arms feeling?" asked Mrs. Kurogata as she watched her daughter at work. Naeko sat in her usual place behind the counter of the tailor shop, working a thick, dusk-colored thread around her fingers in various patterns and fanciful constructions.

"They're fine, I guess," the genin replied, squinting as she focused on moving loops of fiber from finger to finger. "Still a little bit sore, but that's to be expected." She finally finished her task, frowning as she counted the time that it had taken to accomplish it. _Still not fast enough. If I'm going to use this in combat, I have to be quicker!_

"But I can't believe they would be so cruel," Mrs. Kurogata continued, shaking her head. "Injuring you just because you chose to save them from potential setback?"

Naeko snickered, untangling the thread and winding it back onto its spool for another try. "You don't know them very well, Mother. A lot worse could have happened."

The older woman made a disbelieving grumble but chose not to press the subject. "I'll take your word for it, dear... it's just that you've made such a great comeback, and I don't want to see you get hurt again."

Unbeknownst to her mother, Naeko had tuned her voice out and had now entered a zone of quietly intense focus. _There, there, and there! Now to imbue it with chakra, stretch, and throw!_ The thread, now woven into a faintly glowing lattice form, hummed as it stretched through the air, arcing gracefully and disappearing into the adjoining room where it connected with an unknown surface and stuck. A few thumps could be heard as various items were knocked to the floor, and the shriek of an alarmed younger girl. "_Oneesan_, knock it off! I was kinda working on something..."

-------

_Aww, poor little girl. It looks like my little display a while ago tired you right out,_ mused the cat demon as she took notice of her host's deeply sleeping body and unsuspecting mind. _So, I hope you don't mind if I have a little bit of fun..._ It took little effort on the Nekomata's part to insinuate herself into the quiescent, unprotesting brain, pushing Kotori back to the subconscious where she could do little harm if and when she next woke up. When the eyes opened again, they took stock of their surroundings with new focus, taking appreciative note of the body they were attached to. "I could do so many bad things with this, but where to start?" Rising from the bed, the Nekomata stripped the few remaining bits of clothing from her body and stretched, feeling the sinuous ripple and tug of finely toned muscles. "They call me Hellkitty, hm? Well, I shall give them hell." Grinning to herself, she then opened the door and wandered downstairs.

Taiki had prepared a light breakfast for himself and now sat watching television, idly musing over just what Takeshi would have in mind for them once their break was over. His ears twitched when he heard the light patter of footsteps moving down the stairs... _and is that perfume?_ Taiki could then only stare as he beheld Kotori reach the lower floor and then cross the hall to the bathroom, without a stitch of clothing on her body. "Um, Tori-chan, are you feeling all right?"

The girl paused for a moment, her hand resting lightly on the bathroom door, and glanced back over her shoulder with a teasing smile. "I'm feeling perfectly fine." She then wandered into the bathroom and slid the door shut after her, and not long after Taiki could hear running water as she took a shower. Almost unbidden, his mind conjured up the image of the proceedings, the striking visual of water gleaming on pale skin, all delicately muted by clouds of steam -

"Damnit!" Taiki pounded himself on the forehead, trying to strike that visual from his mind. "I can't think of her that way, she's my teammate and she's also probably still sick." It took sheer focus of will, though, to prevent his thoughts from straying afterwards, and he was successful until the bathroom door slid open again. He pinched his nose as best as he could to stanch the trickle of blood he could feel beginning to ooze forth, and studiously looked elsewhere.

"It seems I forgot a towel," mused Kotori – _or is that really her?_ Taiki wondered, gagging a little at the irony taste that trickled down his throat from the redirected blood. "Are _you_ all right, Taiki? You don't look so well."

"I'm – okay," choked Taiki, waiting until he heard the footsteps going up the stairs before looking in that direction again. A view of a perfectly formed backside draped by a curtain of long, damp crimson locks made his mind wander again, and it took twice the force of will to bring it back to a less devious path. The same perfume that he had smelled earlier now returned in double force, causing Taiki's head to spin.

_So far, so good,_ the demon mused as she toweled herself dry and then wrapped up loosely in a robe before trotting back downstairs. _A few more minutes of this and he'll be putty in my hands._

-------

Two weeks later found Takeshi sitting on the floor in his apartment, various books and papers scattered around him while he tried to synthesize something concrete out of the compiled knowledge. "Think about it. What have the most successful mentors used to teach their students, and where could I improve?" After some moments' rumination, an answer came to him and he quickly snatched for a pencil and piece of scratch paper before the idea left. "My main mistake was in assuming that they knew how to work as a team in the first place. I should have seen this earlier! Kotori has been trained as a solo act from day one, or at least I'd guess she has, and who knows what Taiki's style is. Naeko is still recovering from what she thought was a near-lethal mistake and is too afraid to take a risk because she doesn't want to hurt the rest of her team like she did before. So..." he paused for a moment, absentmindedly tapping his pencil against his teeth, "I'll start with pushing them past their individual limits and then giving them tasks where they'll have to rely on the others' strengths and abilities." Smirking, he added, "Yes, I think that'll work perfectly. They won't like it at all, but they brought it upon themselves."

-------

_My god, I haven't left this place in two and a half weeks,_ thought Taiki as he took a quick shower and then got dressed again. _I think she's asleep again, so I can slip out and get some groceries..._ Putting his shoes on and stepping outside, he took a breath of fresh air and sighed in relief. "What's come over her? Does stress cause her to turn into a complete nympho, or what? Not that I mind, but it's just strange... it's not her. And that perfume – it causes me to lose all sense!" Taiki shook his head once or twice to clear it and then began walking down the path that would take him back to the village.

"I don't know how long she's going to stay asleep, so I've gotta make this quick," Taiki resolved, picking his way through the various stands at the marketplace to find what he wanted. As absorbed as he was in his current task, he still stiffened at a familiar presence a few steps behind him, and he carefully turned around with a studiously neutral expression. "Good afternoon, sensei!"

"Afternoon, Taiki," replied Takeshi with the easy grin that his students had learned not to trust. "Out for a little bit of shopping, I see?"

"Just getting a few odds and ends. It's for a friend, not me." When this merited a dubiously raised eyebrow, Taiki quickly added, "Just because I'm good-looking doesn't mean I'm completely self-centered, sensei. I'm taking a break in my training and thought I'd help a friend out. Is there anything wrong with that?"

A small head-shake. "No, nothing at all. I applaud your initiative, and if you don't mind me asking, what kind of training is it?"

This stopped Taiki cold as he fumbled for an answer, and said the first thing that came to mind: "Stamina training, sir."

Both eyebrows raised this time and then dropped into a furrow of puzzlement as Takeshi tried to fish the hidden meaning out from this statement. "Right. Well then, carry on."

Taiki beat a hasty retreat back to Kotori's home, praying that he wasn't being followed as he went. He crossed his fingers that the resident would still be asleep when he returned, a hope that went ungranted as he eased the door open and came face to face with a red-faced, steamingly angry Kotori – fully dressed and brandishing a stray pair of pants accusatorily in his direction. _Damnit! I knew I should have taken my laundry with me when I left..._ "All right, mister, you've got some explaining to do! I have a two-and-a-half-week gap in my memory, and I woke up naked with _these _next to my bed. The few things I do remember I don't want to talk about, and I know that you were involved quite intimately!"

Dropping the groceries and tensing himself to flee, Taiki stammered, "B-but I thought you knew!" The blue eyes narrowed and fixed him in a deathly glare. "You mean that wasn't you the whole time?"

"No, you dimwit, that was _her._ She took advantage of both of us, apparently!"

"Oh." Against his better judgment, Taiki then wondered, "But did you enjoy it?"

"Get out," Kotori howled, throwing the pants at Taiki and baring her teeth for a killing lunge. "Get. Out. _Now!_" Taiki needed no further incentive and ran out as quickly as he could, leaving Kotori alone to deal with her demon.

-------

"Well, today is the last day we have by ourselves," Naeko thought aloud as she looked at the surrounding terrain, trying to gauge where she was. "I've got to prove that I can do something right, or I'll never get over my failure!" She came to the edge of the path, parted the foliage, and looked down. "Yep, this is the place. Everyone tells me it's dangerous here, that I'll die before I hit bottom if I fall, but I have to try!" Taking a strand of the thread she'd been working with earlier to hand and anchoring the rest of the spool to her belt, she closed her eyes and stepped over the edge. Soon the air whistled in her ears as she fell, but Naeko forced her mind to be still and her hands to move the way she'd taught them, spinning the thread into the lattice of earlier and then empowering it with her own chakra. She flung the thread upwards, feeling it catch on one of the canyon's many jagged outcroppings and yanking her to a halt.

Finally daring to open her eyes, Naeko looked up. She'd fallen about fifty feet, but the thread still held strong against the wall of the canyon. Allowing herself a shaky grin, she muttered, "That's a start. Now to really put this to the test!" Stretching a second length of thread out from another spool on her belt, she wove another line and cast it out about twenty feet to her right and ten feet down, then transferred the chakra from the first tether to this new one, holding her breath as she dropped and swung to another point on the canyon wall. "I think I can do this!" She repeated the process until she was about four hundred feet down, then stopped to consider how to continue.

A loud yell from above distracted her from her thoughts, and she peered up to see an orange-clad speck free-falling through the air. "What the – that's Naruto, the village screw-up! How did he -" Naeko cut off that line of thought. "Questions later. I've got to stop him from falling. Good thing I thought to bring a third spool of this stuff with me; I just might need it."

Then came a poof and a loud rumble as something very large came into view above her, peppering her with bits of rock as she tried to figure out what it was. "A _toad?_" She blinked, wondering if she was hallucinating, and once she convinced herself that she wasn't she noticed that even the toad's grip on the canyon wall was quite tenuous. With a quick prayer to the gods that this would work, she unhooked one of her own tethers and flung it out again, attaching one end close to her and the other as far as she could reach across the width of the crevasse. She severed the thread from her belt and breathed a sigh of relief when the line still held; then crossed to the other side and repeated the process until a crisscrossing web of line was in place. Her efforts were none too soon, as the toad's toeholds came loose and it dropped down another few feet, but was halted by the faintly luminescent safety net.

"This really isn't my day, now is it?" the toad boomed, voice echoing off the walls like distant thunder and fixing Naeko in a foul gaze. "I get summoned to this godforsaken place only to nearly fall to my death and then get caught by the likes of you! And who the hell is jumping around on top of my head?"

Naeko could only shake her head in wonderment and disbelief. _This really isn't my day either..._


	30. A Deal with a Demon

**29 A Deal With a Demon**

_A Truce is Reached between the Nekomata and its Host, and Team Takeshi Reunites!_

Being careful to maintain the flow of chakra through the net of threads supporting the giant toad, Naeko slowly inched her way back up the wall of the ravine to get a better look at the scenario. "If I may say so, sir, it wasn't my idea to have you drop down on top of me either. If you want to blame anyone for your predicament, blame him." She pointed with her free hand to Naruto, who was still marveling at his work from his perch on top of the toad's head. _I'm just amazed that a nobody like him could summon a monster like this! What kind of power does he have?_ She listened to the toad and the boy argue for some time, bickering over who was more in control of the situation, and stared in amazement when the toad identified itself: _Gamabunta, chief of the toads – that's amazing. _Then fatigue began to set in, and Naeko felt herself beginning to lose her grip. _Well, no matter how important he is, he's heavy. I can't keep this up for much longer._

Finally, after the power dispute had been settled, the toad glanced back up at the female genin in her precarious hold. "And I suppose I should thank you for doing me a favor, little spider. I guess I can give you a ride back to the village, but don't expect any more out of me."

"That would be wonderful," Naeko replied, using the last of her strength to rappel down to a point where she could fall down onto the toad's head next to a woozy yet still triumphant Naruto. "I'll untangle us and we can go." She barely had time to call the thread fragments back to her before the toad caught both genin up in a long, flexible tongue-grip that she was too tired to complain about and then leapt up out of the ravine with a single flex of its massive legs.

-------

"It seems like I can't scrub myself clean no matter how many baths I take," Kotori muttered as she eased herself down into the hot water of the public bath. "After what that cat did, I just feel... dirty..."

_But you have to admit that some part of you enjoyed it,_ the demon reasoned, shifting from its sleep in the depths of Kotori's subconscious. _You protest too much, my dear._

"I would have preferred to do that on my own timing. Thanks to you, I'm not a virgin anymore, and at an embarrassingly young age too!"

_And you probably would have waited a long time to change that status had it not been for me,_ the Nekomata mused smugly, grinning sharply at its host's grumble of complaint. _Besides, if not with him, who would you rather it have been with – that silver-haired pervert?_

"Hell _no._"

_Convince me, dear... my point being, I could have picked someone slightly less to your liking, like that helmet-haired one with the eyebrows...or maybe even that angsty boy whom you have the fervent desire to punish for nothing other than having an ego._

"Or you could have not picked anyone at all! Did leaving me alone ever occur to you?"

_It has, but the simple fact is that I get stir crazy locked up in this body without being let out to play every once in a while. I'll tell you what, Kotori – if you let me out once in a while, say once a month, your body is yours for the using at any other time. The only catch is that whatever I do, you cannot question. You may complain all you wish, but it won't change a damned thing._

"How generous of you,"Kotori muttered. "So you won't intrude except for once a month?"

_Then and only then. Oh, and if that doesn't sound good enough for you, I can do something about that nice little monthly unpleasantness that you human females seem to have... I think you're crazy enough without it, and no doubt anyone else would agree. Do we have a deal?_

"We have a deal." Kotori then glanced around the bathing area, noticing that the other patrons had edged away and were now giving her dubious looks. "What are all of you staring at? Haven't you ever had to make a deal with yourself before?"

-------

Each member of the team received a summons to the training field early the next morning, and to show up in training clothes with no extra equipment. _You won't need it,_ the note had said, and Kotori rolled her eyes as she crumpled the paper and tossed it in the garbage. "I wonder what he could possibly have in mind for us."

The trio appeared one hour before dawn, as ordered, and found their mentor leaning up against one of the practice posts. "I trust you all have had sufficient time to rest," Takeshi called out to them by way of greeting. "From this day on, though, we start fresh! Any old resentments or problems you may have been hiding, get rid of them, because there's no place for them here. Out on this field, you aren't citizens of Hidden Leaf, Mist, or Cloud – you're a team, and you'll learn how to work like one. Is that clear?"

All three made some form of acknowledgement, and the jounin continued. "All right. Since this is our first time working together in almost a month, I'll go easy and only keep you here for some minor calisthenics. Once we're all done, the rest of the day is yours to do with as you please. First up, give me thirty laps around the field!"

The group limped back almost forty-five minutes later, Takeshi silently noting that out of the three Naeko was most visibly tired. "Good work for now, but I'll expect better out of you in the future. Next up is a little drill I learned as a genin fresh out of the Academy, and you'll like it as much as I did then. One of you will run a lap around the field and the other two will stay here with me, one jogging in place and the other doing an exercise that I'll name. The two with me will not stop until the runner gets back, at which time one of you will take their place." Ignoring the looks this got, Takeshi gave the assignments. "Naeko, you go and run first. Taiki, jog in place, and Kotori, push-ups, starting... now."

It was nearing noon and the peak of sweltering summer heat when Takeshi called off the exercises, noting the exhaustion plainly showing in the frame of each student. "Anyone care to guess what today's lesson was?"

Naeko shakily raised her hand. "Teammates come first, even if it means sacrificing your own comfort."

Takeshi nodded once in approval. "Very good. And, as a reward for your first breakthrough as a team, I brought you all lunch!" He reached behind the post and brought out a cooler that he had concealed there during the exercises. "Don't thank me yet. I don't think you have the strength to walk far, not that any decent establishment would let you in with the way you reek. Eat up."

Each student dug into the simple meal of rice cakes and cold tea like it was the last thing on earth, only Taiki stopping when he realized that Takeshi wasn't joining in. "Aren't you going to eat something, sensei?"

"Nah, that's all right. I'll pick something up on the way home." Taiki traded a look with Kotori, and Takeshi briefly scowled. "But enough about me. What did you all do during your break?"

"I'd like to know too," Naeko cut in. "I didn't see either of you the whole time, and you looked exhausted even before today's exercises."

"Stamina training," Taiki answered quickly, ignoring the venomous look shot his way by Kotori and the familiar dubious eyebrow raise from her uncle.

"Indeed," Takeshi muttered, but chose not to comment further. "Anything exciting in your corner, Naeko?"

"Oh yes," the third genin answered, brightening. "I did some improvising with one of my family's techniques, and I got it to work, just not in the way I'd hoped. You see, I went to visit the canyon – the one with the waterfall and the jagged spiky walls, you know? - and I was using my family's duskfiber thread as sort of a climbing rope to see what I could accomplish. I would demonstrate, but you said not to bring any extra equipment, Takeshi-sensei, and besides that I'm really tired."

The jounin waved this off dismissively, shaking his head at the girl's sudden enthusiasm in spite of physical fatigue. "But anyways, I'd gotten about four hundred feet down the cliff face and I stopped to figure out what to do next when all of a sudden there was this yell above me. I looked up and there's that Uzumaki goofball falling almost as if someone'd thrown him. Being the nice person I am, I would have thrown out some line to catch him, but he does this weird set of hand seals and _poof! _There's this giant toad! It's only after I set up a net to keep it from falling that I overhear the conversation between Naruto and the toad and find out that he summoned Gamabunta, the chief toad. I don't know how he did it, but he did! It was so amazing! Oh, and in exchange for catching it, the toad gave me a lift back to the village afterwards. Isn't that cool?"

Speaking in low tones that only Taiki could hear, Kotori muttered, "Is she on drugs? If so, I want some."

"Look at her though," Taiki whispered back. "I know that look of obsession. She's found herself a new lust-object..."

Kotori rolled her eyes. "Isn't that just wonderful. At least it'll get her focus off of you..."

"Why, Tori-chan, is that saying you're jealous of all the attention I get?"

Making a face at her teammate, Kotori punched him in the arm. "Who, me? Never."

Takeshi could not help a chuckle at the small telltale behaviors of his students, and once again he shook his head ruefully. _This is where things will get really interesting._ "Well, folks, no rush here, but make sure you get rest tonight because we're starting for real tomorrow! Same great time, same great place. I also thought I'd remind you that the finals for this round of chuunin exams are coming up in four days, and you will be there. Nothing motivates like a little taste of the future, huh?" He rose from his seat on the grass and packed up the cooler, giving his students a farewell wave before vanishing.


	31. A Taste of the Future

**30 "A Taste of the Future"**

_Kotori Senses Something Familiar in the Boy with the Gourd._

"Goddamnit, Naeko, hurry up!" Kotori bellowed up the staircase that separated the Kurogata tailor shop from the family apartment. "It's not like you're going out on a date or something."

"But I have to look perfect, and my hair isn't cooperating," Naeko could be heard to wail back from the bathroom, where she currently wrestled with a blowdryer and other styling implements. "What if someone sees me looking like this?"

"Do you want me to come up there and cut it all off?" One hand made a meaningful move for the pouch containing Kotori's summoning scroll, but was blocked by a second, slightly larger hand. "You're damn lucky that Taiki is here to stop me."

"Come on, Naeko, please," Taiki added. "If you keep dragging tail up there, we'll miss the first match! And that's the one you really want to see, isn't it?"

"Oh! That's right – Naruto against Neji!" There was the sound of a scramble upstairs as Naeko scurried about, perfecting her appearance and gathering a few things to take with her. "I almost can't decide which one to cheer for," she said breathlessly, pattering down the stairs to meet her teammates. "This is going to be fun!"

"The only way it would be more fun is if we were actually in it," grumbled Kotori and moved for the front door of the tailor shop, ignoring the scathing look aimed her way by Taiki and the oblivious giggling of Naeko. "Now come on, let's get going."

-------

In spite of the high tensions of the crowd and talent displayed by both combatants, Kotori's attention wandered elsewhere during the first match of the finals. _Let them cheer. Something is afoot, and I can't say I like it._ It was only towards the end of the round that a massive flare of chakra from the arena floor brought her focus back, causing her to stare as she recognized it. _So he's finally learned how to tap into the Kyuubi's strength. Now he's a far better match than he was before..._ Kotori watched in rapt fascination as the fighters clashed again in an explosion of power, sending both flying in opposite directions and creating smoking craters where they landed. _How this will end is anyone's guess now,_ she thought with a shrug and returned her attention to examination of the other spectators. _So many visitors from other lands. This is almost asking for an incident, but I'll just wait and see._

The match was over in moments, ending with one powerful punch that knocked the predicted victor senseless to the ground. Kotori's eyes had wandered to the viewing stand where the two Kage sat, the leaders of Leaf and Sand side by side, and something clenched in her gut as she briefly considered the white-and-blue-robed figure of the Kazekage. _It's like something's in my eye. I know it's there, I know it's wrong, but I can't solve it..._ Then the crowd burst into noise, cheering as the winner was announced, and Kotori was distracted from her thoughts by the vice-grip on her arm. "Oh my god, Tori-chan, did you see that? He won! Naruto won!" It was all Kotori could do to untangle herself from her overly-enthused teammate before Naeko jumped to her feet and began her cheering anew, drawing looks and comments from the nearby viewers. When at last Naeko ran out of breath and sagged to her seat, she once again turned to Kotori. "But seriously, did you see that? It was so cool."

"I saw a part of it. Honestly, this fight wasn't what I came here for," muttered the redhead in reply. "There's only one that I want to see, and only because I'm not in it."

Vaguely irked that Kotori did not share in her enthusiasm, Naeko found something else to bug her teammate about. "Oooo, you've got a thing for - "

"I do not," Kotori retorted flatly, earning a sour look from Naeko. "I just wanted to be the person that yanks his head out of the clouds. Centering your life on revenge is pointless, because what do you have left when your revenge is served?" Shrugging, she then looked around again. "Come to think of it, I don't see any sign of him. That's funny – considering his ego, he wouldn't turn down a chance to show off like this." Kotori turned her eyes once again to the two Kage, wishing that her hearing were sharp enough to catch the words being exchanged and instead trying to focus on mouth movements to determine what was going on.

"Hey," said Taiki from where he sat on Kotori's other side, "what's happening here? The natives aren't the only ones getting restless..."

"It looks like they're going on to the next match," Kotori answered, silently cursing the veil that the Kazekage wore that prevented her from reading his words. "Rather than declaring a forfeit and causing a riot, they're just moving on."

Taiki made a disgusted noise and muttered, "Well, I guess that's better than nothing. Who's up next?"

Of the three, Taiki was perhaps the only one who was truly disappointed when Kankurou, one of Suna's entrants into the exams, bowed out in forfeit to Konoha's Aburame Shino. "That would have been interesting to see. Doesn't Shino use bugs in combat?"

Naeko shivered. "Yes, he does, and it's one of the nastiest things I've ever seen."

"Trust me, I've seen far worse," grumbled Taiki, mind returning briefly to a day in the recent past when he'd witnessed one of Kotori's gorier techniques. _I never did figure out why we had a giant snake in the woods so close to the village..._

The last set of contestants made their way into the arena, Temari of Suna making a dramatic entrance by floating down on her fan and Shikamaru of Konoha taking a much less dignified fall after being shoved by Naruto. Kotori sighed and shook her head, only partially paying attention to the ensuing fight as she sat back to process the various bits of information that her mind had gathered during the course of events. _Like I thought, something's up, and it reeks of Sand. If this were just an ordinary set of bouts, that first Suna entrant wouldn't have given up so easily, and Kazekage-sama wouldn't have been so insistent on a postponement. So who would the Uchiha's opponent be that Sand would be so pushy?_ She scanned over the remaining combatants, and her eyes narrowed once she made the deduction. _Of course – Gaara of the Desert. Something just seems a little bit off about him..._

_Of course,_ the Nekomata muttered, stirring back to attention. The brief activation of Nine-Tail chakra in the first match had awakened her briefly, but afterwards she had gone back to her usual light doze in Kotori's subconscious. _He can't sleep because of the beast inside of him. Doesn't something seem slightly familiar about that?_ This new bit of data added itself to the flow in Kotori's mind, causing ice to prickle in her blood. _That's right. Little gourd-man carries the spirit of Shukaku the One-Tailed Tanuki inside of him, and if someone upsets him enough, he just might let it loose... I noticed when we first walked in. Don't know what anyone here's going to do about it, though._

_And that's why Kazekage-sama insisted on the fight!_ Kotori realized with a start. _He's counting on the Uchiha agitating Gaara to the point where Shukaku manifests, and then... _A sinking feeling registering in her gut, Kotori realized just how right the Nekomata was. It was only after elbowing Taiki several times that she got his attention, and even then he gave her a sullen eye roll. "Hate me all you want," she whispered in his ear, "but keep your eye on Kazekage-sama and that boy with the gourd. When the Uchiha finally does get here, they're going to start something."

"You got that too, huh?" Taiki muttered back. "Trust me, I've been watching. But what can we do about it? Just do both of us a favor and sit back and relax, okay?"

The current match finally drew to a close with a surprise victory handed to Temari, the Suna candidate. Surprise rippled through the crowd at this but was soon eclipsed by excitement at the promise of the first round's final match. Against the protests of the crowd, a ten-minute extension was agreed upon, and Kotori was among the many irritated by this further delay. "What is going on here? He wouldn't miss his own fight." Seconds ticked away, then minutes, with the proctor of the final exam keeping time on a small pocketwatch. Finally the ten minutes had passed and the forfeit about to be called when flurry of dust and leaves erupted on the floor of the arena. "Late, and with a horrid new hairstyle to boot," muttered the redhead when she saw who it was. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Looks like you may just get your wish after all, Tori-chan," teased Naeko, making a face at her teammate. "So, who are you going to be cheering for?"

"I don't know," murmured Kotori thoughtfully, drawing puzzled looks from the other two members of her team. "Much as I would love to see the Uchiha get wiped all over the arena floor, there's something unnerving about his opponent. I told you already, Taiki, but I'll tell you both again – keep an eye on Gaara of the Desert."


	32. Spectator Sports

**Author's Note, 7 Feb 2007: Did I ever mention that computers really don't like me? You can blame my machine's faulty hard drive and other quirks for my long absence this time around. This update is coming from a jury-rigged system that I'm crossing my fingers will hold out until the other one gets fixed... So yes, after almost a month of no available reference material and frustrating writer's block adding to abovestated issues, behold the next chapter! Enjoy...**

**31 Spectator Sports**

_The Final Exams, Now a Fight for Life? Save Konoha!_

Distracted as she had been at the outset of the finals, Naeko could not help but feel a pang of worry when she heard Kotori's warning. Something nagged at the edge of her perception and she found herself glancing around the arena for anything out of the ordinary. _Hmm. The feudal lord of Grass doesn't seem pleased about something – and where are his two bodyguards? _Suddenly Taiki sat up straight in his seat, almost as if someone had jabbed him with a needle. "Blood!" This single hissed word caused Naeko to stare at him in alarm, noticing that his skin had gone abnormally pale and his pupils had dilated to give his eyes the appearance of almost complete darkness. "It starts now."

Shuddering, Naeko looked over at Kotori to see how she was reacting. Kotori saw her teammate's querying glance and muttered, "The sand-demon is awake and thirsty. Uchiha will only aggravate it further, so be on your guard." The redhead then lapsed into silence and settled into a posture of tensed waiting, flexed fingers resting on her knees and digging into the flesh in barely-concealed agitation. "So much latent power, like a bomb waiting to go off…"

After some wait, the final candidate from Suna appeared in the arena and moved to the center to meet his opponent. The two foes squared off and faced each other wordlessly after being given the signal to start, mutters of alarm rippling through the crowd when Gaara began to tremble and clutched at his head in agony as a cloud of sand began to pour forth from the gourd on his back. His whispered words were all but inaudible to the spectators, but a low growl from Kotori told Naeko that this too was cause for worry. Even after the Suna genin composed himself, Naeko noticed that her teammates still remained on edge. _What on earth is going on with those two - did they have a nice dose of paranoia for breakfast? Or maybe they're right and something really is going to happen. _She turned her attention back to the unfolding fight below, wincing as the first offensive moves from Sasuke were turned aside by a well-executed sand clone, forcing the Uchiha to fall back and consider another strategy. He then sprang into action again with a series of blink-fast strikes, dodging defending tendrils of sand with seemingly effortless grace. "Wow," Naeko murmured. "You are watching this, Tori-chan?"

A quiet, not-wholly-human chuckle. "Of course I am – it's the next best thing to actually being there." Naeko shot her teammate an offended look and began to protest, but was cut off by Kotori. "Quiet, you. I've set aside your weakness for now and am merely stating fact." The girl gave a delicious shiver and grinned, showing suddenly fang-like teeth. "I must fight that one… hell, both of them. It would be a sublime test of my skill."

"Oh-kay…" Naeko shook her head once to clear it and resumed watching the bout, frowning in puzzlement as Gaara surrounded himself in a sphere of hardened sand. His opponent struck once at it, grimacing in surprised pain as his fist was repelled by the impenetrable shell and a cluster of razor-sharp spikes bristled out in response to this assault, one grazing across his cheek and drawing blood. Any other attempts at landing a hit were met with this same reaction from the sand-sphere, its inhabitant also conjuring a third eye from the sand to observe his opponent's actions. "This just had to turn into a freak show," muttered Naeko, examining the crowd once more and trying to figure out where the sense of restlessness that gnawed on her nerves originated from.

Her attention then snapped back to the arena as Sasuke once again became a blur of motion, loosening the bindings on his left arm and dashing up one of the walls to begin his next attack. Any uneasy feelings of before were now eclipsed by the steady, colossal buildup of chakra at which Naeko could only stare in amazement, offhandedly noting that Kotori watched also with predatory glee shining in her eyes. "What's he up to now…?" The air became thick with the sound of a thousand birds singing, and Naeko realized she was not alone in her shock as she recognized the technique. "He's learned Chidori!" she hissed to Kotori, who merely nodded in acknowledgement.

"But even that won't be enough," Taiki muttered in the first words he'd spoken since the beginning of the bout. In the time that had elapsed, his skin had become pale almost to the point of translucency and stretched drum-tight across the normally handsome and smooth planes and angles of his face. "It's already too late to stop what's started." His eyes flicked up to where the Kazekage sat, narrowing slightly as he watched the visiting leader. "And no matter how you look at it, this can't possibly end well."

Arm glowing like living lightning, Sasuke tore down from his perch on the wall, ripping a deep groove in it and the ground as he sped towards his target. Once again dodging the spiky defenses put out by the sand-sphere, he plunged his hand through its surface to strike at his foe within…

Silence reigned for a single breathless moment as all present wondered what had just happened, punctuated only by a single agonized scream from within the shell of sand that made Naeko's skin prickle. With great effort and a second burst of unnatural lightning Sasuke wrenched away from the sphere, only to be chased after by a mysterious, grotesque arm emerging from Gaara's defense. After failing to catch its prey, the arm retreated, leaving the fist-size hole that had been punctured in the sand. Naeko mutedly cursed her limited view, but even from where she sat she could plainly see the mixed confusion and fear on Sasuke's face. Kotori saw it as well, and again chuckled in that inhuman manner that gave Naeko the chills. "Yes, my little mullet-boy, be afraid. You may not like what next comes out of that shell…"

Cracks began to appear in the sand-sphere, which then dissolved to reveal a pained Gaara who pressed one hand against his chest to stanch the blood that now flowed from a fresh wound. _Was that arm we saw the sand-demon Tori-chan mentioned?_ Naeko wondered in horrified fascination. Time then began to trickle to a halt and she felt her eyes beginning to grow heavy in forced sleep. She barely had the presence of mind left to move her hands and dispel its effects from her, and briefly turned her attention to Kotori who likewise was slipping into slumber. Naeko did not need to assist her teammate, though, as the redhead lurched awake again with fel awareness glittering in her eyes. "Don't worry, Naeko. She won't let me sleep just yet," Kotori commented with a return of the fanged grin. "I'd be more worried for yourself right now."

The sudden boom of a grenade shattered the already tense atmosphere in the arena, and Naeko gasped when she saw the Kage viewing platform wreathed in smoke. "I told you that this wouldn't end well," grumbled Taiki and then disappeared from his seat beyond Naeko's senses. The girl made as if to chase after him but was halted by a hand on her elbow.

"I told you to worry more about yourself," Kotori growled and pulled both of them down to evade possible injury. Her eyes darted around to sights that Naeko could only imagine, skin rippling in visible unrest. "We're under attack, Naeko – go and protect your family. Taiki is more than capable of taking care of himself, I'd imagine… and I can handle whatever they throw at me. I was made for this kind of battle!" She then released Naeko with a slight shove and likewise vanished.

Conflict now erupted in knots and flurries throughout the arena as Konoha defenders fought off the influx of Sound- and Sand-nin, and Naeko felt panic rising in her blood as she wondered what she could possibly do in the face of this onslaught. Swallowing her fear with an audible gulp, she then forced herself to be calm as she faded into invisibility and carefully made her way out of the stadium. Once out on the street, she burst into an open dash and prayed that she would make it back to her family in time. "I've failed once," she resolved as she ran, avoiding trouble spots as best as she could and trying to think ahead to her next move. "But, on my honor as a citizen – no, as a shinobi of Konoha – I won't fail again!"


	33. A Truer Test of Worth

**32 A Truer Test of Worth**

_Friendship is Proven in Battle, and Clan Kurogata Shows its Strength_

_You were right when you said that this is what you were made for,_ the Nekomata mused with a pleased smirk as Kotori moved through the streets of the village, using smoke and rubble from burning and already destroyed structures as cover to seek out yet another skirmish to resolve. _Although I would imagine our dear Manami-sensei would have a stroke if she saw you now…_

"She turned me loose to do as I see fit," Kotori retorted, ducking into an abandoned building as she heard the voices of an invasion squad coming closer. "And I see fit to help this village, even if it has done little to support me."

_Say what you will. I have a feeling she'll show up sooner or later to call you to account for your actions… Heads up!_ The demon's warning came none too soon as the invaders stopped just outside Kotori's hideout and one walked in to search for inhabitants. The girl ducked behind an overturned table and waited for them to finish their survey, relieved when retreating steps confirmed their exit. Once the room was silent, she stretched up to peer over the edge of the table. One foot gave a betraying scuff as she shifted position and she froze as the invader, Sand in origin by the look of their clothing, stopped in the doorway and turned back around. _If you were any smoother, you'd be a laxative,_ the demon hissed as the Suna-nin drew a kunai and threw it at the girl. _Move fast!_

Kotori needed no further bidding, pushing the table aside to intercept the kunai as she summoned the zanbatou and sprang into action. She swung the giant blade in one smooth sweep and neatly separated her attacker's head from its attendant torso, the resulting gout of blood causing the blade to glow briefly like a guttering flame as it absorbed the crimson into its crystalline body. As if directed to do so, the newly severed head – eyes still staring in disbelief – rolled back out through the open door and came to rest at the feet of the invaders, who stared back at it for a few seconds as they tried to process this new development. "A clean cut," one said to the others in the trio that remained.

"A very clean cut," a second mumbled, scratching their head. "And from the sound of it, a very large blade…" From where she stood inside, Kotori could plainly hear the conversation and rolled her eyes. _I don't have much room to move in here, so I'd best get out while they're busy overanalyzing,_ she reasoned and ghosted out the door. Finding a good vantage point on a nearby rooftop, she then perched in wait to plan her next action while the three below did likewise. As a final precaution, she bit down on one of her fingers and let the resulting trickle slide down the length of the blade, praying that this would have the same effect as it had in previous times. _I'm nearing the end of my reserves, _Kotori mused grimly as she felt the early stages of fatigue beginning to set in. _Then again, I haven't exactly been taking it easy…_

_You mean I actually might get a piece of the action?_ the cat asked with a gleeful little cheer, and the girl felt the burn of demonic chakra supplementing her own as well as the rub of smoke-filled air against the reopened wounds of her seal. Noting that the three still stood in a tight confused cluster, Kotori took this as her cue for action and leapt down from the roof, using trained physical strength as well as supernatural stamina to maneuver her blade around in another clean, powerful stroke. Two of the three invaders died instantly from sudden, unexpected bisection, but the third hastily skipped back a step to avoid the deadly arc of the zanbatou. Landing and drawing the sword back into position for another strike if needed, Kotori waited a beat to gauge her opponent's reaction and grinned when they likewise toppled, top and bottom halves parting company as if hit by an echo of the zanbatou's earlier slice.

Her senses told her that the area was now unoccupied, and she smiled in satisfaction. "Nice to see I haven't lost my touch." Stretching a few kinks out of cramped muscles, Kotori then balanced the blade over one shoulder and trotted off in search of the next trouble spot.

-------

Naeko was already sweating with exertion both from her all-out run and use of stealth to avoid the patrols she frequently came across when at last she reached the section of the market where her family operated a tailor shop and lived in the apartments above. Her keen eye did not miss the number of nearly-invisible threads stretched in inconvenient places and affixed to explosive tags in a deadly spider web that even the agile girl had trouble sidestepping at times. Entering the shop via an alley passage, she saw the familiar bearlike form of her father crouched over his work bench in the stockroom laboring feverishly over another stack of the tags, and it was with great caution that she hailed him and got his attention. "Father, is everything all right?"

A dismissive grunt from Satoshi, the patriarch of the Kurogata family, was all this got in response as he finished the last few brushstrokes on his current work and set it with the others. "As all right as things can be, considering." He reached up to adjust the lamp above his work bench to get better lighting and Naeko saw that he now wore the traditional dark garb and green flak vest of his jounin status, set aside almost thirteen years previously when he'd chosen to enter semi-retirement. "Most of the gang is still in school and probably on their way to a shelter right now, where they'll meet up with your mother and the little ones." The older man then stopped and turned around, giving Naeko a puzzled look. "Come to think of it, why are you here? Why aren't you with your team?"

"We split up at the arena. Kotori told me that I'd be better off with you, that she and Taiki can take care of themselves." A shaky grin, then, "I chose not to second-guess them this time. What can I do to help?"

"I've only got a few more of these left to finish. Take that pile right there and set them outside, using my work as an example, and try to think ahead. Place them where they'll do the least amount of property damage when they go off - we want to give our people a place to come home to once this is over." Naeko nodded once and gathered up the stack of paper slips, then went out to do her father's bidding. Even with his words in mind, it took the girl a matter of minutes to set up a few traps of her own before returning inside to get the rest of the tags. "How does it look out there?" the elder Kurogata wondered, flexing his ink-stained fingers to get the cramp out of them from such high amounts of intricate writing.

"All quiet," answered Naeko. "No one's come by this part of town yet."

"Yet." Satoshi stood up and stretched. "Man, it's been a while since I've worn this stuff, but I don't think it'll take too long for me to get used to it again." He tugged his vest back into place and then left the stockroom for the stairs that led to the family's dwelling. "Go ahead and set those last tags and I'll be right with you. Give a yell if you need a hand, okay?"

"Will do." Naeko then trotted back out and resumed her activities of earlier. Her work was finished none too soon, however, as she heard the murmured conversation of an approaching group. Drawing back into the shadows near the entrance of the tailor shop, she waited for them to come nearer. _Maybe the traps will cut down their numbers enough so that I won't have to call my father out,_ Naeko prayed as she watched the invading group, a squad of six with a seventh leading them.

Even with their eyes peeled for surprises, the group managed to run solidly into the first and second threads, which triggered the attached tags with a resonating boom. Two of the squad fell stunned from the power of the explosions, while the rest assumed a defensive formation against further attack. When none came, they continued forward and, to their credit, avoided the next series of street-level traps. Another was caught up by an ingeniously-rigged set of threads at the entrance to one of the shops which destroyed the storefront but left the invader missing one hand and several fingers on the other. Two more were injured by the shards of flying glass from the demolished shop window but were able to move on after removing the shrapnel and quickly bandaging their wounds.

_They're almost to me, and there's still more of them than I think I could handle on my own. But I guess I have no choice – better to get the jump on them than to prolong the inevitable._ Unhooking one end of a thread line from its spool at her waist, she fastened it to her kunai and threw it across the street, counting on the invaders seeing the brief flicker of motion. See it they did, one walking over to investigate and make sure this newest addition was not rigged as well. _Good little Sound-nin. Just a little bit closer…_ Her prey took a few more steps and visually examined the line, unsure of what to make of the seemingly innocuous darkly hued thread lying across his path. _"Imashime!"_ Naeko hissed, tapping her end of the thread once and causing it to crackle briefly with blue light in response to her chakra.

She could not believe her luck as the Sound-nin reached out and nudged the thread with his toe, jumping back when it seemingly came alive and wound up around his ankles like a snake. No matter how hard he struggled, the thread would not come loose, and with a chill in her blood Naeko knew what she had to do next. Paying out enough line so that her enemy's entire body was bound, Naeko then fed her chakra through it again, unfastening the other end still weighted down with her kunai and whipping it around to bury the blade deep in the invader's back. He fell to the ground with a twitch and a gurgle but was soon silent, and when Naeko stopped to breathe and look she realized with a shiver that this invader could have been no more than three years her senior. "If not him, then me," the girl reasoned, cutting her thread loose and re-winding it onto its spool for reuse.

A shout was then heard down the street as two of the other enemy-nin spotted her next to the corpse of their colleague. She barely had time to deflect swiftly-thrown shuriken with her reclaimed kunai and, gulping back the bile of rising terror, Naeko began to form another plan in her mind. She lurched to her feet with faltering steps and began backing away from the body in what she hoped was a convincing impression of petrified fear, glancing around to mark the positions of the closest traps. _A scared little girl… That's what you want to see, isn't it? And with any luck, that'll be the last thing you see._ Naeko focused her energies once more and created a clone of herself, at the same time fading her own form into invisibility and distancing herself to avoid further injury.

-------

"Come on, what's the matter? You've already killed one of us, don't tell me a big bad fighter like you is afraid of two more!" Ignoring the alarmed look shot her direction by her comrade, the Sound kunoichi took a knife to hand and began to close the distance between her and her prey. "From the looks of it, though, it seems like they're letting just about anyone graduate these days, even useless clods like you - "

The younger girl's trembling demeanor now changed abruptly, a wide grin appearing like the sun on a cloudy day. "Useless? Look around you."

Glancing around, the woman saw that she'd been led into a narrow alley liberally strung with threads and tags and that all that would be needed to set the deadly array off would be a single wrong motion. Furthermore, her teammate was nowhere to be found, gone as if snatched away by some unseen hand. "Damn – where'd he go?"

The girl's grin widened, and she lifted one hand in farewell. "Bye-bye!" she chirped, vanishing in a cloud of smoke. A whoosh from above betrayed the passage of a heavily falling object, revealed at second look to be another young man wrapped in the camouflage spots of Sound as well as several well-placed bonds of thick rope and another explosive tag affixed to his chest. Pulse pounding in her ears, the female Sound soldier tried to run but found her ankles tied by a strangely animated coil of dark fiber…

A shriek of alarm was the first indicator to Naeko that her plan had worked, along with one loud boom when the tag she'd placed on her captive exploded. Five other such detonations followed in quick succession, and with a sigh of relief Naeko let herself relax for one brief moment. "Good thing I saved a few of those tags. Nothing could survive that," she murmured, wiping sweat from her face with a hand. "At least, so I hope."

-------

"This is Eight, calling in to request reinforcements. We're in the marketplace, and we've met resistance - "

_"Setsudan!"_ A thin filament, dark in color and glowing with a faint blue light, whipped out and neatly nicked the microphone away its strap on the invader's neck. Feeling a faint burn where the thread had passed, the Sound-nin reached up to gauge the extent of the injury and hissed a curse when his fingers came away slick with blood. He had little time to react, though, as more of the razorlike line wrapped around him and began to cut into his skin. At another growled command – _"Sesshou!"_ – the thread came alive with arcane flame and set his clothing alight. The last impression the invader had was of a tall, muscular man launching him into the air with a powerful kick towards a net of eerily glistening threads, and then all went dark with a roar of fire.

A quick body count showed Kurogata Satoshi that his work was finished, at least for the moment. "This is one hell of a way to come out of retirement," the jounin muttered, rubbing at a cramp in his neck as he took stock of the situation. "Hope Naeko's doing all right. I'd like to think she's actually learned something from that punk of a teacher – if not, Takeshi's getting a chunk taken out of his hide when this is all over." A loud boom from just up the street caused even the normally unflappable man to flinch at its magnitude, and with a shiver he prayed that his daughter had not gotten caught in it.

"So this is the resistance he told us about? One old man?" A new voice from behind him told Satoshi that reinforcements had indeed been sent, and with a weary sigh he opened the pouch at his waist to take another coil of rope to hand. With his other hand he drew a kunai from its holster, then focused his body for a fast attack. "Leave this to me – you go and scout the area for some real trouble."

"I don't think so!" Satoshi then whirled and struck, punching the kunai with crushing force through the light armor on his enemy's torso and lodging it with pinpoint accuracy in their heart. The Sand-nin fell dead to the ground, the jounin noting this only in passing as he uncoiled the length of rope in his other hand. After checking to make sure that the clay weights on either end of the line were secured tightly, he lifted it above his head and began to whirl the rope at dizzying speed. When it at last became a faint whistling blur in the air, he loosed it at the first of the remaining three invaders and smiled in satisfaction as it snarled immovably around their waist. The weights at the ends of the rope then slammed together, the resulting explosion tearing a gaping hole in the captive's torso and sending him flying back into a wall where he then lay limply in the dust and rubble. The last two wasted no time in beating a hasty retreat, one only making it halfway down the street before being cut down by a flurry of expertly-aimed shuriken. "I'm not an old man! I may be fifty-three but I can still hold my own." Satoshi then dashed off after the last of the reinforcements, hoping against hope that he would get to them before they could cause any damage.

-------

"It's quieted down, finally," Naeko murmured to herself, sinking into a crouch from sheer exhaustion. Just a few feet away from her lay the body of the first Sound soldier that she'd killed, and the charred rubble heap of the alley marked the resting place of the two others. Tired in body and spirit, she allowed her eyes to drift closed for a moment's rest, not hearing the rapidly approaching footsteps from what was left of the supplementary invasion squad.

-------

Both pursuer and pursued spotted the weakened genin at the same time, Satoshi growling an oath when he realized that he was too far away to do any good. "Naeko, _move!"_

The girl did look up, body freezing in terror when she spotted the soldier from Sand coming towards her with bright blade held ready. "I can't! Help me…"

A ragged yell distracted all three for a moment, none expecting a teenaged girl with a knife clenched in her teeth to hurtle down from the balcony level of a nearby shop with murderous intent alive in her eyes. The Konoha duo winced as her sandaled foot connected in a solid, crunching hit, knocking the Suna-nin away from his target. One small fist thumped into his chest and he coughed from the rupture of several internal organs, spattering the girl with bright crimson, but this was not enough. Focusing her strength in her other hand, she pumped it upwards and crushed his nose, ensuring quick death as the cartilage traveled with fatal force into the cranial cavity beyond. The girl then fell back and looked around to ensure there were no other enemies that merited her attention, realizing only after a moment's silence that she was being stared at. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

Recognizing the voice, Naeko did a double-take at the grime-smeared and tattered form of Kotori, whose left shoulder now openly oozed blood from the seal located there. "Tori-chan! Oh my god, it's you!"

"If it were anyone else, I'd be concerned," Kotori muttered, re-holstering her knife and giving herself a token dust-off to tidy up her appearance. "I take it everything is under control, then?"

Naeko nodded once, then looked to her father for confirmation. Satoshi likewise nodded, fixing Kotori in a studying gaze. "You're the girl from Kirigakure, aren't you," the older man muttered thoughtfully, noting the leaf-band of Konoha tied at a slight angle across Kotori's brow. "So tell me, why are you helping us out?"

Kotori frowned disgustedly but still kept some semblance of decorum as she answered. "With all due respect, sir, do not mistake me for one of the enemy. I may have been raised and trained in the Mist, but everything that matters to me – my family and my friends – are here. You're Naeko's father?"

Satoshi permitted himself a small smile at the pointed words. "I am, and thank you for stepping in. Naeko's said some good things about you, but it's nice to see them proven right."

This merited a dubious eyebrow raise from the redhead, who then smirked and lightly slapped Naeko on the top of the head. "You haven't known me that long, Naeko, so don't put all of your eggs in one basket." Naeko laughed but did not protest, and Kotori continued. "I'm going to check on Taiki now. Do you need any more help, or do you want to come along?"

Picking herself up from the dirt, Naeko nodded again. "I think I'll go with you. Between my father and the rest of the booby traps, this part of town should be safe for now."

"Well then, I guess we're off." Kotori bowed to the older man in a respectful farewell. "An honor to meet you, sir." Then the two girls dashed off, leaving Satoshi alone with their erstwhile enemies.

Satoshi watched them leave, shaking his head ruefully. "So that's your kid, eh, Katsuo? She's a special one, that's for sure."

-------

**Author's Note: **_Imashime, setsudan, _and _sesshou_ all are different techniques members of Clan Kurogata use with their special thread - literally "binding", "severing", and "destruction" - and will be explained further in another chapter.


	34. Shinigami versus Nekomata

**33 Shinigami versus Nekomata**

_Taiki's Darker Side is Revealed._

Taiki's hurried departure from the arena had probably not been such a smart move. It did not take the young man long before he encountered a group of Sound grunts, not unlike the ones he'd seen in the preliminaries. If he had been alert he might not have run into them, but it was too late for that. His awareness had fallen by the wayside at the beginning of the finals, something eerie and primal taking its place from the moment he'd first set eyes on the mysteriously veiled figure of the Kazekage. Settling into his taijutsu stance was as natural as breathing, and when his foes sent destructive force his way the Cloud-nin simply slid between the waves of sound. Reaching out with lightning-wreathed hands he ripped the hearts from two of them, the smell of scorched flesh filling the air. He dealt with the rest of them quickly, their death shrieks and the wet thump of their bodies falling to the street barely registering on his ears. Something was calling to him, stirring ancient power within his veins in a banshee wail, his heartbeat thundering a chant of war and destruction through his body that it was ill-prepared to resist.

After leaving the arena Taiki drifted through the village like a plague wind, trying to find the source of this siren call and destroying any opposition that dared block his path. Barely aware of the carnage around him, his headlong rush was stopped when he heard a scream coming from one of the small restaurants in the market sector. His blackened eyes picked out Ayame and her father hiding behind the counter of the Ichiraku as a squad of Sand chuunin advanced menacingly upon them, unaware of their impending doom. "We're going to have some fun with you, little girl," one of them leered, drawing a katana from the sheath across his back.

An animal scream tore from Taiki's throat as he hurled himself upon the attackers, gripping two of them in his own hands as the other four were grappled with; each by a single hand so dark that the eye didn't so much see the hand as the space around the hand. "Death's realm comes down upon you!" he rasped, tightening his grip and grinning terribly at the agony of his captives. As the chuunin from Sand struggled against the grasping hands, Ayame and her father could only watch in horrified awe as their assaulters shriveled up, as if aging so fast that their bones and flesh were dust in mere seconds. Taiki glowed briefly and picked up the katana, molding it into a new shape.

Another presence appeared upon the scene, barely recognizable as a battle-weary and wounded Takeshi. "Ayame-chan, are you alright?" he called out, murder rising in his eyes as he perceived a threat to his loved one and tensing to strike down the white-haired invader.

"Takeshi-kun, wait!" said Ayame, waving him down. Though her words trembled and verged on incoherent as she explained her perception of the situation, there was no denying what was happening - Taiki was changing rapidly. His formerly raven-hued hair had gone brilliantly white, his eyes had taken on the hue of a starlit sky, and his skin was so pale and nearly translucent that he hardly looked like himself.

"Blood," he said, looking down at his stained hands and flexing them with a ghoulish smile. "The blood is calling me." With that cryptic comment he left Takeshi and Ayame shivering, for he had spoken in no mortal tongue.

-------

He began to carve a path through the village, slaying several invaders and injuring many of his allies with his senseless, uncaring attacks. Suddenly the call grew into a fever pitch, drawing him back to where it all began. A purple barrier now covered the rooftop of the massive arena, and within it Taiki could see a fierce battle being waged between the Third Hokage and a pale-skinned man with the tongue of a snake. Three others that he would later recognize as the First and Second Hokage as well as the Monkey King Enma had also become locked in combat. As he approached, his mind seemed to lose its grip on the conscious world and he felt his essence tear away from his fleshly form, shrouding his vision in an ethereal fog that made it hard for Taiki to figure out exactly what was happening.

The Third was creating a number of seals, ones that seemed to bring Taiki's world into sudden focus as if reminding him of his true purpose. As the Hokage completed his act of summoning, Taiki felt his last strands of conscious will melt away in brutal alchemy, his transmutation into Death personified coming to completion. The next few minutes were intense as he withdrew two souls that had been from his realm untimely ripped. It was sweet to consume them, two mighty men that would forever be tormented within his body. He could feel his summoner growing weak and cackled with glee as the final two humans left grappled, their souls intertwining at the arms. Soon it became plain that the one who had summoned him did not have the strength to complete his task. Removing the katana from his teeth at his summoner's command, he then cut off the arms of the pale-skinned man's soul. The avatar of the Death God drew in a mighty breath, sucking out the soul of the Third Hokage and sealing all of them within the void.

As the power from the summoning left him, Taiki returned to his own body once again. To say that he was self aware may not have been the best term to use, though, seeing as how he then went berserk and started laying waste to the surrounding arena. Hardly conscious of the four Sound ninjas that lifted their leader and carried him off, he continued to rage. However, he was brought up short by several black-clad ANBU black-ops members that attempted to hold him down. _Foolish of them_, he mused in a corner of his chaos-shrouded mind. Gathering his strength close once more, the young man flung his would-be captors far from him. And then… _she_ came.

Taiki could feel her presence as she tentatively approached, a might that neared his own but simply was no match in its current depleted state. The two-tailed cat demon's host body spoke. "Taiki, what's happened to you?" she asked, breathing heavily and leaning on a blade almost twice her size for support. Her petite frame was bruised and dirty, bright blood slicking her left arm from openly oozing claw wounds on her shoulder and neck. Every shuddering breath wreathed her body in pain, her struggle to keep fiendish power from bursting loose visible even as she drew upon it for strength in combat.

His next words rocked her back on her heels. "Foolish girl, I am death. I am what must come to all creatures, all life, everything. I will rend your soul from you and send you deep into hell where such as you belong." Kotori shivered as the cat-demon translated, for he had spoken in the oldest of tongues - that which came before the first steps of beast and man. It was now only the language of the damned and the divine, and its use frightened the demon inside her.

With a roar of rage at her impertinence in opposing him, Taiki rushed the girl, striking her before she could get her zanbatou up to block him. At close range, he continued to pummel her, fists smacking into her with meaty thuds until she crumpled. Seeing her bloodied and unresisting, he hefted her own weapon in a single hand. He then raised it high to plunge the massive sword into her heart, his voice an insane cackle as he began to speak: "This is what happens when - "

A sudden spasm shook his body as a fragment of sentient will came to life and protested his actions. What was he doing? _This is Kotori I'm about to kill. I could never do that… could I?_ The darkness overwhelming him spoke in contradiction, the weight of its words threatening to suffocate the other self in this fragile mortal shell. "No, I am the lord of the dead and dying." _I am not, I'm Taiki. I'm just human…_ "Death is what you are, what we are." _Never! _No matter how fierce his denial, the shadow within could not be refuted and Taiki felt himself growing weak as if thrashing against an immovable wall. "Life must fade to death…" _Not her life, I will never take her life… I love her…_

Kotori and the remaining ANBU could only stare in amazement as he shook and spasmed, his clawed hands and teeth tearing at his own body. A scream that blasted away every other sound within several miles rose from his throat, echoing off of every surface in a ghastly chorus. Every person could feel their ears beginning to bleed as the scream rose higher and higher and… then it stopped. Taiki fell across Kotori, whispering as he fell, "I'm so sorry."

In spite of her drastically weakened state, Kotori managed a smile and wrapped her arms around him. "Silly guy, it's not your fault." Then they blacked out, falling into a blissfully unaware slumber.


	35. Uncomfortable Silences

**34 Uncomfortable Silences**

_Coming to Terms with the Recent Past_

A week had passed since the hammer of invasion had fallen on the Hidden Leaf Village, its citizens doing their best to bring their wounded home back to life even as they struggled with the loss of their beloved leader as well as many others who had valiantly given their lives in defense of their home. Each survivor dealt with the aftermath in their own way, some opening up to the support of friends and colleagues while others soldiered on in silence, and Takeshi was no different than any other member of the latter group. Other than leaving for memorial services and occasional absences for private necessities, the jounin had become almost a permanent fixture in the Konoha hospital, lurking in vulturelike gloom as he kept vigil over the unresponsive Taiki and Kotori.

After offering initial condolences, the hospital staff had learned to leave the man alone in his thoughts, and it was on the seventh day of such behavior that a new voice dared breach his wall of pensive silence."Ah, Takeshi-san, there you are!" The calling voice pulled Takeshi out of his light doze and he looked around to see who hailed him. Recognizing one of the chuunin proctors from the Academy, he hauled himself upright in his seat and attempted to look at least half-lucid. "I should have figured you'd be here with your students. How are they doing?"

The jounin shrugged. "All right, I guess. One's asleep and refuses to wake up, and the other… we're still trying to figure out what's wrong with him." Takeshi knuckled sleep grit out of his eyes and gave his colleague a curious look. "So what brings you out here?"

"Oh, that." Pulling a scroll from within his vest, the proctor handed it over to Takeshi with a rueful smile. "This is an official decree from the village advisory council, and one of the few pieces of good news you may get in the near future. I was told to give it to you immediately, so here I am."

Takeshi accepted the scroll and held it unopened for a moment, unsure if he wanted to read its contents or not. "Thank you. Send my best wishes back to the folks at the Academy, and if there's anything they need help with, have them give me a whistle." The proctor nodded once and then vanished, leaving Takeshi alone with his thoughts and his two unconscious students. "An official decree from the advisory council, huh? Must be pretty important, considering they're probably in up to their ears now that the Third isn't with us anymore."

A brief cloud of gloom passed over his mind at that thought, and with this grim mindset he unsealed the scroll and opened it. Scanning over its contents once, he could only stare in amazement before re-reading them and pinching himself to make sure that he wasn't still asleep and dreaming. "Hah! I would have loved to see the look on Ibiki's face when he heard about this one! 'Official protests to this decision have gone on record,' indeed…" A second piece of paper fluttered loose, and Takeshi quickly grabbed for it before it could touch the floor. Reading it, he snorted derisively and replaced it within the scroll for safekeeping and would have fallen asleep again had a faint noise from one of the hospital beds not caught his attention.

Coughing weakly, Kotori attempted to sit up and failed, falling back on her pillow with a disgusted grumble. "What the hell is all of this, Uncle? I feel like I've been through a meat grinder."

"And you looked like it when you first came in here, once we finally pried you and Taiki apart," Takeshi answered, feeling a small pang of relief at this favorable turn of events. "That was one fight I was glad I wasn't a part of. Come to think of it, I've never seen you that far gone, and it was pretty frightening…" He shook his head, glanced down at the scroll, and then tossed it to Kotori. "Read this. It's the decision of the village council concerning our team's actions during the invasion."

Kotori gave her uncle a dubious look and then gave the scroll her full scrutiny. "Because of political considerations as well as demonstrated skill level, it is our choice that Yamada Taiki of Kumogakure be advanced to the rank of chuunin. Eyewitness reports and testimonies show that Yamataki Kotori of Konoha is worthy of promotion as well. Even though her complete abilities are as of yet unknown, her combat skills are noteworthy and have figured in our final judgment. Official protests to this decision have gone on record and were also factored in. This leaves us with the matter of Kurogata Naeko, and it is with regret that we cannot allow her to be advanced. Even though she has made remarkable progress, the time is not right for her to progress in rank. With increased power comes increased responsibility, and she has not demonstrated the requisite strength for such a privilege to be granted. Please understand that this choice was not easy to make; however, our best wishes are with her and the rest of your team in their continued endeavors. Congratulations are yours as well for your guidance of an exceptional group, and we look forward to utilizing your skills again in the future."

After she finished reading, Kotori set the scroll aside with a look of stunned wonderment. "We could have torn the village apart, and yet they chose to reward us with promotion?"

Takeshi chuckled. "Face it, Kotori, you and Taiki have a lot of people scared. That's not something to sneeze at."

"But what about Naeko?" the girl protested, frowning. "I saw some of what she can do. She doesn't deserve to be held back."

"Read the note. I think it may have something to do with the 'official protests'."

Kotori did as was directed, frown deepening as she read aloud the words scratched out on the loose piece of paper. "Takeshi – Your lucky streak continues to amaze me, as you again have fallen into the proverbial shitpile and come out smelling like roses. Where to begin? Let's just say that your group of misfits has come out looking pretty good, in spite of my attempts to get the Council to think sensibly. The pretty boy has issues, and even I don't have words for that little fireball from Mist. I can only hope that this is a pathetic attempt by the Council to keep two loose cannons somewhat in line, because to say that I have my doubts would be understating the matter. As for the last one, she's flakier than a box of breakfast cereal. At least they took me seriously about her and decided to hold her back because she'd do as much damage as the other two at this point if only through sheer indecisiveness. Tell her to get her act together and she just might make it. Regards – Morino Ibiki."

Seeing Kotori's expression turn into something ugly, Takeshi held up a hand to forestall any outbursts. "I know, I know, not what you wanted to hear. Trust me, I wasn't entirely thrilled either, but he's never been known for tact and quite frankly I'd really rather not press the issue with him. Just let it slide, because that's what I'm doing." A low, dry laugh from the entry then snapped both Takeshi and Kotori away from their current debate, and they both stared openly at the man whose thick build combined with height seemed to take up almost the entire doorframe. Takeshi's demeanor slid from shock to confusion to hastily-applied respect as he sputtered, "Master Satoshi! What are you doing here?"

"Just checking up on you… punk." Satoshi gave the younger jounin a comradely punch on the upper arm, causing Takeshi to wince in muted pain. "Ah, grow up. Don't tell me that actually hurt, did it?"

"Somewhat," Takeshi muttered, rubbing the sore area and giving the other man a dark glare. "I got scratched up a little bit during the fight, Sensei, and you managed to hit me right in the same spot."

"So you're not only still a punk, but you're a wuss also. Why am I not surprised?" All outward appearances showed Satoshi to be serious, but a small mischievous glint in his eye betrayed other intentions to Kotori's curious gaze. "Anyway, how goes it?"

"Fine, I guess," Kotori muttered when her uncle gave no answer. "You were his teacher, Satoshi-san?"

"One of the only reasons this one turned out even halfway decent, instead of a good-for-nothing lowlife skirt-chaser," was the reply, calm in spite of the venomous look given by a still-sulking Takeshi. "In fact, I taught him and your dad everything they needed to know. I hate to say this, but I lost one of my best students when Katsuo died. As for this one…" Satoshi shot a skeptical glance back over his shoulder and shrugged. "The jury's still out. Now as for you, well…"

The retired jounin gave his former student a surreptitious kick in the shin, a none-too-subtle hint for him to move that Takeshi obeyed with a grumble. Satoshi then sat down in the vacated seat and gave Kotori a thoughtful lookover once more. "The last time I saw you, you weren't very big. In fact, you were two days old – freshly hatched, as it were – and you cried a lot. Nice to know you've ditched the habit." He snickered at his own wit, then continued in a more serious vein. "Katsuo had big plans for you, and although I'm sure none of this was a part of it - " Takeshi let loose a sharp bark of laughter at this comment but was silenced by a reproving gesture from his mentor. "Quiet, punk."

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" Takeshi grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Because you are one," the other two occupants of the room replied in unison, Satoshi shooting Kotori an approving grin. "I like you, Kotori," the older man said with a laugh. "Nice to see that he hasn't corrupted you overmuch. But like I was saying, Katsuo had big plans for you, and even though things haven't turned out exactly like he envisioned, I'm sure he'd be proud of you now. You've done good, kid, now keep it up."

Kotori could not help but smile at the antics between teacher and student, but her face fell when her mind returned to current events. "How's Naeko doing, Satoshi-san? Hopefully she's holding out after everything that's happened."

Satoshi likewise grew serious and shook his head ruefully. "She's fine physically, nothing worse than a few scratches here and there, and her hearing's a bit off from being too close to one of the traps when it went off. I really need to teach her a few things about those tags before she uses them again." At a prompting look from Kotori, he sighed and continued, "Mentally, she's worse off than before. She's never had to kill anyone before and it's really gone to her head… With the way she's acting now, I'm not surprised that she wasn't promoted. Congratulations, by the way."

"Thank you." Pausing to think for a moment, Kotori then added, "When I'm not feeling like yesterday's leftovers, I'll stop by and see how she's doing."

"That would be a good idea - " Satoshi's reply was cut short by a sudden outburst from the fourth occupant of the room, who had only just now returned to consciousness and now glared at each of the others with murderous intent. His growled words were unintelligible to all but Kotori, the cat-demon once again providing translation of the demonic tongue which the girl chose not to repeat. "What the hell? Did he get knocked in the head or something?"

"I almost wish I could say so," Takeshi muttered, tensing for action in case his student tried anything strange, "but I wouldn't be telling the truth. It has to be one of the freakiest bloodlines I've ever seen. He's got this connection to the Death God, and it's got everyone baffled."

"And he almost splattered me across the landscape," Kotori added, shivering at the darkness that now ate away at a corner of her mind. "Trust me, not pretty."

"And you don't have him locked up, or at least tied down?" Satoshi frowned, reaching for his waist pouch and pulling out a spool of the dark, thick thread he'd used with such lethal effect earlier as well as a small pair of scissors. "This'll only take a minute, and it's for his own good." Before either of the others could protest, Satoshi had moved to Taiki's bedside and quickly tethered the youth to the bedframe with loops of the mysterious thread, one for each wrist and ankle as well as bands across chest and waist. He then spoke a word too low to hear and lightly tapped each bond with a hand, the thread glowing briefly before returning to its original color. "Now he won't budge until I let him." With an air of satisfaction, the older man then returned to his seat and waited to see what would happen next.

Taiki thrashed against his restraints, screaming dark words at the top of his lungs, but true to Satoshi's words the bonds held. "He says he'll kill you once he gets free," Kotori reported in a faint voice, blood draining from her face as the demon relayed the possessed youth's speech. "But first he'll cut you apart and… eat your liver… lightly cooked in a delicate sauce. Then he'll kill you… and harvest your soul."

This merited an alarmed glance from Takeshi. "And how do you know this?"

"The demon's translating." Kotori then clapped a hand to her mouth to restrain nausea, hissing through her teeth, "And he'll use your skull as a cooking pot, Uncle. Brain stew is apparently one of his favorites."

An unwholesome grin crossed the young man's face as he turned his head to consider his teammate, his words softer but no less frightening when he opened his mouth to speak again. _And don't even think about the different ways I'd like to eat you, girl,_ the Nekomata supplied with the impression of a wince.

Kotori's expression needed no translation as she forced herself out of bed, embarrassed reds lighting her face as she lurched over to Taiki's bedside. Her fist may only have hit with a fraction of her normal strength, but all could hear something crack in Taiki's jaw under the impact of righteous anger. "Pervert!" the girl growled, raising her hand for another strike if needed.

Such action was forestalled by words from Satoshi, shaking his head with a small knowing grin. "Enough, kid. I think you broke his jaw, and now I'd suggest you return to bed before you fall over. Unless, of course, you'd rather share his?" The redhead let out an alarmed squeak at this perceptive comment and returned to her own place of rest, blushing furiously and glaring up at the ceiling with a silent prayer that her uncle would not choose to inquire. "Methinks the lady doth protest too much," the older man rumbled in amusement, rising from his seat and moving to Taiki's bedside again. "Nonetheless, I don't think he'll be much of a problem from now on." With a further chuckle he released the bonds of earlier, putting the severed threads back in with the spool they'd come from. "All right, lady and gents, it's time for me to get back home. Take care of yourselves…"

With a casual wave, Satoshi meandered back out of the room and left the three to their own devices. Takeshi wasted no time in shutting the door behind his former teacher and then turned a furious glare of inquisition upon Taiki and Kotori. "All right, you two, spill. What is going on with you?"

"Nothing, Uncle," Kotori replied, trading looks with Taiki who lay back massaging his face with a pained expression. "And I would suggest you refrain from accusation until you have evidence that something actually _is_ happening."

"Heard and noted." Takeshi gave the two one last gimlet stare before likewise turning to leave. "But I'd hardly need to remind you of the consequences if I do… do I?"

"Hardly." Both Taiki and Kotori watched their teacher exit before letting out a unified, relieved sigh. _And hopefully nothing like that will ever happen again, right?_ the girl muttered to her demon who in turn refused to reply.


	36. Return to Normal?

**35 Return to "Normal"…?**

_Naeko Makes Up Her Mind, the Odd Couple Goes Public, and Takeshi's Wrath Blooms._

"Naeko?" Even in her half-drowsing state Naeko heard the insistent voice but chose to ignore it, instead rolling onto her side with a dismissive noise and hoping the visitor would get the hint. Instead of going away, though, the person kicked her lightly in the backside and added, "Get your butt out of bed and take a bath. Natsuko says you're starting to stink and not in a good way."

The girl snorted and muttered, "The little twerp doesn't have to share a room with me if she doesn't want to. I'm not going anywhere."

"Well, either you move or I'm coming back in five minutes with a bucket of cold water and the brush your mom uses on the kitchen floor." A deep sigh. "You can choose to be miserable, but please don't afflict the rest of us with the side effects. We've got enough to deal with right now." When this did not get a response, there was silence for a moment, then, "Fine, I guess it's the bucket."

Rolling her eyes, Naeko sat up and tossed the sheets aside. "Don't bother, Dad. You've made your point."

"Good girl." Once Naeko had risen and started gathering her things for the bath, her father turned to leave. "When you feel up to it, we can get started on some training."

This gave Naeko pause, and she looked at her father with troubled eyes. "Don't waste your time, Dad. You've seen what I can do – a whole lot of nothing. It's all I can do to stay alive in combat, and when I do kill someone… I just can't handle it. I freeze, and then someone has to save me. What good is that?"

"It's better than where you were a year ago, when no one was sure if you'd survive your little accident." Satoshi gave his daughter what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "We all have to start somewhere, Naeko. Don't give up yet."

-------

"It is strange not to be under my uncle's thumb anymore," mused Kotori as she finished toweling off her hair, having taken a leisurely shower after some light exercise in the morning. She had been released from the hospital the day previously and now set about trying to establish a new routine to fit the new lifestyle accorded her by her promotion. "I have enough money set aside in savings that I can go for a while without taking any missions, which is a good thing considering I still haven't gotten back up to speed yet. It's ironic – using that critter's strength takes more out of me in the end than if I'd continued on my own resources."

_I resent being called a 'critter',_ the Nekomata complained, stirring into sleepy awareness. _And if it hadn't been for my help back there, your pretty-boy freakazoid teammate would have killed you. You would be nothing in combat without me, you know that?_

"And you wouldn't get any action without me, so don't even start." Kotori set her towel aside long enough to tie her hair back into a messy knot, then resumed drying her body. "Remember, you only get a week out of each month. No more stunts like you pulled last time – my uncle is getting suspicious."

_Let him be. He can't prove anything unless he starts prying, _the demon retorted smugly. _And I think he's too busy being skeeved out by the idea of you actually having an intimate life to look too closely into the matter._

"Whatever." Donning her bathrobe, Kotori then went upstairs to her bedroom to get a fresh change of clothes and plan her course of action for the day. After putting on her usual neutral shades, her eyes fell on the green flak vest that her uncle had bought for her in a rare fit of sentimental generosity and she sighed. "I guess I'll have to get it tailored," the girl grumbled as she remembered her previous attempts to put on the vest and fasten it shut, successful until the zipper reached her bustline. "Maybe I can convince Naeko to do it…"

-------

After finishing her bath and making herself presentable, Naeko ate an early lunch and wandered down to the tailor shop on the ground floor to see if her mother needed any help. Mrs. Kurogata was pleasantly surprised to see her daughter up and about but wasted no time in setting Naeko to work on a number of small orders that had been placed since the re-opening of the shop. She had just finished patching a pair of pants when the bell on the shop door chimed announcing a visitor. Her face fell when she saw that it was Kotori bearing a green bundle that she could only guess what it was. "Hello, Tori-chan. Nice to see you out of the hospital."

"From the tone of your voice, it sounds like you wish I were still in it," was the dry remark, Kotori crossing to the counter and unloading her burden. "And I hate to come across as an ass, but I was wondering if you could alter this. My uncle bought it for me as a sort of congratulations – an act of generosity he normally only reserves for his romantic pursuits – and I can't get it to fit. It won't zip past my chest."

Naeko snickered, setting her current work aside and picking up the flak vest to see what she could do with it. "I guess that's because they never anticipated a kunoichi stacked like a brick house wearing one of these when they designed them." She then glanced back up at the other girl, making mental notes of measurements that would be applied during the task. "Um, I hate to say this, but have you considered binding your chest when you wear this?"

This merited an eye roll from Kotori. "I already do, and if I were to tie myself any tighter I swear I'd be crushing my internal organs." Glaring down at the anatomy in question, she added, "And the bitch of it all is that this is only going to get worse as I get older…"

"Whoever designed you had a sick sense of humor," muttered Naeko. "It must take immense agility and practice to move like you do when you fight and not have them get in the way."

"Tell me about it." Kotori paused, then asked, "So, how are you holding up? I heard you've been almost catatonic for the past week."

"Some of us aren't natural-born killers, Tori-chan." Naeko finished up a set of calculations in her mind and fished out a piece of scratch paper to write them out on as well as some other notes for altering Kotori's vest. "Tell me, how do you do it and still call yourself human?"

There was a long silence from Kotori, then a sigh. "In my case, I've stopped trying long ago. For someone like you, though – you'll have to learn to put your humanity aside when it's time to kill. It's either their death or yours, Naeko, and you'll have to accept that. When it's all over, don't dwell on it. You'll turn ugly inside if you do."

Naeko looked up from her calculations with an alarmed expression. "But you're not – " Seeing her former teammate's expression turn dark, she quickly shut her mouth and went back to her figuring. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault that I was raised the way I was." Kotori cleared her throat awkwardly, signaling a change of subject. "Don't let recent events get you down. Take this time to practice and then next time around show everyone what you're really made of." Forcing a smile, the redhead continued, "I mean, come on – in spite of your so-called faults, you made it through the invasion! From now on you're above anyone's stupid little mind games… including your own. Take care of yourself, and I'll see you around." Tossing off a mock salute, Kotori exited the tailor shop and left Naeko to her own tangle of confused thoughts.

-------

_That's the tenth nasty look I've gotten today, and it's not even noon yet,_ Taiki mentally muttered as he paid for his groceries and went back out onto the street. _Just what the hell is up with these people? _"Looks a lot like him. Maybe they're related…" came another mutter, gone before Taiki could track the source. Pausing in front of a shop window, the youth compared his reflection with the shadowy memory he had of the pale-skinned man whom he'd dealt with the week previously. _That one was white like a corpse, and those eyes… like a snake. I'm not that creepy, am I? There may be a slight resemblance, but it's not like we're blood-bonded._

A light poke on the arm made him jump, and he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it was only Kotori. "You look the same way you did in the last window, Taiki," the girl grumbled, hooking her arm around his and squeezing lightly. "You still haven't gotten rid of that habit, have you?"

"I can't help it if I've been blessed in the looks department," Taiki replied glibly, trying not to let any of his earlier agitation show and instead giving Kotori a quizzical look for her unusual display of affection. "So what's got you so cheerful today?"

Remaining attached to Taiki as he resumed walking, Kotori matched her steps to his and rolled her eyes in feigned disgust. "Someone has to be the ray of sunshine in this place. Naeko's been the poster child for antisocial neurosis this past week, and you look like you just swallowed a bug. One might in turn wonder what's wrong with you."

Taiki noticed another group of passerby eyeing him oddly and nudged his companion. "Ask them. They seem to be the ones with the problem."

The redhead turned her gaze upon the ones Taiki had pointed out and scowled at them. "Screw off, all of you. It's not like any of this is his fault, so get a life!" If there was any further protest to be made, the complainers thought better of it at least for the moment. Smiling sweetly up at Taiki, Kotori gestured that they should continue on their way. Something said just on the lower ranges of audible sound made her jerk to a halt, and with ice cold eyes she detached her arm from that of her companion and turned to face the one who'd voiced this comment. "So I'm a demon-spawn of Kirigakure, huh? What does that matter to you? I helped save this place – next time I'll let you die, asshole."

Satisfied that her point had been made, Kotori then looped her arm back through Taiki's and the pair resumed their stroll. Once they were out of earshot, Taiki burst out into open laughter. "Gods above and below, you really do know how to make a scene."

Kotori grinned fiercely and stretched up on her toes to whisper in Taiki's ear, "You haven't seen anything yet, sweetheart," before kissing him on the cheek. In normal conversational tones she added, "Meet me at seven tonight and we'll go out to dinner. Sound good?"

"Sounds great," Taiki replied, shaking his head with a wondering smile as Kotori once again separated herself from him and trotted off on her own agenda.

-------

"I'm above everyone's mind games – what did she mean by that?" Naeko wondered later that afternoon as she sorted through the rack of finished orders due for delivery. When a few more moments of mental consideration yielded no answers, she turned her attention back to work. "An order of aprons for the Ichiraku, embroidered with the names of the shop and respective employee… huh, Teuchi-san must be feeling extravagant…" She checked the items off of her list and put them in her delivery basket before moving on to the next. "And what's this – a new dress for Ayame? I wonder if her dad knows what's going on."

Taking a few moments to wrap the dress in tissue before adding it in with the aprons, Naeko made sure that there were no more deliveries to be made before stepping out. "Looks like this is all for today. That's good – I'll need all the time I can get to work a miracle on that vest." Whistling a quiet, cheerful tune under her breath, Naeko then set out for the Ichiraku with deliveries in hand. It was neither a long nor a difficult walk, but it took the girl about twice as long as usual seeing as she was lost in thought as she traveled. Illumination finally hit perhaps five feet short of her destination, the flash of insight startling her enough that she nearly dropped the delivery basket. "That's it! She meant that I don't have to be afraid anymore, and not to doubt myself. Though why she couldn't just come out and say it straight, I'll never know - "

The sound of a voice raised in complaint from inside the ramen shop caused Naeko to blink as she realized who was seated there. "Fourths? Naruto, I thought you said you were going to stop at thirds…"

"But I need the extra energy for my training, Iruka-sensei! Pretty-please?"

"God, _he's_ here," Naeko mumbled, unconsciously stepping back a pace. "I can always come back later, it's not like I can't come up with some excuse…" Tightening her grip on the basket, she shook her head in quick denial. "No, I can't chicken out. Besides, this might just be the chance I've been looking for!" Flicking back the curtain at the entrance to the shop, Naeko managed a pleasant smile to all present in spite of the nervousness that set her stomach trembling.

"Welcome, Naeko-chan!" Ayame returned the younger girl's smile, adding, "You've come by with the orders, I see. Well, I suppose I can take care of this while these two gentlemen figure out what they're going to do about their bill." This last was said with a brief stern look to the duo at the counter, Naruto doing his best to look innocent while Iruka nervously tallied the scant contents of his wallet. "You do have all of it, don't you?"

"Of course," replied Naeko, keeping an eye on the others while she continued her transaction. "And might I say that you have excellent taste? Simple, yet elegant."

The waitress blinked and then blushed when she realized what Naeko was getting at. "Oh. Thank you, and here's the payment." After handing a paper envelope to Naeko and stashing the delivery items under the counter, Ayame turned her attention back to her customers. "Well?"

Sighing, Iruka began counting out a stack of bills from what remained in his wallet. "I think we're going to have to stop at thirds today, seeing as I don't get paid for another week…"

_This is it – my chance!_ Naeko cleared her throat discreetly and interjected, "Don't worry about it this time. I'll take care of it, with enough for another bowl if you want."

"Are you sure about that?" Ayame whispered, showing her the itemized bill with the figure circled at the bottom. "Do you even have that kind of money?"

"Positive," Naeko whispered back, inwardly wincing at the damage she would be doing to her savings but forcing herself to shrug it off. "It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make." Ignoring the incredulous looks given her, Naeko fished out the requisite money from her own wallet and set it on the counter, then bowed once politely before making good her exit. _Smooth…_

-------

Seven o'clock in the evening found Kotori putting the finishing touches on her appearance, smoothing out unwanted wrinkles in a newly-acquired skirt and sleeveless blouse and making sure that nothing else was out of place. She then dashed to answer the polite tap on the front door, blinking when she saw a sharply-dressed Taiki waiting with a single flower in hand. "Um, I just said for you to meet me for dinner. Floral arrangements weren't requested…"

"Maybe not, but I figured some part of you might appreciate it." On an impulse Taiki snapped the long stem off of the flower and reached out to tuck the blossom into Kotori's hair above her ear. "You know, the part of you that invited me out on a date and actually got dressed up for it. Very nice, by the way. Now, shall we go?"

-------

"I can see you're still just as dense as you were when you worked back at the Academy, Takeshi." The speaker, an acquaintance of the jounin and likewise aged in his mid-to-late twenties, poured himself another cup of sake and sipped at it thoughtfully before continuing. "Can't you tell that those students of yours are trouble?"

Takeshi snickered and finished off his own drink. "And I can see you still display a talent for stating the obvious. No wonder you're still working at the Academy." He snared an appetizer from the tray at his elbow and put it into his mouth, chewing briefly as he considered his next words. "And those two aren't my students anymore. I can only act in an advisory role from this point on, unless I'm assigned to work a mission with them. You should know that."

The other man rolled his eyes. "Point taken – but you should still be concerned about their behavior! I saw your niece hanging on that pretty boy like a winter jacket, and when someone was daring enough to correct her for it, she told them to screw off and called them an asshole."

This at least merited a shrug. "I've never known Kotori to be tactful…" A suspicious eye-narrowing. "Wait, you said she was hanging all over him?"

A nod of confirmation. "I was there, I saw it. She also kissed him on the cheek and invited him out to dinner tonight, and he didn't say no! In fact, they should be out right now."

Slamming his hands down on the table, Takeshi pushed himself up from his seat and moved for the door. "Tell them to put this on my tab – I've got business to take care of. Hopefully Ayame-chan has a nice, sharp, _big_ knife I can borrow…"


	37. Another Pointless Fight Scene

**36 Another Pointless Fight Scene**

_Or, What Happens When a Bald Man Messes Up a Pretty Boy's Hairstyle._

Two hours had passed and, after lingering over a savory pot of sukiyaki, the pair vacated their table in favor of a leisurely evening stroll. "So tell me again, Tori-chan – how did you manage to get us such a choice table during peak dining hours?"

Kotori smiled secretively and replied, "One should always use their assets, shouldn't they?" A brief adjustment of her neckline to make sure her point was not missed. "But no, seriously… much as the cleavage would have helped, I made a reservation just like everyone else does."

Taiki snorted derisively. "So much for feminine mystique… I've been wondering about something else too, though."

"Do tell."

"Not to press my luck or risk jinxing things by overanalyzing, but why did you ask me out tonight? Last time I checked, you'd sooner rot in hell than be linked to me in anything other than an official sense. Also, we both know that your uncle will kill me if he finds out about this." The youth then sideglanced his companion, muttering, "Unless that was your plan in the first place, you sneaky wench."

Her sweet smile of earlier returned, Kotori patting Taiki's arm comfortingly as she replied, "Trust me. If anyone is going to kill you, it will be me… and no one else." When this was met with a blink and blanching of face, the girl snickered. "You think I'm kidding, don't you."

"I'm trying to decide whether to be frightened or reassured," Taiki grumbled after a moment. "One thing I would ask, though, is that if and when that time comes – be gentle?"

"That will depend upon my mood and the circumstances, my dear." All malice vanished from her voice when Kotori spoke again, her voice almost inaudible as she said, "All else aside, the past few months have been kind of rough on all of us but we've all survived in our own ways. We've been thrown out into a sea of unknowns, and the first thing someone does in that case is look for the familiar… Much as you may piss me off, there's still something familiar about you that makes me feel safe." She paused, coughed, and looked up at Taiki. "If this is making you uncomfortable, I'll stop here. I've already said more than I was going to."

"Um – no, that's all right," mumbled Taiki, shaking his head distractedly. "It's just that I could have sworn I heard something unusual…"

Taking a step away from him, Kotori closed her eyes and focused her hearing. "You're right, that is strange… albeit not unexpected."

Taiki frowned worriedly. "So what is it?"

Blue eyes snapping open suddenly in alarm, Kotori hissed, "Angry bald man yelling. Duck!" She snatched at Taiki's arm and jerked him down into a crouch, an action taken none too soon as an eerie whistling sound passed overhead. This was followed by a thunk as whatever it was buried itself in a wall immediately behind where Taiki's head had been moments earlier, and a glance up and back revealed it to be a large carving knife with its edge glistening from a recent sharpening. "What the - ?"

"Damnit! I missed," came an unearthly growl from a lone figure not far from the pair. "Of course the aerodynamics would be slightly different considering it wasn't intended for throwing, and I am slightly impaired…"

Kotori stood up and dusted herself off, then fixed a murderous stare on the intruder. "That was uncalled for, Uncle, and you know it. Couldn't you have just used a kunai or shuriken like anyone else would have?" She looked down at Taiki, still crouched down and now holding a hand to his head with a stunned expression. "You aren't injured, are you?" Taiki muttered something almost inaudible, and Kotori shook her head. "Speak up, I can't hear you."

The stunned expression turned into something terrible as Taiki held up a lock of his hair, frayed and severed from the knife's passage. "He cut… my hair."

This merited an eye roll and a grumble from the redhead. "Give it up, Tai, it's not the end of the world. It's just a strand of hair and it'll grow back."

"But it's _my_ hair. My _beautiful_ hair!" Taiki sprang up and wrenched the carving knife from the wall behind him, clenching it in a white-knuckled grip and considering his next attack.

In an attitude of clinical detachment Kotori noticed that the metal of the knife now seemed to shiver with a faint electrical charge, and a part of her wondered if this was intentional before the rest of her snapped back to the current situation. "Good god, both of you back off already! We don't need another pointless fight on our hands."

"But he _cut_ my hair," snarled Taiki, raising the knife as he prepared to charge.

"Stay out of this, Kotori," Takeshi snapped at his niece, drawing a more traditional weapon and holding it ready as he tried to gauge his opponent's strategy. "We'll have a nice little sit-down later once I've taken care of this one!"

Kotori barely had time to move aside as Taiki dashed at his opponent, wasting no chances and going straight for the scalp with his sparking blade. Takeshi waited until the very last moment and then twisted aside, slashing out with his kunai across Taiki's hand. The youth gasped in sudden pain, missing his intended target and instead slicing through the knot at the back of Takeshi's bandanna. Instead of being embarrassed at this sudden uncovering, the jounin swept the loosened cloth from his head and into his opponent's face, momentarily blinding Taiki and giving Takeshi the opportunity to land two more hits. In a series of fluidly executed motions, the jounin disarmed Taiki with a numbing hand strike and then jabbed him sharply in the gut, sending the younger man staggering back in disorientation.

"All right, where's that tough side we saw during the invasion?" Takeshi taunted, grinning as an indignantly sputtering Taiki cleared away the obstructions from his vision and stabilized himself for another offensive. "So I messed up your hairdo. What are you going to do about it?"

"This!" The stunned, stumbling boy that both Takeshi and Kotori had been watching now vanished in a cloud of smoke, Takeshi realizing too late that the real one had appeared behind him and grabbed the kunai from his hand. Instead of pressing the blade to the soft, vulnerable skin of Takeshi's throat, however, Taiki instead moved it in one swift slice against the carefully tended tuft of hair on the older man's chin. "Payback's a bitch, sensei."

"The soul patch! You _didn't!_" Wrenching the weapon away from Taiki, Takeshi once again sent the youth flying, this time with a bone-cracking punch in the face. "Unlike yours, you scum-sucking bastard, my hair _won't_ grow back." With a ragged sigh, the jounin trimmed off the few remaining strands so that his chin was smooth. "I don't know what my ancestors did so that the gods would curse them like this, but it must have been an unforgivable offense."

"Indeed," murmured Taiki in a moment of sympathy, then shot an alarmed glance back at Kotori. "That doesn't happen to the women too, does it?"

Takeshi shook his head. "No, fortunately. They just snore like wild animals."

Taiki shuddered but then became all seriousness once again. "Curse or no, this isn't over yet. Don't tell me this is the best you can do!"

"Damn right it isn't, on both counts," retorted Takeshi. "Now fight like you mean it!"

"Men," grumbled Kotori as the two faced off yet again. "I don't think they'll mind if I go for a little walk…"

-------

True to Kotori's suspicions, the two combatants did not even notice when she turned and quietly walked off down the street. "I have a feeling this will take a while," she mused darkly, wincing at the now-distant _zot_ of discharged lightning followed by several loud thuds. "I should nonetheless stay close by in case something goes horribly wrong, but these repetitive exercises in male dominance do get rather tiresome…"

Sighing, she ducked into a nearby convenience store and began perusing the shelves for a quick, portable refreshment to take back to the scene of the fight. It took a matter of minutes to find one of her favorite beverages – a vaguely citrus-flavored drink in a blue-labeled squarish bottle with an unfortunately unappetizing name – and with this in hand Kotori wandered over to the snack aisle to make another selection. She registered the presence of another person nearby but pushed this factoid to the back of her mind as she considered the staggering variety of processed potato products in front of her. "Sour cream and onion? Barbecue? Sea salt and vinegar? Low-fat?" A head-shake. "Now that's a contradictory statement if I've ever heard one." A sigh, then, "Hell with it, I'll go with pretzels."

No sooner had she grabbed a bag of said snack-food than she was forcibly reminded of the other person in the aisle, a tear-jerking sneeze causing her to drop both beverage and pretzels. Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, Kotori retrieved the items and nodded acknowledgement before brushing by on her way to the checkstand. She was joined at the register a minute later by the one who had provoked her allergy, and it was with great effort that she stifled another outburst. An aggrieved sniffle took its place instead, Kotori muttering, "Good evening, Pervert-san."

"And a good evening to you. What's the occasion?" Kotori raised an eyebrow in puzzlement, wondering what prompted this question. "I noticed that you're dressed differently than your usual. Why are you letting down your guard?"

Turning slightly pink under the jounin's scrutiny, Kotori turned to accept her bagged purchases and change from the cashier and muttered, "I had a date tonight, not like it was any of your concern in the first place."

Kakashi shrugged indifferently, stepping up to pay for his own small pile of supplies. "Probably not. But part of me is curious, considering your rabid aversion to attention from members of the opposite gender…"

"Only when it comes from perverts like you," was the somewhat soggy reply, said around another sniffle.

"I'll have to admit that it's one of the stranger allergies I've seen. I wonder what the treatment would be."

"If there is one." Kotori held the door open for the older man to pass through, receiving a nod in thanks. "The gods have a strange sense of humor, that's for sure – making me allergic to perverts and causing my uncle to go incurably bald earlier than normal. I swear I need to get my karma cleansed or something." She cocked an ear to listen for a sign that the nearby combat had ceased, and sighed when she heard Taiki screaming something insulting at the top of his lungs. "They're still going at it," she grumbled, shaking her head disgustedly. "One of the worst cases of wounded pride I've ever seen. It's almost like bad late-night television – want to watch?"

-------

Oblivious that his actions were now being scrutinized and critiqued from two individuals sitting on a bench close by, Takeshi easily dodged a cluster of shuriken thrown his way by a disoriented Taiki. "As long as he stays under that street lamp, he's fine," murmured Kakashi to Kotori, who gave him an inquiring look for clarification. "He's changed the one crack in his vanity into a formidable weapon – it's hard to look at him straight on because of the glare."

Kotori tried this and quickly looked away, eyes smarting from the brilliant glint of artificial lighting on her uncle's chromelike scalp. "And I'd hate to see anyone try to use an ocular technique on him…"

"Missed again!" Takeshi shouted at Taiki, kicking the harmless projectiles aside. "What's the matter, are you blind? Maybe a little extra light will help you see better!" Laughing at his own wit, the older man brought his hands together in a series of seals, took in one sharp breath, then exhaled a massive gout of flame which he then controlled using the fingers of one hand.

Kotori gasped as the fireball hit Taiki full on, the sympathetic part of her praying that he could get out of the way somehow. Countering that sympathy, though, was a growing blossom of irritation at the senselessness of this whole confrontation. Her irritation came to a head as her uncle concluded his technique, smirking at the small charred spot on the street where his opponent had stood only moments earlier. Taiki shimmered into view a few feet away, patting down his charred clothing and glaring at Takeshi with death in his eyes. "Now you've really done it – not only have you cut my hair, you've singed it as well! Do you realize how much conditioner that'll take to get it back to its former state?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," was Takeshi's reply, grinning wickedly at Taiki's shock. "Lest you forget, I haven't always been this way. You know what, though? I've learned that beauty isn't everything."

"Damn right it isn't," Kotori muttered, her low comment quite audible in the silence that followed. Suddenly aware that she was being stared at, she gathered her possessions and stood up, adding, "Don't worry, Uncle, you have reaffirmed your masculinity beyond any shadow of a doubt. Taiki, I don't know if I could say the same for you, but both of you have ruined what could have been an otherwise wonderful evening with your egos. You all are idiots and I'm going home."

The girl then vanished before either combatant could form a retort. Taiki shook his head, sighing. "You know what, she was right. This will grow back… besides, I think the asymmetrical look is in right now. Kinda edgy – I like it." He then turned to leave without further comment, leaving the two jounin to their own deliberations.

"She was right," mused Kakashi after some moments' quiet thought. "This is just like bad late-night television."

"But I don't get it," Takeshi protested, rubbing a hand over his newly denuded chin. "I didn't even cut off that much and it was like the end of the world. Even I didn't raise that much of a hissy fit… back when I had hair."

"Which was what, almost a decade ago? No wonder you're out of touch." Kakashi rose from his seat, giving Takeshi one last serious look. "I know this was started by something else other than a sudden hairstyle change. Kotori was also right to call you an idiot – she may be your niece, but in the eyes of this village she's also an adult and free to make her own choices. Advise if you must, but don't make an ass out of yourself in public while doing so." An idle wave in farewell, and Kakashi likewise disappeared from view before Takeshi could protest further.

"But I only want to protect her while I still can. Is there anything wrong with that?" Shoulders sagging in quiet defeat, Takeshi retrieved the carving knife and went to return it to its rightful owner.


	38. The Inevitable Filler Chapter

**37 … And the Inevitable Filler Chapter**

_Gratuitous Fanservice, Silly String from Hell, and Practical Application of Suiton __Jutsu_

"So, are you really sure you want to do this? It took me years to master these skills, and a while back you didn't seem so keen on further training."

Naeko looked down at the spool of thread held in her hand, then back up at her father. Nodding once decisively, she replied, "I'm sure of it. Even if I'm not the most talented around, I'll never know what I can do if I give up early."

"That's the spirit." Satoshi took the spool from Naeko and unwound a length of the dark fiber, slicing it loose from the rest with a knife. "Now I'm sure you've seen your peers using various forms of string or cable in their techniques, but I'll tell you now that standard-issue wire has nothing on this. You know the most basic use of it…" At a spoken command from Satoshi, the thread wound itself up around his arm like a living creature and squeezed lightly, glowing with faint blue light. "But there are so many more things you can do. Pretty much the only limits you have are the quantity of thread on hand, your own supply of chakra, and your imagination. If you wouldn't mind shutting the door, I'll show you a trick or two I've learned."

"But why? It's not like anyone outside the family can use it," Naeko grumbled but nonetheless did as asked, shutting the door that separated her father's work area from the rest of the tailor shop.

"You're quite right when you say that. Only a person with Kurogata blood in their veins can control this thread, and that makes it quite unique and useful. However, I don't want any of the rest of the crew here overhearing and getting ideas. The last thing any of the teaching staff at the Academy needs is one of our family trying to glue them to the ceiling." At an incredulous look from Naeko, Satoshi chuckled in quiet embarrassment. "It's happened before in my time, but I digress." He then unwrapped the thread from his arm and turned to face a battered dressmaker's form, patched and worn from much use.

"First up, _setsudan no ito_ – the thread of severing." Satoshi flicked the thread out in one refined gesture, scoring it lightly across the torso of the dummy. The fabric covering split where the thread had hit, stuffing spilling loose in a pale imitation of fleshly injury. "_Sesshou no ito_ - the thread of destruction – would normally come next, but after what I did to her last tailoring dummy, your mother has asked me not to use it inside. I would guess the same rule now applies to you." Before Naeko could react, her father next wrapped the thread around her wrists and spoke a different command. "The thread of binding – _imashime no ito_ – is useful if you need a quick trap. As you know, though, one of the most basic skills you learn is how to escape from a rope binding and our thread is no exception to this. If you need a tighter restraint, there's _tesshin no ito, _the iron-willed thread. Try to get loose."

After a few moments of futile struggle, Naeko shook her head in defeat. "It won't budge."

"Exactly. I've used this to hold a demon back, so it should be more than strong enough against your average enemy." Satoshi released his daughter and stepped back, dusting his hands off. "That's more than enough to keep you occupied for a while. Now tell me, what's this I hear about you catching a giant toad…?"

-------

"B-rank, my foot," Kotori could be heard to mutter as she closed the door behind her, kicking her shoes off with a tired sigh. Her pack went into one of the unused first-floor bedrooms to be taken care of later. "I swear that man would die if he didn't have someone around to cover his ass after some of the things he says. But then again, I shouldn't be too choosy. The job did pay well, and now I can rest for a while." Unfastening the closure on her flak jacket and removing her headband, she then padded upstairs to her own quarters to gather up a fresh change of clothing. As she stashed her earnings in their usual safe place, Kotori reflected over the events of the past week that had merited such a sum. _Playing hired muscle to one of the most hotheaded fools in the Fire Country would cover it, not to mention the additional fee for the kill squad I had to 'remove' before they could give him what he deserved for being such a loudmouthed idiot. Another day, another ryo, so who am I to complain?_

The fresh change of clothing was wrapped along with a towel into a tidy bundle, and Kotori returned briefly to the bathroom downstairs to gather a few other necessities before stepping out. It took no longer than a minute after she returned outside on her private errands to hear the pounding of approaching footsteps, and with an eye roll she identified the presence as that of Taiki. "What do you want?" she asked impatiently, not even bothering to slow her steps to acknowledge him. "I have nothing to say to you and nothing I want to hear from you."

"I was just going to say welcome back," Taiki grumbled, "but you are efficient as usual and cut me down before I could get to it."

"So? You don't waste your breath and I don't waste my time. It's a win-win situation." Hazarding a guess as to what Taiki's next words would be, Kotori held up a forestalling hand and added, "Don't bother with an apology. I've recently been reminded of why emotions are dangerous, that sentiment distracts me from my true purpose. Save it for someone who actually wants it, Tai." With a level stare that dared him to oppose her, she waited for a response, and when none was forthcoming she quietly shrugged and walked away without further speech.

She arrived at her destination some time later, a fresh, cold crystal stream in relative seclusion away from the village and potentially prying eyes. The waist-deep water in its turn cascaded over a small cliff, dropping about thirty feet in a shimmering curtain into a pond that proved ideal for bathing and relaxation, and in the months that had passed since the invasion Kotori had found this place to be her perfect retreat away from the stresses of the village. _The perfect place to wash away blood, purify my mind, and rest my spirit before going again into the fire,_ mused the girl as she stripped away the battle-grimed attire she had worn on her most recent sojourns. Emptying it of the soaps and shampoos that she'd brought along, Kotori then dipped the wooden bucket that she used in her bathing rituals into the stream and filled it with the icy water of the pond.

A gasp escaped through tightly clenched teeth as she emptied the bucket over her head, the first time out of three that she would do this. A second immersion rinsed away lather and suds, and the third ensured that her body was completely pure before she began the final part of her rite of de-stressing. Leaving clothing, towel, and bathing supplies at the bank of the pond, Kotori then climbed to the top of the cliff and took one deep, calming breath before launching herself in a clean arc over the waterfall and into the basin below. Her body slicing through the surface, she let the water swallow her in its numbing embrace before floating to the top again and luxuriating in the sting of fresh forest air against cleansed skin.

A small smile crossed her face as she hung suspended, sunlight through the tree canopy above filtering the scene into something out of a folktale, the girl a copper-haired naiad at home in her natural setting. _So wonderful… or it would be if someone weren't peeping. I thought I'd found a spot where no one could spy!_ Leaving a liquid clone of her unclothed body resting in the water, Kotori eased herself over to where she'd left her clothing and other supplies and, using careful substitutions of the used items, donned the fresh garments she'd brought and gathered her supplies. _It's him, the king of perverts,_ she realized as she felt her skin begin to bubble with a familiar itch. _Now is my chance for revenge!_

Using the care and skill that had been granted her through years of exacting training and rigorous work, Kotori tracked down her observer and hung suspended above him for a moment, considering her next course of action. _That's all - a dirty old man? Doesn't he have anything better to do in his spare time?_ She couldn't help a fierce grin of satisfaction when she realized that her prey was still completely absorbed by the illusion that she'd set, devouring the lazing girl's every bioluminescent curve with starving eyes while furiously scribbling down notes. _This must be the one who writes those disgusting books that Taiki and that pervert find so fascinating. Well, I'll do the world a favor and help him clean up, if even for a moment._

Kotori focused her chakra and then moved her hands through the required seals, relishing the flinch of shock that ran up and down the older man's spine when he realized that he'd been ambushed. _"Suiton – daibakufu no jutsu!"_ Then the water below erupted into angry life, the girl leaping to a higher branch to watch as her quarry vanished under the rushing torrent. "That'll serve him right, whoever he is…" Maintaining her careful perch, she kept her senses sharp in case of retaliation. "What did they say his name was – Jiraiya?"

_Yes, Jiraiya. One of the Legendary Sannin, whom you just gave one hell of a wet willie. _The cat-demon snickered. _Have fun with this one._

-------

"I don't know why she won't just let it go," Taiki muttered as he returned to his apartment from his afternoon errands. "I mean, I guess she was right – my ego did kinda ruin things." He finished storing the various sundries he'd picked up out and around the village and then on impulse wandered over to stand in front of his mirror to see if the damage wreaked by Takeshi and the carving knife was still visible. "And my hair's back to normal, so it's not like that's an issue. What could it possibly be then?"

Speaking his thoughts aloud as he did so, Taiki struck a pose in front of the full-length pane of reflective glass to see if he could possibly spot the flaw that had ignited Kotori's ire. "Takeshi says that looks aren't everything, and I agree with him there. But for some people – people like me – looks count for a whole lot!" When a cursory examination turned up nothing, the youth frowned and ruminated for a moment, then discarded his shirt to give his upper body a closer look. "I mean, looks can be used as a weapon in some cases, so I've got to keep mine up." He flexed one arm and made a pleased noise at the ripple of muscle. "I'd have to say I'm doing pretty good. What could she possibly find wrong with this?"

A twitch ran down Taiki's spine as he noted that he was being observed, a twitch which turned into a shiver when he realized that there was more than one watcher. "What the - " Catching a flicker of movement at the edge of his vision, he heard a faint scuffing of feet as someone moved quickly away from the window. He walked with careful, quiet steps over to the open window and peered out, putting his hands on the sill and leaning out ever so slightly. The light breeze caught the ends of his loose hair and teased the strands, tossing them back and forth in a sinuous ebony ripple, and Taiki blinked as he heard a sigh and a giggle. He leaned out even further and glanced around, trying to figure out the source, then jumped as a pleased squeal from the street below reached his ears.

"Look, it's him!" a girl shouted, pointing up. "I told you he was beautiful."

"Bloody hell," Taiki muttered, blushing and hurriedly snapping the window closed. "How many were there, twenty? And I'd bet there were more that I just wasn't seeing…"

-------

After the incident at the pond, Kotori's day had passed with no other notable events. She had turned her attention to restoring her home's usual tidiness which had been let slip during her month-long absence, dusting and cleaning and hanging freshly-washed clothing out to dry. When the last of her housekeeping was finished, Kotori relaxed at the living room table with a book and idly thought over how she could spend the money she'd earned on her most recent mission. Much as she tried to forget, though, something nagged at her brain and she finally pushed herself up from her seat to check on her laundry.

The mixed batch of shirts and tunics was not particularly noteworthy, their owner preferring simplicity of design over flamboyant expression as much out of personality as practicality. Collecting the dry items from the small clothesline in the side yard, Kotori then began gathering the underthings that she'd also hung up after washing and hissed an expletive under her breath when she realized that one of the pairs of panties – a lacy black number that she'd purchased at the cat-demon's suggestion – had gone missing. "Mother- !" Biting the tail end of the word off, Kotori then took inventory and verified that this was the only thing that had gone missing. "Sannin or no, he's going to _die._"

-------

Evening had come and Taiki had determined after a cursory check of the surroundings that it would be safe to venture out for a bite of dinner. As he walked, he could not help a smile at the two different types of looks he got from other pedestrians – revulsion and hatred from the older citizens tempered by unalloyed admiration from the younger set. _It seems that looks are a double-edged sword in my case,_ he mused, shrugging the attention off and doing his best to appear unaffected.

Any forced neutrality was banished, though, when he passed by a small coffee shop and found himself the subject of yet a third type of scrutiny. Taiki stopped for a moment to find out the source of the look and came face-to-face with an even, expressionless, yet unnervingly intense gaze from deep-set black eyes. Suppressing the urge to laugh aloud, Taiki instead managed a merely pleasant smile and wondered, "Is something the matter, Sasuke-kun?"

"So it's you they're chasing after now." The Uchiha boy shook his head once and then meditatively wrote out a few words on the exposed page of a small spiral-bound notebook on the table in front of where he sat. "What can I say? Better you than me." A smirk, then more writing.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were jealous," Taiki responded after a moment's consideration. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of them." A wicked thought then came to him, and he briefly crossed to the table where Sasuke now recorded the rest of his musings. "Have a good evening," Taiki murmured and leaned down, kissing the other boy lightly on the cheek before turning to walk away. Blinking rapidly a few times, Sasuke was oblivious to the muted squeals of joy and thumps of fainted young women hitting the ground.

Taiki snorted once in amusement and then glanced down at the cover of the notebook in which the Uchiha had been writing. "_'I'm Going to Kill My Brother' and Other Poems_? Now that's a cliché if I've ever seen one." Shrugging unconcernedly, Taiki then continued down the street with that evening's dinner being the uppermost concern in his mind.


	39. Barely Undercover

**38 Barely Undercover**

_"The Things I Do for My Village…"_

"I don't see why you can't use a bigger needle, Tsunade. That girl needs to feel the pain I felt when she ruined my notes! Five months of research, gone in one big splash." A frustrated noise, then, "What are you smiling at? She took complete advantage of my situation." From where she waited outside the office, Kotori could easily hear the two voices arguing and wondered what would be in store for her when she passed through the doorway. "Just what kind of a freak is she, anyway? She's a menace to society – I almost drowned."

"And whose fault is that for challenging a Water Style user in her own element?" the other voice, that of an older woman, replied with a quiet snicker. "I've heard stories about her, and I wouldn't mind finding out which ones are true. In the meantime, though…" A pause, thoughtful _hmm,_ then, "Now we'll see if this works. Kotori?"

Kotori swallowed nervously and opened the door that would lead her into the Hokage's office. _Whatever this is, hopefully it's not as bad as anything I've endured within the past few months._ "Coming, Hokage-sama."

-------

Taking one last sip of his tea, Taiki looked over the finalized mission orders once more. "I can't say I like this one, but it will be a tribute to all involved if we can carry it out right." His eyes skimmed down through the parameters and personnel requirements, his expression somewhere between a smile and a wince as he read. "As much as I dislike it, I imagine Tori-chan will like it even less. It might be wise not to let her know I recommended her as my partner…"

-------

The raging burn across her skin alerted her to one of the presences in the office before she even entered, and it took a supreme act of will to remain professional as Kotori shut the door behind her. Giving the older man a curt nod, Kotori then turned to the third person present and bowed deeply. "Reporting as requested, Hokage-sama. I await your instruction."

"I see at least one of the stories is true," Tsunade muttered, giving the teenager that stood in front of her a critical look-over. "It's medically impossible for someone your age to have the body type you do, but you and natural science obviously parted ways some time ago."

"For what it's worth, yours are still bigger," Jiraiya commented idly, shrugging off the twin stares of indignation from blue and brown eyes elicited by this statement.

"Enough – that's not what I called either of you here for. Your arm please, Kotori." Doing as she was told, Kotori crossed to stand next to Tsunade's desk and held her arm out. First came the cool tingle of rubbing alcohol against the skin, then the tugging sting as a hypodermic needle delivered a mysterious solution into the girl's body. "If this doesn't work, I don't know what will."

Kotori glanced down at the almost drained contents of the needle and grimaced at the silvery-white color of the liquid within. "Might I ask just what this is?"

Easing the needle out of her patient's arm, Tsunade set it aside and stood back to watch for a reaction. "No one should have to suffer from perverts any more than is normal, Kotori – " this last was said with a pointed look at Jiraiya, who affected an expression of mock-innocence " – and being allergic to them is something even I would hate to imagine." The brilliant rash that up until this point had colored Kotori's pale skin now began to recede, leaving in its place a blessed coolness that caused Kotori to sigh in audible relief. "Good. I'll have this made into a powder that will be easier to take with you on your next mission, which should be by the end of this week."

Massaging her arm to ease the soreness, Kotori gave the older woman a puzzled look. "Mission, Hokage-sama?"

-------

_Rumors of instability in Konohagakure following the invasion have permeated even to the borders, causing a lack of faith in the local governments and allowing crime to once again gain a foothold in what had been otherwise peaceful, prosperous lands. Many of the problems may be traced to a crime lord named Masuyo, who has organized freelance criminals and local gangs into a syndicate of sorts that is doing a brisk trade in counterfeit and/or stolen goods, narcotics, prostitution, and slave trading._

_We cannot risk attracting attention by sending a large group, so we ask for at most three skilled operatives to infiltrate the criminal operations mentioned above and gather information as to the persons involved. Once we have a clearer picture of the situation we will send instructions on how to proceed, and we ask that this be undertaken as soon as possible to prevent further injury to the citizens and territories of the Fire Country._

"Sounds like a picnic," Taiki grumbled, reading the rest of the instructions before folding and placing them in a jacket pocket. "And I imagine Kotori will have a few things to say about this as well, once she receives her orders from Tsunade-sama. I say it'll be about five minutes, give or take, before Tori-chan starts screaming bloody murder…"

-------

"With all due respect, Hokage-sama, but…" Taking a few steps back towards the door, Kotori did her best to compose herself and failed utterly. "_What the hell!_ With my luck, I'll wind up working in a… a gentleman's club… or worse! And I'm not even of legal drinking age!"

"All the better," reasoned Tsunade with a sly smile. "You'll be able to focus on the job at hand without any distractions. Besides, if I can make myself look younger, you can make yourself look older and no one will be the wiser."

Kotori shivered at the implication and tried to think of some other way to protest the decision. "You do realize that this could turn into a death-trap quite easily, don't you? And you're sending me and at least one other unlucky sod in there unarmed and unprepared, so what do you expect us to do if things get ugly?"

"If what I've read and heard about you is true, then you have nothing to worry about." A cold edge crept into the smile as the older woman added in low tones, "And if you should fail, you'd be disappointing a lot of people. There's more to a Legendary Swordsman than the weapon, hm?"

There was no choice for Kotori other than to sigh and concede the point. "You're right, ma'am."

"Of course I am! They didn't give me this job for nothing." Satisfied in her victory, Tsunade waved her hand in a dismissive gesture to the girl. "Now that it's settled, go and get ready. Your teammate will meet with you soon to give you your orders."

"Understood, Hokage-sama," Kotori murmured and bowed once more before leaving, walking away as fast as her steps could take her to avoid making a scene. Had she been slower, she would have heard the following dialogue:

"I'll be leaving for the border first thing tomorrow. Any special instructions?"

A heavy sigh from Tsunade, then, "I would tell you to behave yourself, but I already know that's a losing prospect."

-------

"So what do you think?" Taiki asked Kotori as the two sat in her living room the next afternoon, having tea and a snack while they made plans for their upcoming mission.

"I think the whole idea is mad," pronounced Kotori as she finished reading through the written orders given to her by Taiki. "Even if we do have a third person working with us, they had better be something special. Face it, Tai – even though you think you're the next best thing since hot miso with your ability to channel Death itself and all that, you're actually going to have to act like a normal human being for this one, difficult a concept as that may be for you."

_Speak for yourself,_ Taiki silently grumbled, refusing to say the words aloud for fear of aggravating Kotori further. Even so, his thought had as much impact as if he had vocalized it, Kotori narrowing her eyes in a mixture of indignation and disbelief as she tried to figure out what kind of trick her mind was playing on her. "What? Is something wrong?" Taiki asked, also wondering what had just happened.

Kotori shook her head quickly, trying to clear it of the strange ringing sensation that had vibrated in her skull for the past few seconds. "No, nothing. Anyway, back to what I was saying… My point was, we'll both be severely limited as to what we can do – no lightning for you, no sword for me, only wits and instincts. Do you really think we have what it takes?"

"Of course I do, and obviously others do too or else we never would have been allowed to take this mission. And, ready or not, it's ours for the doing." Taiki sighed and sat back, trying to conceal the doubt that lurked in the corners of his mind from the uncanny intuition Kotori had shown earlier.

"All right then, genius, any idea as to how we're going to do this? My skills lie more in swift, painful death, not in tactics and intrigue."

Praying that she wouldn't divine the idea before he brought it up, Taiki ventured, "Promise not to kill me?"

"Killing you would be counterproductive at this point," grumbled Kotori, folding her arms across her chest and fixing Taiki in a dark glare. "And though I dread what you might say, it's better than nothing."

"Well, um…" Suddenly at a loss for words, Taiki paused and uneasily drummed his fingers on the table while he tried to phrase his idea. "I was thinking that with your… assets, you could…"

It was Kotori's turn to sigh as she guessed where this was going. "I work on the body while you attack the brain, so to speak?"

Taiki coughed in embarrassment but still nodded. "That's a more polite way than I would have put it, but yes. We would travel undercover as a shady dealer and his – _ahem_ – personal assistant and offer our services to Masuyo and his buddies once we get to the town they're operating from."

"Simple enough, I guess." Kotori gave the orders one last glance-over and shook her head. "I'll tell you not to expect any fringe benefits from this arrangement, though. Anything you do get you'll have to earn."

This merited an eyebrow raise in retort. "You'll find I'm a lot gentler than most others you'll meet out there…"

"That may be true, but I'll break your face if you try anything without my permission." Inwardly relishing the pout of disappointment this brought, Kotori rose from her seat and moved to leave. "I'll meet you at the main gate at dawn two days from now, but no sooner. We move then."

-------

"A 'personal attendant,' huh?" Kotori muttered thoughtfully under her breath, standing in front of her open closet and looking through the limited selection of clothing. "Why didn't he just say 'hired whore' and get it over with?"

_In case you haven't noticed, he's been trying very hard to get back in your good graces._ The Nekomata stretched, gave a purring yawn, and settled back down. _He knows he embarrassed you with that whole fight thing and he's afraid of offending you even further._

"Thank gods for small favors, then." Having searched her wardrobe back to front and found nothing satisfactory, Kotori frowned. "Looks like I'm going to have to call on Naeko once more…" A disgusted noise, then, "What am I supposed to tell her? 'Hey, long time no see. I need another favor – can you make me look like a skank?' She'll either faint from shock or die laughing."

_It looks like you've got no other choice,_ the cat mused, grinning. _You'd best get to it._

Kotori sighed once more, shaking her head in resignation. "The things I do for my village."


	40. Omake: My Heart is Yours

**39 – Omake: "My Heart is Yours"**

_A Glimpse into the Future, and a Strange White Day Gift._

Kotori awoke this morning much the same way as she did any other in the recent past, the insistent ringing of the alarm clock piercing the veil of comfortable sleep and causing the young woman to lurch awake with a foul grumble. A glance at the impassive mechanical face of the device told her that she did not have the luxury to sleep in and, sighing, she flung the sheets back to get up and start her daily routine.

Her son Kouhei was already awake and finishing his breakfast, and Kotori greeted him with a kiss on the cheek and a quick "good morning" before making her way into the bathroom. She allotted herself ten minutes in the shower and fifteen for other bathroom tasks, studying her face in the mirror as she brushed her teeth and combed her hair. _Twenty-five years old. So much has happened – I've played traitor, political attaché, vindicator, victim – and yet it's hard to tell just by looking at me. I look almost exactly the same as I did when I arrived here almost thirteen years ago. _It took another half-hour to wake and ready her youngest, two-year-old Jura, and after mother and daughter had dressed and eaten breakfast Kotori bid goodbye to Kouhei and left the house. Jura was placed in the care of Kotori's friend and former teammate Naeko, and then it was on to the Academy to begin preparations for that day's classes.

-------

The faculty office was markedly empty as Kotori walked in, the hour being relatively early yet for any of the regulars to arrive. As one of the newest additions to the faculty, certain tasks had been handed down to Kotori, and these included making sure coffee and tea were ready for those that wanted them at a small table near the office door. The office soon began to fill with the rich scent of brewing coffee, and with a satisfied smile Kotori returned to her desk to see what was in store for her. "March 14th," she read aloud from the planner she kept among the other odds and ends. "First hour – History, Hidden Village overview: Sunagakure. Second/third hour – endurance training. Fourth hour – Preparatory time. Lunch, 45 minutes." The last entry made Kotori wince as she remembered one of the other duties pawned off on the newest faculty: "Fifth hour – sex ed." She shook her head, grumbling, "And of course it would fall on me, a single mother of two who happens to play host to a nymphomaniac cat demon, to teach these impressionable minds how _not_ to do things." Her eyes then fell on an additional note, penciled into her schedule in a stranger's handwriting: "White Day."

Snapping her daybook shut, Kotori retrieved a mug from a desk drawer and got up to get the first drops of that day's fresh brew from the office coffee pot. "Yeah, as if I needed a reminder. You shouldn't need a holiday to tell someone you care about them, and having two is needlessly excessive and commercialistic to boot." She added a half-spoon of sugar to the strong, dark liquid and took a sip, nodding in approval before returning to her desk to go over her notes for the day's lectures.

-------

The first hours of the day passed without incident, not including the complaints of many students as their teacher led them on a moderately challenging run through one of the village's training forests. _At least I went out there and ran with them. They need to see that I'm not doing this to be cruel, but rather to be instructive and also to show them that one day a little run like that will seem like a springtime stroll._ The exercise also served to somewhat purge from Kotori's mind the memories that had surfaced during the first hour's lecture, an overview of the Hidden Sand Village. _Yet another example of what happens when sentimentality gets in the way of business. I've made my choice and I won't go back on it._

A light shower followed the training run, and after that Kotori returned to the faculty office at the Academy for her preparatory hour. She was more than slightly surprised to find that a large vase had been placed on her desk and filled with fragrant white roses, and she did not need to read the notecard at the base of the vase to know that the flowers had come from Taiki, her other former teammate turned diplomatic envoy from the Cloud Village. The neck of the vase had been decorated with an ornate silk ribbon, which Kotori now took and used to tie back her hair in a ponytail before sitting down to grade the previous day's homework from her history students. Even that seemingly simple task took longer than envisioned, though, and was continued during Kotori's designated lunch time. It took the chime announcing the beginning of the next class hour to remind her that she was late and, well aware that she was being none-too-subtly laughed at by others in the faculty room, she dashed off to catch the next class.

"All right ladies and gents, time for the class that I'm sure you all have been just dying for." An even gaze over the assembled group of twenty students to gauge just which ones would be trouble. "I've got a video for you to watch, along with a worksheet. Please save all questions and comments until after the movie is over, and any inappropriate remarks will be dealt with accordingly. Clear?" No protests were raised, and Kotori nodded. "Good. Now the person at the end of each row will come up and pick up enough papers for the rest while I get the video set up…" _Let's just get this over with, _Kotori inwardly grumbled as she slid the instructional tape from its sleeve and glanced down at it to make sure that it was rewound to the beginning before putting it in the player. It was that glance that saved her from certain disaster, though, and her face flushed bright red as she caught the title of the tape. "Seems like there's been a small technical error," she told the students. "Stay put, and I'll see if I can get a hold of the right tape."

The faculty office was empty again when Kotori stormed in, leaving her with no one to blame for this most recent problem. "Oh well. I guess this means I'll have to take another approach…" Scrawling a quick note out on a piece of scratch paper, she tacked it up to the message board and secured the offending video in her desk, retrieving the correct one out of another drawer and resolving to look into the matter at another time.

-------

It may have only been half an hour later, but it seemed like an eternity had passed before the end credits rolled on the correct film for Kotori's last class of the day. "Turn your work in before you leave. We'll go over it in a discussion tomorrow," she told the students, gauging their reactions as they rose from their seats and filed past her on their way out. Some appeared queasy, some giggled nervously, and others shared the deathly pallor of one close to fainting. "Join the crew," she muttered in empathy after the last student walked out. "I'm just glad Kouhei wasn't in that bunch or this really would have been embarrassing."

It took a short moment to put the television and cassette player that she'd used in the class in their place in a storage closet. When she briefly returned to the classroom to gather up the worksheets, she noticed that a small tissue-wrapped package had been placed atop the pile of papers. Plucking the card from atop the package and opening it, she almost gagged when she read the words aloud. _"Here's hoping your day went well. The movie I left in your desk is yours to keep, as well as this little bit o' sexy that I found while out and about. The black lace made me think of you."_ A peek just under the tissue made Kotori turn white in shock and then red in deep anger. Her hand convulsed once in spastic anger, crumpling the note. "Damnit! I'd kill that disgusting old man if I weren't worried about leaving Jura fatherless…"

_You have to admit that he has nice taste in lingerie,_ the Nekomata remarked with an amused grin from its resting place in Kotori's subconscious. _And please don't kill him yet. He's so fun to play with!_

"That's what you say about all of them." Kotori sighed once in relief, then collected her belongings and left the classroom. "Now to finish up grading those history papers! Then I can go home and rest…"

-------

Most of the Academy staff had gone by the time Kotori reclaimed her seat at her desk in the faculty office. The gift of earlier and the offending video went into her bookbag to be taken home at the end of the day, and Kotori took one last grateful sniff of the bouquet of roses before facing the task at hand. "I swear, an overview of the Stone Country shouldn't be that difficult." She shook her head, marking the last paper and setting them aside. Drawing an exhausted hand across her eyes to ease the migraine she felt growing, she slouched down in her chair and savored the momentary silence around her.

"Having a rough time of it?" came a casual inquiry from the office door which she chose not to answer immediately. Turning their attention to the message board, the newcomer read aloud the notice that Kotori had posted earlier. "To whom it may concern – adult videos are not suitable material for the Sex Ed class. In the future, please keep your viewing habits to yourself and spare everyone else the inconvenience. Thank you – Y.K." A snicker, then, "That sums it up right there."

Blushing a little, Kotori eased herself up from her chair and went to take the notice down. "Just a misunderstanding," she muttered, crumpling the paper and tossing it in the trash. "I swear today isn't my day, Iruka."

This earned a sympathetic smile in reply as the other teacher bent for a moment to smell the arrangement of white blossoms on Kotori's desk. "I wouldn't say that – someone has to like you a lot to send you flowers like this." Iruka set a small crate on the corner of the desk, tapping its top to draw her attention to it. "And if you weren't popular enough, I was asked to give this to you before you went home today."

Kotori gave the crate a puzzled look, noting its travel-worn appearance and lack of markings that would show its origin. "Any idea where it's from?"

"No clue. It looks like it's been through a lot, though, and someone obviously wanted you to have it." A friendly pat on the shoulder. "Why don't you open it? I'll turn around if you don't want me to see what it is."

"No… that's all right." Retrieving a spare knife from her topmost desk drawer, Kotori prized the lid of the crate loose and glanced inside. The contents were carefully insulated from shock or disruption by layers of cloth, but something nonetheless seemed familiar about the item and gave her the chills as she removed it from the crate and removed its wrappings. "What the – !"

Bile rose in her throat when she saw the revealed jar, filled with clear liquid that in turn insulated and preserved an immediately-recognizable organic shape. A piece of paper had fluttered loose during the unwrapping, and Kotori now turned her attention to the message written on it: _"I told you that my heart is yours, and how better to express my sentiment that than to actually give my heart to you? Well, it isn't exactly mine, but it belonged to my last host body so I suppose it will have to do. I cherish the time we spent together, lament the circumstances that keep us apart, and look forward to the day when we are reunited. Yours always – O."_

Quickly putting both jar and paper back on the desk, Kotori hissed a barely coherent "Excuse me" through clenched teeth and bolted from the office. She barely made it to the nearest restroom in time before waves of nausea succeeded in emptying from her stomach what meager morsels she'd managed to consume for lunch, and once she was sure no more would follow she composed herself and walked shakily back to the office. Iruka still stood by her desk, face a classic study in shock and confusion as he tried to string the pieces together into a complete picture in his mind. "Sorry about that," Kotori mumbled, retrieving her mug for a bracing sip of now-cold coffee. "That one's well-known for his nasty surprises…"

"Is… is that really a heart? In a jar?" stammered a yet-puzzled Iruka, staring down at the glass vessel and its unsettling contents.

"Yes. Yes, it is." Carefully re-packing the jar, Kotori put it in its crate into her bookbag and gave her desk a look-over to see if there was anything she'd missed.

"Well, I was just going to ask you out to dinner sometime" a quick, sharp head-shake to clear it "but literally giving someone your heart… that's just hard to top."

Kotori laughed tiredly and drained her coffee, putting the empty cup into one of the desk drawers before locking it and securing the contents for the night. Shouldering her bookbag and picking up the vase of flowers, she replied, "You know what? Dinner sounds lovely."

An echoing laugh, this one disbelieving. "All right. Meet you at the Ichiraku in an hour or so?"

"It's a date! See you then." Kotori then left the office, smiling to herself as she reached to switch off the coffee pot on her way out. Her mind soon returned to the contents of the jar, gently sloshing with each movement as she walked, and her smile vanished. _You're still the sick bastard I knew back then, Oro. Now let's just hope that poor man doesn't put two and two together and realize whose innards he was looking at._

-------

Back in the office, Iruka pinched his arm to make sure that the events of the past five minutes really had happened. "That was easier than I thought. Now I hope I don't make an ass out of myself later on…" Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a scrap of paper left on Kotori's desk, which he picked up out of curiosity and began to read. When he got to the end, he blinked once and then shivered as the pieces began to come together. "Um, Kotori…? This isn't from who I think it is, is it?" Silence greeted this question, its recipient long-since gone on her way back to her home. "God, I hope not."

_Author's note: Valentine's Day and White Day may come and go, but true love lasts forever – as long as there's formaldehyde to preserve it. Thus ends our flash forward to a future that may or may not happen... The normal storyline resumes now._


	41. Shady Dealing

**40 Shady Dealing **

_The Infiltration Mission Commences._

_We've been here for three days and so far, nothing._ Kotori took a sip of her tea and focused her gaze meditatively on the low, warm glow of the floor lamp, the only source of illumination in the main room of her lodging. _He's turned over every stone that he can get away with, and I've provided as much of a distraction as I could._ _I'm just amazed that no one has seen through our act just yet – there should be at least one person among this group of thieves and lowlifes that can penetrate genjutsu._ A low scuffle of feet in the hallway gave her cause to glance up towards the door, arranging her features into a suitably affronted expression with which to greet the returning Taiki. _What's even worse is that I have to sit here and play the serving wench while he goes out and has fun. How many times has he gone to that club, anyway?_

A key turned, unlocking the door, and Kotori sifted through an assortment of mercilessly sharpened words to fling at her cohort when he entered. These died on her lips, though, when not one man but three ghosted in through the door and looked over the premises. Remembering her role, Kotori let a scared squeak escape her mouth and adopted an expression of petrified fear. "What – what's going on? Who are you?"

The last of the group glanced out into the hall to make sure that it was empty and then shut the door, locking it from the inside and nodding to the first, the obvious leader of the group. "Oh, don't worry about us. We're only here for insurance in case your friend – what did he say his name was, Kohaku? – tries something funny. Our boss likes to make sure that all deals carried out in his town are fair and square." Kotori recognized the alias that Taiki had chosen for himself but said nothing, instead keeping her full attention focused on this suspect-looking trio. "Miyuki, isn't it? A pretty name for a pretty lady. Your man must've paid a nice bit of cash for you."

_Let me handle this,_ the Nekomata suggested, a proposal that its host accepted only reluctantly. _Oh, hush. Not even a paper bag over the head could help these three get any, and this is just to help you play your part._ _Sometimes you're just too much of a tightass for your own good._ Well aware of the scrutiny her actions received, the demon moved a hand to adjust the neckline of her sleeping robe, to smooth down a stray strand of silky copper hair. "You'd like to know that, wouldn't you? Well, gentlemen, that's just… personal."

-------

"I'm out. Looks like you win again, hot-shot."

An easy grin from the young man. "Guess I'm just lucky, huh?" Earnings were gathered and a passing hostess was called over with an idle hand wave, a folded bill extended in his fingers for her to take. "Another round for these fine gentlemen, if you would, and keep the change." Putting his money inside his tunic, the young man all present knew as Kohaku got up from his seat at the gambling table and bowed once in farewell to the group whose pockets he'd recently lightened. "And now I'll say goodbye. I have some minor business to attend to, and then I must call it a night." Beckoning another hostess to escort him, he made a discreet inquiry as to the location of the privy and was led there by the blushing young woman. _I've done well. Even in my disguise it's hard for them to keep their eyes off of me,_ he thought to himself as he followed his companion out of the main establishment to an outbuilding that housed the restrooms and other private facilities.

His absentminded musings were then diverted by the presence of another pair returning from a similar errand, a cheerfully intoxicated older man and his female escort. As they came into sight, the man could be heard telling an incredibly off-color joke to which the hostess giggled demurely and replied, "Jiraiya-san, please! My poor ears…"

"There's much worse where that came from," was the muttered retort, falling into momentary silence as the two pairs approached one another. A brief flash of recognition passed between the man and the youth, the first nodding in acknowledgement of the other and commenting, "Nice to see you again."

_And he might be the third person we're working with. I can't be sure, but I'll bet Tori-chan will have better luck getting the truth out of him. I'll mention this to her when I get back to the hotel…_ "And you, sir. A pleasant evening to you." Returning the nod, the younger man gestured to his escort that they should continue on their way.

-------

"So, a hot piece like you wouldn't happen to have any sisters, would you?"

Kotori could not help an inward disdainful snort at this feeble line, a snort that the cat-demon echoed aloud. "I'm an only child. And before you ask, I don't think I'll be available anytime soon."

A calculated eyebrow-raise. "You think so?"

The Nekomata shrugged. "I don't think my dear Kohaku would be inclined to share. He is a very selfish man and more than enough to keep me occupied." In spite of her projected confidence, the demon could not help but note a raw agitation gnawing at the edges of her host's consciousness. _You don't like where this is going either, do you,_ it grumbled to Kotori, who gave an agreeing murmur. _That boy should be careful._

"We'll just have to see about that. You see, Masuyo owns this town and he doesn't like it when strangers come in and start nosing around where they shouldn't." A thoroughly unnerving smile, then, "Unless, of course, your man wants to join up. In that case, the boss will want some collateral to ensure loyalty – like, say, a pretty chunk of change or something else valuable."

_Oh, hell._ This thought came in unison to both demon and host, and the look of dread on the young woman's countenance was not unfeigned. W_e won't be able to carry out the mission if we're in hock to some sleazy crime boss,_ the cat grumbled to Kotori, expecting her to agree.

Much as the idea was repellent to her, Kotori still could not deny the inspiration that it brought. _Or will we? Our goal is to infiltrate and gather information, and how better than to get close to the source!_

"What's the matter, little lady? You look scared." The leader of the thug trio grinned down at his captive, relishing the worry on her face. "You have nothing to worry about – it's your dear Kohaku that you should be worried about. He'll be very dead if he chooses wrong." Rising from his seat near the shock-paled girl, he removed his outer robe and tossed it to her. "You might want to wear this for now over what you've got on. It's kinda chilly out and we can't wait for you to change."

Face blank in incomprehension, the demon caught the garment tossed to her and looked down at the coarse cloth. "Where are we going?"

"Didn't you listen? We said we're insurance in case something goes wrong. Now get up and get moving."

-------

_Be careful…_

The two words snapped Taiki to full alertness, dispelling the pleasant lull he'd fallen into during the course of the evening. He'd since finished his business and now stood at the washbasin rinsing his hands off. "What the hell was that?" he wondered, unconsciously glancing around to make sure that he had not been followed even though he was sure that the room was empty. "It sounded almost like _her._ What's going on?" Taiki glanced back to the mirror to make sure that his false front had held up despite the psychic shock he'd received. "The only time I hear her is when something's about to go very badly…"

Though no further words were heard, a growing sense of worry still nagged Taiki as he dried his hands with a small handkerchief that he kept tucked away in a sleeve of his robe for such purposes. He returned the cloth to its place and forced himself to fall back into the role of the unassuming Kohaku, pleased with that night's successes at the gambling table and ready to return home to the company of his mistress. Sliding the door open, he stepped out on to the path and looked around for his escort to return him to the main building. A flinch tensed his back when he realized that the young woman was long gone, replaced instead by a duo of hired muscle. "Um, hello?"

"Hello, Kohaku," said one, grabbing Taiki's right arm in a rock-solid grip.

"Please come with us," added the other, snagging Taiki's left arm and easing the youth back down the path towards the main building. "The boss would have words with you."

-------

Even though she was not in control of her own body, Kotori was still well aware of the stares and catcalls she attracted as she was led through the darkened streets by her captors. _So now I'm little more than a bargaining chip,_ she seethed as she and the demon walked. _I am so going to kick his ass when this is over. _About ten minutes later the quartet reached their destination, which Kotori recognized with a sinking feeling as the gentlemen's club that Taiki had visited over the past few nights in his quest for information. She saw the nervous greetings the hostesses gave the three men as well as the guardedly sympathetic looks aimed her way. _It seems that women come to this place for one reason and one reason only,_ she told the cat, who growled something thankfully incomprehensible even to its host. _All the more reason to kick his ass._

She was guided through the common room of the establishment, past the bar and the kitchen and up a narrow flight of stairs at the rear of the building. Upon reaching a plain wooden door at the top of the stairs, the leader knocked two times, waited, and then knocked again. "We've brought the first guest, sir. Do you want to see her?" Hearing the muffled affirmative reply, the leader opened the door and held it open for Kotori to pass through with a mocking bow. "After you, miss."


	42. See Right Through You

**41 See Right Through You **

_"We're Just Checking Out the Scenery"_

_Oh, if your teacher could see you now,_ chuckled the Nekomata as Kotori stood in front of the full length mirror in the maids' quarters that she shared with nine other women. _Manami would die laughing if she knew that her apprentice is now playing call girl in a men's club, wouldn't you say so?_

"I don't hear you complaining overmuch," Kotori muttered to the demon, tugging her skirt down so that it covered the most amount of skin for the minimal amount of fabric given. Her blouse received the same treatment, the girl sighing as she realized that this would be the best that she could do. She then swept her hair up and back, pinning it with its usual dagger-sharp hairpins – the only thing even remotely resembling a weapon that she had been permitted on this mission, everything else having been left back in Konoha to help preserve her assumed identity. "Damn, I feel naked in so many ways."

"You haven't been here that long, but you'll get used to it." _Sayu, Rain Country, seventeen years old,_ the cat supplied as Kotori tried to identify the speaker. _Working to pay off a 'debt' Masuyo claims her family owes, of which there actually is no such thing._ "I swear, Miyu-chan, business has really picked up since you came along. It seems almost every man in fifty miles has come by here just to see you."

Turning to consider her profile in the mirror, Kotori silently mused, _I wonder if you'd still say that if you knew what I really looked like._ She spun once to get the full view of the illusion she'd crafted: a leggier, slightly taller and more elegantly rounded version of herself that could easily pass for early twenties, poised on the brink of graceful adulthood. "I wouldn't say that, dear. Give you some time and they'll forget all about me on their way to beating down your door."

Sayu giggled and shook her head. "You keep saying that, Miyuki, but I'll never believe it. I did get you something while I was out on errands today, though…" A furtive rummage through a storage drawer produced two small enameled cases which she handed to her colleague with a shy smile. "I had some extra money from tips and, well, since you've been so nice to me when no one else here has…"

Blinking at this unexpected display of gratitude, Kotori thumbed the cases open and peered down into the contents, one a delicate rouge pigment and the other a solid perfume that sent the scent of evening blooms drifting through the room. "Um, thank you. You really didn't have to, you know."

"I know, but like I said, you've done what no one else will. Besides, you're our star and you need to shine if you want that man to keep coming back!" Sayu bobbed a curtsy and then ran to the door, where she waved once before vanishing into the yard between the private quarters and the main building.

"If by 'that man' you're referring to that aged malcontent who thinks he favors me with his attention, I wouldn't need anything additional to keep him coming back. Boobs and booze alone will do it." Kotori shook her head ruefully and returned to the mirror just long enough to apply the faintest tint of rouge to cheeks and lips, nodding approvingly at the dewy flush this brought to her already pearl-like complexion. The perfume came next, lightly dabbed at wrists, elbows and neck. Both compacts were then stored with the minimal possessions that she had brought along with her. "However, the gesture is appreciated, I guess..." Giving her appearance one last check-over, Kotori likewise left the maids' quarters to begin her shift at the club.

-------

From where he sat at the rearmost gambling table, Taiki had an excellent view of the rest of the establishment and was able to keep tabs on any number of illicit activities carried on in the numerous dark corners and crannies. In the two weeks that had passed since he'd begun his current work, he'd learned the names of most players in the many rackets and schemes being spun out from day to day and had committed them to memory for later use. He could see who entered the building, who left, and from which door, and thus it was no surprise when the shapely redhead that regulars called Miyuki made her entrance from the staff door in the back of the room, passing by the bar to pick up a tray full of drink orders to be passed on to those who had ordered them.

_Played beautifully as ever, Tori-chan,_ he thought with an appreciative smile, noting the graceful way she threaded amongst the tables to deposit the assorted flasks and cups while collecting empties and tips from the patrons and avoiding their reaching hands that sought a feel of her immaculately sculpted posterior. The former items were gathered with a warm smile and nod of thanks, and the latter gestures were frozen in the birthing by an icy glare that made the attempter think otherwise about his foolish endeavor as the hostess moved on to her next task. _If there was a standard for the femme fatale, I think you've safely rewritten it._

_Nice try, buddy._ This last merited a blink and a quick headshake as Taiki wondered just how he could have heard this, unspoken as it was with Kotori halfway across the room and her back turned to him.

"_Ne,_ Kohaku-san - are you all right?" These words were all too audible, spoken in a soft whisper from one of the two hostesses that attended Taiki at his post.

"Yes, just fine. Thank you." Pushing the phenomenon into the darkest corner of his mind, Taiki then turned his attention fully to the task of making sure that none of the money placed on the gambling table made its way back out in the pockets of any of the other patrons.

-------

Having finished the first rounds of drink orders for the evening, Kotori wandered to her usual place by the door to greet incoming clients and to wait for one in particular. Peering back over her shoulder at a wall clock hung by the bar, she mentally grumbled, _Two more minutes, if he sticks to his habits. He really should vary his schedule a bit…_ Another small group came through the door and asked to be seated at one of the booths, which Kotori did with a barely perceptible frown of irritation. _Damnit, where is he?_

_"Irasshaimase!"_ came the clear tones of Sayu, taking over greeter duties as Kotori was called elsewhere. "Oh, you want her again? I'm sure she's around here somewhere…" Pause, then, "Miyu-chan, your man is here!"

"Be right there," Kotori replied, suppressing a sigh as she bowed apologetically to the trio she'd just seated in a booth, signaling one of the other hostesses to take over. She forced her expression into something slightly more agreeable, returning to the entrance to greet her visitor with a welcoming bow. "So nice to see you again, Jiraiya! Follow me, please." Making a face over her shoulder at the again-giggling Sayu, Kotori led her patron off to one of the more secluded booths and bid him to sit while she fetched a drink tray as well as a selection of appetizers.

"Funny how it always takes me a few drinks to believe you when you say that," was the comment that waited for her when she returned. "Still, should your day job not work out for you, I think you could make a killing doing this."

"Hush, you. It's not like being here was actually my choice." Settling down onto the booth cushions just close enough not to arouse suspicion but far enough so as not to offend her own sensibilities, Kotori poured a saucer full of warmed sake and offered it to the older man. "In fact, none of the women here actually want to be, and the circumstances that keep them here are hardly legal."

"As I suspected." A light brush of skin as the saucer was passed from one hand to another and brief silence as it was emptied. "Are you wearing perfume, or is that your natural charming self that's making it so hard for me to think?"

-------

From his vantage point, it was hard for Taiki to miss the appearance of this latest guest, and the familiarity with which he greeted Kotori made it difficult for the young man to suppress a flinch. It took most of his skill to keep focused on the card game with which he was currently involved while suspicious thoughts nagged at him. _I know we're working with him on this mission, but it's still hard to watch. And does she really have to act so enamored?_ Keeping one eye on the cards and the other on his teammate, Taiki tried not to appear too distracted as the night unfolded. _I don't know what I'd give to know what they're talking about right now,_ he grumbled as a loud burst of laughter reached his ears, and he blanched as a quick glance showed Kotori leaning in to whisper something to Jiraiya while twirling a lock of his thick white hair on one of her fingers. _Maybe she _does_ lust after older men, but this is just pushing it! Tori-chan, how could you do this to me?_

-------

"Oi, lazy, get up already!" The nudge on her shoulder did little to convince Kotori to get up from her futon, but a cold drip of water on her face jolted her awake with a shock. She opened her eyes to see Sayu standing above her with a wet washrag and a bucket of water, and Kotori sat up with a barely coherent moan of fatigue. "You promised you'd do the grocery shopping today if I took care of the cleaning."

"What time is it?" mumbled Kotori, straightening her sleeping robe before lurching to her feet.

"It's almost one in the afternoon, sleepyhead. The only reason you were allowed to go this late is because of how much you made off of your man."

This elicited a wince of disgust as Kotori knuckled the sleep from her eyes. "For the last time, he isn't 'my' man."

"You sure could have fooled us." Sayu shrugged and returned to wiping dust from cabinets and shelves with her dampened rag. "Anyways, you'd best get up and get to it. The cook's feeling ambitious today!"

-------

A half an hour later Kotori had made herself presentable and set out with an empty pack and the grocery list. The pleasant afternoon air reminded her of idle days in the Leaf Village, bringing a smile to her face as she walked from place to place on her errands. _In case you've forgotten, we aren't in Konoha anymore,_ the Nekomata commented acidly as she caught hints of her host's eased mental state. _Don't relax just yet. Something's afoot that I can't say I like._

"And you call me paranoid, furball?" Kotori muttered, stopping in front of a fruit stand to consider the selection. "Other than the usual assortment of creeps, I haven't noticed anything unusual." Putting the demon's warning aside, the young woman began to sort through a display of oranges. So absorbed was she that she barely noticed the presence of another person next to her, and it was only when she accidentally brushed their hand that she snapped back to alertness. "Excuse me," she murmured, idly noting that the nails of the stranger's hand were manicured and painted with a layer of light purple lacquer. _Now that's something you don't see every day,_ she thought, selecting five of the fruit and offering payment to the vendor.

"That's all right," the owner of the strangely manicured hand replied, opting for an apple instead and likewise paying the operator of the fruit stand for their selection. As they handed their money over, Kotori noticed an oddly engraved silver band on the ring finger of their right hand, the idle voice of trivia in her mind telling her that the character displayed on the ring read as "scarlet". Shrugging this off, Kotori took her pack off of her shoulders, set it on the ground and bent to put the bag of oranges inside. _So this person has a thing for purple nail polish,_ she told the demon when she saw that the stranger's toenails matched the nails of the hand in cosmetic decoration. _Kinda creepy, yes, but nothing to get worried about._

_Look a little bit harder,_ the Nekomata hissed. _Look at the rest of him!_

Doing as she was told, Kotori discreetly glanced at the stranger again. Much of their form was obscured by a knee-length black cloak that bore a decoration of stylized red clouds, topped off by a veiled conical bamboo hat. _Okay, so I'm getting the evil vibe now too. But what do you expect me to do about it? Everyone here is evil to some degree._ Then her eyes flicked up to the small part of the stranger's face visible through a gap in the veil. They returned her glance expressionlessly, but an eerie shimmer of red in the irises caused something leaden to settle in Kotori's gut. _What is with his eyes!_

_Meet the Sharingan,_ _the trophy bloodline of Clan Uchiha, _the Nekomata replied, and Kotori could feel the demon recoiling from the hellish focus of the stranger's gaze. _They enable their user to copy techniques and shatter illusions, so I would guess he knows who we really are._

A chill froze Kotori when she realized just what the demon was getting at. _Then I have to let the others know my cover's been blown. Gods, this guy is freaking me out…_ Thanking her lucky stars that this had been the last errand on her list, Kotori gave the stranger a courteous albeit shaky nod in farewell before turning and walking away as quickly as she dared.

-------

"I told you, Miyu, you're popular! This is the second guest that's asked specifically for you, so you have to go out there."

Kotori splashed her face with cold water and let the chilled dampness ease the panicked flurrying of her mind. "I told you I can't, Sayu. I'm not feeling well."

"Then grit your teeth and bear it!" The other girl made a disgusted noise and handed her coworker a towel to dry off with. "There are some of us that could actually use the cash and would die to earn the type of money that you are. Do this for me, okay?"

_You wouldn't understand if I told you,_ Kotori griped but took the towel and tidied her appearance. "Fine, I guess I will. Just don't get too upset if I throw up out there – I ran into the guy once before and he gave me a severe case of bad juju."

"He may give off bad juju, but I'll bet he pays well. Turn off your paranoia for once and just have fun." Patting her comfortingly on the shoulder, the other hostess turned to leave the washroom and left Kotori to her thoughts. Kotori took a deep breath to collect herself and glanced in the mirror to make sure that her illusion still held before likewise leaving to return to her job. _No matter how badly this guy gives me the creeps, I still have to play it cool or else this will all go to hell very quickly. He may know this is just a cover, but that doesn't mean everyone else does. I'll tell Taiki and Pervert-sama as soon as I can to keep an eye on and watch out for this one. _These thoughts lasted the short walk to the kitchen's back entrance where the staff usually came through on their way from the outside, and Kotori paused in the doorway between kitchen and bar to gaze out over that evening's guests in search of her quarry.

It took some minutes to find the stranger, seeing as he had at some point removed the distinctive cloak and hat and now blended into the dim, smoky atmosphere in loose-fitting, dark clothing. His face was hard to miss, though, and Kotori could not help but stare for a moment. _Kinda cute for a guy who killed off his whole family, huh?_ the cat-demon mused, running her tongue along her fangs as if she were considering a delicious morsel. _Yes, that is the angsty mullet-boy's older brother. Can't you see the resemblance?_ While Kotori thought this over, the cat added, _And if something about this one didn't scare the hell out of me, I wouldn't mind having some fun with him._

"Not now you won't," Kotori retorted coolly, inhaling once and exhaling slowly to prepare herself for whatever would come once she stepped through the doorway. "But a little bit of help would be nice. Act the slut all you like, but do not touch." Then, drawing the Nekomata's confident aura around her like an insulating blanket, Kotori moved out to face her visitor.

-------

_Something's got her scared,_ Taiki noted from his seat at the card table, watching the disguised Kotori begin her gliding path from the bar to greet a client. _She's hiding it pretty well, but for some reason I can read her like a book._ At some unseen prompt, alien images flicked through Taiki's mind – purple-manicured fingernails, a black cloak emblazoned with red clouds, the piercing gaze of blood-red eyes – and realization hit. _She's facing Uchiha Itachi, weaponless and undefended! Gods, I hope she knows what she's doing because neither of us can afford to lose our cover just yet._ Gritting his teeth, Taiki returned his attention to his cards and willed himself to blend into the background once again.

-------

"Good evening, sir. I was told that you wanted to see me?" Kotori thanked divine powers for the skimpy cut of her blouse as she bowed, an action that she normally avoided due to the amount of exposure it offered. _At least that much isn't an illusion,_ she thought with a mental smirk. _Feast your eyes on that, freak._

"That's right. My colleague and I were passing through the area and heard rumors about you…" A measuring look swept Kotori from head to toe, still causing her to inwardly shiver even though the eyes remained their normal inky black hue. "I for one am not disappointed."

"I'd agree with you there." The stranger's companion then leaned forward into view, and Kotori could not help a blink at this man's unusual appearance. _Looks… fishy,_ the Nekomata muttered, _and I get the notion that if you told him to bite you he just might._ Casting a dark look into his empty shot glass, the shark-man grumbled, "That one went all too fast. Mind getting me another, miss?"

"Of course not. That's what I'm here for, isn't it?" Deftly plucking the glass out of his hand, Kotori then turned to her other visitor with a raised eyebrow. "Anything for you?"

A quiet head-shake. "I've had all I want, thank you."

Kotori wasted no time in returning to the bar to refill her guest's drink but kept her ears open for any snippets of conversation from the strange duo. "Are you sure that's her?" the shark-man was asking. "If she knows who we are, she seems remarkably self-assured."

"Yes, that's her, and she has some idea," replied the other, an unsolicited mental process associating the name _Uchiha Itachi_ with the voice. "Don't worry, though, it's all an act. We'll have nothing to worry about when the time is right."

Anything else that may have been said after that was drowned out by the sudden drumbeat of Kotori's heart filling her mind with its panicked murmur. _When the time is right, he said? Just what are they planning?_ Swallowing her fear back, she took the refilled shot glass back to where the pair sat and did her best to ignore the intense scrutiny she received from both men. "Your drink, sir."

"Ah, thank you." The shark-man favored Kotori with the sliver of a sharptoothed smile as he took the glass from her and tossed back the contents in one smooth motion. "Good stuff…"

"And on that note, I think it's time we should be going," interjected Itachi with a pointed look at the wall clock near the bar. "Heaven forbid we get in the way of the regulars."

"I guess you're right." A blue-gray hand, nails coated in the same light purple as those of its owner's associate, reached into a pocket and produced a bundle of bills which he counted and handed off to Kotori. "Thanks for your time, miss. We'll be back another time."

_He pays well for someone who fell out of the ugly tree when he was born,_ the demon mused, Kotori agreeing silently as she tallied the total and put it with the rest of her earnings before walking the two to the doorway. _See, you survived. It wasn't that bad, was it?_

-------

Remaining by the door even after the elder Uchiha and his colleague had gone, Kotori's keen hearing caught a tense exchange out on the street that pulled her nerves taut as she listened. The first voice was easy to recognize as that of Jiraiya, threat evident even though it was cloaked in easy conversational tones: "I thought I'd run into you sooner or later. Hopefully you aren't here to cause trouble."

"Not tonight," was the calm reply from Itachi. "Besides, we didn't come to this place for a souvenir. We're just checking out the scenery."

"And what charming scenery it is," added the shark-man. "Now we know what to look for when we come back. You might have stopped us once, but it won't happen a second time."

"Thanks for the warning," Jiraiya grumbled with a derisive snort. "And I'm sure she'll just love to see you again."

"No more so than you," murmured Itachi, and Kotori could hear the light scuff of his footsteps as he resumed walking. "Good evening…"

Jiraiya appeared in the doorway of the club moments later, fixing the shock-paled Kotori with a concerned look. The young woman managed a shaky grin and asked, "Would you believe me tonight if I told you I was truly glad to see you?"

The concern changed to a sympathetic smile which Kotori found oddly comforting. "Relax, my dear. It seems you're in as much need of me now as I am of you, so let's find ourselves a nice quiet place to talk, hm?"


	43. Untidy Conclusions, Unfortunate Reality

25 March 2007_ A bit of a disclaimer: Most of this is being written in the wee hours of the morning either during or after a graveyard shift in a government cubicle farm where the author has some spare time on their hands and a few tired brain cells to waste, so there will be occasional plot holes or OOC moments (especially as canon characters are integrated into the storyline). Most of these aren't intentional, and apologies for them. You may also find elements that are confusing or disturbing and were most likely intended to be so. Be patient and be strong and things may become clear, or maybe not... Either way, many thanks to all who've read and reviewed thus far! Hope you don't hate us too badly yet. _

_(EDIT: And now hopefully the chapter will upload correctly. Friggen' Javascript errors)_

**42 Untidy Conclusions, Unfortunate Reality **

_A Living Death Sentence and the End of a Mission _

"I never thought I'd find myself actually using one of these, but it's one of the few places we can go and not be bothered." Taking a key out from where she'd secreted it in her blouse, Kotori unlocked the door to one of the club's private rooms and pushed it open. After verifying that the room was safe for their use, she walked in and beckoned her guest after her, shutting the door and locking it again once he was inside.

"So this is one of Masuyo's little rackets too," Jiraiya mused, taking stock of his surroundings after Kotori switched on a light. "If you like one of the ladies enough and have the money…"

"It's disgusting, giving the weak and defenseless over to senseless hunger like sheep to wolves. But such is the nature of humankind, isn't it?" She sighed and shook her head, glancing back over her shoulder when she heard the rustle of fabric against fabric as the older man settled down on the only seating available, patting an empty patch of mattress next to him as indication for Kotori to sit. She would have refused had it not been for a tart reminder from the Nekomata – _You are still playing a role, you know – _so it was with a mental grumble that she crossed the room and made herself comfortable on the thin sliver of space made available to her.

"Now if I remember right, you seemed a little bit rattled when I first got here. Would I be right if I guessed that the two gentlemen I met on the street had something to do with it?" The sudden tensing of the lithe body next to his told Jiraiya that he'd hit the right nerve, but he still chose to wait and see if the young woman would comment.

When Kotori did at last find words, they came out almost too low to hear. "I have never feared for my life until today. Who were they, and what did they want from me?"

"It's not so much you as what's in you." A light pat on Kotori's shoulder where her disguise concealed the marks of her seal reinforced this point. "Those two were Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame, S-rank missing-nin of Leaf and Mist respectively. They work together as a team for an organization that seeks the power of the tailed demons for their own uses." A pause to let this sink in, then, "From what I'd gathered, they were only here to confirm your existence. Any action they may take will wait until later."

"What do you mean? Itachi mentioned something about the time not being right, and that they'd have nothing to worry about when they finally decided to act." Kotori looked up at Jiraiya for clarification and felt her heart sink at the serious cast of his face. "Are they out to kill me?"

"Yes and no. If you die before they can extract the demon from you, the demon will die too and their efforts will have been wasted. They also need the rest of the group in order to pull the demon loose, so once they get a chance they'll incapacitate you and take you back with them." A heavy sigh. "You won't survive once they've got what they want."

Kotori was once again slow to speak as this processed, hands slowly clenching as the situation became clear. "Please, tell me you're joking."

"Why would I? Don't be silly – what did you think they were really after, your autograph? I've at least told you the truth, so it's up to you to decide what to do about it."

"Then what do you suggest I do?" Kotori snapped through clenched teeth, straining to hold back her anger. "You seem to have a better handle on this than I do."

"You probably don't have that great of control over your demon, and it would be more of a hazard than a help to depend on it at this point. Two can play the waiting game, so use this time to get stronger and then give them hell when they do come back." Jiraiya chuckled, adding, "And who knows, it may not be those two that are sent after you."

This received a flat stare of disgust from Kotori. "If that was meant to reassure me, it didn't work."

An outright laugh came this time as Jiraiya slipped his arm around her shoulders and squeezed. "I've scared them off once, so don't worry. You've got me here to protect you!"

Growling something foul under her breath, Kotori muttered, "You've got three seconds to let go before I rip that arm off and beat you with it."

"That wouldn't be a wise idea in the current circumstances." Kotori could feel the warm brush of breath on her cheek as he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Besides, I'm almost old enough to be your grandfather, and even someone like me has his principles. Meanwhile, you have a mission to finish –"

A hand held up for silence forestalled any further comment on Jiraiya's part, Kotori easing herself up from the mattress and padding across the floor to listen by the closed doorway. "I hope that involves razing this place to the ground," she muttered as she took up a ready stance, pulling the long pins from her hair and grasping them between her knuckles to throw if needed. An eerie sensation of impending danger had begun its steady creep down her spine and instinct told Kotori that it was Taiki at risk. "Watch out. This is going to get ugly really quickly, and sooner than I'd hoped."

_-------_

_So far, so good,_ thought Taiki as his final opponent cracked under pressure and folded, leaving him the victor of yet another game. _As long as I keep them off-balance and intimidated, it doesn't take much to win at all. _The table cleared soon afterwards and left him alone with the dealer, another one of Masuyo's men. "Another good night for us, huh?" commented the youth as he counted off the winnings, entered the tally in a ledger, and locked them away for later use. "Hold down the fort for a few. I'm going to take a breather…"

As he made his way out to the yard for some fresh air, a fragment of memory resurfaced that made him twitch and he cast an eye over towards the outbuilding that housed the maids' quarters, the washrooms, and other miscellaneous facilities. _That's right – she took him to one of the private rooms! I would have said something to her at the time but my attention was elsewhere. What could they be doing, or do I want to know?_

"Hey, Kohaku, the boss wants to talk to you." This came from one of the many hired guards that Masuyo kept on tap in case of incident, and after receiving a nod of acknowledgement the guard passed outside on another task. Taiki noticed with a worried pang that the man's short sword had been loosened in its sheath, almost as if its owner anticipated a need for it._ That can't possibly be good. Oh well, guess I'd better see what the boss wants from me._

_-------_

"Good, you're here." The crime lord known as Masuyo put a sheaf of papers aside for later consideration and sat back in his desk chair to consider the young man in front of him. "Do you have any idea why I've called you in tonight?"

Taiki shook his head in feigned confusion even as he sized up the older man. _He's built like a mountain and looks like he knows his way around a fight. I may have to test out my new technique on him…_ "Not at all, sir. Is something wrong?"

"Is something wrong?" Masuyo parroted, ending the question with a disbelieving laugh. He waved a hand to the guard minding the door who in turn locked the portal against any unauthorized passage. "Funny that you should ask. I pride myself on not judging my employees too harshly, but then again I've never had something like this come across my desk. You see, I received a tip from a concerned observer earlier today that two of my newer hires are not who they say they are. He didn't say exactly who he thought these employees were but instead left it up to my discretion to find out." Fixing Taiki with a cold glare, he concluded, "I did some digging, Kohaku, and I came up with some questions. You will answer them now, and you had better pray to your gods that I like what you say… or I will bury you and your little minx of a girlfriend."

A loud shriek from the yard beyond preempted anything Taiki may have said, and with dread rising in his heart he dashed to the window to see what had made such a sound. He gasped when he saw Kotori standing on the walkway outside the private rooms nudging with a toe the collapsed body of the guard Taiki had encountered earlier. After verifying that the man was indeed dead, she stooped briefly to recover a pair of long, sharpened hairpins from where they'd lodged deeply in her victim's eye socket. The eyeball came out along with one of the needles, lodged on the silver spine like a macabre cocktail garnish which Kotori flicked away with a grimace. She then wiped the hairpins clean on the corpse's shirt and, having nowhere else to keep them, stuck them back into her hair before glancing around the yard to see if this had been noticed.

"I thought as much," Masuyo grumbled, having likewise moved to the window to see what had caused the shriek. "And that was one of my better men, too. What a shame." A sigh and head-shake, then, "Why is it that all of my best men have to wind up dead?" _My cover's been blown so there's no sense in going easy,_ Taiki resolved, reaching behind him to catch the knife aimed for his unprotected back. Flicking the blade around in his fingers, he spun and wedged it deep into the chest of the guard who'd thrown it. "And there goes another one. Guess I'd better take care of you myself then."

Surprisingly agile for someone of a shorter height and thicker build, Masuyo wasted no time in launching a quick, powerful offensive at the youth. "I didn't get where I am by being slow or stupid, but I'm embarrassed that I'd overlook the possibility of a shinobi team sent after me. Oh well, that will be a lesson for next time."

"I don't think there'll _be_ a next time," grunted Taiki, twisting away from Masuyo's swinging fists. Darting in close to his opponent, he slapped one open palm into the other man's chest and released his chakra in the form of a massive burst of electric charge. Masuyo coughed violently and staggered back as his heart stumbled in its rhythm and then gave out entirely, Taiki neatly stepping aside to avoid the falling body. "One down, who knows how more to go," he muttered as he walked back to the door, steeling himself for the task that lay before him at the foot of the stairs.

-------

"Much better," said Kotori with a sigh of relief, having switched out her skimpy and restrictive hostess clothing for the more utilitarian garb of the dead guard and, as a final touch, retrieving the short sword from the corpse and securing it in her sash. Dead body, old garments, and genjutsu disguise were abandoned in the private room, and Kotori noticed an air of hesitance to Jiraiya's actions as she moved off towards the main building. "Don't tell me you're actually going to miss this place! Now come on, I'll bet Taiki's already gotten in over his head."

True to her prediction, the club was in an uproar when the duo entered via the kitchen. The female employees and the kitchen staff had taken refuge behind the counter, led by Sayu who brandished a knife in defense. The young woman blinked when she saw Kotori, stammering, "Miyu-chan –? God, I hope you've come to help – Kohaku killed Boss-san and now everything's gone to hell!"

"That bloody well figures." Kotori glanced through the doorway to the seething sea of conflict beyond, temporary alliances having dissolved into chaos without their figurehead to unify them and former comrades turning on each other to avenge slights both perceived and real. "Sayu, take everyone out of here to someplace safe. I don't want any one of you to get caught if anything bad should go down." This order was met with an attempt to protest, in turn silenced by a vicious glare from Kotori. "I said, _out_!" The last word was underscored by a splintering sound of breaking furniture, and this was all that was needed to motivate the group to leave.

Foresight told Kotori to grab a bucket full of mop water from the kitchen and take it out with her to the main room, stashing it behind the bar in case it should become necessary. Loosening the short sword in its sheath, she then launched herself into the fray. A handful of the combatants recognized the face of their favorite hostess and paused in their struggles to wonder just what she was doing here in this younger, shorter, meaner form. This pause would prove to be a fatal mistake, though, ending with a single fatal sword slice as Kotori cut through the crowd in search of Taiki.

The crackle of lightning showed that he was not far away, having been backed into a corner by a cluster of Masuyo's former bodyguards and minions. A shadowy pair of spectral hands hovered nearby, parrying attacks and forming seals in addition to Taiki's own actions, and it was this reminder of her teammate's unique ability that inspired her to kick the mop bucket over in his direction. Taiki caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and nodded brief thanks to her, manifesting a second set of hands that appeared to be formed out of liquid and began to manipulate the provided water into tools of aqueous destruction. Those who did not fall to the electrically charged or fatally submersing attacks of Taiki or the blink-fast sword strikes of Kotori were eliminated by Jiraiya, and it was not long before the tide of combat ebbed out to nothingness.

-------

Dawn broke over a completely different scene than the previous day, the red sky blooming into light as if nourished by the blood that had been spilled over the course of the night. The better part of a hundred lay dead and perhaps fifty more wounded after the combined efforts of the Konoha team, and it was only after all had been accounted for that they allowed themselves to rest for a day before beginning the journey back to their village. It can't be said that the trip was entirely pleasant, though, seeing as none of the three seemed inclined to share their thoughts about the experience with their cohorts.

Kotori's dour demeanor alone seemed to cast a gloom over the travelers, repelling any attempts made by Taiki to get back on good terms with the girl. No matter how viciously she rebuffed him, though, Taiki would merely retreat for next few hours and plan a new approach. Each new day met with no success in this arena, and it was on the group's last night on the road that matters came to a head.

-------

"Hey, Tori-chan, aren't you going to at least say something about the lovely dinner that I've slaved over just for you?"

Kotori shot Taiki a withering look as she rose from her spot near the cooking fire, dusting dirt and twigs from her legs before walking away. "You're full of shit, Tai. So you can cook – big effing deal." Ignoring Taiki's pout and Jiraiya's amused grin, Kotori chose one of the nearby trees for her evening roost and climbed it, attempting to tune out the rest of her surroundings as she made herself comfortable for the night.

"Then why don't you come down to earth and sleep on the dirt with the rest of us mortals?" persisted Taiki. "Grace us with your presence for at least one night."

A baleful blue-eyed stare met this request along with Kotori's crisp reply. "I'm traveling with a lovesick pretty boy and a dirty old man, so I think I'll take my chances."

'_Lovesick pretty boy'? Is that what she really thinks of me?_ Taiki grumbled in disapproval and got up, crossing to the base of Kotori's tree and focusing his energies for the climb. "That's it – we need to talk."

"Aren't we talking now?" Kotori waited until her teammate had reached the level of the branch she now perched on, then without even looking lashed out with her fist and knocked him out of the tree. He landed in the dirt with a thud and pained mutter, glaring injuredly at the serenely reposing girl. "You used me as a bargaining chip, treating me like an object instead of a person, which was more degrading than you could imagine. I don't care if it got the mission done – if you even consider doing that again for whatever reason, I'll knock your block off." Then, as clear to Taiki as if it had been spoken aloud, she added,_ You've also violated my personal space in more ways than one. I don't know how, but I hear you in my head whether I want to or not and that's closer than I'd ever want to be to a person. Do me a favor and just back off._

Taiki blinked at her admission but nodded in acquiescence. "Heard and noted." He returned to the fireside and sat back down again, pulling a pink-covered novel out of his jacket pocket and thumbing it open to a favorite passage. The only sounds that could be heard at the campsite for the next fifteen minutes or so were the crackling of the fire, rustling as Taiki turned a page in his book, and the occasional thoughtful mutter of Jiraiya musing over the crafting of a certain turn of phrase on a scroll spread across his lap. Taiki waited until he heard a faint whistling snore from the figure stretched out over the tree branch before looking up from his reading. "I've known her and worked closely with her for over a year, but I still don't get her sometimes. Are all women like that?"

A quiet _heh_ of mirth was all the answer Taiki's question got for a moment. After finishing a sentence in his writing, Jiraiya put his brush down and gazed up at the sleeping Kotori. "Let's put it this way. I've been around a while, and I've noticed that women in most forms are like fine art – I can appreciate them all I want but I'll be damned if I can completely understand them. Alcohol helps at times, but I wouldn't recommend that for you just yet."

Taiki snickered also, looking meditatively down at the cover of his book. "It's nice to know that someone like you knows where I'm coming from."

"I may be a shameless pervert, but I'm not completely ignorant." Jiraiya shrugged and resumed his writing. "By the way, dare I even ask where you got that book? You aren't even old enough to buy them yet."

Realization hit as the young man took a closer look at the title of his reading selection and the name of its author. Blushing a hue to match the book cover, he muttered, "I, er, borrowed it… from Kakashi-san…"

A dry smirk, then, "I'll have to have a chat with that one and tell him to keep his vices to himself."

"And I'm sure he'll follow that advice to the letter," Taiki muttered, casting an intrigued glance at the scroll in Jiraiya's lap. "Hey, is that a new one that you're working on?"

"Yes, it is," Jiraiya replied, blowing lightly on the last bit of freshly-laid ink to help it dry, "and no, you may not. You'll just have to wait a few more months like everyone else." Assured that his work would not smudge, he rolled up the scroll and tied it before stashing it in his pack. He then removed his vest and folded it, using it to pillow his head as he lay down to sleep.

Putting his book down, Taiki briefly considered digging through the contents of the pack until he found the scroll but tossed the notion aside in favor of also getting some rest. Busy as his mind was with newly-gained information, it took Taiki some time to go to sleep, but once slumber did come he drowsed as deeply as if he'd been knocked unconscious._ I'll be back at such home as I have come tomorrow, and then everything will be fine…_


	44. And The Winner Is?

**43 Intermission: "And the Winner Is…"**

_Three Original Characters Are Put To The Test._

_We return to the discussion table, around which is seated Jiraiya, Taiki, Naeko, and Kotori._

**Jiraiya.** _(to the camera)_ All right, we all know that one of the first things that will turn off a true fanfiction purist is the dreaded handle of "AU," or Alternate Universe. If they can stomach that, another thing that will make them twitch is a glut of Original Characters, most of which have little to no impact on the storyline and overshadow canon characters. However, there is nothing more likely to make a potential reader run for the hills than the scourge of fanfiction, Mary Sue. Mary Sue is usually perfect, beautiful, and skilled at everything she does, and manages to win the hearts of many if not all of the canon personalities. She doesn't have to be blonde, but her hair is flawless and often described in great detail. In her many forms she could be a genius, a prodigy, the last master of a secret art, a forgotten heiress, or a dunce with the IQ and usefulness of a tofu block, but in the eyes of the universe she is inflicted upon – and often in those of her creator as well – she can do no wrong.

**Taiki.** Sounds like my type of lady!

**Kotori.** _(muttering)_ You'd say that, wouldn't you.

**Naeko.** Please don't tell me this only applies to girls…

**Jiraiya.** Of course not. As a matter of fact, I was just getting to that – Mary Sue is the name applied to the female side of the archetype. Many of the same traits can be found in male Original Characters as well, and their owners are commonly referred to as Gary or Marty Stu. _(looks at the other three)_ So, who out of this group do you think most fits the bill?

_(Silence. Naeko appears to be in deep thought, then stops and turns bright red when she realizes that Taiki and Kotori are both staring at her.)_

**Naeko.** What? I don't know why you're looking at me – I'm not that bad, am I?

**Jiraiya.** And therein lies the question! For our answers we now turn to an oh-so-subjective, authoritative meter of all things character-related, the Mary Sue Litmus Test. You may or may not be shocked at what we find today.

_For purposes of brevity, an excerpt of the proceedings is provided._

_-------_

"_Is the character a teenager or in her/his early twenties?"_

**Taiki.** Um, last time I checked…

**Kotori.** That's a score of one so far.

**Naeko.** I've got a bad feeling about this…

-------

"_Is the character beautiful or roguishly handsome?"_

"_Does one or more of the regulars find the character highly attractive?"_

"_Do other regulars see him/her as a threat because of this?"_

**Taiki.** Yes to all of the above. I've got great hair too, so that's another point – five total.

**Naeko.** So far, so good for me. If this is all, I've got nothing to worry about.

-------

"_Is the character the long-lost child/descendant/sibling of a regular or recurring character?"_

**Naeko.** Thank god, no.

**Taiki.** Um…

**Kotori.** Next question.

-------

"_Was the character adopted or did he/she otherwise live with people who were not his/her parents as a child?"_

**Kotori.** If by "people" you can substitute "evil bitch," sure.

**Taiki.** Adopted, and a good thing too. _(shivers)_

_-------_

"_Does the character fall in love with and/or have sex with another recurring character from the show?"_

**Naeko.** _(blushing) _I think all of us can answer "yes" to this.

-------

"_Add points for each item… that is seen somewhere during your character's life."_

**Kotori.** _(thinking aloud)_ Let's see. That's a total of 9 points just for this one, and most can be blamed on that accursed Cat. Either that, or it's my family's preoccupation with people who are named after or possess animal-like characteristics.

-------

**Jiraiya.** All done? Okay, let's read off your scores, keeping in mind that lower is better when it comes to character originality.

**Taiki.** 16.

**Jiraiya.** Borderline, but not overboard. Good news, right? Okay, flake-girl…

**Naeko.** _(looks hurt)_ I scored a 6. Not much of that darker stuff really applied to me.

**Jiraiya.** Should have guessed as much. Tori-chan? _(Kotori is silent, glaring down at clenched fists)_ Come on, our resident beautiful badass couldn't have scored that badly. Your angst and suffering has to count for something.

**Kotori.** Damn right, it counted for something. Try 36.

**Taiki.** No way! There has to be a mistake, right…?

_(Meanwhile, Naeko has burst into a fit of giggles that soon has her doubled over and pounding her hands on the table in the cruel throes of her amusement.)_

**Naeko.** Heh… Tori-chan… I always knew you were something special…

**Kotori.** Stop that! It's not funny.

_(The actions of the three examinees can still be seen and heard in the background even as the camera focuses in on our host.)_

**Jiraiya.** So there we have it – Mary Sues don't have to be happy-go-lucky airheads with designer accessories and capped teeth. The more torment a character has gone through, odds are they'll fall into the mold, including our dear Kotori.

**Kotori.** I still don't believe this! There has to be something wrong with the test.

**Naeko.** _(maliciously)_ I can believe it.

**Taiki.** My own Tori-chan, a Mary Sue – how is your family going to take this? Think of the children, the poor children.

**Kotori.** To hell with you all, I'm going back to the Mist Village!

_(Kotori gets up and storms off, leaving Taiki and Naeko at the table with Jiraiya.)_

**Naeko.** _(tentatively) _Does this mean we start a "teammate retrieval" plot arc now?

**Taiki.** Not until I make a run to the store. I'm almost out of shampoo and conditioner…

**Jiraiya.** And that brings us to the end of this segment. Be sure to tune in for our next special report as we explore the list of Most Overused Plot Clichés in Naruto Fanfiction!

_Credit is heavily owed to __Melissa Wilson's (Original) Mary Sue Litmus Test._ _And yes, Kotori really did test out that high. I honestly thought it would have been Naeko…_


	45. Accomplishment though Improvisation

**44 Accomplishment though Improvisation **

_The Meeting of Two No-Talent Ninjas Sets Off an Unlikely Chain of Events._

"I know Dad's encouraging you to come up with your own techniques, but whatever you're doing – " a wheezing gag " – it stinks like something's dead and rotting." Ignoring her sister's comments, Naeko dipped her brush once more into her vat of freshly-prepared ink and tapped it against the edge to remove the excess before continuing her next line of script. _You think this smells bad now, Natsuko?_ Naeko thought as she worked her way through the intricate patterns of her latest exploding tag._ Just pray you aren't around when I actually use this._ "You'd better not be using some forbidden technique," the younger girl continued, and Naeko heard a click as Natsuko turned on the small radio that their mother kept by the store counter for a bit of background noise on slow days like this one. "I mean, I'd hate to have to turn my own sister in…"

When even this jab failed to get a response from Naeko, Natsuko turned the radio up and began to sing along with the song currently playing. This was distraction enough for Naeko, though, who put her brush down with a sigh and went to close the door between work room and storefront. "I hope your grades are better than your singing voice," she muttered as she swung the door closed and locked it, then returned to her work with renewed focus.

"At least my teachers say I have talent," was the crisp reply. "And I won't fail my team on the chuunin exam because I'm too scared to finish." Naeko shook her head but did not reply and all was peaceful for a time. She finished the last character on the paper and set it aside to dry, putting her brush down once more and stretching out the cramps in her muscles from the hours she'd spent hunched over the workbench. _So far, so good. I just have to find someplace far enough from civilization to test this latest batch out because combustion will only make the ink's natural fumes worse._

Even through the closed door she could hear the chime as another visitor came into the store and then fragments of conversation too muffled for her to register fully. Passing this off as another everyday business inquiry that could be handled by another member of the family Naeko continued her musings and pulled out another blank piece of paper to practice on. Her thoughts were soon interrupted, though, by a gratingly sweet summons from Natsuko: "Naeko-chan, there's someone here to see you!"

"Now what?" Naeko grumbled under her breath. "It couldn't be one of the girls, seeing as they don't want to talk to a failure… even if that failure gives them useful fashion tips." Sighing, she got up from her seat just long enough to unlock the door and open it a crack and then sat back down to contemplate what her next work would be. _Even if the smelly stuff doesn't work, it'll at least be good for bettering my brushwork. _"Tell 'em to come back here – I'm kinda busy."

"Suit yourself." Natsuko relayed the message to the visitor and then was silent.

Naeko did not bother to look up as the door swung open, but the shock of orange on her peripheral vision startled her almost enough to make her fumble the first few strokes of her brush. Forcing a note of casualness into her voice, she muttered, "Sorry about the mess, Naruto-kun. I usually don't get company."

"That's okay with me…" A choking cough and aggrieved hand wave in front of the face. "What stinks?"

"It's a new recipe for ink that I came up with to use on my tags. Give me a minute to finish this one, will you?" Naeko then devoted her complete focus to her writing, devoting extra attention to make sure that each line was in its place. Once it was complete, she set it aside with the dozen others she'd finished and capped the inkwell, sealing it tightly to prevent any of the liquid's noxious stench from escaping. "Maybe I should just bury that one for a while before I use it again," she mused with an awkward laugh, next turning her attention to the proper cleaning of her brush.

"It smells like you _did_ bury it for a while before using it," was the mumbled comment from the blonde boy. "What does it do? I mean, other than make you want to puke?"

"That's about it, really," chimed in Natsuko from her place at the shop counter. "I mean, coming up with new ways to make people sick is her number one talent! Not like she has any others to speak of."

"Either shut up or disappear, Natsu-chan," the older girl snapped at her sister, mentally palming herself in the forehead at the younger one's timing. "Five seconds or I make the choice for you."

"Who died and made you Hokage? Dad told me to keep an eye on the store while Mom's out on errands and he's busy with the bookkeeping, so you can't make me leave."

"Be glad you don't have to deal with this," Naeko grumbled under her breath to Naruto, who shook his head in quiet sympathy. "Four seconds, Natsu."

"Fine, fine! I'll be quiet."

Silence once again reigned in the front room of the shop, and Naeko locked the door closed once more with a rueful smile. "Siblings aren't what they crack up to be. Man, I swear I live in a zoo…"

A laugh to this. "How many are there?"

"Six." Naeko crossed to the utility sink and turned the water on, dampening her hands and then dusting them with an abrasive mineral soap powder to scrub the ink stains away. "Natsuko's one of triplets, the others being my brothers Tatsuo and Tsuyoshi. They're ten years old. After that are two more boys, Mitsuo and Shiro – six years old – and my favorite, two-year-old Naomi. Us singletons have got to stick together!" The rough soap stung Naeko's hands, the skin made tender by recent training efforts. "There we go, all clean." After rinsing her hands and drying them, she returned to the workbench to tidy up the fruits of her efforts. "Come on, Naruto, quiet isn't like you. If you don't say something, I'm going to think you're sick…"

Shaking his head, Naruto was quick to come up with his trademark grin. "Nope, just thinking how noisy it's got to get around here. I'd bet you have to work really hard just to stand out!"

"Tell me about it," muttered Naeko, sorting the tags by type and placing them in a drawer that her father had cleared out for her use. The new ink went in next to the tags, and she shut the drawer with a sigh. "But hard work doesn't count if you don't have talent. What did you come here for anyway?"

"Oh. Um, just to say hi and…" An awkward head-scratch belied the difficulty the boy had stringing together his next words. "I was just wondering – "

"What the _hell!_" Both Naeko and Naruto froze as these three words sounded from just beyond the doorway, distinctly masculine and definitely agitated. The next sound they heard was the squeal of protesting metal as hinges, lock, and doorframe parted ways under the command of a forceful fist. Startled, Naruto jumped out of the way and would have been in the clear had his foot not caught on the edge of the workbench. Instead of leaping to safety, though, he found himself falling towards a petrified Naeko who reflexively put her arms out to catch him and shield him from a painful impact.

It was like this, bodily ensnared and faces breaths apart, that Satoshi found his daughter and her guest. Assuming the worst he snatched a reserve spool of thread from the workbench and stretched a length out between his hands, imbuing it with chakra and forming it to razor-sharpness at his will, and it was only a panicked hand-wave from Naeko that stopped him from disastrous action. "Dad! It's not what you think, honestly!" Face burning in chagrin, Naeko untangled herself and moved two steps away from a speechless Naruto. _It's a good thing nothing else happened. We were a quarter-inch away from catastrophe…_ "What's the deal, anyways? We were just talking until you busted in and scared the crap out of us."

Likewise looking a mite embarrassed, Satoshi relaxed the thread but still gave the pair a suspicious glare. "Natsuko told me you were in here with a boy, Naeko, fooling around instead of studying. How much of that was true?"

"Not a bit of it. You spooked him and he tripped, and I tried to catch him so he wouldn't get hurt." Naeko risked a sideglance at Naruto, who seemed to be genuinely at a loss for words for once. "Right, Naruto-kun?"

"R-right." Gulping audibly, Naruto looked from Satoshi's stern visage to the potentially lethal fiber stretched in the older man's hands and then back again. "I only wanted to take her out for ramen, and maybe a movie…"

Satoshi's eyes narrowed, echoing the razor-thread in sharpness and deadly intent as he pondered the meaning of this. "Dinner and a movie, you say? Is that all?"

"Yes sir." Another nervous glance at the thread, then, "I wouldn't want to risk trying anything else, believe it!"

Apparently satisfied by this answer, Satoshi shrugged and put the thread back in its place on the bench. "That's fine, so long as you're back by ten tonight." His nose twitched as he became aware of the residue of his daughter's earlier efforts. "Is that the new ink I'm smelling?" Naeko nodded confirmation, and Satoshi grimaced. "God, I hope it works, because I'd hate for you have to make anything stronger. Go on upstairs and take a shower – I don't want you going out in public reeking like a landfill."

_I would ask him if he's serious, but I don't want him to change his mind,_ Naeko marveled as she squeezed past her father and skipped past the incredulously staring Natsuko. Pausing just long enough to make a face at her, Naeko whispered, "Better luck next time, Natsu," before dashing up the stairs to her family's apartment.

-------

"I'm not normally one for sweets, but this just about hits the spot," mused Kotori as she contemplated the last dumpling on its skewer, purchased on a whim from one of the local restaurants. This day had been spent like many of its preceding fellows, the windfall from her last mission providing Kotori with more financial freedom than she knew what to do with. Minor improvements to her home had lasted the better part of a week but after that there was little else for the young woman to do but idle and think over recent events. She freed the dumpling in one bite and tossed the skewer away in the nearest garbage bin, then found a quiet place to relax in the late afternoon sun. _The only thing that would make today perfect is a good fight and then maybe some hot soba. Life is good…_

The sound of a familiar voice nearby caused Kotori to snap out of her easy doze, the person it identified not surprising her so much as their company. "Are you sure?" Naeko was asking as she trotted behind a boy whom Kotori recognized with a start as Naruto, who waved two coupons to the Ichiraku in the air like prize trophies and wore a grin that Kotori could only identify as his attempt at roguish appeal. "I'm sure you don't get those passes every day."

"You're right, I don't, but I know I'm not wasting them. You paid last time and it's my turn to treat you, now come on!" Reaching back, Naruto snagged a disbelievingly giggling Naeko by the arm and tugged her forward so that she could run at his pace.

Kotori could only shake her head and stare as the duo passed, muttering, "Would you look at that… Next thing we know, Tsunade's little pig Ton-Ton will grow wings and fly over the Hokage Monument." Breathing out a gusty sigh, she closed her eyes and settled back to relax once more.

-------

"Let's see – shampoo, conditioner, styling gel, bath oil…" Peering around the gargantuan sack held in front of him, Taiki strained to see the rest of his shopping list. "Yep, that's about it. Thank goodness, too, I can barely see to walk." He stashed the list in a hip pocket and began to make his careful way down the street, the enticing aroma of hot noodles and broth almost convincing him to stop at the Ichiraku until he recognized the two patrons already present at the counter. He grinned and stopped to watch for a moment, catching the tail end of a conversation as the two genin burst into laughter over something Naeko had said. _Way to go. Get 'im, Naeko!_

A teasing comment from the girl earned a mock-offended hair-mussing from Naruto and a knowing smile from the omnipresent waitress Ayame. "Hopefully she'll have better luck in that field than I've been having," Taiki grumbled as he resumed walking. It was not long until he passed the spot where Kotori lazed, and he briefly debated the pros and cons of striking up a conversation with the redhead. "Speak of the devil. I wonder if the restraining order's still valid, or will she talk to me like an actual person?"

The decision was made for him as a petite form slammed into his back, an agonized wail belying the distracted mental state of the dark-haired girl as she ran away from something immensely distressing. Taiki stumbled forward a few steps but due to his naturally graceful bearing did not fall. It cannot be said that the same grace extended to the contents of his shopping bag, resulting in a loud clatter as various bottles and vials scattered over the pavement. "Great…"

Realizing the mess she'd made, the girl forced herself to be calm and knelt to pick up the jumbled supplies. Her voice was almost inaudible through her shame but Taiki was surprised at the pleasantness of its tones as she muttered, "I'm so sorry. Are you all right?"

"Just a little bit startled, but I'll be fine. What about you? You seemed pretty freaked about something." It was only a matter of minutes before all of his purchases were replaced in the bag and Taiki got a closer look at the girl. Bluish-black short hair left long in the front framed a delicate oval face, and the sight of her pale pupil-less eyes caused Taiki to blink in astonishment when he realized who'd bumped into him. "You're one of the Hyuugas, aren't you?"

"Yes… yes I am." Blushing, the girl stepped back and shot an anxious glance over her shoulder. "I'm dreaming, aren't I? I just saw Naruto-kun… with another girl."

Taiki smiled in what he hoped was a sympathetic fashion and slowly shook his head. "No, Miss Hyuuga, you aren't dreaming. I'll bet the rest of the village will be just as shocked as you are if this one works out."

"But…" For a moment Taiki thought she was going to cry, but she forced her emotions down with a quick clenching and relaxing of delicate hands. "Once again, I'm hopeless."

"I know what it's like when someone you thought you were meant for kicks you to the curb." Shifting his grip on his shopping bag, Taiki risked a friendly pat on the girl's shoulder. "And trust me, Miss Hyuuga, there are other fish in the sea. Don't give up so easily, okay?"

This unexpected contact made the girl jump in startlement, but she also risked a smile before speaking again. "You can call me Hinata, you know. And thank you – what's your name?"

"Taiki." _Wow, she's kinda cute when she smiles like that. To hell with recent history – I think I'll give this one a shot!_ "If you don't mind, I'll walk you home after I drop this stuff off. How does that sound?"

"That sounds fine, I guess. Maybe you can stay for dinner."

-------

The thud of colliding bodies had roused Kotori to awareness, curiosity mixing with vague irritation as she opened her eyes to see what had happened. Her irritation faded into disgust when she saw that it was Taiki, one eyebrow lifting in bemusement when she identified the girl he was speaking with. _Hyuuga Hinata, wallpaper personified,_ Kotori thought sourly, half-listening to the conversation as the two picked up Taiki's spilled shopping and Taiki determined the cause of Hinata's distraction. Something in her stomach twisted when she saw Taiki's expression change from tension to puzzlement to _... What on earth? He only looks at _me _that way. Did he slosh his brain when he ran into her or what?_ Taiki then began to move away, continuing his conversation with Hinata as she walked beside him.

Jumping up from her seat, Kotori stalked through the village marketplace with wrath radiating from her like heat waves. "I must have been born under a bad sign because _nothing_ is going my way! I tell that jerk to get lost and in turn he decides to hook up with the shyest girl in the village just because she runs into him and makes him drop his groceries. He's only supposed to be infatuated with _me_… isn't he? What am I supposed to do now?"

Most passersby heard Kotori's incensed muttering and wisely gave her a wide berth in which to walk, and thus was she allowed to fume in peace until her train of thought was jarred by the thump of a black-clad shoulder into Kotori's own. "Watch where you're going, dipstick," she hissed at the offending pedestrian, "or next time I'll splatter you all over the sidewalk. I am _not_ in a good mood."

A quiet smirk and "You're more than welcome to try" was all Kotori got in response before her antagonist passed on his way, leaving her to seethe in his wake.

Glaring off the stares and whispers of the handful that had seen the confrontation, Kotori continued on her way towards the practice fields where she intended to vent her rage on an unprotesting target dummy. "Just tell me when and where, Uchiha. Your ass is mine."


	46. Careful What You Wish For

**45 Careful What You Wish For **

_A Good Fight, Hot Soba, and an Unwanted Reminder._

"So yeah, just ignore me and walk off with her. See if I care. It's not like we ever had anything real between us in the first place." Kotori repeated the damning words to herself as she launched blow upon blow against the wooden practice post, feeling the surface tremble under each impact but knowing that inside she shook just as badly. Her knuckles throbbed with each ensuing hit and tears began to roll down her cheeks, but not from the pain her body felt. "Like it or not, you haven't been exactly welcoming to anything Tai ever did or said. He's the only one that treats you like a person, and you keep shoving him away." _Slam. _"And you let it happen! You thought she wouldn't have the guts" _kick, wham_ "that wet-noodle-for-a-spine Hinata would just blush and run away" _thud_ "but no! Congratulations, Kotori, you are... an idiot." Now sobbing openly, she let her face rest against the now-splintered post, feeling the shards of wood digging into her cheek but really not caring. "Wow, I really am stupid. Totally underestimated the whole thing. But why the hell am I so upset? Like I said, it's not like there was anything real between me and the Sparkle Prince... and he confirmed it! That's what hurts the most."

Had Kotori moved her head even the slightest fraction of an inch at that moment, she would have found herself impaled by twin shuriken that, aimed as they were, merely chopped a few strands of her hair short. After realizing the near miss, though, the girl leaped away from the post as if she'd been goosed and glared up at the offending weapons, yelling out, "Hey! What the hell are you thinking? Are you trying to hurt me or just being a jerk?"

A mocking chuckle sounded from immediately behind the girl. "Why don't you just turn around and find out?"

The voice immediately identified its owner, causing Kotori's blood to flare with rage. Dismissing the pain in her body from her efforts against the post, she spun and aimed a solid punch at the face of her taunter. "Uchiha, you b– "

Immediate wrenching pain traveled up her arm as the young man caught Kotori's wrist in his hand, clenching his fingers with enough force to bruise skin and underlying tissue before releasing. "Bastard? How unoriginal." Letting the girl's arm drop, Sasuke snorted in disappointment as she involuntarily clutched her damaged limb close and glared at him with eyes like smoldering ice. "Leave your weakness exposed and someone will go for it – or did they not teach you that wherever you grew up?" A smirk appeared as carefully scrutinizing eyes – Kotori noted that they now glistened red and black in his clan's bloodline signature – examined her from head to toe and ended with their owner shaking his head. "You make fun of my ego, but here you go getting emotional over something that's really not important. So she walked off with your boyfriend" a marked sneer accented this word "but so what? You're right, you _are_ an idiot."

Realizing this to be a trap to deliberately goad her into action, Kotori forced herself to at least be outwardly calm. "And here you claim to be superior, but in fact you're wasting your time rubbing my face in what you think are my flaws. Don't you have anything better to do?" She unclenched her fists and shook the hands out to loosen them up and ease tension. "Like training to become strong enough to obliterate that brother I heard about, maybe?" The smirk tightened a bit around the edges, and Kotori knew she'd hit a nerve. "Standing around teasing a stupid little girl like me really won't help you get to that goal, now will it?" She next relaxed her arms, wincing a bit at the remaining ache where her punch had been nullified but otherwise showing no sign of anger. "Although I know one thing it will help..." The smirk had disappeared entirely now, replaced by thinly veiled irritation. "Your ego. So, feel like boosting your confidence?"

"Challenge accepted." And before Kotori could blink, she was on the defensive against a flurry of fast-paced, high-powered feints and jabs, barely moving quick enough to dodge, much less think of a counter. _Well, Kotori, be careful what you ask for. You wanted a fight against this one and you've got it,_ the girl mused grimly as she arched back to avoid an incoming punch, falling into an agile flip to put space between herself and the again-smirking Sasuke. _He's enjoying this, too. The zanbatou is too slow and unwieldy for this style of combat and there's barely any water around to use any techniques that you're skilled at. Anything that you can do, he'll see right through it._ A quick substitution guaranteed evasion from incoming projectiles as well as a few extra seconds of thinking time for Kotori, who was forced to admit that she was at a marked disadvantage and would fall soon unless she acted decisively. _What can I possibly do that he can't?_

The decision was made for her, though, as she leapt up to dodge a massive fireball launched in her direction. Twisting in midair, she threw a kunai at her opponent to divert his attention only to have her target vanish in a puff of smoke. _Damnit! I was just asking for that, now wasn't I? _Then a sharp kick from below lofted her even further skyward, followed by a series of percussive hits that threw her back earthward. Finally came another kick, a painful echo of the first that slammed her into the dirt like a meteor strike, spraying up turf and rocks where she landed. Kotori could only lie there in stunned pain, coughing as she tried to get her equilibrium back to normal and plot her next move. "Come on. Don't tell me that was all it took..." A shadow fell over her, briefly blocking the sun. "For a demon vessel, you sure don't have a lot of staying power. And you come from Hidden Mist, don't you?" Kotori felt herself being lifted by her throat, dangling from her opponent's hand like a useless rag doll. "You sure don't act like it. They're brutal and merciless, and you're a coward. All talk and little else."

_A coward...!_ Resolve fired through Kotori's limp body and a plan began to take form. Even as the grip around her windpipe tightened, Kotori brought her own hands up to take hold of Sasuke's arm and the betraying pulse of his heartbeat. Within five seconds she had attuned the pulse to her own, synchronizing them in a rhythm that she could turn to her advantage even after they separated. _He wants brutal and merciless, huh?_ Working up what reserves of moisture she had, Kotori spat with vicious aim into her attacker's face and used that brief moment of distraction to slip away and once again stand at a distance. _Come out and play, Hellkitty. Let's teach him a lesson about the Hidden Mist._ Renewed strength flowed through her limbs as she stood ready, raising one hand in the classic gesture of chakra focus and eyeing Sasuke to read his next move.

_He's not sure what to do now, _the demon reported smugly. _So I'd expect him to fall back on one of his old standbys, to give him time to think._ Nodding once in acknowledgement, Kotori brought her hands together in the first of a set of seals even as Sasuke began to do the same, watching his movements in order to divine which technique he would use. _Tiger! He's going for fire again. What did I tell you? _She grinned in agreement with the demon, gathering her chakra for her countermove as yet another orb of flame arced in her direction. Slowing her heartbeat and lowering her body temperature to chilly extremes for a sliver of a second, Kotori then inhaled once and let her breath out again in an icy cloud. Frost and flame collided with a deafening hiss as ice absorbed the heat and converted to vapor, and with a serene smile the girl led her hands through a second series of seals. The stupefying speed of her movements betrayed extreme familiarity of use, and Sasuke could not stop a brief flicker of memory from rising as she once again put one hand to her lips and lifted the other above her head.

Within the blink of an eye the field was shrouded in fog and all was silent, the only sound being the sudden hammering of the young man's own heart in his ears as he realized that he was completely blind to any incoming attack. "How are you coping with the loss of your Sharingan?" came a disembodied voice along with an eerie girlish giggle. "And I can see that you've dealt with this before. You were helpless then and helpless now, because those who fail to learn from their past are surely doomed to repeat it. Or did they not teach you that wherever you grew up?" The words now came at him from all sides, cutting as slivers of ice, and with each passing breath Sasuke felt his body grow heavier and less responsive. "There are eight vulnerable areas, Uchiha, this you have no doubt learned from my brutal kin. Throat, spine, lungs, liver..." again the giggle "jugular, subclavian, kidney... and heart. You can feel my hand there in your chest as you struggle to breathe, can't you? Slowing your pulse and freezing your airways. It's getting hard for you to think with all that ice in there, isn't it? I could kill you, but I'd only get quick satisfaction from that – so we'll finish this later. I'll even give you a heads up – knockout in three hits."

"_One." _In a crude parody of his earlier attack, Sasuke could not lift a finger to halt his unseen foe as she lofted him into the air. _"Two." _A second strike rotated him so that his vision was filled with nothing but the rapidly approaching ground, and the last blow – _"Three!"_ – slammed into the back of his skull with enough force to make his vision shimmer briefly with pyrotechnic fury before all went dark.

_He's down for the count,_ the Nekomata murmured, receding back to its usual place in the back of Kotori's mind. _And for that matter, you're coming close yourself..._ Strength ebbing as suddenly as it had come, Kotori sank to the ground next to the unconscious Sasuke with a weak cough, her lungs still recovering from the vicious bite of cold they'd received. _Congratulations, though. I don't think our creators ever thought of turning the River of Life Freeze technique on themselves for combat use, and that was inventive of you to use it as a counter. As for the Kirigakure jutsu, I figured you'd use it but I thought you'd stoop to something like using your own sweat as a medium for the fog instead of creating more water yourself._

"Whatever it takes, disgusting as that sounds," wheezed Kotori, weakly wiping at the fresh trickle of blood from the reopened seal on her shoulder. "And it just goes to show that you don't need the Sharingan to copy a skill. All you need to do is keep your eyes open and pay attention..."

"But your learning curve is very steep," a muffled voice grumbled as Sasuke came to, barely mustering enough strength to flip himself over so that he was not eating turf. "If you hadn't had that demon to help you, you wouldn't have survived." He feebly spat a few chunks of clumped dirt and grass out of his mouth, then tried to sit up and failed, sagging back to the ground with a grunt of fatigue.

"Be that as it may, I was still the last one standing." Kotori mustered up the last remnants of flagging energy to rise to her feet again and dust herself off. "If you're really so ass-hurt about being beaten by a scrawny little nobody from Mist, you're more than welcome to look me up and try again." Shrugging first one shoulder and then the other in a sinuous stretch, Kotori walked away from the practice field.

-------

The public baths were relatively empty when Kotori arrived, but the few others present made up for any lack of numbers by the strength of their reaction to her appearance. It was when she looked in a mirror that she realized what a toll the skirmish had taken on her, the overall impression being one of raggedness and fatigue, dirt and dust overlaid with sweat and blood coming together in an unsettling composite. What lay underneath the begrimed clothing was not much better, the scars on her shoulder raw and oozing and her torso liberally laced with lacerations and rapidly purpling bruises. "He really worked a number on me, much as I hate to admit it," she murmured, stretching and wincing as new aches made themselves known. "But it was a good fight."

_Indeed,_ the Nekomata agreed, yawning in fatigue as it likewise stretched. _It would be safe to say that both of you learned a few things. He was reminded never to underestimate an opponent and you learned not to let emotion lower your guard. I'll fix up your scrapes but they'll still sting for a little bit. Hope you don't mind._

"Have I ever?" Brisk, vigorous application of soap and water helped to restore Kotori's body to its usual degree of cleanliness, and once this purification was complete she adjourned to the bath itself to immerse herself in its steaming depths and re-settle her mind. "Did you see his face when he woke up again? I don't think he liked being beaten at all, and certainly not by me."

_As you said, you only won because you were the last one standing. He won't take this sitting down, I'd bet... he's feisty. I like that in a guy._ A pause, then a delicate cough. _That reminds me of something. We do have our deal, and it's almost time for you to pay up on your end._

Kotori abruptly put two and two together and sat up straight in the bath, displacing a good deal of water with her sudden action. "Absolutely not. Not with that one, anyway."

_You have no say over who I choose, remember? Be thankful that I'm giving you a warning._ The cat grinned, adding, _I forget, you're young yet in this world. Maybe someday you'll thank me for letting you experience the sheer variety there is out there._

_-------_

After finishing her bath, Kotori dressed in something more loose-fitting and relaxed that wouldn't chafe against her newly-acquired injuries before setting out for the Ichiraku. The ramen shop was blessedly empty of patrons, allowing her peace and quiet to think at her usual spot at the counter. "There has to be some way to stop her from doing what I think she's going to do," she could be heard muttering into her soba, casting a dark look into the bowl of noodles as if they would provide some answer to her dilemma. "Anything…"

Seeing Kotori's unease, Ayame glanced at her with concern and asked, "Is something wrong?"

Quickly shaking her head, Kotori waved a hand dismissively. "No, no, it's nothing to worry about."

The waitress was unconvinced but chose not to press the matter further, instead turning to greet another customer. "Welcome, Sasuke! What can I get for you tonight?"

Kotori flinched in surprise and vague disgust as her challenger of earlier slid up onto the stool next to her with not so much as a glance in her direction, ordering miso ramen and hot tea before sinking into silent thoughts of his own. In spite of her better judgment, she could not help but blurt out the suspicion lurking at the front of her mind – "Are you stalking me?"

Her words at least provoked a reaction, a sideglance and rolling of dark eyes. "No. Why would I want to?"

"It just seems that I've run into you everywhere this afternoon," Kotori reasoned with the feeling that she was grasping at straws. "If that's a coincidence, it's one hell of a big one…"

"Don't flatter yourself."

This simple statement was all the reassuring that Kotori needed and she let herself slump down in her seat with a sigh. "So you won't take me up on it if I suddenly come on to you like a bad rash? I'll tell you now – if that does happen, it's not really me."

A small smile was the reward this time, along with a muttered comment. "Good to know we're on the same page."

No further words were exchanged between the duo for the rest of the time they sat together, Kotori feeling the icy chill of relief that she'd managed to avert disaster. _I don't know how I'd react if I woke up with that one next to me, that's for sure._ Over the hum of her thoughts, she barely heard Ayame greet a third customer who seated himself on the other side of Kotori. His chuckle of sudden comprehension provided all of the identification that she needed, and she wasted no time in settling her tab and getting up to leave. "It's not what you think, Uncle, so stop laughing." Then, without waiting for a response from him or the other two, Kotori beat a hasty retreat from the restaurant before the situation could be made any more awkward. _But then again, I don't know which would be worse – waking up next to the Uchiha or the sheer load of crap my uncle would give me about it. Hopefully I won't find out._

_Don't claim victory just yet,_ the Nekomata replied, flexing its claws, and it was with this dire admonition in mind that Kotori made her way back to her home.


	47. In the Eye of the Beholder

_Authors' Note, 16 April 2007 - The glitch has been fixed, finally! Just had to sit back and be patient, which is not one of our strong suits. Anyways, two new chapters for your perusal...  
_

**  
46 In the Eye of the Beholder**

_The Second Meeting of Cloud and Hyuuga, with Decidedly Different Results._

_This can't be good, _Taiki thought as he walked on with Hinata, making small talk as they neared his apartment. _There's bad blood between my village and her family, so the only reason she's treating me so nicely would be that she didn't see my headband. I remember her though, Hinata…_ He'd felt something go 'thump' inside his chest when they'd locked eyes for that one moment, and the young man couldn't help but enjoy the company of the shy girl. Once at his apartment, he hefted the bag of his purchases onto one hip so that he could unlock the door. "I'll be out in a few minutes, alright?" She nodded once, a light blush staining her cheeks. Taiki dashed inside, stowing his bag to one side and taking a few minutes to tidy up.

Hinata stood outside, fidgeting with her fingers. She had been very surprised to run into such a kind young man, especially on a day when nothing seemed to go right for her. Just a few hours ago she'd had to listen to another lecture on her duties as the heiress to the clan, and there had even been noises made by her father about finding her a suitable husband to help carry on the family line. She'd left the Hyuuga family complex a little bit dazed and had wandered towards the Ichiraku Ramen in hopes of finding Naruto, but her hopes had been dashed to pieces when she saw him eating and laughing with another girl. They'd been giving each other shy, secretive looks that cut straight for Hinata's heart. The realization that she'd lost him hit her, and she had started running with her grief and dismay spilling out in ragged sobs.

Her headlong rush had come to an abrupt end, though, when Taiki had unintentionally blocked her way. Etiquette training reminded her to stop and offer aid, which the handsome young man had gratefully accepted. Once they started talking, she realized with a start that he knew exactly how she felt. How had he put it? "I know what it's like when someone you thought you were meant for kicks you to the curb." Yes, that's what he said, and Hinata felt a soft explosion of warmth in her chest when she realized that she wasn't alone.

Taiki smiled at her as he dashed out of his apartment, a hair tie looping his long mane back in a ponytail. A giggle from Hinata brought him around sharply. "Hinata, what's so funny?" he asked, cocking his head to one side.

"You look like my cousin Neji, almost," she replied softly, a smile crinkling the edges of her mouth.

Taiki offered an arm and a cocky grin, subtly shifting his headband around so that it wouldn't be visible. "Come on, I still have to walk you home, don't I?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hinata blushed heavily and shook her head. "No no, you don't have to do that. You've already done enough, and I was the one who bumped into you," she stammered, biting her lip and looking down. When he simply stood there, she timidly crept forward to take his arm with hers. "My home is this way," said Hinata, pointing him down the correct street.

Taiki reached out and ruffled her hair affectionately. "Such a beautiful girl should never go unescorted," he said gallantly as they walked.

Hinata gave a little squeak of dismay and looked up at him, her moon-bright eyes glittering. "I'm beautiful?" she asked him, gulping.

Taiki laughed and looped his arm around her, drawing her closer to his side. "You're easily as gorgeous as any girl here," he exclaimed, waving a hand around to indicate the village. His easy grin and encircling arm belied his nervousness. _I'm going to die if any of her family recognizes me. I need to take her home and go,_ he thought. _There's no way I can stay for dinner. I'd…_ he trailed off as she looked up at him again with the pale eyes that he found so captivating. _What is it that I was thinking about?_

As they neared the palatial, multiple-building housing complex of the Hyuuga clan, Hinata piped up again. "Taiki-san?"

Taiki cut her off with a shake of his head. "Please, call me Tai-kun. All the other girls do…"

Hinata laughed lightly, sending a thrill down his spine. "I guess I can do that. Anyways, will you stay for dinner? I would like your company."

He wavered for a moment, then steeled his resolve and nodded. "Of course," Taiki replied, smiling and tightening his arm for a moment. "Would you like to go to a restaurant tomorrow or something? I have to repay you for this opportunity." She replied in the affirmative as they walked through the front door, and Taiki inwardly wondered when his streak of good luck would end.

Hinata smiled and burrowed closer into the crook of his arm, giving him a hug. They'd struck it off immensely well, she thought, even though he was from the Cloud Village. She'd only realized it when he'd come dashing out of his apartment, headband flashing in the late afternoon sunlight. Though initially shocked by his village of origin, she couldn't deny that she had been feeling a wonderful fizzy sensation throughout her body since they'd started talking. It would be difficult to get her father and Neji to accept him, and part of her pondered just what it would take to prevent complete chaos from breaking out once they met her guest.

"Would you like to sit and talk with me in my room until they call us?" she asked him, suddenly guiding him down a different corridor. He could only let himself be led on as the veins around her eyes bulged, searching out anyone that might be coming up on them or looking their way. "Our private rooms are warded against the Byakugan unless an intruder has tripped an alert," she said, pulling him through a door.

Hinata's room was well-furnished as befitted the heiress of such a prestigious clan and Taiki took a moment to look around, impressed with the understated elegance. "Nice place you've got," he offered lamely, uncertain of what to say in this situation and trying to hide his unease.

As he walked over to feel the sheets on the enormous bed, he heard a sniffle from Hinata as she looked at a picture of Naruto sitting at the Ichiraku with a coupon clutched in his hand. After a moment's consideration she folded the picture and set it face down on her desk. _He never once looked at me. I was too shy, too quiet and lonely to attract his attention, and now I've lost him to a girl as bright and cheerful as he is. But I know I could have been cheerful for him. I just… I didn't change fast enough, with him always moving forward. I never told Naruto… I never had the chance to tell him… I wanted to show him how grateful I was for all the strength and cheer he always showed. But I never told him how much I loved him,_ she thought, feeling the tears well up in her eyes once more.

"Are you feeling alright?" asked Taiki, resting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Something broke within Hinata, and the heartbreak she'd been holding back burst out in a rush of emotion. Turning with frightening speed, she threw her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder with a strangled sob. Having subconsciously been expecting something like this, Taiki wrapped his arms around her slender shoulders and waist, holding her much as he would a child. Each fresh wave of tears wracked her slender frame, making her cries burst forth anew. Taiki could do nothing but sit down on the bed, pulling her into his lap and comforting her. She seemed as if the tears would never stop, and as her sobbing fits grew longer and longer Taiki wondered if he'd have to get help for the hysterical girl. When a call came over the intercom for dinner, he knew he'd have to do something. He shook her and whispered in her ear, "Hinata-chan, it's time for dinner," to no avail. She only clutched him tighter, nearly squeezing the breath from his lungs.

As the second call for dinner came, he pulled her away from him, tilting her face up to his. "Hinata, remember what I said? There are always more fish in the sea. Both of us might be able to find someone else, but for now you've caught me," he said, and he kissed her. It wasn't like the ragingly passionate kisses that he had shared with Kotori while she was under the control of her demon, nor was it like the fumbling that he'd gone through with a girl from his home village just before he'd been sent away to live in Konoha. This kiss was one that came from somewhere in his heart, channeling all the built-up love and affection that he had been storing since he'd tried having a relationship with Kotori. When she'd rejected him, an overwhelming need to connect with a girl that could understand what it was to be cast aside had started burbling through his brain without him even realizing it.

The kiss ended as a personal call came over the intercom, calling Hinata to the dining room to eat with the rest of the clan, and would she please hurry before the food got cold? Leaning back from each other, a little flushed and exhilarated by the rush of emotion and the sudden kiss, Hinata and Taiki could only stare one at the other as they tried to figure out what had just happened. "Sh-shall we get g-g-going?" Hinata asked stiltedly, the rational part of her brain telling her to let go of this one before things could get worse.

Their moment was again interrupted by the intercom, as Hiashi's voice crackled over the speaker. "Hinata, it has come to my attention that you were seen walking with a boy earlier this afternoon, and that you have brought him home. Please tell him to make himself presentable for dinner, as I would like to meet him… personally."

Taiki's eyes widened at the message. "Hinata-chan, maybe it would be best if I left now. Your father is sounding a little bit too anxious to meet me," he whispered to her.

Shaking her head, Hinata replied, "You did so much to help us during the invasion, so I'm sure my father will be nothing. Just relax and you'll be fine."

With a deep sigh, Taiki nodded once. He glanced once more around the room and found a mirror in which to check his appearance once. Removing his headband and handing it to Hinata, he smiled softly. "Don't worry, I'll be as polite as I can be. Not even Neji will be able to…" He then stopped, mouth dropping open in horror.

His eyes shot to the headband that Hinata was idly polishing with one sleeve. Meeting his gaze with an uncharacteristically mischievous smile, she held it up so that he could see himself reflected in the metal. "You've got to put your best face forward," she said, placing a silencing finger on the lips of an astonished Taiki. "Part of this is my fault, so I'll stand up for you… as much as I can."

As he untied his hair from its ponytail and began to smooth it with a comb extracted from his pocket, Taiki's thoughts were a jumble of confused emotions. _How did this happen?_ he asked himself, running his fingers through the shiny black tresses in which he took such pride. _She's accepting me as I am, but I don't know why. Hinata knows I'm from the Cloud Village, that I'm part of the village that caused her uncle to die, all for the secret of her blood. By all rights she should have raised unholy hell when she saw the symbol on my headband. Why didn't she? _Taiki wondered, pocketing the comb and opting to let his hair flow loose once more. Accepting his headband from Hinata, he re-fastened it in its usual place around his neck and glanced over the rest of him to make sure that everything was in order.

"Sh-shall we go now?" Hinata asked, quietly, trying not to blush quite as much as she normally did. _He's so handsome,_ she thought as he nodded and offered an arm to her. Together they stood and walked into the hallway on their way to a dinner neither would forget.

-------

They walked into the dining room amidst a round of stony silence from the assembled Hyuuga family members. Hiashi and Neji turned from their conversation to look at the young man on Hinata's arm. "Ah, there you are. I'm glad to see…" started Hiashi, the face of strained pleasantry even before his gaze fell to the headband around Taiki's neck. Rising from his seat in tandem with Neji, the leader of the Hyuuga clan moved to take care of this unwelcome visitor with his nephew close on his heels. Rather than stay put to receive whatever punishment they had in mind, Taiki turned to dash through the still open door with an apologetic wave to Hinata.

_I'm in trouble, _Taiki thought as he whirled through the maze-like corridors of the Hyuuga complex, trying to remember the way to the exit and cursing his muddled state of mind. Hiashi and Neji were on his tail as he slid around a corner, barely dodging a blow from the younger man. "I haven't even done anything yet that I know of, but I'm really sorry!" he yelled, barreling through a door and into a courtyard.

"You're from the Cloud Village!" Hiashi barked after him. "You're an assassin, a spy, and a murderer - prepare to die!"

Breathing a quick prayer to whatever gods were listening, Taiki turned a sharp corner around a rose hedge, but any hope he felt died as he came upon the courtyard wall and little room for him to maneuver. "I'm in it deep now," he grumbled, turning and gathering his energies to leap over the wall. He came within a hair of grasping the top of the barrier and would have done so to propel himself into safety had a sudden sharp pain in his leg not stopped him. Instead of flying gracefully through the air, Taiki came back down to earth with a muffled hiss of pain and anger that only intensified when he saw a well-thrown kunai buried in the back of his thigh. Cursing violently, he pulled it out and flung it at an approaching Neji, noting that Hiashi was not far behind.

Smirking, Neji batted the knife aside easily and closed in on his panicked target, and Taiki's mind raced even faster as he tried to come up with another plan. The tenor of the situation was then changed abruptly as a distinctly feminine yell cut in, and Taiki could only watch as Neji flew into the thorny rose hedge, propelled by an unexpected hit from an equally unexpected source.

Then came a pale blur as Hinata skidded to a stop between Taiki and his pursuers, her chest heaving from the manic pace she'd had to set in order to catch up to the trio. Her face flushed red with anger instead of embarrassment, she faced off against her father and her cousin. "No killing the boyfriend!" Hinata hissed, her stance and voice daring the others to try and step past her. "Neji, I know that some people from his village were responsible for your father's death, but this one has nothing to do with that! Did he try and kidnap me when we were all alone in my room? Did he take advantage of my emotions and insecurities in order to disable me? No! He's only being nice to me and supporting me when I need it, which is something you can hardly say for yourself."

She took a deep breath and continued in a much calmer voice. "Father, you of all people should know how dangerous it would be to kill the adopted son of the Raikage. He also did so much to assist during the invasion when he could have stepped back and let things happen, so you should be calling him a hero instead of hunting him down like an animal." This made Taiki start up from his crouched position. _Has she been stalking me?_ he wondered before realizing that she must have done her homework on his village. He then blinked as the word _boyfriend_ percolated through his brain, and so distracted was he by the ramifications of this that he missed most of what she said next.

Whatever it was, when he returned to reality he noticed that Hiashi was stroking his chin thoughtfully. "You are proving to be a wiser potential leader than I suspected, Hinata. Your proposal is interesting, and it has merit - I shall have to send a letter to the Raikage to apprise him of the situation and ask his approval."

Taiki blinked slowly, not understanding. "Wait, what proposal?" he asked, glancing from a stunned Neji to a thoughtful Hiashi and back to Hinata, who seemed as surprised as Neji.

"Your proposal," Hiashi replied. "Now, let us go back into the dining room and make the announcement to the rest of the family." Taiki lurched to his feet and started walking, but Hiashi brought him up short. "I believe that you should escort your fiancée to the dining room. It is only proper manners, Son…"

Taiki's mouth dropped open. "Wait - Son? What happened to assassin, spy, and murderer?"

_Congratulations,_ murmured a woman's quiet voice which Taiki had not heard in some time, and after a second's pause to recall he placed it as that of the first of two spirits that cohabited his body. _I only wish I were still alive to be there for this._

_That was some fancy footwork, I'd say,_ commented the second spirit with a chuckle. _Just hope she doesn't mind sharing you with us._


	48. While You Were Out

**47 While You Were Out**

_The Latest News and Rumors from Konohagakure_

"Ugh, my head hurts," muttered Kotori as she opened her eyes, knuckling sleep-grit from them and blearily glancing around to take stock of her surroundings. The throbbing of her skull hummed in tempo with the ebb and flow of fragmented memories, the content of which caused Kotori to sit up suddenly with a twinge of nausea in her stomach. "No, please tell me that didn't happen…"

_I will neither confirm nor deny such a statement,_ the demon murmured sleepily, turning a few times to make itself comfortable for a nap. _You've upheld your end of the deal quite admirably, and I'll take my leave now. Enjoy._

Kotori's eyes darted from one corner of the room to another, searching for any evidence that would substantiate the imperfect images and sensations in her mind. She was relieved to note that she was still clothed and that her bedroom bore no sign of a second occupant and, massaging her aching temples, she peeled back the bedsheets and rose to check the rest of the house. "God, cat, you'd better not have been fooling around with that mullet-topped drama queen. I'd never forgive you."

The Nekomata was notably silent on this matter, and this only deepened Kotori's sense of worry as she went from room to room to verify that everything was the same as she had left it. Nothing was out of the ordinary beyond the usual functions of the house's owner, and with a relieved smile Kotori wandered into the kitchen to get a glass of water. The cold, crisp bite of the liquid brought her to complete alertness as she swallowed down the aspirin that she'd retrieved from the bathroom medicine cabinet, and with new clarity she glanced around the kitchen for signs of unusual events. Her gaze finally fell on the unemptied trash – full to the top with empty bottles that gave off an intoxicating reek – and flicked to the two recently-washed glasses sitting in the dish rack by the sink. "What the hell, cat! I'm not even old enough to buy alcohol legally, much less drink it!"

Aided by medication and a week's worth of deep rest, Kotori's brain began to fit the pieces of subconscious recall together into a picture that she found altogether distasteful. "Why _me?_ And why _him?_" howled Kotori as she sprinted for the bathroom, stripping off articles of clothing as she went and wasting no time in starting up the shower. "There are a million others that you could have chosen," she continued, heating up the water as hot as she dared and reaching for soap and a washcloth, "but you just had to go after the one with just about as many issues as me! He even told me that he had no intention of trying to get into my pants, and you ruined it!"

_But that's what made it so fun,_ the Nekomata murmured, enjoying her host's agitation with a half-awake grin. _As your dear friend Taiki learned, there's nothing that a few well-placed pheromones can't help. He called it perfume, but no matter what you call it, it's hard for someone in the grip of a developing body to ignore._

"You're sick, you know that? _Sick!_" Even after scrubbing her skin raw, Kotori still felt it necessary to go over it again to make sure that she had removed every potential particle of perceived filth.

_It would make our lives a lot easier if you learned to just sit back and enjoy these opportunities that I give you,_ the cat-demon complained, sitting up with a pout at her host's displeasure. _Come on, admit it – some part of you enjoys this. Even though they may have their issues, neither of the two I've picked have been losers. They're both good looking, intelligent, and talented, and you wouldn't have a shot at them otherwise. What's your problem with this arrangement?_

"You can be so smug because you don't have to deal with the consequences," Kotori grumbled as she shut off the water and slid the shower door open. "You run around stealing prime pieces of real estate that I really don't want – this last one especially – and then you wonder why people have problems with me? Ninety percent of Konoha's female population will be out for my scalp once word gets out that you had your way with _that one_, and I get to run damage control while you sleep it off. Nice work." After wrapping herself in a towel, Kotori then left the bathroom to plan her next course of action.

-------

"Since it's been so long since we've been here together as a group, this one's on me," announced Takeshi, patting Naeko and Taiki on the back. "And I'll bet you could use the break, Naeko, considering that black hole on two legs that you seem to have taken up with. How is that going, anyway?"

"Just great," replied Naeko, grinning. "He really is something else, and I like that."

"To each their own, I guess," the jounin mused with an idle shrug and then turned his attention to his other former student. "And you are the talk of the town, what with your adventures in the domain of the Hyuuga. I still can't believe you managed to carry that off!"

"Me neither," Taiki echoed around one last mouthful of noodles. "My dad just about had a cow when he got the letter…"

"Well, whatever it is so long as it keeps you away from my niece. You really had me going for a bit." Takeshi massaged his still-bare chin in remembrance of recent events and sighed wistfully. "I still wish you hadn't gone after the soul patch, though."

Leaning in to refill Takeshi's empty cup with fresh tea, Ayame shook her head and said to him, "Don't tell me you miss that thing. I think you look better without it."

This brought a sly eyebrow lift from Takeshi. "Well, if you really think so, I guess I can learn to live as is. Not like I have much choice though."

A fourth figure appeared at the counter, sliding up onto the last empty seat with a tired sigh. "Hey everyone."

"It lives!" crowed Takeshi, reaching around Naeko to mockingly muss Kotori's hair. "Look what the cat dragged in."

"Very funny, Uncle," Kotori muttered, nodding her head in silent thanks as Ayame poured her a cup of tea. "Good god, I feel awful."

"So sorry, but I think I have to leave now," Taiki stammered and made good his escape from the ramen stand, disappearing once he'd reached the street.

Kotori shot a puzzled look in his wake, which she then turned on the knowingly-smiling Naeko and Takeshi. "All right, what did I miss?"

"Well, in case you haven't figured it out, some of us actually have lives outside of our homes," her uncle began, taking a sip of his tea.

"And what lives they are!" added Naeko, giggling.

"Anyway, while you were off not playing well with others, your former boy-toy somehow managed to not only survive a run-in with Hiashi and Neji Hyuuga but also got a fiancée out of the deal! Half the village thinks the old guy's finally lost it…" A flash of inspiration lit Takeshi's face for a moment and he muttered, "You know what, I've heard it said that the Sharingan is a distant descendant of the Byakugan. I've also heard that excessive use of the Sharingan leads to blindness or insanity, so if the two are related, Hiashi could very well have gone crazy! I mean, he'd have to be a bit loose in the brainpan to let his daughter marry a guy from the country that tried to steal their clan's secret."

It took sheer force of will to keep Kotori from spitting her tea all over the counter as she heard this news from her uncle. _Taiki's actually engaged? I can't believe it! All of that from an ill-timed run-in in the marketplace… and where does that leave me?_

"Aw c'mon, Tori-chan, don't look so depressed," ventured Naeko, giving Kotori what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "It's not like he's the only one out there. I'm sure you'll find someone wonderful if you just keep looking."

"Hush, Naeko," Takeshi retorted. "Not all of us are so lucky to have someone fall out of the sky that's right for them. It took me years of searching and research to find one that I liked." Pushing his emptied ramen bowl aside, Takeshi then stretched with a satisfied grin. "But man, after all that's happened during this past week, I don't think I'll be able to stop laughing for the next three months. You wouldn't have anything to add, would you, Kotori?"

Kotori blanched for a moment, then forced herself to be calm. "Er, no. Sorry to disappoint, Uncle."

"You have to have _something_ interesting to talk about," Naeko insisted. "I mean, you've been away for a week! What's kept you?"

"Let me guess," Takeshi interjected, giving Kotori a steady look. "Stamina training."

This time Kotori was less successful in self-restraint and managed to dribble tea down the front of her shirt before she could compose herself. "No, Uncle! At least, not what I think you're implying."

"If you say so," responded Takeshi in a reasonable tone that Kotori knew not to trust.

All was quiet for the next few minutes, leaving Kotori in peace to place her order and pray that no one in the immediate surroundings had a sudden flash of insight. She had just taken her first mouthful of soba when a new presence gave her fresh cause for unease. _Damnitall, why did _he_ have to show up? _"I thought I could find you here."

Ignoring the murmured "oooo" of intrigue from Naeko and the sudden interested look shot her way by Takeshi, Kotori hissed, "What do you want, Uchiha?"

"I came by to tell you not to expect anything else from me. One night was interesting, but that's as far as I'll go." It seemed that even the passersby on the street outside had gone silent as Sasuke spoke, and for a fleeting moment Kotori wished that she were anywhere else but in her current location. "And just because I slept with you once doesn't mean I like you. That's all. Now if you'll excuse me, some of us actually have to work around here."

His message delivered, Sasuke left as suddenly as he'd appeared, but it was some time before any of the four witnesses to this pronouncement felt moved to speak. _Whichever god is listening, smite me now,_ Kotori silently prayed and resumed eating her soba.

"So you _do_ have something to talk about," Takeshi managed around the beginnings of a painfully suppressed chuckle. "And damn, that's one I don't even think I could top. Stamina training indeed!"

Rubbing her hands together fiendishly, Naeko let an evil giggle slip loose. "And when I'm not appalled by the situation, part of me is perversely fascinated as to how you got this one to work."

_Hey, don't even think about complaining to me,_ the Nekomata retorted before Kotori could even think to scold it. _I'm stuck in your body until I'm removed or you die, so I might as well make the best of things._

"That still doesn't make things any better for me, you selfish whore," Kotori muttered to the amusement of all within earshot, feeling her headache of earlier return with a vengeance. "Hey, Ayame-san, can you put this in a takeout box for me? I think I need to go and lie down somewhere…"

-------

_Let's just face it, I'm going to have to tell her sometime,_ Taiki mused as he relaxed on his bed with a book later that evening. _She isn't going to be happy, but I still need to tell her – she is still my friend, and she has a right to know. Why am I so afraid of this?_

Something small, round, and hard came whistling in through the open window, impacting on the side of Taiki's head with a dull _thwock_ and making him jump in startlement. "What the…" Looking around for the projectile, he soon came across a shiny red apple that someone had thrown and he impulsively looked up to the open window. A familiar figure balanced on the ledge, the long tails of her headband fluttering in the evening breeze behind her as she waited to see if she'd gotten his attention. "That wasn't very nice, Tori-chan."

"Have you ever known me to be nice?" the redhead grumbled, lowering herself to a comfortable seat on the windowsill and setting the paper sack she carried down next to her. "Congratulations, idiot. Some of my uncle's luck seems to have rubbed off on you." She reached into the sack and pulled out another apple, then rubbed it on her tunic to shine it further before biting into it. "Why did you run off earlier instead of telling me? I had to get the details from the rumor mill, and that wasn't pleasant."

Taiki rubbed his head where the first apple had hit and picked up the guilty fruit, looking at it for a moment as he tried to form his thoughts. "I… I just didn't know how you'd take it, that's all. You looked like you'd had a rough enough week and I didn't want to make it any worse."

"You couldn't have," Kotori retorted, taking another bite of the apple. "The demon has a way of ruining things that's kind of hard to beat."

An eye roll, then, "Tell me about it." He paused, trying to decide if he should continue and decided that he could lose nothing and to go ahead. "So, um, have you figured out why it is we can hear each other – you know, in our heads?"

A third bite and slow, ruminative chewing as Kotori thought over this question. She then swallowed, shrugged, and said, "I have no clue, but I'll guess it's because of the demon… like the other ninety percent of things that I don't like and can't explain in my life. Why?"

"It's just that, uh… well…" a nervous fidget "when your personal life gets interesting, I see it and feel it like I was there myself. It's made things kind of awkward a few times this past week, so could you ask her to tone it down a little bit?"

"I'm sure that'll be the first thing on her list." Kotori then shot Taiki a dark look and snapped, "Why does it matter to you? You're engaged to the girl anyway, should it really matter what you guys do in your personal time?"

Taiki's face mirrored Kotori's in its dark emotion as the implication of her statement hit him. "Unlike you, some of us actually have appearances to keep up! It comes with the position, so I'm sure you wouldn't understand."

"And you think I choose to be like this?" hissed Kotori, hands clenching dangerously. "If I had my way, I'd never have been with you in the first place!"

"Then why are you so worried about my private affairs? My god, Kotori, does this mean that you love me after all?"

The anger that had appeared so suddenly in Kotori's face and body language now disappeared, sliding away to reveal something else entirely. "Drop the sarcasm, Tai, it doesn't look good on you."

Taiki wasn't sure to make of the raw pain that now slashed across Kotori's face like a physical wound and, if he were to be completely honest, it could not be said that he cared. "Don't think you'll make me feel sorry for you this time, because it's not working. I'm tired of trying to keep track of the rules for all of your sick little games - "

Before he could say another word, Kotori closed her eyes with a quiet sigh and rose from her seat, leaping back out through the window and disappearing into the gathering darkness. Taiki jumped up and ran to the window ledge, yelling out into the emptiness, "Don't run off yet. I'm not finished with you!" But it was too late to catch her, and Taiki stood for a moment with his hands gripping the ledge in pale-knuckled frustration. It was when he finally moved to shut the window that he realized that she'd left the sack full of apples on the windowsill, and with a heavy sigh he put them on the floor at the base of the window before dragging the shutter closed and latching it.


	49. Chasing Emo

**48 Chasing Emo**

_The Misfit Duo Brought Together Again_

"And yet another escort mission brings the B-rank total to fifteen," mused Kotori as she once more treaded the path up to her home. "As nice as it is to be out on the job, it's just as nice to rest after hard work. I think a shower sounds nice right about now." She reached for the front door, key in hand to unlock it, but stepped back when it opened easily under her touch. A glance underneath a stone in the yard – the usual hiding place for her spare house key – showed nothing but empty dirt and, grumbling irritably to herself, Kotori went inside to see who her unwelcome visitor was. "All right, whoever you are, you have five seconds to get the hell out before I drag you out myself."

"When are you going to learn that violence isn't the answer, Tori-chan?" The faint click of the television being muted was soon followed by quiet footsteps as Taiki moved from the living room to meet Kotori in the entryway, twirling the missing spare key around his index finger. "Besides, I'm here to tell you about our new assignment."

Kotori snatched the key away from Taiki and returned to the yard to find a different place to hide it. When she returned she was irked to find him still standing in the foyer, watching her expectantly. "All right, what is it?"

"Well, for starters it seems that even your tender influences were not enough to prevent our favorite angst-muffin from turning to the dark side." Taiki easily dodged as Kotori threw one of her sandals at him in pique, catching the shoe and setting it neatly down next to his own on the tile of the entry. "Appeals to his sentimental side didn't work either – he left the village last night."

Unzipping her flak vest, Kotori inhaled a deep breath of relief at the release of pressure on her already tightly compressed chest. "And this matters to me why? I don't have any emotional attachment to him, and I'm sure as hell not going to run after him and try to drag his sorry ass back here."

"That has been noted and taken into consideration." Without being asked to do so, Taiki lifted Kotori's pack from her shoulders and set it aside as well. "Tsunade-sama has already assigned a group to the actual retrieval. The squad consists of Hyuuga Neji, Akimichi Chouji, and Naruto, with Nara Shikamaru leading. Additional information provided by two of this village's jounin states that Hidden Sound's elite fighter squad was dispatched to convince Sasuke to defect and that he is returning to Sound with them."

Kotori removed her vest and set it next to her pack, then reached her arms up above her head to stretch the knots and kinks of travel out of her back and neck. "All well and good, yet I'll ask again – why does this matter to me?"

Taiki withdrew a sheet of paper from his jacket and handed it to Kotori with a patient smile. "Considering how successful we were the last time we worked together, we've been asked to team up once more for an information-gathering mission. This time we'll travel to the Rice Field Country, locate Otogakure, and see where it stands in terms of resources and personnel after its recent failed attempt at war. The paper I gave you is the official order from the boss woman herself."

The redhead glanced over the orders once, scowled, and handed them back to Taiki. "So we're supposed to leave immediately to get there before Uchiha does?"

"That's assuming that the retrieval fails," responded Taiki, "but yes, immediately. Must you be such a pessimist?"

"I'm not being pessimistic, I'm being practical. Four genin led by a freshly-minted chuunin? I don't care how smart Nara may be – the others are still genin for a reason. So assuming failure may be a bit pessimistic, but to me assuming success wanders a bit too far into the opposite territory." This was met with a noncommittal shrug from Taiki, and Kotori made a quiet disgusted noise before continuing. "Can I at least take a shower and change my clothes before we leave?"

"I don't see why not. I'll wait in the living room until you're ready."

"Thank you." Kotori went upstairs briefly and returned attired in her bathrobe, then disappeared into the bathroom for a short time. She emerged about ten minutes later, toweling off her long hair as she moved for the stairs. A thought occurred to her as she set foot on the first step, and she turned to face the living room where Taiki sat on the sofa and once again watched television. "You know something, Taiki?"

"Hm?"

"If we bump into that – 'angst-muffin', I think you called him – before he reaches Sound, I'm going to kill him. No one who deserts their village and abandons their friends like that deserves to live." That said, Kotori resumed her walk up the stairs and left Taiki staring after her.

-------

"If you keep pacing like that, Naeko, I'm going to tie you up and put you in a corner," grumbled Satoshi, rubbing his forehead to ease the tension gathering there.

"I'm sorry, Dad – it's just that – " Naeko stopped for one moment, scuffed her foot against the floor in agitation, and turned to face her father. "It's just that there's always someone left waiting at home when these things happen. Part of me almost wishes I was out there facing whatever those guys are up against instead of just sitting here worrying."

"Even though the Sound Four pounded two of our jounin into the dirt, you'd still want to go after them?" A dry smile from Satoshi. "Seems kind of funny coming from the girl who spent a week catatonic after killing a few people during the invasion." Naeko blushed furiously at this remark but could find nothing to retort with. "Sometimes it takes just as much strength not to act as it does to fight, Naeko. I know how you feel about that kid, much as it baffles me, but it wouldn't be smart for you to go running off at this point. Stay here and make sure he has something to come home to – he's got enough to worry about trying to stop his friend from doing something incredibly stupid." Seeing that this did little to reassure her, Satoshi sighed and shook his head. "Fine, fine, take a break and walk it off. I can see already that you aren't going to get much studying done with your brains scrambled like this."

"Thank you! I promise I won't get into trouble." Naeko gave her father a quick hug and then dashed out of the workshop.

-------

_Travel light, travel fast, travel alone, nothing more important than the mission ahead of you – that's the way I like it, _Kotori thought, touching down on a tree branch barely long enough to cause the leaves to tremble before she vaulted to the next. Taiki followed a parallel path no more than ten feet away, but he was as far from her thoughts in this moment as if she'd left him back in the village. _That's the way it should be. I don't like having to work with this one – he's only slowing me down._

_That may be true,_ the Nekomata interjected, _but there are at least two people out to kill us in case you've forgotten. We've made progress in working together, but until we've worked out our issues I don't think we have any right to complain if backup is offered._

_Yeah, and you thought one of them was cute._ An idle glance over her shoulder to make sure that Taiki hadn't fallen behind. _Each time you think something is cute it gets me into trouble…_

"Hey, Tori-chan?" Taiki had moved into conversation range and now hailed her attention. "Did you really mean it when you said you'd kill him if we found him?"

Kotori made an affirmative noise. "I don't care if he's one of two remaining members of his clan – such self-centered idiocy does not deserve a chance to reproduce."

Taiki snickered at this but chose not to pursue the subject. "Okay, so how are we going to carry this thing off once we get to Rice Field Country?"

"I thought you'd have it figured out by now," Kotori grumbled. "I mean, you're the brains of this group, right? I just distract people with cleavage and kill things."

This remark caused Taiki to stare at Kotori dumbfoundedly and almost miss his footing. _She didn't just say that… did she?_ "I do hope you're being sarcastic."

"Have I ever been asked to do anything else?" She smiled bitterly and would have spoken further had something unusual ahead not caught her eye. "Look, a break in the trees. Doesn't seem natural either."

The pair reached a clearing in the forest, a slash of destruction cut through the greenery that gave even Kotori cause to blink. Severed sections of once-tall trees now lay scattered like so many wood chips, making travel through the area challenging at best. They had reached a point midway through when Taiki stopped, a pang of otherworldly sense alerting him to a casualty of the cataclysm that had leveled the forest. "Someone's died here. They were crushed by the trees," he muttered, looking around to get a feel for the cause of the alert.

Kotori gritted her teeth in barely-hidden irritation as she skidded to a stop as well. "It doesn't matter to us, Tai – we're running short on time!"

"Right… there." Taiki pointed to a section of the wreckage. "Look, Kotori."

Kotori realized that he would not move on until this matter was resolved and examined the indicated spot impatiently. She would have continued onward had she not noticed a half-concealed body, battered and bloodied by the trauma it had endured, and with a certain morbid fascination she pushed the obscuring debris aside to get a better look. "This is one of them, isn't it?" she asked Taiki, noting the dead girl's unusual clothing and bright red hair. "One of the Sound group."

Taiki nodded in confirmation and grinned. "You see? Maybe being optimistic isn't so foolish after all."

"One confirmed death does not equal success," Kotori shot back, dashing off through the clearing and beckoning her teammate to follow. "We're burning daylight, Tai. Let's get a move on!"

-------

Naeko was not surprised to see Takeshi occupying a seat at the counter when she walked up to the Ichiraku, and she tried to appear cheerful when he greeted her. "Imagine seeing you here, sensei! I'm surprised you don't put on weight considering how much you eat." She seated herself next to the jounin and ordered a bowl of pork ramen from Ayame, then sat back to wait.

"I do exercise, believe it or not," Takeshi replied, slurping back a thick clump of noodles. "Come to think of it, the same thing could be asked about someone else you know. Kinda strange not seeing him in here, isn't it?" He then realized how carelessly he'd spoken when he saw Naeko's face fall and hastily added, "Come on, Naeko. You know as much as I do that Naruto is virtually indestructible! He'll be just fine, and he'll be back before you know it asking why you got so upset over him."

"I keep telling myself that," was the mumbled response, "but part of me really has to wonder."

"I'm more worried for our other two." A stifled belch, then, "Word came down the pipe that Taiki and Kotori have been sent to gather information about Sound and its capabilities. Seeing how those two aren't on the best of terms, this cannot bode well."

-------

Rain had begun to fall by the time Taiki and Kotori reached the massive waterfall that marked the border between Fire Country and its smaller neighbor to the north. Kotori's quick eyes were the first to note the two statues carved from the cliffs flanking either side of the waterfall, passively recognizing one as an effigy of the First Hokage of Konoha as she surveyed the landscape. "And once again we're too late to catch any of the action."

"What do you mean?" asked Taiki, also looking around. He followed Kotori's gaze to the holes carved into the stone by all-too-recent violence and let out an awed whistle. "I would have loved to see what caused all of this."

"As would I, but we aren't here to sightsee."

Taiki rolled his eyes at this pragmatic reminder but still followed Kotori as she made her way across the large pool at the base of the waterfall. "I don't sense any death in the area, so that means that whoever fought here survived."

Kotori shook her head. "The Cat agrees but says that Naruto was lucky to have Kyuubi to depend on. I'm sure Naeko will be just thrilled." A second thought came to her and she smirked triumphantly. "That also means that unless someone else was successful in detaining him afterward, Uchiha is still free. I told you it was foolish to be so optimistic." She then resumed her examination of the terrain, muttering, "Even if we missed him here, we should be able to find what we need by following his trail. Looks like he'll be of some use to us yet." After concentrating briefly, Kotori found what she was looking for and set off again.

"Lucky us, right?" Taiki commented with an uneasy laugh that Kotori did not echo.

-------

_Well, like it or not, we're in enemy territory now,_ thought Taiki, glancing out over the seemingly unthreatening landscape of forests and rice paddies as he walked alongside Kotori. They'd taken none of the obvious tools or accessories that marked them as shinobi, the only exception being their headbands which Taiki had insisted they remove and hide the moment they crossed the border. _Now if Kotori would only relax, there'd be a lesser risk of us drawing attention._ A glance over to his teammate showed that an air of feral tension had settled over the girl, every fiber stretched in hyper-awareness as if expecting attack at any moment.

_Don't you think I'm trying?_ came the soundless reply. _This place gives me the creeps._ Their path led them deep into a forested area, the light between the trees growing dim as the sun inched closer and closer to the horizon. _We're getting closer, so we might want to watch out for patrols._

Kotori was none too quick with the warning as she suddenly stopped and yanked Taiki to cover back behind a thick tree trunk. She faded her form into invisibility and thanked gods as Taiki did likewise, not even daring to breathe as a small group of four clad in the grey and camouflage of Sound passed down the path they had just taken. When it was safe to do so, the pair became visible again and resumed their walk, albeit more cautiously. _That was too close,_ thought Taiki, _although come to think of it, we could have used those uniforms._

_Are you suggesting we track them back down and take them?_ Kotori inquired acidly. _Let's find what we're looking for first and then worry about how we're going to get inside._

------- _  
_

"…and it seems that even after I got rid of the last one, there were still more following me. They weren't trying to retrieve me, or they would have moved by now."

Golden reptilian eyes narrowed as the mind behind them processed this new bit of information, and their owner finally spoke after some moments' quiet thought. "I did feel something… strange… just before you arrived, and this may be connected somehow." A short pause, then, "Don't worry, I'll send someone after them. They may be useful to me in one way or another."

-------

_And that makes four!_ Dual soggy thumps marked where the two halves of the last member of the Sound patrol hit the dirt, cleaved apart by Kotori's giant blade. After dismissing the zanbatou she was quick to strip the clothing from one of the bodies and switch it out with her own, cursing the tightness of the normally-baggy blouse over her chest as she tugged it to fit. A glance over at Taiki showed him to be doing the same, exchanging his own distinctive garb for that of a Sound soldier. _There, are you happy now? We'll be lucky if we can still even find the mullet-boy's trail with the time we've wasted._

_We should be close by now, having already encountered an armed patrol,_ retorted Taiki, securing his hair closer to his scalp so that the tight mask of the Sound-nin would fit better. _And I don't know about you, but I'm getting tired. We've been going at this all day and it might suit us better if we just got rid of these bodies and found someplace to stop for the night. Otogakure won't disappear overnight and I know I'll be a lot readier for whatever comes up if I've had a chance to rest._

Kotori may have voiced no protest, but her disgust could still be sensed as she helped Taiki hide the four corpses in some low-lying brush. Their old clothing was buried nearby, and after that was done the pair found a patch of relatively sheltered ground to lie down on. Even after Taiki dozed off Kotori found it hard to sleep and it was some time before her eyes drifted shut.

-------

"I personally would send a patrol out to deal with this kind of thing, but the fact that the last patrol was disposed of so easily bothers me…" One gloved hand reached up to re-settle a pair of round-lensed glasses as the dark gaze behind the lenses considered a set of footprints in the soft soil and the tell-tale signs of struggle just beyond. "I don't think I'll have to look far."

-------

_Ugh – why does my body feel all tingly? Did I fall asleep funny or something?_ Kotori heard this half-lucid question from Taiki even as she became aware of the same sensation. It was all she could do to pry her eyelids open before the paralysis spread completely through her body, and she would have flinched if she'd had the capacity when she saw a familiar form bent over her. _What's going on?_

_It's that guy from the chuunin exams, the guy with the information cards,_ Kotori replied, fishing for the name even as she studied the now-smirking face. _Kabuto. He's one of the enemy? How could that be?_

"I see that you remember me," Kabuto was now saying, and Kotori found that she had no choice other than to listen to his words in her current state. "I remember you two as well, and I think Orochimaru-sama will be quite interested to find out what kind of rats have been sneaking around in his territory." One of Kabuto's hands next came into view bearing a serum-filled needle, and Kotori soon felt its sting as the needle was buried into the soft flesh of her neck and the contents delivered into her system. "In case you're curious, I disabled a few neural connections while you were sleeping so that you couldn't move. Other sources tell me that both of you may be resistant to genjutsu, so I'll have to resort to knocking you out the old-fashioned way. Sweet dreams…"


	50. Into Darkness and Silence

**49 Into Darkness and Silence **

_Secret Motives of the Girl from Mist_

Kotori knew that she was not alone even before she opened her eyes. She would have raised her hands to rub her throbbing temples but was restricted from doing so by thick cuffs binding her wrists together. Coughing in a sand-dry throat, she blinked and raised her head to look around. Taiki lay curled in a ball on the floor not far from her, and just by looking at him she knew that not all was right. The part of his mind that perpetually contacted hers through the demon's influence lay in writhing shadow that she dared not touch, and with cold fear numbing her body she risked a more detailed study of her surroundings.

Two human forms came into view after she blinked a second time, the first recognizable as that of Kabuto and the other unfamiliar to her. "These are the two that Sasuke warned us about, I take it?" the stranger asked, giving a thoughtful look to the two prisoners on the floor in front of him.

"Yes, they are," replied Kabuto, adding, "I found them resting in the forest after they'd killed off one of our patrols and stole their uniforms."

"At least they're marginally resourceful and not a total waste of flesh. Who are they again?"

"The girl is Yamataki Kotori, originally from Mist but now allied with Konoha. I've confirmed through various channels that she's a Jinchuuriki and a skilled swordsman, the former of which may be of use to you." Kabuto turned his attention to the still unconscious Taiki and continued his explanation. "Yamada Taiki of Kumogakure. He's the adopted son of the Raikage and was sent to Konoha as an 'exchange student' of sorts, and his talents are like nothing I've heard of before. He has the ability to absorb dead bodies and learn their skills, but I'm sure there's more that I haven't found out yet."

"Interesting. Now that I think about it, that boy is the source of the strange feeling I've been getting recently – I can feel a resonance with him even now."

It was at that moment that Taiki began to stir, and even in the minimal lighting Kotori could see that his skin had assumed the same pale translucency of supernatural possession that it had once before in the past. He too sat up slowly and looked around, an eerily pleased smile brightening his face when his gaze fell on the stranger. Lifting his bound hands pleadingly he whispered, "Father…" When this entreaty was met with startled silence and inaction, he turned to the shock-petrified girl next to him and repeated the gesture. "…Mother."

_What the hell!_ Kotori and the Nekomata exclaimed in unison, the former feeling a tide of nausea rising in her throat that was soon followed by physical substance, the girl doubling over as she hacked weakly onto the floor. Merciful unconsciousness fell over her afterwards and she sagged down once more, blissfully unaware of anything that ensued.

A scream of agony shredded from Taiki's throat that grated on the ears of all present, an expression of primal outrage whose source within the boy was hard to pinpoint. He then also lapsed into senselessness, falling back to the floor in front of a perplexed audience. "Very interesting indeed," the stranger remarked. "Either he's delusional or there may be some element of truth to what he says. Lock both of them up for now in separate cells – I have much to think about and will call for them when I'm ready."

"Of course, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto bowed once and went to get help moving the two prisoners.

-------

_If this is a nightmare, someone wake me up now._ Kotori felt cold, damp stone against her cheek and forced her eyes open once more. _They must have messed me up pretty good – I can barely think straight, much less move right. What kind of place is this?_ Heaving herself upright with a grunt of effort, she lay back against a wall fashioned of the same clammy material as the floor and looked around. The only source of light came from a grating in the door in front of her, casting feeble illumination on a cell that was little bigger than a broom closet and about as accommodating. Her left arm and shoulder felt stiff and sore, and when she looked down to see the problem she noticed that it had been swathed in bandages which were in turn scribed with an intricate pattern of sealing. "Great – so I'm not only drugged up beyond belief, they've cut off my strength as well."

_Bingo_, mumbled the Nekomata, sounding groggy herself. _It's just about the only way they could keep us restrained. Let's face it, we've screwed up pretty good here, and unless you think up something fancy, we're probably not going to leave in one piece._

"Thank you for stating the obvious, Cat." Kotori tried to stand up and get a look out the door grating, but her legs were too weak even to support this activity. "What did that bastard hit me with, a horse tranquilizer?"

_If not, something close._ The Nekomata gave a tired sigh and stretched before adding, _You're also still partially paralyzed. I've reversed some of the neural blockage but not all of it. Give me time._

"Time is one thing I don't think I have, and I think Taiki's in the same boat." Looking inward, she saw that the darkness still pooled in the corner where her mind overlapped with that of Taiki's, and although it was calm for the moment it still chilled her to see it. "And there's something about this place that's got him screwed up in the head. Was he really right when he called me his mother… and is his father that pale-skinned freak I saw earlier? If so, that would explain so many things… much as it makes me sick to think about it."

She leaned back against the cell wall and closed her eyes, forcing herself to be calm in spite of her situation, and had almost fallen asleep when she heard a distant voice speaking. _"So tell me, why should I even consider releasing you? You came here as a spy, so by all rights I should have you killed – both you and the girl you traveled with."_

It took Kotori a moment to realize that this voice was that of the stranger of earlier, and that she was hearing it not through her own ears but through Taiki's. His answer came a second later, although not in any language comprehensible to an ordinary being. Kotori recognized it as the voice of Death, filtered into understandable words by the Nekomata. "I'm not a spy. I'm your son – don't you recognize me? And the girl, she's my mother! She was like a wife to you and she killed so many people just to show you how much she loved you! You said so when I was little and told me to remember so that you wouldn't kill me the next time you saw me…"

It was only when she heard footsteps pause in front of her cell and saw a shadow fall across the grating that she realized that she'd been speaking the words aloud as she heard them. The door then swung open; Kotori felt herself being lifted up and dragged out by two faceless guards who in turn led her down a corridor lined with what she guessed to be other cells similar to hers. They reached a room at the end of the hallway and waited until they were given permission to enter before opening the door and shoving her in, and Kotori once again fell to the floor at the mercy of infuriatingly uncooperative muscles. Taiki – or whatever spirit inhabited Taiki – let out a happy laugh and said, "See? I knew she'd come if I called her. It's the demon inside that lets her understand me, and now we all can talk like a family."

_That pale-skinned freak, as you called him, is the last of the Legendary Three,_ the cat-demon murmured, relishing the mental shiver this elicited from her host. _His name is Orochimaru._

This new information did little to reassure Kotori as she looked up once more into the face of her captor. With a shudder she muttered, _I think 'snake-bastard' will do just fine._

"You still don't believe me, do you," Taiki was saying, making Kotori think of a dog trying to ingratiate itself to its master. "I know, I'll show you one of my abilities! Surely you've got someone around here that you don't need anymore…" Orochimaru raised an eyebrow, considering this suggestion before relaying it to the omnipresent Kabuto. The silver-haired youth nodded once and disappeared for a short time, then reappeared with a scraggly-looking male prisoner who bore the marks of long-suffered abuse. This prisoner was brought before Taiki, who looked the man up and down with an appraising eye. "He's been hiding something from you, hasn't he? I can see it in his eyes. No matter, he'll tell me soon enough – they always do."

Taiki then raised his still-bound hands to grasp the prisoner's arm, which took on a peculiar gray hue before crumbling into ash. The rest of the prisoner soon followed suit, reduced into a pile of strange dust that glimmered briefly before vanishing. All was silent in the room until Taiki spoke again: "You might want to keep a closer watch on your northern base. There are some strange things afoot that you wouldn't want to get out of hand, now would you? See, it's like I said – they always tell me."

Kotori felt ill as she realized what he had done and felt sicker when she saw Orochimaru smile appreciatively. "Very nice. I think you've just saved your life…"

Taiki smiled also, an eerie reflection of the older man in front of him. "Thank you. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go back to sleep for a while – it's been a long trip and I'm very tired."

The guards were summoned once more and Taiki was removed from the room, leaving Kotori alone with her captor and his aide. _I've got nothing to lose, and playing the coward will only prolong the inevitable,_ she mused, examining the still-smiling face for traces of a motive. "I know you have no reason to say, but at least humor me," she began, composing her features into an unreadable mask. "You aren't really going to release him, are you?"

A dry chuckle, then, "Of course not. Why should I let a gift like that run free again? Even if he serves no practical purpose, I'll at least get some amusement out of him. He sounds quite mad." Next, a thoughtful pause. "According to him, you and I are quite close."

Kotori gulped back bile as she considered this notion, muttering, "I don't know anything about that. I've never even met you before."

The chuckle sounded again, this time growing into a quiet laugh that was not shared by any others present. "Time will tell."

-------

Even after she was returned to her cell, Kotori found it hard to relax with recently-acquired information humming though her brain. The demon offered nothing, and Kotori suspected that the Nekomata was just as unsettled as she was. Letting her eyes drift closed, Kotori reached back into her mind and noted that the darkness had receded, meaning that Taiki had returned to his usual self at least momentarily. _Do you even know what you just did?_ she asked him, curious for his answer.

"Not a clue," replied Taiki. "How long have I been out of it?"

_You've been acting weird ever since we got here, and you just showed the snake-bastard that you can absorb people and learn things from them. Based on things you've said to him, he thinks you're deranged and of little use other than amusement. Odds are we're dead within a week._

Taiki groaned, then asked tentatively, "And what did he think about you?"

Kotori winced and grumbled, _He thinks he and I might be an item… once again, one of your crazy suggestions. He seems to like it, though._ She sighed, and Taiki got the impression that she was shaking her head in resignation. _If your idea for helping us gather information was to get us captured and probably killed, congratulations._

An indignant noise from Taiki. "And you tell me not to be sarcastic? I've been feeling weird ever since we got close to this place, and you act like it's my fault. I didn't ask to be the way I am, just like you keep saying about yourself."

Again the head shake, this time hued with darker emotions than before. _We got ourselves a one-way ticket into Orochimaru's Land of Not Quite Right, Tai, and unless you've got a brilliant scheme for making it round-trip, I'm going to have to ask you to be quiet for a while so that I can think straight._

"I keep telling you, I haven't been myself! You have to believe me - "

_He's not going to let you go free no matter who you claim you are, and I have no intention of staying around to play out any sick little fantasies of his. Now shut up and let me think!_ Kotori next turned her attention to the Nekomata, who up to this point had been listening to this exchange in amused silence. "All right, Cat, I know you're the one that's been letting him into my mind. Now do your part and keep him _out_ until I give the okay."

-------

_All right, I have to look like I mean every word of this. If he finds out this is all just a trick, I'll be dead in seconds._ Even as she told herself this, Kotori had trouble keeping her heart from racing as she faced the prospect of a second audience with her captor. _I can't believe I'm doing this, but it's what has to be done if there's even a chance of survival for either of us._

"I've been told you have an idea to discuss with me." Orochimaru did not even raise his head from the text he now studied, seated comfortably at a work table even as he spoke with his prisoner. "Please, tell me it's worth my time."

"That's for you to decide, isn't it?" Kotori replied crisply, meeting the stare leveled on her as Orochimaru looked up with narrowed eyes at this show of will from the heretofore compliant girl. "I may only be a rat to you, but even rats have their uses."

"Only if they're resourceful. The slow ones become snake food – so, what do you have that makes you one of the former and not the latter?"

_Gotcha._ Allowing a smirk to play across her face, Kotori held his gaze as she answered with a confidence that she did not feel. "I'm offering my services to you, Orochimaru-sama."

This at least merited a blink, and then a slow smile. "You do know who I am, don't you? I tried to destroy your village, and here you are offering to join me. Any sane person would find something wrong with this picture."

"Then it's obvious you don't know all there is to know about me. I hold no particular affection for Konoha, and I only worked to defend it because it was to my advantage at the time." The smirk widened, and Kotori added, "The last time I checked, you lost. I wield one of the seven Legendary blades of the Mist Village and hold the power of an entire village inside of me with the spirit of the Two-Tailed Cat at my disposal. You'll be hard-pressed to find a weapon more truly created for destruction than me, and you're questioning my free offer of my skills for your use. You're right, sir, any sane person _would_ find something wrong with this picture."

Orochimaru sat back in his seat, tapping the fingers of one hand on the table as he considered the proposal being made. "You think you're in a position to bargain, don't you? Has it ever occurred to you that I could force you to work?"

A feral, eldritch light crept into the captive girl's eyes, and when her smirk widened yet a second time a trace of fanged teeth could be seen at the corners of her mouth. "And you think my demon will answer to a stranger's call? We come as a set, so if you want one you're going to have to accept the other as well. If you try to force the Nekomata to do anything that I don't agree with, I'll tell her to wipe out everything you've worked so hard to build even if it destroys me also. It's a bit like a bomb – wouldn't it be nice if you knew you controlled the kill switch?"

Silence for a few minutes, then, "I'd be a fool to think this offer doesn't come with a price. What do you want in exchange?"

"You told me yourself that the boy I came here with is useless to you other than for amusement. He's seen as much of this place as I have – that is, not even enough to count our coming here as a success – so why don't you let him go for the kind people back in Konoha to do with as they please? Send him back without harming him and I'll serve you without question, even to the death. Surely that's not much to ask, is it?"

Further silence as Orochimaru debated this in his mind. "I suppose not. You'll be watched every second until your loyalty is proven, though – don't think I'll untie your hands just to have them stab me in the back."

Kotori bowed deeply and replied, "I understand your caution, but I know I'll prove it wrong. Why would I want to kill someone who appreciates me for who I really am?"

-------

The complete silence in the back of Taiki's mind that he now heard unnerved him even more than Kotori's presence there had, and as he lay on the floor of his cell he wondered just what had happened to cause her withdrawal. "I hope she hasn't been hurt. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her…"

Two voices raised in disagreement in the corridor beyond made him sit up in hope and crane his neck to listen. "Just when I think I know all there is to know about you, Kotori, you prove me wrong."

"You may know what my hands can do, but you know little about my heart." A disdainful snort, then, "And before you flatter yourself overmuch, Uchiha, I didn't come back here for you."

"Then why did you come here? You don't seem like the type to betray your home just because you thought it would be fun. What about your family and your friends?"

"I was created to be a weapon in the hands of conquerors, not a peaceful enforcer, and most certainly not a soft-hearted idiot who cares what other soft-hearted idiots think – "

Kotori's retort was cut off by a sharp throat-clearing from a third person, and Taiki's heart sank when he realized that it was the medic-nin Kabuto who now spoke. "That's enough. There'll be plenty of time for you two lovebirds to sort out your differences later, but we have some business to take care of – don't we, Kotori?"

"You're right. Excuse my digression."

As Taiki listened, the footsteps of the trio came to a stop in front of his cell. When it was opened a moment later and he squinted up into the light, he had difficulty believing what his eyes told him to be true. The girl in front of him glared down at him coldly, her form clad in the loose-fitting white tunic and dark slacks of the Otogakure elite in a ghostly echo of the young man behind her, and in a voice as chilling as the ice in her eyes she now spoke to Taiki. "On your feet, or I'll drag you up."

Taiki did as he was told, staring at this apparition and not daring to believe that this was Kotori. "Please tell me this isn't real. You wouldn't do this to me, would you, Kotori?"

"I'll do whatever I please." A thin smile lit her face as she closed the distance between them, and Taiki could see a third person looming in the darkness just beyond. "You should know that by now, shouldn't you?" She reached a hand up to caress his cheek, a mocking tenderness in her eyes. "And now I'm afraid this is goodbye, my dear." Stretching on her tiptoes to make up for the difference in height, Kotori kissed Taiki lightly on the lips, letting the contact linger even as she brought her hand around to strike him forcefully on the back of the head.

_Goodbye, Taiki. Maybe someday you'll realize just what I've done here today…_ These words were the last thing Taiki heard, and then all fell into darkness and silence.

-------

_One month later…_

"You called?"

A modest amount of time had passed since Kotori had chosen service to Otogakure, and it was still difficult for the girl to marshal the level of cold uncaring that her role demanded. _You sure picked one hell of a time to develop a conscience, _the Nekomata commented with a teasing grin, but Kotori declined to reply as she summoned the composure to stand in front of her new leader without arousing suspicion.

It took an extra measure of that same composure not to shiver under Orochimaru's gaze as he studied his newest convert. "My colors look good on you," he murmured after a moment's silence, then continued, "Yes, I called. It's time to test your loyalty, just as I said I would."

Kotori smiled eagerly and clapped her hands together in anticipation. "I'll do anything. Just name it!"

"Anything?" The tiniest smirk, then, "I released your friend one month ago in exchange for your service, with the one requirement being that I not harm him. I've filled my end of the bargain, now it's time for you to fill yours. Track him down, kill him for me, and bring me proof that you've done it – only then will I consider your loyalty unquestionable."

**End Part One**


End file.
